Une imprégnée différente
by Missvampire3401
Summary: Et si Paul s'imprègne de quelqu'un d'autre que de Rachel Black? Si vous voulez savoir de qui il c'est imprégné, venez lire cette fiction...Tome 1: 18 Chapitre en cours ; Tome 2: 18 Chapitres; Tome 3: 18 Chapitres
1. Résumer

_**Résumé.**_

* * *

Maureen, une jeune fille d'apparence normale se fait poursuivre par des inconnus. Durant sa fuite elle arrivera au Village de la Push et c'est là qu'elle le verra pour la première fois et où elle tombera instantanément amoureuse de lui!

Paul Lahote, jeune amérindien de la Push va voir sa vie bouleverser par l'arrivée d'une inconnue.

Elle ne sait pas se qu'il est, lui ne sait pas se qu'elle est !

Pourtant Maureen ressent que Paul n'est pas humain.

Que va-t-il se passé quand chacun découvrira le secret de l'autre ?

Que va-t-il se passé quand le passé, le présent et le futur se mélangerons ?

Qu'adviendra-t-il de Maureen qui ne peux ressentir aucune émotion car de la où elle vient c'est une énorme marque de faiblesse, et surtout c'est un des motifs pour se faire exécuter ?

Qu'adviendra-t-il de Paul quand il saura le lourd secret que Maureen traine derrière elle ?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Je courrais droit devant moi depuis environs 2 heures. J'avais passé depuis un bon bout de temps la plaque qui disait que je quittais Seattle. J'étais épuiser, j'avais mal partout pourtant je scrutais les alentours pour essayer de trouver un chemin pour savoir me caché mais tous se que j'y découvris pour le moment c'est de grande pleine ou il n'y avait ni arbres, ni arbuste. Je fuis ces hommes depuis plusieurs long mois, malheureusement ils veulent me capturer pour me faire passer une série de test. Je crois que ces types sont des personnes du gouvernement mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je regardais derrière moi, et je vis deux hommes me courir après plus une Chevrolet Captiva noire. Je remise ma tête droite comme sa j'étais sûr de ne pas me prendre un panneau de signalisation, je vis un énorme panneau devant moi qui me disais que j'arrivais à Forks.

Forks ? Je ne connais pas !

Je connais que Seattle, un peu normal c'est une des villes la plus grande de l'état du Washington. Je commençais à ressentir uns sensation de chatouille dans mon dos, signe que le faite que je fui depuis si longtemps mélanger à la colère et à la peur, fasse ressentir mon pouvoir. Tous se que j'aimerais c'est que mon pouvoir ne se montre pas maintenant aussi non je suis vraiment bonne pour être enfermer dans un laboratoire. Le problème avec moi, c'est qu'aucun homme sache me résisté même un homme homosexuel. Comment expliquer en gros sans vous dévoiler directement se que je suis, physique je suis peut-être jeune mais j'ai tous se qu'un homme rêverais de voir chez une femme. La nature m'as bien gâté, je crois que c'est se qui fait que des hommes du gouvernement, si cela en est, cours après moi!

Les chatouilles dans mon dos s'intensifièrent en une fois au point a se que cela deviennent douloureux. Je tournais la tête une nouvelle fois mais je ne vis plus que la Chevrolet Captiva qui me suivait. S'il vous plait quand cette chasse aux sorcières va s'arrêter ! Cela fait des années que je fuis tous le monde, que je m'isole pour ne faire du mal à personne. Et pour une fois que je me sui octroyer un petit écart de conduite sans avoir prémédité de faire du mal à celle-ci, on me chasse tel un chasseur chasse du gibier. Oui c'est vraiment cette impression que j'avais, que les personnes qui me poursuivaient était les chasseurs et que moi j'étais le gibier qu'ils allaient abattre pour ensuite le dépecer et le servir au diner une fois qu'il était cuit.

Je commençais à voir de plus en plus d'arbre autour de moi, alors je décidais de traverser la route et de me ruer dans les bois pour m'y cacher. En une fois, j'entendis un drôle de bruit et j'ai juste eu le temps de sauter en l'air et de m'agripper à une branche que je vis un filet s'enrouler autour du tronc de l'arbre auquel j'étais agrippé. Bien que j'avais peur, ma colère augmentais de plus en plus et se qui est encore plus bizarre c'est que j'avais peur de moi-même. J'avais peur de se que je suis réellement, pourtant mon apparence de maintenant c'est qu'un leur pour tromper l'œil des gens et surtout tromper l'œil des hommes. Je me hissais sur la branche et je commençais à monter au sommet de l'arbre. Je regardais souvent en dessous de moi pour voir si quelqu'un de téméraire oserais monter sur l'arbre mais je ne vis rien sauf l'obscurité.

Une fois sur le sommet de l'arbre, je me hissais à travers son feuillage pour savoir sortir le haut de mon corps de celui-ci. Je regardais autour de moi quand vers l'Est, je vis une immense maison blanche du style 18ème (je pense) se dresser parmi les arbres. Je continuais à scruter les alentours quand je vis plus loin vers l'Ouest, une falaise avec la mer qui bordait un village. Je risque quoi ? La maison ou le Village? Étrangement, je fus très attiré par les deux ! Si je suis autant attiré par les deux coter, c'est que mon petit démon intérieur a sentie quelque chose émaner de ces deux endroits mais quoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je réfléchissais en vitesse de quel coter allé et je pris la décision d'aller du coter du village. Au plus il y a du monde, au plus facilement je serais me cacher et me fondre dans la masse. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentré, et je sentie que les chatouilles dans mon dos étais partie et je rouvrais les yeux.

Tous se que j'espère c'est que sur le chemin, je ne croise pas un homme car aujourd'hui je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Tous se dont j'ai envie c'est fuir et le plus loin possible de mes poursuivants. Je tournais la tête pour regarder se qui se trouvais dans mon dos et je souriais en voyant mes fabuleuses ailes. Oui vous m'avez bien compris, j'ai bien dit le mot aile ! Mais je reviendrais à cela plus tard, je les fis aller de sorte a se que je sache m'envoler et j'allais directement vers se village le plus rapidement possible. J'abaissais la tête pour regarder le sol, et miraculeusement je ne vis pas cette Chevrolet me suivre. Je remettais ma tête normalement, je laissais le vent s'engouffré dans mes cheveux car j'adore cette sensation. Dans se que je suis, c'est vraiment la seul sensation que je trouve magnifique en plus de celle de voler. J'arrivais assez vite à se village, j'atterrissais en douceur à la lisière de la forêt et je fis directement disparaitre mes ailes. Je m'approchais à mon aise, toutes les maisons étaient en bois, avec soit un simple petit perron soit avec une petite terrasse qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée. J'aimais bien cet endroit, il était réellement simple, sans les superflus des grandes villes.

Pour moi être heureuse dans une vie ce n'est pas avoir énormément d'argent pour s'acheter des choses inutiles, mais c'est avoir le plaisir de s'acheter quelque chose d'utile avec l'argent qu'on à gagner a la sueur de son front. J'ai vu le monde changer, et je vais vous avouer que je déteste ce que le monde est devenu à présent. Car maintenant sans argent tu n'es rien et tu ne sais rien faire. Mais en voyant se village, sans connaitre ces habitants, j'étais très fier d'eux car je le ressentais qu'ils vivaient heureux avec se qu'il avait, donc avec des choses dont ils avaient réellement besoins et non des choses futiles. Je marchais tranquillement entre ces maisons, quand mon regard tomba sur la falaise qui se dressait devant moi au loin. En regardant cette falaise, des souvenirs douloureux me revinrent en mémoire. J'ai vu bon nombre de chose car je les ai principalement vécu, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier se que j'ai fait ni oublier se qu'on à fait de moi et encore moins se qu'on à voulu me faire.

Je continuais à marcher tranquillement quand je m'arrêtais directement car un frisson parcouru mon échine. Je regardais autour de moi car quand je ressens se frisson, en dehors de se que je fais, c'est qu'une créature est dans les parages. Tous d'un coup, je vis un groupe de jeune gens sortir de la forêt et j'allais me cacher derrière une maison non loin pour savoir écouter leur conversation. Je longeais la façade de cette maison, puis je passais ma tête sur le coter pour regarder ces jeunes gens et je vis le groupe s'arrêter et commencer à parler et je me remise droite derrière la façade. Tous se que j'espère c'est que personne ne m'a vu, enfin pour le moment ! Je repassais ma tête sur le coter pour recommencer à regarder se groupe. Je fis voyager mon regard sur tout le monde, il y avait principalement des garçons et une fille sortait du lot. Je continuais à regarder tous le monde, quand mon regard tomba sur un des garçons.

J'avais l'impression de sentir mes jambes défaillir sous moi en le voyant rigoler avec les autres. Je le trouvais réellement magnifique pour un garçon qui faisait partis des communs des mortels. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint halé avec un tatouage en plein centre de son épaule droite. Il devait faire environs dans les 1m80 à vue d'œil, en le regardant mieux je dirais qu'il a les yeux marrons ou même noir, faut dire aussi on est au soir et l'éclairage ne me montre pas très bien c'est trait. Je souriais doucement en le regardant, physiquement je lui donnerais 20 ans mais comme j'ai dit l'obscurité fait beaucoup aussi. Je le regardais durant tous le temps ou il était dehors avec ces amis comme j'ai pu comprendre. Je laissais mon regard diverger sur son corps et le voir rien qu'en bermuda en jeans, me fis ravoir ces chatouillement mais cette fois-ci cela n'étais pas dans mon dos mais dans le bas de mon ventre. Je me mordais doucement la lèvre inférieure en admirant les muscles qu'il avait.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un homme comme lui existe sur cette terre ! Si beau, si naturel, si musclé. J'avais réellement l'impression que il n'y avait que lui à quelque mètres de moi, que les autres autour de lui n'existais pas pourtant je les entendais bien parler mais le son que j'arrivais plus facilement à capter on va dire c'est le doux son que son rire avais. Depuis que j'existe, c'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait cet effet. Même si dans ma vie j'en ai eu des hommes et pas un peu, lui cela n'étais pas pareil c'était même étrange. Je me remise droite derrière la façade, passa une main dans mes cheveux tous en expirant doucement. Même si je ne le regardais plus, je voyais son visage dans ma tête, son sourire si naturel et humain. Je tendis l'oreille quand j'entendis un bout de leur conversation.

**-Vous vous imaginez, cela fait déjà presque 4 ans que les Volturi se sont ramené pour tuer Nessie.**

**-Oui et franchement ils n'ont pas intérêt à ramener leur fesses, aussi non je vais leur arracher la tête.**

**-Franchement, depuis les Volturi je m'emmerde il n'y a aucune sangsue à tuer.**

_Oh mon dieu c'est sa voix! _

**-Paul ai patience, il y en a bien une qui va venir sur notre territoire un jour ou l'autre.**

_Alors comme sa il s'appelle Paul ! Bon à savoir si un jour je le croise par hasard !_

**-Ouais mais pour le moment on mute pour que dalle, j'en ai ras le cul Sam!**

**-Tu t'emmerde tellement Paul que tu cours après tous se qui bouge, je trouve que tu tue bien ton temps pour quelqu'un qui s'emmerde.**

**-Je ne tue pas mon temps à courir après tous se qui bouge, c'est les autres qui me cours après. J'y peux rien si je suis beau gosse !**

_Mon dieu mais le gars à grave la grosse tête c'est incroyable!_ Pensais-je

**-Paul tu es réellement pathétique, comment tu peux pensée cela en parlant des femmes ?**

**-Leah ne dit pas le contraire, elles sont toute dingues de moi.**

**-Je me demande se que tu diras une fois que tu trouveras ton imprégné, le chaud lapin se changera en bon petit toutou bien dresser !**

**-L'imprégnation pas pour moi, je suis bien comme je suis.**

**-Oui, oui on va te croire !**

**-Jacob je n'ai pas besoins de tes réflexions tu sais.**

**-Hey ce n'est pas moi qui n'arrête pas de pensée a quand tu trouveras enfin ton imprégné pendant qu'on patrouille.**

**-Les gars grande nouvelle Paul Lahote à envie de trouvé son imprégné !**

**-Très marrant Call.**

Bon comme j'ai pu comprendre c'est quelqu'un qui est de nature impatiente, têtu, impulsif et colérique. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à me faire un portrait psychologique d'une personne même si il faut des années d'entrainement. Je me laissais glissé le long de la façade pour être assisse sur le sol, je levais un peu la tête et je me mise à regarder le ciel. En quelque minutes le ciel c'était dégager, il n'y avait plus aucun nuage et je pouvais admirer les étoiles avec la lune qui brillais de mille feu. Cette nuit c'est la pleine lune, j'étais toujours fasciner par cette étoile car la lune n'est pas considérer comme une planète mais bien comme une étoiles allez savoir pourquoi. Elle était réellement bien ronde, en regardant la lune on avais l'impression qu'elle était proche de la terre mais se n'est qu'une vision d'optique. Je voyais les cratères qui c'était former avec le temps, en passant du plus petit au plus gros.

Les hommes ont marché sur la lune une fois mais aucun d'entre eux n'est assez fou pour essayer d'y vivre se que je comprends tous à fait. Dans l'espace, il n'y a pas d'oxygène, ni d'apesanteur. Mais cela doit être géniale de voir les autre planètes qui sont proche de la lune, cela doit être même magnifique. Je me levais à mon aise, puis pris la directement de la plage qui bordais le village. J'enlevais mes chaussures, puis commença à marcher le long de celle-ci avec mes pieds dans l'eau. J'admirais réellement l'endroit ou je me trouvais, en pleine nature, entouré d'arbre, de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Je me tournais pour être face à la mer et en regardant la lune et son rayon qui se reflétait sur l'eau, je commençais à devenir nostalgique.

Je voudrais partager cet instant magique avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. Mais ma vie sentimentale est un véritable enfer! Quand j'aime réellement quelqu'un, je suis obliger de fuir soit avant le premier baiser ou soit avant qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux entre nous pour ne pas soit le blesser ou bien soit le tuer. Je suis la pire créature du diable qui peu exister, je peux me faire aimer mais je ne peux pas aimer en retour de peur de perdre la personne qui à réussi à avoir mon cœur. Je voudrais changer se que je suis, changer cette destiné que la mère des ténèbres à crée pour mes semblables et moi. Mais je sais que c'est impossible, nous pouvons remercier le créateur de nous avoir crée mais peu d'entre nous ressente se sentiment d'être un monstre. Et je fais partie de la minorité qui se dit être un monstre. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de parler au conseil de ma race pour changer certaine partie, mais pour eux tous se qui importe c'est le pouvoir qu'on peut avoir sur un mortel ou sur une mortelle.

Sentir ce désire couler sur notre corps et après sentir la vie partir de se corps pour rejoindre les forces vital de notre race. Tous cela me fatigue plus qu'autre chose, car je dois me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas faire souffrir la personne que j'aime, mais aussi me battre contre se que je ressens. Normalement, je ne devrais pas ressentir de sentiment comme l'amour, la jalousie et tous les sentiments humains qui forme le tous du mot « Amour ». Mais comme j'ai dit, dans ma race il y a une minorité qui ressente les sentiments humain. J'allais m'assoir sur le sable pour continuer à contempler la lune, je déposais mes chaussures à coter de moi puis je me couchais.

La brise était légère sans pour autant être froide, j'avoue que pour l'état le plus proche de l'Alaska il faisait bon. Pas trop froid, ni trop chaud la température étais parfaite. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux entendre le doux bruit que les vagues faisaient mais au lieu de cela, le bruit était plus occuper à me bercer qu'autre chose et je sombrais très vite dans le néant du sommeil. Maudite particularité humaine! Cette nuit, je rêvais une fois de plus, malheureusement mes rêves n'ont jamais été peuplés de belle prairie avec des fleurs multicolore, avec une petite rivière qui coulait. Au contraire, mes rêves étaient noirs comme le fin fond de l'océan, froid comme la mort et surtout triste.

_Flash-Back._

**_-Mlle Maureen, puis-je vous aidez ?_**

**_-Non Matthew, personne ne peux m'aider!_**

**_-Parlez-moi donc, ne suis-je pas votre confident ?_**

**_-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais vous avez une telle confiance en moi alors que vous me connaissez à peine. Je ne puis vivre ainsi !_**

**_-Vivre comment Mlle Maureen ?_**

**_-Vivre en sachant se que je ressens pour vous ! Vivre en sachant que c'est impossible entre nous a cause de se que je suis._**

**_-Mlle Maureen, je ne vous ai jamais rejeté après que vous m'aillez dit votre nature ! J'ai toujours été à vos côter même si je vous voyais ramener bon nombre d'homme et de jeune homme ici._**

_**-Mais cela n'est pas pareil Matthew**, _Lui dis-je en me levant_. **Normalement je ne peux ressentir ces sentiments, c'est trop humain pour moi !**_

**_-Mlle Maureen j'ai une confession à vous faire !_**

**_-Dite moi Matthew, _**L'incitais-je en m'asseyant à nouveau

**_-Autant vous le dire comme c'est…je vous aime Mlle Maureen malgré se que vous êtes ! _**me dit celui-ci et je me levais de ma chaise

**_-Matthew vous savez se qui risque d'arrivé, si on succombe a nos sentiments!_**

**_-Je le sais Mlle Maureen, bon nombre de mois j'ai essayé de me convaincre que se que je ressens envers vous n'étais pas un effet de votre pouvoir sur moi. Mais quand vous partez d'ici pour faire les courses avec votre bonne, ces sentiments sont réelle il n'y à point de magie dans cela._**

**_-Cela n'est pas de la magie Matthew, ce n'est qu'une pâle illusion._**

**_-Alors je voudrais être damné pour que cette illusion reste à jamais graver en moi._**

**_-Vous ne savez pas se que vous dite, _**m'indignais-je_. **Vous ne savez rien sur le fait d'être damnés.**_

**_-Oh que oui je le sais, car sans vous je suis déjà damné Mlle Maureen, _**me dit-il en s'approchant de moi alors que je restais où j'étais_. **Est-ce un pêcher qu'une créature comme vous aime quelqu'un d'humain comme moi ?**_

**_-Ma race a été crée pour commettre le pêcher de la luxure, ne vous ais-je pas raconté mon histoire ? Ne vous ais-je pas raconter se que j'ai fais à bon nombre d'homme avant vous ? Pourtant en vous regardant, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas peur de mourir par ma faute._**

**_-Non je n'ai pas peur de mourir._**

_**-Ne dite pas de sottise,** _Lui demandais-je en lui tournant le dos

_-**Maureen, bien que je ne suis qu'un valet et vous ma maitresse. Bien que notre statut social n'est pas le même, l'amour que l'ont se porte est le même que vous soyez se que vous êtes ou non.**_

**_-Et je risque de vous tuer, je ne pourrais point vivre en sachant que l'homme que j'aimais est mort par ma faute car j'ai laissé mes sentiments humains prendre le contrôle de mon être._**

**_-De quoi avez-vous réellement peur Maureen ?_**

_-**D'être consumer par l'amour que je porte à quelqu'un ! D'être comme brûler vive de douleur d'avoir perdu cette personne.**_

**_-Maureen écoutez moi, si on ne succombe pas au plaisir de la chair il ne m'arrivera rien vous le savez autant que moi. _**

**_-Je le sais Matthew mais…_**commençais-je et il posa un doigt sur ma bouche

**_-Même si cela n'est que des baisers je n'en mourrais pas._**

**_-Mais je vous prendrais vos forces !_**

**_-Je le sais Maureen mais je vous en prie, ne lutter plus contre se que vous ressentez._**

**_-Non, je ne puis succomber à cela. _**

**_-Pourquoi refusez-vous d'ouvrir vos bras à l'amour ?_**

**_-Posez dont cette question au créateur, une fois que vous le rejoindrez quand votre âme quittera votre corps, _**Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux_. **Je ne peux me résoudre à répondre à votre question malgré se que je ressens pour vous. Matthew, je vous en prie partez avant que l'ont commette l'irréparable, partez avant que je vous fasse du mal.**_

**_-C'est se que vous désirez ?_**

_**-Oui, je ne pourrais point vivre en aillant votre mort sur la conscience**. _Lui dis-je avec une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue_. **Partez d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, partez avant de mourir d'amour pour moi. Je ne vous retiendrez pas je vous en fais la promesse.**_

**_-Alors embrasser moi pour sceller cette promesse. _**

**_-Non, je suis désoler mais je ne peux pas._**

**_-Très bien, je partirais à l'aube._**

**_-Je vous prie accepter mes excuses._**

**_-Je ne vous en veux pas Maureen, j'en veux simplement au créateur d'avoir fait de vous se que vous êtes maintenant._**

**_-J'en suis navré._**

**_-Cela n'est pas de votre faute, vous subissez simplement la volonté du tous puissant._**

**_-Et j'aimerais changer se que je suis mais je ne peux pas._**

**_-Je le sais, mais je vous demande de gardez en tête mes sentiments envers vous car un jour ou l'autre vous vous souviendrez de notre conversation._**

**_-Je le ferrais Matthew._**

**_-Alors je vous dis adieu Maureen, j'espère en tous cas qu'un jour ou l'autre nos chemins se croiseront une nouvelle fois._**

**_-Je l'espère aussi Matthew, je l'espère._**

_Fin du Flash-back._

La promesse que j'ai faite à Matthew à cette époque, je la tiens car ces dernières années je repense très souvent à cette conversation. Matthew à été le premier humain que j'ai réellement aimé. Le premier humain, qui m'a réellement aimer même en sachant se que j'étais. Il ne m'a jamais rejeté pour autant, mais je l'ai supplié de partir avant même qu'il ne meurt alors qu'il était sous mes draps. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, car les rayons aveuglant du soleil me réveilla. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et remarqua que j'étais encore sur la plage. Je me redressais à mon aise, tous en poussant un soupir. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, tous en me levant doucement pour que la terre ne tourne pas autour de moi.

Je pris le chemin pour partir de se village quand je me rappelais que j'étais suivis. Je poussais un juron puis tourna les talons pour aller m'acheter un truc à grignoter. Une fois à la supérette, je me pris deux trois trucs pour mangé en plus des boissons quand en voulant prendre une boite de biscuit sur la dernière étagère du rayon. Je fis tomber la boîte au lieu de la prendre et cela tomba sur la tête de quelqu'un.

**-Oh mon dieu je suis désoler, ce n'étais pas mon intention de vous assommer avec une boîte de biscuit !** M'excusais-je en me penchant pour prendre la boîte

**-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si une boîte de biscuit allais me tuer,** Me dit la personne devant moi et je m'arrêtais dans mon geste.

Cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. Je me relevais doucement puis regarda ce garçon. Je sentie mon cœur battre à tous rompre dans ma cage thoracique, c'est un miracle je n'y crois pas! Il était là, devant moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Hier soir il était déjà beau, mais le voir à la lueur du jour m'émerveillais littéralement. Je sentie mes joue s'enflammer jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, je m'abaissais rapidement pour prendre ma boîte de biscuit et me redressais aussi tôt.

**-Je sais qu'une boîte de biscuit ne va pas vous tuer, mais je tiens tous de même à m'excuser.**

**-Il n'y a aucun problème, laissez moi me présenter je m'appel Paul,** me dit-il en me tendant la main

**-Enchanté Paul moi c'est Maureen,** Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main tous en souriant

**-Je suis ravi de te rencontré Maureen,** Me dit-il en souriant

**-Moi aussi.**

**-Tu es nouvelle dans la région ?**

**-Je ne suis que de passage, je ne reste que deux-trois jours.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas rester plus longtemps ?**

**-J'ai quelque problème en se moment.**

**-Je peux demander à un de mes amis pour t'héberger le temps que tu es ici si tu veux.**

**-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'avoue que j'adore cette endroit même si je suis arrivé hier soir.**

**-Tiens voilà une adresse où tu peux te rendre si tu veux trouvez un appartement pas cher ou une maison. Me dit-il en prenant une feuille et un Bic. Dans les environs, les maisons ne sont pas chères, je suis certain que tu trouveras quelque chose à ton gout et dans tes moyens si tu déciderais de rester ici,** me dit Paul en me tendant la feuille

**-Merci beaucoup pour le tuyau,** Le remerciais-je.

**-Bon je vais te laissé, je dois terminer les courses pour un barbecue ce soir.**

**-Il n'y a aucun souci, je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de ton temps.**

**-Passe une bonne journée.**

**-Merci toi aussi.**

Je le regardais partir pour qu'il sache continuer à faire ces courses. Je m'appuyais doucement contre le rayon et je soupirais de contentement. Je repris mes esprits, me dirigea vers la caisse pour savoir payer se que je devais. Une fois cela fait et mes courses en main, je sortais de la supérette. Je marchais tranquillement, quand je regardais l'adresse que Paul m'avais donné et je fus étonné de voir que mes pieds m'avait emmené à une agence immobilière. Je regardais le nom sur le papier, puis le nom de l'agence immobilière quand je vis que j'étais à l'adresse exacte que Paul m'avais donné. Je regardais une des vitrines avec les annonces sur celle-ci et trouva une maison magnifique sur deux étages. Sur l'annonce, il y avait noté que cette maison avait 3 chambres avec une salle de bain dans chacune d'elle. Une cuisine hyper-équipée, un salon, une salle à manger, une buanderie, un garage et un bureau. Je regardais le prix et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elle coutait seulement 150.000$. Normalement une maison pareille vaux le double du prix et je dirais même le triple du prix.

Je me décidais alors de rentrée à l'intérieur de l'agence pour avoir plus de renseignement. Dans un sens, j'ai une chance d'être se que je suis car la mère des ténèbres nous a ouvert à chacun de ma race un compte en banque avec énormément d'argent dessus et en prime elle à accepter qu'on a une American Expresse Black. Donc se qui veux dire que sur cette carte on a budget illimité. Une des employer de l'agence, leva son nez de son ordinateur quand j'étais entrée et elle m'accueillit chaleureusement. Je lui demandais quelque renseignement en plus sur la maison que j'ai vu et elle me les donna gentiment. Je lui demandais quand c'était possible d'aller la visité et on pouvait aller la visité directement. J'acceptais et je suivais l'employer jusqu'à la maison dite et en la voyant je restais scotcher sur place. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la photo! C'était une maison non en bois mais en brique rouge, les contours des fenêtres étais blanc et le toit en tuile rouge aussi.

Elle me fit entré à l'intérieur et pour une maison 2 étages je la trouvais immense, elle me fit visité le propriétaire et quand elle avait finis de me montré toute les pièces, plus les petits détails qui n'était pas écrit sur l'annonce, elle me demanda si la maison me plaisait. Je fis je ne sais pas combien de compliment sur cette maison et sans qu'elle me le demande, je demandais à l'employer quand je pouvais signer les papiers de la maison et elle me dit que si j'avais l'argent je pouvais les signé directement à l'agence et payer la maison se que je fis bien sûr. Une fois que les papiers étaient signés, l'employer me donna les clés de la maison et j'allais directement dans ma nouvelle demeure. Une fois que j'avais déposé tous se que j'avais acheté dans la cuisine, ma premier journée ici s'annonça très charger car j'allais faire les magasins.

Et merde je ne peux pas me déplacer d'ici sans me faire courser par ces types, et pourquoi je n'irais pas rendre visite aux habitants de cette magnifique maison ? Peut-être que ces gens pourront m'aider si je leur demande gentiment. En une fois, quelque chose me sauta aux yeux alors que je sortais de ma maison. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte, mais si j'ai pris cette maison c'est pour quelle raison exactement ? Est-ce pour ce garçon ou tous simplement pour le faite qu'ici je serais enfin tranquille ? Pendant que je pensais à cela, l'image de Paul me revenait en tête et en repensant à lui je me mise à sourire niaisement. Je repris en vitesse mes esprits, mis les clés de chez moi dans la poche de mon jeans et alla ensuite m'engouffré dans la forêt. Une fois que je trouvais que j'étais assez loin, je déployais mes ailes et me mise en route pour aller à cette maison. J'ai déjà vécu pas mal de truc dans ma vie, tous se que j'espère c'est que comme je recommence tous à zéro ici, les évènements qui se dérouleront ici ne seront pas les mêmes que par le passé. Tous se que je demande c'est que je ne tombe plus amoureuse de quelqu'un pour que je ne souffre plus comme dans le passé et surtout il y a une chose que je dois faire avant tous.

Cette chose c'est préserver mon secret le plus longtemps possible !


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Le chemin jusqu'à cette maison se déroula sans encombre et fut assez rapide. Je me déposais doucement sur le sol, replia mes ailes pour les faire disparaitre quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi ! Je tournais doucement la tête quand je vis plusieurs personne sortirent des bois. Il y avait 4 hommes ainsi que 4 femmes et une jeune fille avec eux. En le regardant, je trouvais qu'il se ressemblait tous autant qu'ils étaient, sauf la jeune fille. Ils avaient tous une beauté surnaturelle, il était extrêmement pâle, les yeux de couleur or. Je les scrutais tous du regard, quand en une fois je vis un jeune homme froncé des sourcils, une fille qui ressemblais à un lutin sourire comme dans les pubs pour dentifrice et un garçon blond écarquiller les yeux en me regardant.

Étrangement, j'avais à nouveau les chatouilles dans mon dos mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? Pas humain sa j'en suis sûr et certaine car si ils auraient été humain mon pouvoir aurais fonctionné sur eux, alors que là cela n'est pas le cas. Je sentais émaner d'eux quelque chose de vraiment surnaturelle, je ne saurais pas dire quoi mais mon démon intérieur se sentais étrangement chez sois. En une fois je portais mon regard sur le plus âgé et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui c'était, mais comment est-ce possible ? Après toutes ces années ? En une fois l'homme que je regardais écarquillais les yeux aussi, il était totalement choqué en me voyant, il secoua la tête avant de prendre la parole

**-Bonjour je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma famille, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Renesmée, Edward, Jasper et Emmett,** Me dit un des hommes en faisant les présentations. **Nous pouvons savoir qui tu es ?**

**-Je m'appelle Maureen, je suis désoler d'être venu ici mais je suis nouvelle dans la région.**

**-Sois la bienvenue Maureen, mais puis-je te demander pourquoi tu es venu ici ?**

**-J'ai laissé mes pieds me guider en faite, je devais aller en ville car je viens d'emménager je dois aller m'acheter des meubles et des nouveaux vêtements mais j'adore la nature et j'ai voulu couper par les bois.**

**-Que veux-tu dire couper par les bois ?** Me demanda Edward

**-J'ai emménagé au village de la Push, malheureusement hier soir ma voiture a rendue l'âme donc je dois m'en racheter une nouvelle,** Mentis-je.** Mais en dehors de cela j'adore marcher.**

**-Les bois sont dangereux Maureen surtout pour une jeune fille comme toi,** Me dit Esmée en souriant

**-Je sais me débrouillez vous-savez, mais si je puis me permettre j'aimerais bien demander quelque chose.**

**-Tant que cela n'est pas aller à la chasse aux loups demande toujours !** Me dit Emmett en souriant et je souriais

**-Voilà comme je viens d'emménager, je dois aller m'acheter des meubles mais question décoration cela n'est pas trop cela. Cela serait pour demander, si quelqu'un parmi vous ne serais pas me conseiller ?** Demandais-je en regardant tous le monde. **Si vous ne voulez pas cela n'est pas grave j'irais demander de l'aide aux employer du magasin même,** Me précipitais-je de dire

**-Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur, je veux bien t'aider,** Me dit Esmée en souriant

**-C'est vrai ! Vous voulez vraiment m'aider !** Lui demandais-je surprise

**-Tu sais Maureen dans le domaine de la décoration d'intérieur Esmée est la mieux placé. D'un vieux taudis elle peut t'en faire un vrai palace.** Me dit Alice en souriant

**-C'est…c'est vraiment gentille de votre part Esmée, je ne sais pas quoi dire.** Lui dis-je timidement

**-Par contre moi je viens avec car j'ai envie d'aller faire du shopping !** S'exclama Alice

**-Je dois justement en faire aussi, j'ai tous laissé derrière moi car je voudrais bien recommencer ma vie à zéro et je trouve que les vêtements c'est déjà un bon début.**

**-Alors laisse-moi te conseiller pour les vêtements.**

**-D'accord je veux bien,** lui dis-je en souriant

**-Maureen est-ce que je pourrais te parler 5 minutes s'il te plait ?** Me demanda Carlisle

**-Oui bien sûr, je vous rejoins le plus vite possible,** Dis-je à Esmée et à Alice

Je suivais Carlisle à l'intérieur de sa maison, je regardais autour de moi en admirant la décoration. Cette maison étais fabuleuse, elle était énorme, spacieuse et il y avait énormément de lumière qui entrais dans celle-ci. Carlisle monta les escaliers et je le suivais sans rien dire. Est-ce qu'il m'a reconnu ? Est-ce qu'il se rappelle de moi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée car cela fait plusieurs centaine d'année que nos chemins ne se sont plus croisés. Il ouvrit une porte, m'invita à entrée puis une fois que j'étais entrée il me suivait puis ferma la porte de son bureau. Je regardais celui-ci et je reconnaissais très bien le style de Carlisle dans les meubles. Il alla s'assoir derrière son bureau, il appuya ces coudes dessus et plaça ces poings en dessous de son menton. Je l'entendis soupirer alors que moi je regardais la décoration.

**-Alors comme cela tu m'as reconnu ?** Lui demandais-je pour briser le silence

**-Maureen qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**-Très beau bureau !**

**-Je t'en prie répond à ma question ?**

**-Je suis en fuite Carlisle,** Lui avouais-je en allant m'assoir sur une chaise devant son bureau

**-En fuite pourquoi cela ?**

**-Beau diplôme je vois que tes nombreuse heures à étudier on porter leurs fruits,** Dis-je en les montrant

**-Tu vas me répondre ?** M'ordonna celui-ci

**-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part Carlisle. Je suis bien plus âgé que toi !** Lui fis-je remarquer. **Je te ferrais signaler que je suis l'essence même de se que tu es, sans moi les immortels n'existerais pas.**

**-On t'a considérer comme la première femme vampire, oui mais tu es bien plus que cela.**

**-Et je suis quoi Carlisle ?** Le questionnais-je par défis

**-Ne me fait pas dire se que tu es ! Dans ma famille certaine personne on des dons et ils pourraient entendre des choses que je ne voudrais pas qu'ils sachent.**

**-Doux Jésus Carlisle, cette histoire remonte à des centaines d'années moi je vais t'avouer je suis passé au dessus de cela.**

**-Maureen s'il te plait peux-tu répondre à ma question.**

**-Je suis en fuite car je soupçonne des personnes de me courir après,** Lui dis-je.** Hier soir, j'ai réussis à semer deux humains plus une Chevrolet Captiva noir.**

**-Tu sais se qu'ils te veulent ?**

**-Oui, d'habitude je suis assez discrète comme tu le sais mais il y a quelque jour la chance à jouer contre moi et j'ai tué un homme. Mais ma fuite remonte à bien plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas Carlisle !**

**-Tu loge où à présent ?**

**-Je me suis acheter une maison au village de la Push, Carlisle même avec se que je suis j'ai envie de reprendre ma vie en main et je suis sûr que tu me comprends,** Lui dis-je en me levant pour me mettre devant une fenêtre

**-A l'époque tu n'avais pas d'état d'âme Maureen, pourquoi tu en aurais tous d'un coup ?**

**-Depuis la dernière fois que nos chemin se sont croisé, j'ai croisé d'autre Succube et d'Incube, bien sûr même si je suis LE Succube par excellence avec se qu'on raconte de moi dans la Bible. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait une minorité qui se considérait comme des monstres, et tu peux me croire ou non, je fais partie de cette minorité,** Lui expliquais-je. **Mon passé me hante jour et nuit, chaque jours je vis avec ces crimes que j'ai commis même si par moment ils n'étaient pas volontaire.**

**-Oui je me rappelle de ton histoire avec Matthew.**

**-J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, c'est étrange tous de même. Un succube qui tombe amoureuse d'un humain et au lieu de le tuer je lui ai ordonné de partir pour que je ne lui fasse pas de mal.**

**-Il est toujours vivant Maureen.**

**-Quoi ?** Lui demandais-je en me retournant

**-Matthew, il est toujours vivant enfin si je peux utiliser se terme**

**-Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

**-Tu ne me croiras jamais si je te le dis.**

**-Bon sang Carlisle arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi !**

**-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a dit qu'il avait vendu son âme à Lucifer et que par tout l'amour qu'il te portait, Lucifer en a fait un incube.**

**-Mais c'est impossible que Lucifer ai changé Matthew en incube, il n'y a que moi qui ai se pouvoir !**

**-C'est se que je me suis dit aussi, pourtant il m'a montré son pouvoir et je confirme qu'il est devenu un incube.**

**-La dernière fois que tu l'as vu c'était où ?**

**-Il y a plusieurs années en Alaska.**

**-Je devrais une fois aller faire un tour là-bas voir si je capte son aura,** dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. **En faite Carlisle comment m'as-tu reconnu ?** Demandais-je

**-Tes yeux,** me dit-il simplement et je souriais

**-Je me rappelle cas une époque tu aurais été capable de vendre ton âme pour moi, enfin bon tu étais jeune, insouciant et naïf.**

**-Les gens change Maureen.**

**-Je le sais Carlisle, je le sais,** Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte. **Juste une chose, se qui a été dit ici…**

**-Je n'en parlerais à personne tu as m'as paroles.**

**-Je compte sur toi pour garder se secret le plus longtemps possible, car j'ai l'habitude de les faire fuir quand ils savent se que je suis réellement.**

**-Dit moi franchement qui voudraient avoir un succube dans son entourage ?** Me demanda-t-il alors qu'on descendait les escaliers

**-Personne je le sais, c'est pour sa que j'essaye le plus possible de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un humain.**

**-Maureen, un jour ou l'autre tu savais que cela allais arriver. Même avec se que tu es, ton comportement change avec les années et tu es devenu plus humaine que tu ne le voudrais.**

**-Sauf que par moment je méprise la race humaine pour se qu'il on fait du monde que le créateur leur a si gentiment crée.**

**-Je vais t'avouer que je ne peux pas te blâmer là-dessus,** Me dit-il alors qu'on sortait de la villa. **Mais je te demanderais une chose, ne fait pas de bêtise le temps que tu es ici d'accord.**

**-Carlisle pour survivre j'ai besoins de ma dose d'énergie vital aussi non j'ose même pas imagine a quoi je ressemblerais une fois que je ne me serais pas nourris.**

**-Essaye au moins de ne pas les tuer.**

**-Carlisle, je sais que tu veux m'aider mais le problème c'est que si je les tue c'est que je ne me suis pas nourris depuis plusieurs jours ou même plusieurs semaines.**

**-Je te le demande en tant qu'ami de longue date.**

**-Je ne ferais pas de bêtise Carlisle tu as ma parole,** Lui promis-je.

**-Aller va rejoindre Esmée et Alice, Esmée est patiente mais Alice quand il s'agit de shopping elle devient infernale.**

**-Alors elle ne sait pas se que c'est d'aller rendre visite à Lucifer alors,** Dis-je en rigolant

**-En tous cas tu es toujours la bienvenu ici Maureen, passe quand tu veux.**

**-Merci Carlisle à bientôt.**

J'allais rejoindre Esmée et Alice dans la voiture, avant qu'on se mette en route Esmée me demanda par quoi on commença et je lui dis par un concessionnaire de voiture. Alice démarra directement, j'appris à connaitre un peu plus Esmée et Alice. Esmée est réellement une femme formidable, elle est gentille attentionné et surtout pleine de bonne intention. Bien que j'ai passé plusieurs milliers d'année, Esmée représentais très bien la mère que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir. Alice était littéralement génial, elle était super joviale, elle ne voyait jamais la vie du mauvais coter, elle rigolait tous le temps. En gros Alice est géniale, je vais bien m'entendre avec elle! Ma journée se déroula super vite, je n'ai réellement pas vu le temps passé. On a commencé par le concessionnaire de voiture et la voiture que j'avais vu ils l'avaient en stock donc j'ai pu directement la conduire quand je suis rentrée chez moi. Mes meubles vont bientôt arriver et j'avais déjà été déposé tous les sacs avec mes nouveaux vêtements dans ma chambre ainsi que toute mes provisions dans la cuisine.

Il a fallu trois heures aux gars du magasin de meuble à tous placer où je voulais. Malheureusement, avec se que je suis les deux gars m'avais refilé leur numéro de téléphone et quand ils étaient partis j'avais jeté les papiers à la poubelle. J'étais occupé de ranger mes vêtements dans mon dressing quand j'entendis la sonnette de chez moi aller. Tiens qui sa peut-être ? Je descendais en bas, alluma la lumière du hall puis alla ouvrir la porte. Je tombais sur une jeune femme d'environs 22 ou 24 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec les yeux noirs aussi. Elle avait la peau satinée couleur cuivre, elle avait aussi trois cicatrices sur le coter droit du visage qui s'étendent de la naissance de ces cheveux à son menton. Un coin de sa bouche était un peu « tordu » suite à une blessure qui se voyait. Malgré les cicatrices sur son visage, elle avait une beauté naturelle époustouflante pour une humaine. Sans le vouloir je baissais le regard et je vis qu'elle avait des marques sur son bras droit et sur sa main. Je vis cette jeune femme sourire, son sourire étais chaleureux sans la moindre menace. Il était sincère, se qui est très rare maintenant chez un humain d'avoir un sourire sincère.

**-Bonsoir Mlle, je suis Emily Young une de vos nombreuse voisine,** Me dit-elle chaleureusement en me tendant la main

**-Ravie de vous rencontré Emily, je m'appelle Maureen,** Me présentais-je en lui serrant la main. **Entrée je vous en prie ne restez pas dehors.** L'invitais-je

**-Merci beaucoup Maureen,** Me dit-elle et je la laissais passé. **Je suis contente que quelqu'un à enfin acheté cette maison, j'étais triste qu'une si belle maison n'ai trouvé aucun propriétaire.**

**-Oui je me demande aussi comment personne ai pu l'acheter surtout pour le prix qu'elle à couter**, Acquiesçai-je. **Vous voulez quelque chose à boire Emily ?**

**-Un verre de soda cela sera parfait.** Me dit-elle

**- Suivez-moi alors, la cuisine se trouve par ici.**

**-Tu sais Maureen, tu peux me tutoyer on sera souvent amener à se revoir surtout si tu croise Sam et ces amis.**

**-Qui c'est Sam ?** Lui demandais-je en relevant la tête

**-Mon fiancé, mais il a beaucoup d'amis qui viennent souvent manger chez nous.**

**-Si tous ces amis viennent souvent manger chez toi c'est que tu dois être une cuisinière hors pair !**

**-Oui je croix, je ne me lance pas des fleurs moi je trouve ma cuisine plutôt banale tu sais.** Me dit-elle avant de porter le verre à sa bouche. **Tu es nouvelle comme j'ai pu comprendre le camion de la tantôt.**

**-Oui en faite je suis arrivé hier soir, c'est un garçon assez charmant qui m'as donné l'adresse d'une agence immobilière et j'ai été en ville la tantôt.**

**-Je connais peut-être se garçon charmant ?**

**-Tous se que je sais de lui c'est qu'il s'appelle Paul,** Lui répondis-je

**-Je me disais bien qu'il c'était imprégné,** Murmura Emily

**-Pardon tu disais ?**

**-Non rien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais oui je connais Paul c'est un très bon ami à Sam.**

**-Ha bon,** Lui dis-je en souriant timidement

**-Aller raconte moi votre rencontre !**

**-Oh non je ne me permettrais pas tu sais,** lui dis-je timidement

**-Je ne lui dirais rien je te le promets.**

**-Sans le faire exprès en voulant prendre une boîte de biscuit, au lieu de la prendre elle est tombée sur sa tête.**

**-Tombé, tombé ou tu l'as fait exprès ?**

**-Non tombé, tombé. Je ne l'ai pas prémédité car je ne savais pas qu'il était là.**

**-Dit Maureen petite question cela te dirais de venir manger à la maison ce soir ?** Me demanda Emily et je la regardais étonné. **Comme tu viens d'emménager cela serais bien de te faire quelque connaissance.**

**-Oh tu sais, je ne veux pas m'imposer.**

**-Si c'est moi qui te le propose c'est que tu ne t'impose pas, et puis quelqu'un qui vient d'arrivé cela ne doit pas être très chouette de ne connaitre personne.**

**-Non j'avoue,** Lui dis-je en souriant doucement. **Bon c'est d'accord, j'accepte ton invitation.**

**-Génial, dit tu as un téléphone pour que je téléphone chez moi comme sa je préviens Sam ?**

**-Oui tien prend mon portable,** Lui dis-je en le lui tendant

_Qui dit nouvelle vie, dit nouvelle technologie donc je me suis acheter le tous dernier iPhone._

**-Mon chérie c'est moi…Dit je suis chez notre nouvelle voisine et je l'ai invité à manger à la maison…est-ce que tu pourrais mettre une assiette en plus ainsi qu'un verre ?...On arrive dans pas longtemps je termine juste de boire le verre de soda qu'elle m'as proposer et on arrive…Oui moi aussi, et au faite pour se que je t'ai dit par apport à Paul c'est elle…Oui c'est vrai…Je me dépêche et on arrive…Oui a tantôt.**

**-Alors ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Sam prépare tous, il est impatient de faire ta connaissance tu sais.**

**-Je suis la nouvelle coqueluche alors !** Lui demandais-je en rigolant alors qu'elle vidait son verre

**-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas ici cela ne dur pas longtemps,** M'assura Emily alors qu'on sortait de chez moi. **En faite, tu viens d'où ?**

**-D'un peu partout, j'ai beaucoup voyagé depuis que je suis petite.**

**-Et tes parents ne se sont jamais poser quelque part ?**

**-Non, mes parents adorais voyager donc j'ai suivis leur trace.**

**-Sans être indiscrète tu as quel âge ?**

**-20 ans.** Lui dis-je

Dans un sens je ne lui mens pas car physiquement je fais 20 ans.

**-20 ans et tu as déjà une maison ?**

**Bon Maureen trouve un mensonge crédible cette fois-ci.**

**-Oui je sais cela étonne, mais je suis resté un petit temps chez mes grands-parents mais j'ai voulu prendre mon envole. J'ai appris il y a quelque jour, que mes grands-parents avaient ouvert un compte pour moi à ma naissance et quand j'ai vu la somme j'ai littéralement halluciné**, Lui expliquais-je. **Ils avaient tous prévu, comme si ils le sentaient.**

**-Et ta famille alors ?**

**-Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 18 ans et mes grands-parents la semaine passé.**

**-Oh je suis désoler, je n'aurais pas du poser cette question.**

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave,** Lui assurais-je alors que je m'arrêtais devant une maison

**-Voilà on est arrivé, je te préviens juste que les garçons sont un peu turbulent et embêtant mais une fois qu'on les connaît ils sont sympa,** Me dit Emily

**-D'accord,** Lui dis-je simplement alors qu'elle m'invitait à entrée.

**-Sam on est là !** Cria Emily

**-Tu es sûr que je ne dérange pas Emily ?**

**-Oui je suis sûr ne t'inquiète pas,** M'assura celle-ci

**-Alors voilà notre nouvelle voisine !** Entendis-je et je tournais la tête

L'homme qui se tenait devant moi, devais facilement faire presque 2 mètres. Il avait des cheveux noir coupé court, les yeux de couleur marron. Je continuais à le regarder quand je remarquais le tatouage au centre de son épaule, en une fois sa tête qui me disait quelque chose me revint en mémoire. Purée c'est un des garçons que j'ai vu hier soir ! Je sentie mes joues s'enflammer en me rappelant où je l'avais vu.

**-Oui c'est moi, je suis Maureen.**

**-Enchanté Maureen, je suis Sam.**

**-Tu veux quelque chose à boire Maureen ?** Me demanda Emily

**-Oui je veux bien merci.**

**-Sam présente Maureen aux garçons et à Leah, j'arrive.** Lui dis Emily

**-D'accord mon cœur.** Lui dis Sam en souriant. **Aller vient Maureen nous ne mangeons pas.**

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de m'imposer quelque part.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas ne t'inquiète pas, on est assez conviviale.** Me dit Sam alors qu'il m'invita à aller dans le jardin. **Embry laisse Claire tranquille voyons tu va encore te faire engueuler par Emily !**

**-C'est la petite qui m'as cherché en me chatouillant !** Plaida celui-ci

Quand ce garçon se releva je me mise aussi à le scruter du regard. C'est étrange depuis que j'ai vu Emily, je regarde tous le monde dans les moindres détails! C'est bien la première fois ! Ce garçon devait faire quoi un peu plus d'1m90, il avait les cheveux noirs avec les yeux marron. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche et tous se que je demande maintenant c'est que mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur lui.

**-Bonsoir jeune demoiselle !** Me dit-il en souriant tous en s'approchant de moi

Hé flûte je suis dans la merde !

**-Maureen je te présente Embry, ne fait pas attention à lui il essaye simplement d'attiré l'attention sur lui.**

**-Ha c'est donc toi la fameuse Maureen alors !** S'exclama Embry

-**Quelqu'un à déjà parler de moi a se que je vois,** Dis-je en souriant alors qu'Emily m'apporta mon verre. **Merci Emily.**

**-Je vais te présenter tous le monde Maureen, alors il y a Jared, Kim, Quil, Seth, Leah sa sœur, Jacob, Brady, Collin, Clair ma nièce et Paul,** Me dit Emily en me présentant tous le monde et je portais directement mon regard sur Paul

**-Salut Maureen !** Me dit-il en souriant

**-Salut Paul, ta tête va mieux ?**

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Kim passe moi 5$ je le savais,** lâcha en une fois Embry en tendant la main vers Kim

**-Mais pourquoi avec toi c'est toujours parier de l'argent Embry !** Lui dis celle-ci en lui tendant 5$

**-Vous vous connaissez ?** Me demanda Brady

**-Heu…disons que je l'ai presque assommé ce matin.**

**-Ha c'est donc elle ton…**Commença Collin et Brady lui mi directement une main à la bouche

**-Collin fait pas de connerie,** lui dis Sam

**-Désoler**, s'excusa celui-ci

**-Maureen va t'assoir, ne reste pas debout.** Me dit Seth

-**Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore envie de grandir.** Lui dis-je en rigolant

**-Bin merde alors, personne ne me l'avais faite celle-là !** S'exclama Seth et j'allais m'assoir à côter de Paul en rigolant.** Ha je le savais que tu ne voulais plus grandir!**

**-J'aime bien ma taille, je ne suis ni trop grande ni trop petite.**

**-En faite Maureen, tu habite où ?** Me demanda Kim

**-L'ancienne maison des Jackson,** Répondis Emily à ma place. **Et franchement l'intérieur est super.**

**-L'ancienne maison des Jackson ! Mon dieu mais cette maison est magnifique, elle a du te couter cher !**

**-Non elle était encore bon marcher.**

**-Donc tu as quand même suivis mon conseil.** Me dit Paul en souriant

**-Qui te dit que je t'ai écouté ?** Lui demandais-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder

**-Aucune idée, mais tu as pris une décision rapidement.**

**-Cela te dérange ?** Lui demandais-je surprise

**-Non pas du tous.**

La soirée fut super, l'ambiance était vraiment bien. Mais durant la soirée, j'avais ressentie en moi des sentiments humain que je m'étais interdis de ressentir. A présent, je me pose la question si cela n'étais pas une mauvais idée d'habiter ici? Si je deviens trop humaine, tous le monde de mon espèce le saura et je vois déjà plusieurs succube et incube ramener leurs fesses ici pour me demander des explications alors que c'est moi qui ai fait d'eux se qu'ils sont. Je rentrais chez moi vers environs 2h00 du matin, je n'avais pas du tous vu le temps passé. Paul insista pour me raccompagné chez moi mais je lui avais répondu un peu trop sèchement et il avait pris directement la mouche. Une fois chez moi, j'avais fermé la porte à double tour de l'intérieur mais je sentais une présence chez moi. Sans le vouloir mes ailes se déployèrent directement, mon apparence changea et je compris directement qui étaient chez moi. Je laissais les lumières éteinte, j'arpentais toute ma maison mais au rez-de-chaussée il n'y avait personne alors je décidais de monter à l'étage.

La présence était encore plus forte qu'en bas. Je sentais le pouvoir couler le long de ma peau pour s'insinuer par chacun de mes ports. J'arrivais devant la porte de ma chambre quand ma respiration fut coupée en une fois. Je tournais directement la tête, quand je vis une ombre dans celle-ci avec deux ailes dans son dos. J'avalais difficilement ma salive tous en entrant dans ma chambre. La personne étais de dos à moi, mais rien qu'en sentant le pouvoir émaner d'elle je savais que c'était un incube. Je continuais à m'approcher, quand cette personne se retourna en une fois et me plaqua contre un mur de ma chambre. J'écarquillais les yeux, je fis aller mes ailes de sorte à se que je sache me dégager mais la personne devant moi fit aller les siennes pour savoir me tenir contre le mur.

Le problème dans ma race c'est que un incube peut utiliser son pouvoir de séduction sur un succube et inversement mais seulement pour se battre ou e défendre. Et cette personne utilisa son pouvoir de séduction pour me faire devenir aussi docile qu'un chien qu'on à éduquer. Bien sûr c'est très mauvais d'utiliser son pouvoir de séduction sur ces semblables mais dans mes connaissance j'en connaissais qu'une qui l'utiliser contre moi.

**-Micah mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3.**_

**-Je suis aussi ravi de te voir Maureen.**

**- Lâche-moi Micah !** Lui dis-je entre mes dents

**-Ne montre pas des dents avec moi Maureen,** Me dit celui-ci

**-Je pourrais te faire exécuter pour se que tu viens de me dire Micah, tu as oublié qui je suis réellement ?**

**-Ma créatrice je le sais,** Me dit-il en me lâchant doucement. **Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu que quand j'ai capté ton pouvoir je me suis dit que j'allais venir te dire bonjour.**

**-Tu es venu comment ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Par les aire pourquoi ?**

**-Tu n'es donc pas au courant !** Soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit

**-Au courant de quoi ?**

**-Je suis pisté depuis quelque jour,** Lui dis-je alors que je fis disparaitre mes ailes. **Des humains, m'ont surpris en train d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour me nourrir.**

**-Toi, tu as été démasqué ?** Me demanda-t-il étonné. **Alors que tu as toujours été discrète! Être tous le temps avec des humains ne te réussis vraiment pas ma pauvre Maureen.**

**-La ferme Micah, je suis fatigué tu comprends!**

**-Et fatigué de quoi ? Tu as été crée pour cela, prendre l'énergie vital des hommes pour survivre. Moi tu m'as bien crée pour prendre l'énergie vital des femmes !**

**-Oui et alors ? Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'un jour ou l'autre faire du mal à quelqu'un te passe pour te fondre encore plus dans la masse ? De ne plus utiliser ton pouvoir de séduction pour trouver par toi-même l'amour ?**

**-Nous somme le fruit même du pêcher de la luxure Maureen, nous somme tous se que les hommes et les femmes rêverais d'avoir. Nous somme un des 7 pêchers capitaux dans une enveloppe. Si on n'a pas notre dose de plaisir charnelle nous mourrons.**

**-Mais les personnes qu'on prend pour bouffé meurt eu aussi !** Criais-je

**-As-tu des remord Maureen ?**

**-Je vis jours et nuits avec mes actes Micah, tu n'es qu'un petit jeune dans se monde alors que moi je suis bien plus vieille que toi. Vient me trouvé quand tu as plusieurs milliers d'année derrière toi et après on en discutera.**

**-En faite Maureen, Sébastian te cherche !**

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**-A ton avis, d'habitude il te retrouve facilement mais cette fois-ci a se qu'il parait tu lui donne du fil à retordre.**

**-Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir affaire à Sébastian, Micah.** Lui dis-je sérieusement.** La dernière fois, sa à failli me couter la vie.**

**-Et pour cause ? N'oublie pas que Sébastian c'est le premier incube qui peux se nourrir du plaisir de succubes surtout si celui-ci est amoureux de lui. Me rappela Micah. Dit moi franchement qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête pour t'amouracher d'un incube ? Tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux à tes pieds et non il a fallu que se soit Sébastian. L'incube le plus dangereux que tu as pu crée !**

**-Tu crois que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir crée ?** Demandais-je en me levant. **Tu a vu combien de mes filles, il a tué pour son petite plaisir personnel !**

**-Maureen tu sais que pour le tuer il ne te reste qu'une seule solution !**

**-La mère des ténèbres ne voudra pas m'écouter, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as vu sa réaction quand certain d'entre nous a été lui parler car ils voulaient qu'on leur retire leur pouvoir de séduction et leur pouvoir pour se nourrir.**

**-Elle t'écoutera, n'oublie pas tu es le premier succube qui a exister ! C'est grâce à toi, que les humains craignent les incubes et les succubes.**

**-Mais à quel prix Micah ? Elle voudra quelque chose en échange et tu le sais!**

**-Je le sais mais réfléchis-y au moins. Cela me ferrais mal de te voir mourir à cause de Sébastian.**

**-Commences-tu à avoir un cœur Micah ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Malheureusement oui, car comme toi je passe trop de temps entourer d'humain. J'ai pris ton exemple Maureen, se qui veux dire me refuser de ressentir les moindres sentiments humains. Mais depuis plusieurs centaine d'année tu as commencé à ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'un humain.**

**-Je suis désoler de te décevoir Micah mais ma vie de succube me pèse à présent.**

**-Tu t'es de nouveau amouracher d'un humain pas vrai !**

**-Non !** M'exclamais-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?**

**-Maureen, je t'ai vu regarder cet homme.**

**-Oui et ? Qui te dit que je n'utilisais pas mon pouvoir sur lui ?**

**-Tu le faisais, mais il n'as fait aucun effet**. Me fit remarquer Micah. **N'oublie pas Maureen, si ton pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur quelqu'un c'est que cette personne n'est pas vraiment humaine.**

**-Je le sais Micah n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ai instauré ce pouvoir.**

**-Se qui veux dire aussi, que si tu devrais te nourris tu ne sauras pas le faire sur lui, se qui veux dire aussi que si tu décide d'entretenir une relation avec lui tu seras obligé de voir ailleurs.**

**-Ne me dicte pas mes propres lois Micah, j'en ai fait exécuter pour beaucoup moins que ton impertinence envers moi !**

**-Je ne te dicte pas tes lois, je veux juste te dire se qu'il risque d'arrivé, **Me dit celui-ci en ouvrant ma fenêtre.** N'oublie pas se que tu es Maureen, tu es notre mère à tous et cela serais dommage de voir notre créatrice renoncer a tous se qu'elle à instauré pour que nous vivons.**

**-Tu va où ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Me nourrir, je n'ai pas pris l'énergie vital de quelqu'un depuis 3 jours**

**-D'accord, mais fait tous de même attention à toi le coin n'est pas sûr surtout du côter de Seattle.**

**-Je ferais attention Maureen**, M'assura Micah en s'envolant

Je regardais Micah partir en chasse, cela m'angoissais toujours de voir un de mes enfants partir se nourrir. Je soupirais en passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me tournais et pris un short et un top avant d'aller prendre ma douche. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau, pendant que l'eau chauffait je me déshabillais à mon aise. Je me regardais dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant que Sébastian me cherche ? J'enlevais cette pensée de ma tête alors que je me glissais sous le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fit du bien, même si j'avais un peu dormi, c'est à peine si mes muscles ne soufflais pas de soulagement. Je restais dans ma douche environs 30 minutes pour bien me détendre, une fois que j'étais sèche, mes cheveux secs et en pyjama j'allais me mettre sous les couvertures.

Bon qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire demain? Pas me nourrir, même si je commence à ne ressentir plus aucune force, je n'ai pas envie de me faire pincer. Aller me promener le long de la plage ? Oui pourquoi pas, cela me détendra mais avant j'irais faire un tour pour aller me trouver un boulot même si je n'en ai pas vraiment besoins. Je me mise sur mon coter, je sentais le sommeil me gagner, mais essayer de vous battre contre le sommeil, c'est une bataille perdu d'avance. Je rêvais du passé, une fois de plus. Mais je rêvais plus précisément de Sébastian. Un de mes incubes le plus puissant que je n'ai jamais crée, j'avoue que je me demande comment j'ai pu crée une créature comme lui. Il ne vit que pour son propre intérêt, il n'as aucun scrupule à tuer ces semblables pour se nourrir de l'énergie vital de ceux-ci.

Je rêvais aussi de se qu'il m'a fait, et rien que pour le faite qu'il a failli me tuer me donne envie de l'exécuter malheureusement pour exécuter Sébastian, je devrais demander l'autorisation de la mère des ténèbres. Malheureusement, même si je suis le premier succube qui a exister, Sébastian lui a toujours eu un traitement de faveurs car pour elle j'ai crée l'incube parfait. Plusieurs de mes succubes sont partie en chasse pour le tuer, malheureusement le peu qui en sont revenu m'as prouvé que j'avais crée une machine à tuer. J'ai pleuré des centaines d'années les succubes que j'ai perdue car chaque incube et succubes que je crée, je les prenais pour mes propres enfants. Je me réveillais au matin avec le chant des oiseaux mais aussi avec les tambourinements incessants contre ma porte d'entrée.

Je soupirais en me levant, descendis en bas en trainant les pieds car je vais être franche avec vous, le matin j'aime bien me réveiller en douceur. Je ballais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire tous en ouvrant la porte et je m'arrêtais directement de bailler en voyant qui j'vais devant moi.

**-Paul qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Lui demandais-je en le faisant entrée chez moi

**-Je te réveille peut-être ?**

**-Oui un peu mais ce n'est pas grave,** Lui dis-je alors qu'il me suivait dans la cuisine. **Un café ?**

**-Oui je veux bien merci.**

**-Puis-je savoir se que tu fais chez moi à une heure si matinal ?**

**-Je voulais savoir, si tu voulais aller en ville avec moi ?**

**-Je suis encore en pyjama Paul !**

**-Merci je le vois bien, mais si tu veux je te fais visiter la réserve.**

**-Petite question tu ne lis pas dans les pensées ?** Lui demandais-je en lui tendant son café

**-Pas a se que je sache pourquoi ?**

**-Je devais aller en ville aujourd'hui, et j'avoue que comme tu habite ici depuis longtemps je suppose tu dois surement connaitre des trucs essentielle.**

**-On part tous de suite alors !**

**-Tu veux vraiment que j'y aille en pyjama ?** Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

Je vis Paul arrêter son geste, car il portait sa tasse à sa bouche. Je croisais les bras car je ne suis pas de nature patiente et le faite qu'il ne dise rien durant de longue seconde ou de longue minute me rendait dingue. Je continuais à regarder Paul, quand il décida enfin de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Se qui es étrange c'est que il avait beau m'énerver à ne pas répondre à ma question, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était tous simplement beau à sa manière. Même si je ne le connais pas vraiment, durant la soirée d'hier j'avais appris a un peu plus le connaitre. Se qui est encore plus bizarre c'est qu'on avait pratiquement les mêmes goûts. J'avais parlé avec tous le monde hier, mais principalement avec lui. Bien que je sois un succube, une phrase que Micah m'avait dite me revint en mémoire. Il m'avait dit je cite : _Tu le faisais, mais il n'as fait aucun effet. N'oublie pas Maureen, si ton pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur quelqu'un c'est que cette personne n'est pas vraiment humaine_.

Est-ce vrai que je ne sais pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur lui ? Est-ce vrai s'il n'est pas vraiment humain ? Pourtant en le regardant, tous me prouvais le contraire. Tous me prouvaient qu'il était humain, alors pourquoi mon pouvoir de séduction ne fonctionne pas sur lui ? Est-ce que Micah à raison ? Est-ce que je me suis à nouveau amouracher d'un humain ? Si cela est le cas, je devrais à nouveau brisé un cœur! Pourtant je n'ai pas envie de partir de la Push, je ne suis que depuis 2 jours ici mais Emily et les autres m'ont si bien accueillie que je n'ai pas pensée une seule fois à se que j'étais. Pour la première fois dans ma longue existence j'avais l'impression d'être…humaine. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans un monde que je méprise, dans un monde ou je ne commets qu'erreur sur erreur, dans un monde ou je ne fait que me nourrir de l'énergie vital des hommes pour survivre.

Quel pouvoir détient Paul, pour avoir réussis à me faire changer d'avis si rapidement ? Qu'est-il pour avoir réussis à me faire sentir humaine et surtout me faire sentir vivante ! Je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait, j'appuyais mes mains sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait devant moi et en une fois je vis de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Paul. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un bateau qui se trouvait en plein milieu d'une tempête en pleine mer. J'avais vraiment cette sensation de tanguer de gauche à droite quand je perdis l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol. Ma vue commençais à être brouiller quand je sentais deux bras autour de moi qui me relevais pour me mettre en position assisse.

**-Maureen ça va ?** Me demanda Paul

**-Je me sens faible !** Avouais-je avec une petite voix

**-Debout, je t'emmène chez le médecin.**

**-Amène moi à Carlisle il saura quoi faire !**

**-Pourquoi à Carlisle et pas chez un autre médecin ?**

**-Il saura quoi faire de moi,** Lui dis-je alors qu'il c'était lever et il m'avait dans ces bras

**-Tu es sûr, moi je ne sais pas t'aider ?**

**-Sur et certaine !** Lui assurais-je en levant la tête doucement pour le regarder

Même si ma vue étais brouiller, j'arrivais assez bien à distinguer que Paul avait un peu baissé la tête pour me regarder. C'est étrange l'inquiétude qu'un humain peut ressentir pour quelqu'un qu'il connait à peine ! Je sentie que Paul commença à marcher et quelque seconde plus tard il s'asseyait dans un de mes fauteuils alors qu'il m'avait toujours dans ces bras. Je me mise à trembler de froid, mais mes tremblements diminuaient rapidement car j'avais l'impression que Paul était bouillant. En tous cas il n'avait pas une température normale pour un humain. J'avais ma tête appuyer contre son épaule le temps que je me sente un peu mieux, mais mon état ne s'améliorait pas je le sentais qu'il empirait. Je relevais la tête, même si ce geste anodin avait l'impression d'être un fardeau pour moi et planta mon regard dans le sien.

J'avais retrouvé petit à petit ma vue, mais pour le reste cela se dégradais à une vitesse fulgurante. D'habitude je sais tenir plus longtemps sans me nourrir mais là je n'ai tenu cas peine 3 jours. Paul chipotais dans mes cheveux et je me décidais de faire se que je m'étais à présent refuser. J'approchais mon visage doucement du siens, je sentais son désire et son envie émaner de lui pour couler le long de ma peau. Je prise une énorme bouffé d'air tous en fermant les yeux, c'était réellement un délice sentir ces deux sentiments venir vers moi pour m'englober dedans. Je sentie le souffle chaud de Paul sur mon visage, je déposais délicatement ma main sur sa joue puis la fit passé dans son cou. Je le sentie frissonner à se geste, je frottais doucement mon nez sur le sien juste avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début on resta là sans rien faire avec seulement nos lèvres qui se touchèrent mais après nos bouches commencèrent à bouger ensemble. Je sais que quand je me mets une règle, j'essaye toujours de ne pas les enfreindre mais là je n'avais pas trop le choix et je le regrettais déjà. Un autre inconvénient d'être un succube c'est que par un simple baiser on peut faire augmenter le désir de l'autre et je remarquais que cela fonctionna sur Paul, car il agrippa en une fois mes cheveux et il accentua immédiatement notre baiser. Je sentais que je commençais à reprendre petit à petit des forces, mais se qui est étrange c'est que je n'avais pas cette sensation que Paul allais me faire une syncope. Je sentais vraiment son énergie vitale s'insinuer dans chaque centimètre de mon être. Sentir cette vie s'insinuer en moi étais comme une source de sang pour les vampires, c'était délicieux, enivrant et j'en voulais encore plus. Mais je ressentais aussi quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais sentie au par avant.

Ce que je ressentais c'était comme de la férocité, une force indomptable mais pourtant quand cette force me percuta je la sentie s'adoucir. Elle coula le long de mon corps en délicatesse comme une rivière calme qui s'écoulait de son point de départ jusqu'à une vallée magnifique. Une fois que je trouvais que j'avais retrouvé assez de force, je retirais mes lèvres de celle de Paul. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et remarqua que Paul me regardais avec intensité. Je me mise à rougir doucement et Paul brisa le silence.

**-Ouah…c'étais…intense.**

**-Je…je…sors de chez moi,** Lui dis-je en me levant

**-Mais Maureen…**Commença Paul

**-Je t'ai dis sort de chez moi !** Criais-je

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend en une fois !**

**-Tu va m'écouter et sortir de chez moi tous de suite !** Lui dis-je en le poussant avec force et il percuta un mur du salon

Paul se redressa doucement avec le regard écarquillé. Que venais-je de faire ? J'ai laissé ma panique prendre le dessus et celle-ci c'est répercuter dans ma force. Je me mise à reculer doucement tous en continuant à regarder Paul. Je me retournais en une fois, sortie de chez moi (en pyjama toujours) et je m'engouffrais dans les bois. Je n'aurais pas dû ! Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller comme cela ! Pourtant c'est comme si le faite que je prenne son énergie vital lui fasse rien. J'entendis des pas de course derrière moi, je tournais la tête et vis plusieurs créatures énormes me courir après. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant leurs tailles, aucunes créatures ne pouvaient faire une taille pareille. Tous d'un coup je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose et je tombais de tous mon long sur le sol. Je me retournais pour être sur mon dos, je me mise à reculer rapidement quand ces créatures s'arrêtèrent devant moi.

Oh mon dieu, mais ces loups sont énorme! Je fis voyager mon regard sur ces 9 loups, mon dos commença à me chatouiller et je priais intérieurement que mes ailes ne e déployèrent pas. Je me levais le plus doucement possible tous en reculant doucement. Bon je vais faire quoi maintenant ? Se qui est spéciale, c'est que j'avais l'impression que ces loups avaient un regard humain et non animal, comme si ils avaient encore leur moralité. Je vis le loup noir commencer à grogner tous en avançant alors je pris directement mes jambes à mon cou et je m'encourrais le plus rapidement possible. Je vis plusieurs des loups passé à coter de moi, et quelque mètre plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent pour me faire barrage. Oh que non je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une petite bagarre amical ! Sur cette pensée je déployais mes ailes et je traversais en vitesse les feuillages des arbres pour être hors de porter et j'allais directement vers la demeure de Carlisle. Bien que les arbres étaient touffu, je voyais ces loups courir vers chez Carlisle. J'accélérais ma vitesse et en approchant de la Villa je descendis et entra à l'intérieur en volant.

Carlisle me regarda stupéfait, tous comme le reste de sa famille et je me déposais délicatement sur le sol. Je tournais la tête et quand je vis ces loups, ma colère augmenta en une fois alors je pris le courage de sortir de cette maison et d'aller les affrontés. Je me postais devant la maison avec mes ailes tendu signe que je n'étais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Je vis les loups sortir de la forêt quand le loup noir me sauta dessus et j'esquivais son attaque facilement et avec la force d'une de mes ailes je l'envoyais valser plus loin et il tomba sur son flanc.

**-Maureen arrête ne fait pas ça !** Cria Carlisle en se mettant devant moi

**-Dit moi pourquoi je ne doit pas faire ça, ils me courent après depuis que je suis sortie de chez moi !** Criais-je en retour

**-Maureen t'es yeux ! Tu t'es nourris ?**

**-Je n'avais pas le choix Carlisle, j'ai fait un malaise chez moi.**

**-De qui ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-Je t'ai déjà dit Carlisle que je n'ai pas d'ordre de recevoir de ta part,** Lui rétorquais-je

**-Est-ce que tu as fait du mal à un mortel Maureen ?**Me demanda Carlisle en mettant ces mains sur mes épaules. **Répond moi !**

**-Je n'ai fait de mal à personne Carlisle, l'homme duquel je me suis nourris étais consentant !**

**-De qui ?** Insistant celui-ci

-**Paul**, Déclarais-je en une fois et je vis tous les loups regarder un loup de couleur gris argent.** De Paul Lahote**, Précisais-je

**-Est-il au courant ?**

**-Non.**

**-Tu aurais pu le tuer !**

**-Cela ne lui a rien fait, d'habitude le mec tombe en syncope après un baiser mais il était aussi frais que moi maintenant.**

**-Tu es sûr ?**

**-J'en suis certaine Carlisle, mais il n'est pas humain ! Les personnes qui habite la Push ne sont pas humaines je l'ai sentie !**

**-Que sont-ils pour toi ?**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai ressentie une tel bestialité la tantôt que je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus. J'ai sentie son pouvoir couler sur moi Carlisle !** Lui dis-je totalement paniqué

**-C'est la première fois que cela t'arrive ?**

**-Oui Carlisle c'est la première fois que j'ai ressentie cela, sa me fait peur Carlisle! Que sont-ils pour qu'un simple mortel me fasse peur comme cela ? Quel mortel, peux avoir une telle bestialité caché au plus profond de lui-même ?**

**-Carlisle rentrons, Maureen nous expliquera plus en détails une fois qu'on sera à l'intérieur,** Déclara Edward

**-Tu es d'accord Maureen ?** Me demanda doucement Carlisle et j'hochais la tête.

**-Viens ma puce,** me dit Esmée en passant un bras sur mes épaules.** Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'allons pas te juger,** M'assura celle-ci

Je laissais Esmée me guider jusqu'à l'intérieur, une fois que j'avais passé le pas de la porte je repliais mes ailes dans mon dos et elle m'emmena calmement jusqu'au salon. Elle m'asseyait dans un des fauteuils alors que je repliais mes bras comme pour me protéger et je tremblais comme une feuille. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, même si ma colère étais apparu en quelque seconde, à la seconde où Carlisle m'avais parlé ma colère étais partie pour faire place à de la peur. Je vis une tasse se mettre devant moi et je relevais instinctivement la tête. Alice me souriais doucement, alors je pris la tasse tandis qu'elle vint s'assoir à coter de moi et la porta directement à ma bouche. En déposant la tasse sur mes genoux, je vis une larme tombé sur le dos de ma main et je serrais la tasse entre mes mains et fondis en larme.

Même si je suis un succube, je me fais peur moi-même par certain de mes actes et certaines de mes paroles. Esmée frotta doucement mes cheveux, quand j'entendis des pas dans la Villa et je vis Carlisle arrivé dans le salon avec Edward et Jasper. Je fis voyager mon regard quand je remarquais que tous les Cullen étaient présent. Carlisle me lança un regard désolé et je soupirais.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu es réellement?** Me demanda Rosalie


	5. Chapter 4

_**Coucou, Alors voici le chapitre 4 de cette fiction.  
**_

_**Merci à chat-de-nuit ainsi cas LexiBell's33 pour leur Reviews.  
**_

_**Alors sans plus attendre venez lire la réaction de Maureen face à la question de Rosalie^^  
**_

_**Bisous  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu es réellement ?** Me demanda Rosalie_

Sa question me surpris, enfin pas tant que cela, faut dire arrivé en trombe à l'intérieur en volant cela est légitime de sa part de la posé. Je déposais ma tasse sur la table de salon, me leva du fauteuil et alla me poster devant une des fenêtres avec mes bras croiser sur ma poitrine et mes ailes toujours replier dans mon dos.

**-Maureen tu leur doit une réponse, ils doivent savoir,** Intervins Carlisle

**-Tu sais se qu'elle est Carlisle ?** Demanda Alice

**-Oui je sais se qu'elle est depuis longtemps, quand je l'ai rencontré je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent. Mais je lui ai toujours promis de ne rien dire sur sa nature.**

**-Je suis un succube.** Dis-je-en une fois

**-Un quoi ?** Me dit Alice et Rosalie en même temps

**-Comment vous expliquez simplement. Dans la Bible, Lilith a été considérer comme la première femme vampire puis comme Succubes. Un succube c'est une créature surnaturelle, qui puise son énergie dans la force vital des hommes en leur procurant du plaisir, ou tous simplement du désire.**

**-Tu es un démon alors !** Me demanda Edward et je tournais la tête

**-C'est comme cela que les catholique pratiquant nomme ma race, mais je suis dans un sens bien plus que cela.**

**-Comment cela dans un sens ?** Me demanda Jasper

**-Je suis la première femme vampire donc le tout premier succube.**

**-Donc si on te suit bien, ton véritable nom c'est Lilith !** En conclu Bella

**-Exactement, je suis la créatrice des autres succubes et des incubes. Mais je suis par-dessus tous la créatrices des immortels.**

**-Donc cela veut dire que tu aurais…**Commença Alice. **Ouah tu a plusieurs millénaires !**

**-Hé oui!** Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules

**-Et bien pour une vieille tu es bien conserver !** S'exclama Emmett

**-A ton avis d'où vient, la jeunesse éternelle ainsi que l'immoralité chez un immortel!**

**-Maureen dit nous en plus sur se que tu es ?** Demanda Alice

**-Carlisle je peux ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Tu peux Maureen, pour le moment tous le monde le prend bien.**

**-Je crains que se qui va suivre, ne leur plait pas.**

**-Laisse leur juger par eux-mêmes.**

**-Très bien**, Cédais-je. **Un succube à un pouvoir de séduction inné, quand un homme, humain je précise, passe très près de nous il ressent directement une attirance physique envers nous. On puise notre énergie dans la force vital d'un homme malheureusement on doit disons le stimuler pour cela. Si il n'a pas de désire ou de plaisir, cela ne nous nourris pas. Mais bien sûr la dedans il a un inconvénient.**

**-Et c'est quoi cet inconvénient ?** Me demanda Esmée

**-L'inconvénient d'être un succube c'est que si on ne se nourris pas durant plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaine, la personne dont on prend l'énergie vital peut en mourir. Un baiser rend simplement la personne faible, mais le plaisir charnel est réellement mortel pour un humain.**

**-Mais est-ce qu'un succube peut ressentir des émotions humaines ?** Me demanda Jasper. **Je pose cette question, car ta peur est énorme et je sens que tu te pose énormément de question.**

**-A la base non, comme je suis le tous premier succube j'avais mis comme condition on va dire de ne ressentir aucune émotions humaine. Malheureusement, j'ai vu par les années beaucoup des miens ont commencé à ressentir des émotions humaine car on est trop souvent en contacte avec eux. Et je suis personnellement touché par cela, car avec les années j'ai commencé à ressentir les émotions humaines au point à tomber amoureuse d'humain alors qu'une des premières lois que j'avais crée c'était que c'était interdis de tomber amoureux d'humain,** Expliquais-je

**-Cela doit-être dur à vivre quand même !** Souffla Rosalie à mon intention

**-Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire Rosalie,** Lui dis-je en allant m'assoir entre Alice et Esmée.** Imagine toi un instant être un succube qui puise sa force dans l'énergie vital d'homme que tu séduis, et sans le vouloir quand tu côtoie un homme de longue journée des sentiments dont tu ne connais pas l'existence apparait. Tous se que tu veux c'est que cette personne vive alors tu te fais toi-même rejeter par celui que tu aime et par celui qui t'aime.**

**-Mais j'aurais une question,** Nous coupa Emmett et on le regarda tous. **Est-ce que cela fonctionne sur nous ton pouvoir de séduction ?** Me demanda celui-ci et j'haussais un sourcil. **Pas que j'ai envie d'essayer ou quoi, je veux juste apprendre de nouvelle chose. Au moins ce soir j'irais me coucher moins con!**

**-Non rassure toi mon pouvoir de séduction ne fonctionne pas sur les être surnaturelle. Donc, si je devrais t'embrasser cela serais comme si tu embrasserais Rosalie. Cela serais un baiser tous à fait normal.**

**-Mais Maureen dit moi pourquoi la tantôt tu étais autant paniqué ?** Me demanda Jasper

**-Franchement, je n'en sais rien.** Avouais-je. **Il y a deux jours quand je suis arrivé à la Push j'ai ressentie quelque chose émaner de ce village, malheureusement la tantôt quand Paul étais là j'ai fait un malaise car je ne me suis pas nourris depuis plusieurs jours.**

**-Donc tu t'es nourris de Paul !** En conclu Edward et j'hochais la tête

**-Oui, mais cela ne lui a rien fait ! Il n'est pas humain aussi non en prenant des forces, j'aurais sentie les siennes diminuer alors que cela n'est pas le cas. Mais le plus étrange c'est que ce baisers ma nourris alors que cela ne devrais pas être le cas.**

**-Mais Maureen se que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu ne lui à rien dit.** Intervins Carlisle. **Pourquoi ?**

**-Car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une humaine comme une autre,** Lui dis-je au bord des larmes. **Emily m'as invité à diner hier soir, et pour une fois je n'avais pas une ribambelle d'homme à mes pieds, pour une fois Carlisle j'avais l'impression d'avoir ma place dans ce monde!**

**-Je suis peut-être folle de poser cette question mais quel effet cela te fait de prendre l'énergie vital de quelqu'un ?** Me demanda Renesmée

**-Renesmée !** La rabroua Bella

**-Je veux savoir maman !**

**-Ce n'est rien Bella je t'assure, je ne sais pas trop te l'expliquer en faite. C'est comme si on faisait un transfert d'énergie au corps de l'homme au miens comme si on rechargeait mes batteries,** Lui expliquais-je. **Mais la tantôt Carlisle, j'ai ressentie quelque chose d'incroyable de toute les énergies que j'ai déjà prise celle-ci étais incroyable. Elle était bestiales, forte mais a un certaine moment j'ai sentie cette bestialité se calmer au point à se qu'elle devienne douce sans aucun danger, Dis-je en regardant Carlisle.**

**-Maureen, c'est Paul !** Me dit Edward. **De tous les Quileutes c'est le plus impulsif et colérique donc la bestialité c'est surement cela que tu as ressentie.**

**- Non ce n'est pas son portrait psychologique que j'ai sentie, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, quelque chose de surnaturelle.**

**-J'ai lu quelque part qu'un succube pouvait changer d'apparence quand celui-ci se sentais menacer c'est vrai !** me demanda Renesmée

**-Oui c'est vrai, mais cela nous prend beaucoup d'énergie de changer d'apparence,** lui expliquais-je. **On change d'apparence seulement en dernier recours aussi non on garde la même apparence tous le long de notre vie.**

**-C'est possible de tuer un succube ?** Me demanda Esmée

**-Oui c'est possible, avouais-je. J'ai malheureusement crée un incube qui surpasse tous se qu'un incube banale peut faire.**

**-On dirait que tu parle en connaissance de cause,** Me dit Bella

**-Oui, il à bien des années j'ai failli mourir par cet incube.**

**-Et il s'y est pris comment ?** Me demanda Carlisle

**-Il s'y est pris normalement, le hic c'est que je l'ai crée pour qu'il puisse prendre l'énergie vital des succubes sans les séduire. Il a tué nombreux de mes succubes pour son petit plaisir personnel, on a essayé de l'arrêter mais pour le moment rien ne peux l'arrêter et il en à après moi, avouais-je pour finir. C'est le seul incube qui peut prendre l'énergie d'un être surnaturelle.**

**-Mais tu as dit que cela n'étais pas possible,** me dit Emmett

**-Cela n'est pas un incube normal Emmett, un incube ou un succube normal ne peux pas prendre l'énergie vitale d'un être surnaturelle mais Sébastian lui le peux. Bon c'est vrai que les succubes et les incubes que j'ai crée peuvent prendre MON énergie vital, mais les premières semaines l'énergie vital des humains ne leur suffisent pas pour vraiment survivre alors il leur faut l'énergie vital de leur créateur pour devenir plus robuste et puissant.**

**-N'en pêche tu dois avoir de grande responsabilité!** Me dit Alice

**-Plus que je n'en voudrais, dans les succubes et les incubes tous repose sur moi. Mais nous avons aussi notre supérieur on va dire, quand certaine chose ne va pas parmi les miens je dois aller voir la mère des ténèbres pour voir se que je dois faire. Pour exécuter un des miens, je ne peux pas prendre la décision seule.**

**-Jacob arrive !** Lâcha en une fois Edward

**-Quoi ?** Lui demandais-je en me levant

**-Jacob arrive, tu sais planque tes ailes quelque part.** Me dit-il sérieusement

**-Aucun problème,** lui dis-je et je fis disparaitre mes ailes.

**-Maureen, tu va savoir tenir tes ailes où elles sont ?** Me demanda Esmée inquiète

**-Oui je pense, je me suis nourris alors mes ailes apparaitrons seulement quand je me sens menacer comme la tantôt,** Lui assurais-je en souriant et elle embrassa tendrement mon front. **Merci de ne pas porter de jugement sur se que je suis,** Lui dis-je timidement. **Beaucoup de gens m'ont rejeté quand ils ont appris que j'étais un succube.**

**-Pourquoi te rejeter si dans un sens tu es notre créatrices aussi !** Me dit-elle en souriant

-**Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur que cela vous fasse peur ou je ne sais trop quoi.**

**-Il nous faut bien plus que cela pour nous faire peur Maureen,** M'assura Rosalie en souriant

**-Étrange Paul est avec !** Lâcha Edward à tous le monde

**-Comment ça Paul est avec ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Houlà, Emmett attend toi à le foutre dehors très bientôt !**

**-Quoi c'est vrai ! Cool, je pourrais faire un Strike avec sa tête.**

**-Emmett, voyons c'est quoi se comportement !**

**-Esmée tu sais que Paul énerve tous le monde ici !**

**-Oui surtout que maintenant il est venu pour parler à Maureen,** Lui dis Edward

-**Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il va me tomber sur la tête encore, je ne peux pas avoir un petit siècle de tranquillité ?**

**-On dirait que non**, me dit Alice

J'entendis la porte de la Villa des Cullen s'ouvrir et je vis Renesmée se lever précipitamment. Je regardais Carlisle d'un regard paniqué et il me fit un signe de tête pour me dire que tous allais bien se passé. Franchement, j'espère que cela va bien se passé! Je n'ai pas envie de quitté la Push pour se qu'il sait passer la tantôt. Je tournais la tête pour regarder l'horloge qui pendais dans le salon et remarqua qu'il était déjà passé midi. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passé, en une fois je commençais à ressentir les chatouilles dans mon dos et je luttais le plus possible pour ne pas déployer mes ailes. Je regardais Edward et celui-ci secoua la tête pour m'inciter à ne pas le faire. Tiens on dirait qu'il est télépathe ! A se que je venais de pensée, Edward hocha la tête en me regardant comme pour répondre à mon affirmation. J'entendis ensuite la vois de Jacob et en tournant la tête je le vis avec Renesmée sur son dos et Paul étais juste à coter de lui. Quand Paul planta son regard dans le miens, je tournais directement la tête pour ne pas à avoir à l'affronté.

Si je devrais l'affronté même si cela n'est qu'en parole, cela va dégénérer comme la tantôt. Ma force est réellement incontrôlable quand mes émotions prennent le dessus. Je ne voulais pas le poussé, mais je voulais tellement qu'il sorte de chez moi que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de le poussé et cela l'a envoyé contre un mur. Maintenant il doit surement se posé des questions et pas qu'un peu ! Qu'elle fille normal, peut pousser un mec de sorte à se qu'il traverse un salon en entier pour se crasher contre un mur ? Aucune fille normale ne pourrait faire cela, mais je suis loin d'être normal! La tension entre lui et moi était palpable, j'essayais par tous les moyens de ne pas être seul avec lui alors quand Alice à décider d'aller voir des vêtements pour moi dans sa chambre je lui demandais si je ne pouvais pas venir avec.

Pendant qu'Alice me choisissait des vêtements, on discuta réellement de tous et de temps en temps elle me posa une question sur mon statut de succube. Quand Alice avais enfin trouvé des vêtements pour moi, elle m'ordonna d'aller prendre une douche et de m'habiller. Bien sûr c'est se que je fis, je pris une douche éclaire on va dire et ensuite je m'habillais d'un jeans tailles basse, avec une tunique bleu qui faisait dos nu et une paires d'escarpins bleu de la même couleur que la tunique avec des talons de plus 10 centimètres de haut. Je sortais de la salle de bain, quand je vis Alice arrivé en trombe et me tirer à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Elle me força à m'assoir sur une chaise, puis elle commença à me maquiller et ensuite elle me coiffait. Elle a fait légèrement bouclée mes cheveux, et me fit un maquillage léger. Après qu'elle avait finis son « œuvre » comme elle le disait si bien, on sortie de la salle de bain et on retourna en bas. En arrivant au salon avec elle, tout le monde avait tourné la tête pour me regarder. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une bête de foire en une fois. Je souriais doucement quand je sentie un regard sur moi et je tournais directement la tête.

Je vis que Paul me regardais de la tête aux pieds, quand son regard tomba sur le mien il ouvrit doucement la bouche comme si il allait me dire quelque chose mais il secoua la tête tous en refermant la bouche. Les hommes franchement ! J'allais à nouveau m'assoir dans le fauteuil quand une deuxième tasse se posa devant moi. Je remerciais Alice en prenant la tasse. J'ai passé la journée entière chez les Cullen, bien que Paul et Jacob étaient là, aucun d'entre eux ne fit allusion à ma petite particularité comme Jasper disait pour parler de mon statut de Succube. Tous les Cullen agissais normalement avec moi et cela me soulagea, Emmett avais même commencé à m'emmerder et Rosalie m'avait dit que s'il faisait cela c'est qu'il m'acceptait. Quand Jacob était retourné chez lui, j'avais surpris Paul occupé à négocier avec Carlisle le faite qu'il reste chez eux le temps que moi je restais.

Je partais de chez les Cullen vers 22h, Alice à insister pour que Carlisle me ramène chez moi mais je lui avais assuré que cela ne serrais pas la peine. Je lui avais aussi dit que si je me sentais menacer par qui que se soit, que ma petite particularité allait m'aider mais cela n'avais pas enlevé l'inquiétude de son visage. J'étais à présent occuper à marcher à travers les bois pour rentrée chez moi, Paul me suivait de loin mais je ne fis pas plus attention à cela. Quand je passais la lisière de la forêt pour arrivé au village, je sentie une main agrippé mon poignet et je tournais directement la tête.

**-Nous devons parler !**

**-Parler de quoi ?** Lui demandais-je

**-De se qu'il sait passer se matin.**

**-C'était une erreur Paul, je peux te l'assurer.**

**-Cela signifie quoi Maureen ?**

**-Cela signifie qu'on n'aurait pas du s'embrasser.**

**-Je ne parle pas de cela.**

**-Tu parles de quoi alors ?** Lui demandais-je en retirant mon poignet de son emprise

**-C'était quoi se cirque ? D'abord tu m'embrasse, puis tu me demande de sortir de chez toi et après tu m'envoie de l'autre coter de la pièce.**

**-Que veux-tu savoir Paul ?**

**-Comment tu as fait pour m'envoyer à travers de la pièce ?**

**-Une monté d'adrénaline rien de plus,** Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules

**-Ne te fou pas de ma gueule Maureen, et puis quand tu m'as embrassé j'ai ressentie des trucs qu'un simple baiser ne m'aurais jamais fait ressentir.**

**-Bon maintenant tu va m'écouter Paul, pour le faite de t'avoir poussé c'était une monté d'adrénaline rien de plus et pour le faite qu'on c'est embrasser c'est simplement une erreur.**

**-Mais dans se baiser il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas naturel!** Cria Paul

**-Et qu'est-ce qui n'était pas naturel dans se baiser ?** Lui demandais-je en une fois.** Vas- dit moi se qui n'étais pas naturel ?** Criais-je et j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi

**-Je n'en sais rien moi, mais c'était trop intense pour un baiser naturel.**

**-Tu ne sais pas se que tu raconte Paul, franchement je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle de cela avec toi**, Lui dis-je en tournant les talons pour entrée chez moi

**-Et puis comment tu connais Carlisle si tu viens d'arrivé ?** Me questionna Paul en courant à coter de moi. **Maureen répond moi** ! Renchéris Paul en me retenant par le bras

**-Cela n'est pas tes affaires Paul, c'est ma vie tu entends.** Lui dis-je en me débattant. **Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors laisse moi tranquille.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Maureen, pourquoi se changement soudain de comportement envers moi ?**

**-Qui es-tu pour me parler comme cela ? Qui es-tu pour oser me poser autant de question ?**

**-Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi.**

**-Et pourquoi tu t'inquièterais pour moi alors que je ne suis arrivé que depuis 2 jours ? Tu ne me connais pas Paul, tu ne sais rien de moi et tant que tu n'es pas près à entendre se que j'ai à te dire, je ne te dirais pas d'où je viens réellement.**

**-Mais hier soir tu nous à tous expliquer, hier j'avais l'impression qu'on s'entendait bien!**

**-C'est plus compliquer que cela Paul, tu ne comprendrais pas !** Criais-je en le faisant lâcher mon bras.

**-Et qu'est-ce que je ne comprendrais pas ?** Me demanda-t-il alors que je secouais la tête. **Qu'est-ce qui es si dur à dire pour toi ?**

**-Je te le répète une dernière fois Paul, ne pose pas de question ou tu ne comprendrais pas les réponses.**

**-Se que je ne comprends pas c'est que du jour au lendemain tu t'éloigne de moi,** Me dit-il en une fois et une larme coula le long de ma joue.** Hier soir tu as plus été occupé avec moi qu'avec les autres, tu as suivis mon conseil pour rester habiter ici et maintenant tu agis envers moi comme si j'étais qu'un inconnu.**

**- Car pour moi tu l'es Paul, bien qu'on à parler pratiquement toute la soirée ensemble tu ne me connaîtras jamais comme tu as envie de me connaitre car certaine vérité que je pourrais te dire ne serais pas bonne.**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu agisses comme cela ?**

**-Ce n'est pas toi Paul, c'est moi,** Lui dis-je en serrant les poings. **Tous est toujours de ma faute et sa personne ne pourra le changer même avec toute la volonté du monde. Je suis se que je suis Paul, j'ai essayé de changer cette part de moi sans arrivé,** Lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos et je regardais l'horizon.** J'ai fait trop de sacrifice pour garder ceux que j'aime près de moi, mais si je ne fait pas se sacrifice je les perds.**

**-Tu parle en coder là Maureen !** Me fit remarquer Paul et je souriais.

_C'est le premier qui remarque que je parle en coder quand je parle de mon statut de succube. Le premier depuis des milliers d'année, il est futé pour un humain ! Pensais-je  
_

**-De quel sacrifice tu parle ?**

**-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre,** soupirais-je

**-A t'entendre parler c'est comme si les sacrifices que tu as fait, c'est comme si tu tenais la vie des personnes entre tes mains.**

**-Et c'est le cas !** Lui dis-je en le regardant alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ma joue. **Mais je t'ai dit, tu ne serais pas en mesure de comprendre pourquoi je fais ces sacrifices.**

**-Tu sais Maureen, tous le monde est là pour t'aider moi y compris même si je ne le montre pas depuis que je suis arrivé chez les Cullen. Mais si tu t'enferme dans une bulle, tu perdras cette aide qu'on veut te porter et tu te retrouveras seul.**

**-Je suis seul depuis longtemps Paul cela ne changera pas réellement.**

**-Tu n'as que 20 ans bordel !** Cria Paul. **En 20 ans tu ne va pas me dire, que tu as toujours refusé l'aide qu'on veut te porter ?**

**-Je n'ai peut-être que 20 ans comme tu le dit si bien, mais l'aide que tous le monde veux me porter ne changera rien du tous, rien de cette aide pourra me faire aller mieux. Quand comprendras-tu que le monde n'est pas tous rose ? Quand comprendras-tu que le monde est plus noir que blanc ? Qu'il y a plus de mal que de bien ! Qu'il y a beaucoup plus de méchanceté que de gentillesse!**

**-Tu es d'un pessimisme c'est incroyable, tu sais si tu ne te remets pas d'une rupture amoureuse dit le directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot.**

**-Tu n'es qu'un connard Paul, pourquoi t'obstiné à me faire tiré les vers du nez si c'est pour me balancer cela ? Je te ferais signaler que tu n'es pas le seule sur cette terre, tu n'es pas le centre du monde.**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais le centre du monde Maureen, mais à t'entendre c'est comme si tu ne me faisais pas confiance.**

**-Je ne fais confiance en personne Paul appart en moi-même car j'aurais difficile de me trahir moi-même.**

**-Alors bonne continuation dans se monde Maureen, car tu te rendras compte assez tôt que les personnes qui voulaient t'aider ton tourner le dos car tu n'as pas accepté qu'on te porte secours.**

**-Je me suis toujours débrouiller Paul, alors je pense que je serais m'en sortir.**

**-Alors tu es bien aveugle, car une personne censé réfléchirais deux secondes à se que j'ai dit.**

**-Et tu va me dire que tu es un exemple à suivre peut-être ?**

**-Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre Maureen, nous sommes tous unique sur cette terre mais si tu t'obstine à te dire qu'on est tous pareil c'est ton problème pas le miens, hurla Paul. Moi tous se que je veux c'est t'aider quoi qu'il en coute, je serais toujours là même si tu pense que je ne comprendrais pas. Oui je suis peut-être têtu, mais je suis assez lucide pour me faire ma propre opinons.**

**-Sa cela j'en doute Paul, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez.**

**-C'est se que tu crois ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-Oui c'est se que je crois, car je vais te dire pour me connaitre tu devras voir au-delà des apparences, savoir se que je suis au fond de moi. Lui dis-je en soutenant son regard. Et je te le dit, se que je suis au fond de moi tu n'es pas près à le comprendre ni à l'accepter !**

**- Alors laisse-moi une chance de te comprendre, de te connaitre.**

**-Et cela va nous mener où ?**

**-Je ne sais pas où cela va nous menez mais laisse quelqu'un percer cette coquille de défense.**

J'allais répondre à Paul, quand je le vis se raidir et regarder directement vers la forêt. Moi au même instant ou Paul c'était raidi, un frisson avais parcouru mon échine. Paul me lança un regard et je vis toute la bande à Sam sortir en courant et ils s'introduisent dans la forêt.

**-Rentre chez toi directement,** Me pressa Paul. **Je reviens le plus vite possible!**

-**Paul qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Lui demandais-je alors qu'il allait vers la forêt et je le suivais de près

**-Je t'ai dit rentre chez toi, une fois chez toi ferme la porte et laisse les lumières éteinte est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?** Me demanda-t-il et j'hochais la tête. **Vas-y !** Me dit-il avant d'aller lui dans la forêt

Je regardais autour de moi, quand en une fois je décidais de le suivre. Je marchais le plus doucement, quand je marchais sur quelque chose. Je m'abaissais, ramassa se qui étais sur le sol et le porta directement à mon nez. Se que j'avais en main portais l'odeur de Paul, je relevais la tête et des bruit de combat me parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et je me mise à paniqué. Je déployais directement mes ailes et vola jusqu'au lieu de ce combat. Je restais en retrais quand je vis les 9 loups de la tantôt se battre contre plusieurs hommes. Je me déposais sur une branche délicatement quand un des hommes tourna la tête et regarda dans ma direction. J'avalais doucement ma salive, quand je sentie deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me fis tombé sur le sol. Je fis aller mes ailes pour me dégager et la personne me lâcha directement et je me remise debout le plus rapidement possible. J'entendis plusieurs grognements derrière moi et je mis mon bras sur le coter pour leur dire de ne pas bouger

**-Rester où vous êtes je m'en charge.** Dis-je aux 9 loups

Mais pourquoi je leur parle aussi ? Se ne sont que des loups, énorme certes, mais des loups tous de même. L'avantage d'avoir plusieurs milliers d'année c'est qu'on apprend à se battre quand on vous veut du mal. Je fis aller mes ailes doucement sans bouger d'où j'étais. Un des hommes courra vers moi et j'esquivais son attaque sans grande difficulté et en m'accroupissant je fis aller une de mes ailes et fit tombé l'homme sur le sol. J'allais vite me mettre à califourchon sur lui, lui pris bien la tête et lui brisa sa nuque. Je me relevais quand je sentie quelqu'un me prendre par le cou et m'envoyer contre un arbre. Je le pris de plein fouet et tomba comme une masse sur le sol, l'homme s'approcha de moi et j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant qu'il dépliait des ailes de couleur noir. Non ce n'est pas possible, je me relevais doucement tous en m'appuyant contre l'arbre et je fonçais droit sur cet homme. Toutes mes attaques, il esquiva sans grande difficulté. Il fit aller son pied de sorte à me donné un coup de pied rotatif et j'arrêtais son attaque de justesse et je le fis tombé sur le sol. Je m'approchais de l'homme que j'avais mis sur le sol, quand je vis un des loups passé à coter de moi et sauter sur un adversaire qui voulait me prendre en traitre.

J'allais en vitesse brisé la nuque de mon adversaire et ensuite je me mise à regarder le loup qui se battait avec l'homme qui voulait m'attaquer dans le dos. Par se que je voyais, il avait son pelage gris argent. Tiens comme le loup que tous les autres on regarder la tantôt. Quand ce loup arracha la tête de son adversaire, il regarda autour de lui et quand il me vit il s'approcha doucement de moi. Mais c'est quoi comme créature ? Il agit bizarrement pour un loup! Une fois qu'il fut devant moi, il se déplaça encore de sorte à se qu'il soit à coter de moi et il abaissa la tête devant moi. J'avançais doucement ma main vers le sommet de sa tête, non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il me prend là en une fois. Quand j'avais déposé ma main, je frottais doucement son pelage. Son pelage était soyeux et épais.

**-Merci de m'avoir aidé même si je ne sais pas se que tu es,** Le remerciais-je

Je reculais doucement, déplia mes ailes et m'envolai pour retourner à la maison. Ces ailes noires, je les reconnaitrais entre milles. C'est un signe distinctif de Sébastian, il sait que je suis ici. Se qui veux dire que je ne suis plus en sécurité à présent, je rentrais en vitesse chez moi et une fois chez moi je fis se que Paul m'avait dit donc fermer la porte une fois à l'intérieur et toute les lumières éteinte. J'allais en vitesse me changer, ensuite j'allais directement me mettre au lit. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil avant tard dans la nuit car je n'arrêtais pas de pensée à se que pouvais bien être ces énormes loups.

* * *

**Coucou ^^**

**Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre!  
**

**Est-ce que Maureen se doute que les loups sont Sam et la meute?  
**

**Pour vous qui est le loup qui c'est approcher de Maureen!  
**

**Donnez-moi vos avis avec des Reviews  
**

**Gros bisous  
**

**Missvampire 3401  
**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Cela fait déjà 1 semaine que je suis arrivé à la Push, pratiquement tous les soirs Emily m'invitais à manger et j'avoue je n'ose pas trop refuser. Pourquoi et bien parce que Emily est vraiment super, elle est super gentille envers moi. Dans la semaine, je me suis même trouvé un boulot à la librairie de la réserve. Quand j'avais annoncé la nouvelle à Emily, elle était super contente pour moi que je sache prendre ma vie en main même du haut des mes « 20 ans ». Depuis ma dispute avec Paul, je l'évite le plus possible car je n'ai pas envie que Mr le moraliste me rabat les oreilles avec ces conseils à deux balles. Tous le monde avais vu qu'entre Paul et moi il avait une tension, mais se qui est encore plus étrange c'est que j'avais sentie de la distance avec les autres aussi (sauf avec Leah et Seth). Pourquoi et bien je n'en sais rien du tous, si ils ont un problème avec moi ils n'ont cas venir m'en parler. Si je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe, je ne serais pas les aidé. Le lendemain de mon engueulade avec Paul, j'avais appelé Micah et il était directement venu chez moi. Je lui avais expliqué se que j'avais vu cette nuit là et deux jours après Micah est venu m'apprendre que c'était des Sbires de Sébastian. Quand il m'avait dit cela, cela ne m'avais pas du tous étonné. J'étais plutôt étonné qu'il envoie des Sbires que maintenant et non il y a plusieurs dizaine d'années.

Je suis retourné dans la semaine chez Carlisle, mais malheureusement pour moi j'ai du repensée à mon engueulade avec Paul pour qu'Edward et Jasper s'en mêle. Ils sont super cela n'est pas ça, mais quand j'ai un problème j'aime bien le réglé seule et non avec des milliers de conseil. Surtout que je suis née bien avant eux, mais c'est vrai sur se coup là j'agis bien comme une fille de 20 ans. Se qui est étrange c'est que j'ai beau être en froid avec Paul, une conversation comme on a eu a deux la première fois que j'ai été diné chez Emily me manque. Ce soir là c'était la première fois qu'un homme me parlais comme si j'étais son égale. Pour le moment je suis au boulot, je suis occuper de mettre en rayon la dernière commande de Mme Harris. J'étais tellement plonger dans se que je faisais que je sursautais en sentant des doigts commencer à me chatouiller. J'avais une pile d'au moins 10 livres en main à cause du petit malin qui m'as fait peur je le ai fait tous tombé. Je me retournais quand je tombais sur Seth et Leah.

**-Bon dieu vous m'avez fait peur !**

**-Je l'avais dit à Seth mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter**, Me dit Leah en me faisant la bise

**-La prochaine fois Seth dit simplement que tu es là cela m'évitera de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.**

**-Désoler Maureen,** s'excusa Seth. **En faite cela te dit de venir déjeuner avec nous ?** Me demanda Seth

**-Je vais voir se que Mme Harris me dit,** Lui dis-je en prenant tous les livres en main

Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la librairie, je déposais les livres sur une table et alla ensuite dans le bureau de Mme Harris. Je toquais doucement à la porte et celle-ci m'invita à entrée.

**-Je ne vous dérange pas Mme Harris ?**

**-Non pas du tous Maureen, dis moi !**

**-Est-ce que je pourrais prendre ma pause s'il vous plait?** Lui demandais-je

**-Bien sûr que tu peux, je te ferrais remarquer que tu n'arrête pas depuis se matin et il est passé 14h.**

**-Quoi ? Déjà !** M'exclamais-je

**-Hé oui, je voulais venir te dire plutôt de prendre ta pause mais tu paraissais tellement absorber par le rangement de la commande que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.**

**-Vous auriez pu vous savez,** Lui dis-je en souriant.

**-C'est bon à savoir pour la prochaine, prend ta pause Maureen tu ne vas tous de même pas rester sans manger toute la journée**

**-Merci beaucoup Mme Harris, je reviens dans une demi-heure.**

**-D'accord, entre temps j'encoderais les prix dans l'ordinateur.**

**-Bien Mme, dés que je reviens je termine de ranger les derniers exemplaires qu'il me reste.**

**-Ok Maureen il n'a pas de problème, bon appétit.**

**-Merci Mme Harris,** Lui dis-je avant de sortir de son bureau

Je refis la réserve dans le sens inverse, alla prendre mon sac en-dessous de la caisse et j'allais rejoindre Leah et Seth dehors. On s'installa à l'intérieur d'un snack, je commandais un Sandwich jambon/fromage avec de la mayonnaise, et quand je vis se que Seth et Leah commandèrent je me demandais directement comment ils allaient avaler tous cela.

**-Alors Maureen a se que j'ai vu cela se passe bien avec Mme Harris** ! Me dit Seth

**-Oui c'est une femme en or, elle est vraiment super,** lui dis-je avant de boire un peu de coca. **Mais répondez-moi franchement pourquoi vous voulez déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui ?**

**-Car on t'aime bien.** Me dit Seth comme si c'était évident

**-C'est normal que je ne te crois pas Seth ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Leah dit lui.**

**-Hin pourquoi moi ?** Lui demanda sa sœur.** C'est toi qui en as eu l'idée.**

**-Me dire quoi ?** Demandais-je

**-Voilà…en faite nous sommes venus te parler de Paul.** Me dit en une fois Seth et je le regardais choqué

**-De Paul ? Pourquoi vous voulez me parlez de Paul ?** Leur demandais-je

**-Bordel je ne sais pas comment le dire !** Soupira Seth avant de mordre dans son sandwich

**-En faite, on a tous remarqué que depuis la semaine passée c'est assez tendu entre vous. La raison on ne le sait pas et je ne te forcerais pas à nous la dire.** Me dit Leah

**-Alors pourquoi vous devez me parlez de Paul ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Maureen, quand on est chez Sam durant tes heures de boulots il ne dit plus rien. Il est tous le temps a l'Ouest, et quand il dit quelque chose c'est du style : Qu'est-ce que je dois bien pouvoir faire pour l'aider,** M'expliqua Seth. **Sans le savoir, on sait qu'il parle de toi et j'avoue pour nous c'est bizarre de voir Paul dans cet états.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Seth, Paul essaye de me faire dire certaines chose de mon passé dont je ne suis pas prête à parler.**

**-Et tu le lui à dit ?** Me demanda Leah

**-Oui je le lui ai dit**, mais il est obstiné comme mec.

**-C'est Paul !** Me dit Seth en souriant. **On ne t'obligera jamais à aller lui parler Maureen, mais si tu le faisais cela serais sympa quoi. On se demande tous se qui a été dit entre vous pour que vous vous évitez tous les deux.**

**-Mais il n'y a pas que cela Maureen, Paul se demande aussi comment tu connais Carlisle alors que tu es arrivé que depuis 1 semaine**. Me dit Leah

-**Moi perso je m'en fou,** Lâcha Seth. **Mais Paul et ces idées toutes aussi dingue que les autres sont un peu soulante quoi.**

**-Et il a quoi comme idée ?**

**-Il a plusieurs théorie sur le faite que tu connaisses les Cullen, la première c'est que tu as eu un accident et que c'est Carlisle qui c'est occuper de toi. La seconde c'est qu'en allant faire du shopping tu as croisé Alice et la dernière c'est que tu connaissais Carlisle avant d'arrivé ici et avant qu'eux revienne à Forks.** Me dit Leah

**-Avoue que les trois sont plausibles, sauf qu'on sait tous que la troisième n'est pas vraie.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, c'est juste que Paul a dit certaine chose que j'ai mal prise. Je lui ai dit certaine chose qu'il à mal prit mais je suis du genre têtu et pour que j'aille m'excuser pour se que j'ai dit il faudra un miracle.**

**-Bizarre Paul nous à dit la même chose le concernant,** Me dit Leah

**-Vous vous ressemblez sur beaucoup de point Maureen, par moment je me demande si vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble.** Me dit innocemment Seth

**-Quoi ? Moi être avec un mec comme lui ? Mais tu as bu quoi ma paroles, jamais de la vie je serais avec un mec pareil!** M'exclamais-je

**-Maureen arrête tu cache mal se que tu ressens, moi personnellement j'ai vu que Paul te plaisait,** Me dit Leah en souriant et je rougissais.** Mais j'avoue que je me demande se qui te retiens au point à se que tu refuse que Paul te connaisse.**

**-Je ne veux plus tous simplement souffrir Leah.**

**-Mais on a encore la vie devant nous Maureen.** Me dit en une fois Leah

J'avoue que de mon coter j'avais vraiment du temps devant moi, mais avec se que je suis, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

**-Je sais Paul est pénible, mais c'est un chouette mec une fois qu'on le connait. Il fait peut-être le dur, mais il a un grand cœur.** Me dit Seth

**-Vous êtes occuper à essayer de me faire culpabiliser c'est ça ?** Leur demandais-je

**-Non pas du tous, on aimerait juste que Paul redevienne Paul quoi.** Me répondis Seth

**-Le Paul qui s'énerve pour un oui ou un non, le Paul qui se jette dans la gueule du loup à cause de son impulsivité.** Continua Leah

**-En voyant Paul depuis une semaine j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une lavette.** Renchéris Seth

**-Paul est un grand garçon vous savez, il s'en remettra.** Soupirais-je

**-Mais est-ce que toi tu t'en remettras de ne pas parler avec Paul ?** Me demanda en une fois Leah

**-Que veux-tu dire par là ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Maureen, bien que tu n'es là que depuis 1 semaine tu parle beaucoup avec moi ainsi qu'avec Emily et se qu'Emily en a conclu c'est que Paul ne te laisse pas du tous indifférente et qu'inconsciemment tu veux plus.**

**-Je ne sais pas Leah, j'ai vécu certaine chose que je ne suis pas prête de parler avec lui. Je traine derrière moi un passé noir qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de comprendre.**

**-Mais qui t'affirme qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de comprendre ? Si tu prends la peine de le lui expliquer il comprendra j'en suis sûr.**

**-Je ne sais pas Leah c'est plus compliquer que cela, lui dis-je ne regardant dans le vide. Je connais se genre de mec, j'en ai vu pas mal et c'est le genre de mec que quand on leur dit quelque chose ils ont besoins de preuve. Je suis en mesure de lui prouvé se que je lui dirais cela n'est pas ça mais c'est vachement plus compliquer qu'on pourrait le croire.**

**-Alors tu n'as plus cas prendre la décision Maureen,** Me dit Leah.** Seth et moi on sait que tu ferras le bon choix, mais ne fuis pas Paul.**

**-Ouais ne fuis pas Paul, car il nous à même balancer que tu le fuis parce que c'est un monstre sans cœur qui ne mérite pas de vivre,** M'avoua Seth

**-Quoi il a dit ça ?** Lui demandais-je surprise

**-Oui, je suis même à me demander s'il ne porte pas malheur ce mec.**

**-Chaque personne mérite de vivre, mais c'est un imbécile ou quoi ? Franchement à l'entendre c'est comme si il était damné, mais il ne sait rien sur le faite d'être damnés.**

**-Tu vois tu t'inquiète pour lui,** Me fit remarquer Leah

**-Juste une question, il n'a pas des tendances suicidaire ?** Demandais-je en une fois

**-Non Paul n'est pas assez lâche pour se suicidé,** répondis Leah

**-Je peux vous demandez un service ?** Leur demandais-je en prenant mon sac

**-Cela dépend quoi.** Me dit Seth

**-Vous savez aller voir Mme Harris et lui dire que je suis rentrée chez moi parce que je ne me sentais pas bien.**

**-Pourquoi Maureen ?** Me demanda Seth

**-Je…je…faite le s'il vous plait.** Leur demandais-je en me levant

**-D'accord, on le ferra Maureen.** M'assura Leah

**-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes super.** Leur dis-je en commençant à courir

**-Maureen mais tu vas où ?** Cria Seth

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à sa question que je continuais mon chemin. Je courrais jusqu'à la plage sans m'arrêter et arriver à celle-ci j'étais essoufflé et j'avais un sacré point de côté. Oh mon dieu que c'était douloureux, je regardais partout où se trouvais Paul mais je ne le trouvais pas. Une idée me vint en tête, et j'allais directement chez Sam. Une fois devant chez lui, je toquais à la porte et une chance c'était Sam qui m'ouvrit.

**-Maureen il y a un problème ?**

**-Heu non pas vraiment, dit Sam tu ne serais pas où se trouve Paul ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Normalement il devrait êtres chez lui, pourquoi ?**

**-Je dois absolument lui parlez, c'est assez important.**

**-Va voir chez lui, et si il n'est pas chez lui va voir à la falaise c'est derniers jours il y va souvent.**

**-Merci beaucoup Sam.** Le remerciais-je

**-En faite Maureen, ce soir tu mange à la maison ?** Me demanda Sam

-**Encore ? Pas que cela ne me plait pas la cuisine d'Emily est super mais j'ai plus l'impression que mes casseroles prennent la poussière dans l'armoire.** Lui dis-je

**- Ha ce n'est pas grave alors, une prochaine fois.**

**-Mais attend, pourquoi vous ne venez pas diner chez moi pour une fois!**

**-Oui d'accord, je vais prévenir tous le monde alors. Et si toi tu trouve Paul, préviens le alors.**

**-Cela sera fait Sam, ne t'inquiète pas en tous cas merci de m'avoir dit ou je pouvais trouver Paul.**

**-Il n'a pas de soucis Maureen, juste une chose remet le vite sur pied car depuis votre dispute il perd littéralement pied.**

**-Heu…d'accord Sam j'essayerais.** Lui dis-je sans comprendre se qu'il voulait me dire

**-Merci Maureen.**

Je tournais le dos à la porte de chez Sam, haussa les épaules et me remise à courir pour d'abord aller chez Paul. Je sais où il habite car Leah à fait le tour de la réserve avec moi et elle m'avait montré chaque maison qu'une personne de la bande habitais. Donc j'ai facilement trouvé le chemin jusque chez Paul. Une fois devant chez lui, j'allais directement toquer à la porte mais au bout de 2 minutes personne ne vint m'ouvrir alors je décidais d'aller à la falaise. Je courrais le plus rapidement possible, mais pourquoi je m'étais mise à courir si rapidement pour savoir parler à Paul ? Pourquoi en une fois, je ne me sentais mal par apport à la dispute qu'on a eu il y a une semaine ? Putain ces sentiments humains peuvent être si puissant c'est incroyable. J'arrivais assez vite au sommet de la falaise et je vis Paul couché sur son dos en train de regarder le ciel. Je m'arrêtais de courir pour savoir m'approcher de lui à mon aise tous en reprenant ma respiration. En regardant Paul, il me donnait vraiment l'impression d'être ailleurs car il n'a même pas remarqué que j'approchais. Je déposais mon sac contre un arbre puis j'allais m'assoir sur le bord de la falaise avec mes pieds qui pendaient dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Par où commencer et surtout par quoi commencer ? Je ne vais pas commencer en lui disant «**_Voilà Paul, il a quelque chose que je dois te dire…Je suis un Succube_** » Non mais là il me prendra sérieusement pour une folle.

Je laissais le vent passé dans mes cheveux, je soufflais pour me donner un peu de courage et je tournais la tête pour regarder Paul. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était toujours dans la même position. Il avait beau avoir son regard perdu dans le vide, je le trouvais toujours aussi beau! Je souriais en le regardant, puis remis mon regard devant moi pour regarder l'horizon. La vue du haut de la falaise était magnifique, le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau ainsi que sur le village et je trouvais ce tableau magnifique. En une fois, je sentie quelque chose prendre ma main et je tournais directement la tête. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma cage thoracique en voyant que Paul c'était mis de la même manière que moi et qu'il avait ma main dans la sienne. Je détournais directement la tête, pour ne pas plonger dans son regard si pénétrant mais de sa main libre il prit mon menton et tourna ma tête pour me forcer à le regarder. Je souriais timidement et il fit quelque chose qui me surpris, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il déposa délicatement ces lèvres sur mon front, puis il plaça son front contre le mien. Nos respirations se mélangèrent pour ne faire plus qu'une dans l'air, j'étais si calme à côter de lui que j'avais l'impression d'oublier tous mes dilemme intérieur. D'oublier que je suis un succube, d'oublier se que j'ai pu faire par le passé. J'enlevais doucement mon front du sien pour le regarder.

**-Je…je…je suis désoler Paul, je n'aurais pas du être aussi agressive avec toi.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave Maureen, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été trop loin c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.**

**-Je sais que tu veux m'aider j'en suis consciente mais se qu'il sait passer dans ma vie est trop noir pour que je te l'explique en tous cas pour le moment,** Lui dis-je. **Tu as raison sur un point, je me suis faite une coquille si épaisse qu'il faut du temps pour que je me rende compte que des personnes veulent m'aider.**

**-Maureen écoute, je ne dit pas que je serais cette personne mais cela te soulagera peut-être d'en parler. Même si ce n'est pas directement tu trouveras le courage d'en parler.**

**-Tu parais si certain de toi.**

**-Je ne suis pas certain de moi-même quand cela te concerne.** M'avoua celui-ci. **Tu es si imprévisible que c'est difficile de savoir comment tu va réagir dans la minute qui va suivre.**

**-Je suis si difficile que cela à déchiffré ?**

**-Assez je dois bien avouer.**

**-Tu veux savoir quoi ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Comment ça ?**

**-De moi, tu veux savoir quoi ?**

**-Tous Maureen, je ne dit pas qu'on doit tous savoir sur l'autre dans les moindres détails mais j'aimerais bien connaitre le principal.**

**-Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai en plus que les autres n'ont pas ?**

**-Si je devrais te le dire, je devrais aller chercher la liste.** Me dit-il en souriant

**-Tu as une liste de se que j'ai en plus des autres ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Non je rigole, je ne ferrais jamais ça.**

**-Idiot,** Lui dis-je en rigolant

**-Merci pour le compliment.**

**-Avec plaisir.**

**-Non mais plus sérieusement se que tu as en plus des autres c'est un caractère, même si tu en doute encore tu sais se que tu es et surtout tu es la première à me tenir tête comme tu le fait.**

**-Ne me dit pas que les autres tu leur disais quelque chose, elles s'agenouillaient devant toi ?**

**-Pratiquement et c'est cela qui fait qu'elles ne sont pas intéressantes.**

**-Je comprends, c'est plus intéressant de connaitre quelqu'un qui du caractère car tu sais parler de sujet plus vaste qu'avec quelqu'un qui es soumis on va dire.**

**-Avec quelqu'un qui à du caractère, tu sais qu'elle à une opinion différente de la tienne ou pratiquement la même et cela peux faire de bon sujet de conversation.**

**-Je dirais que cela fait de meilleurs débats,** Lui dis-je en souriant. **En faite Paul parle moi un peu de toi!**

**-Tu sais la plus part qui a été dit la semaine passé, c'est le principal.**

**-Tu as toujours habité ici ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Non en faite je suis né à Tacoma et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à à mes 8 ans. Ensuite mes parents on divorcé et mon père m'as ramené ici, donc j'ai passé le reste de mon enfance et toute mon adolescence ici. Et toi alors ?**

**-Oh moi si je devrais te dire où j'ai été tu ne me croiras jamais.**

**-Dit toujours on ne sait jamais.**

**-Mes parents étaient des globes trotteurs, il ne passait jamais 1 années entière quelque part. Mais je suis née au mois de Février si tu veux savoir, et plus précisément le 14.**

**-Tu rigoles j'espère ?** Me demanda Paul

**-Non je te jure, je suis née le 14 Février.** Lui assurais-je même si c'était un mensonge.** T'imagine, je ne suis pas foutu de garder un mec et mon anniversaire tombe le jour même de la Saint Valentin.**

**-Tu crois que c'est cela qui te porte malheur ?**

**-Non je suis tous simplement damnés tu sais, c'est comme ça je ne peux pas changer la nature des choses.**

**-Tu as une drôle vision d'être damnés !** Me dit Paul et je tournais la tête pour le regarder

Je soutenais son regard et je me rendis compte que même si il était colérique, impulsif et têtu il prenait le temps de m'écouter. Même si je me rends compte que je commence tous doucement à m'aventurer sur un chemin dangereux.

**-On a chacun une vision différente sur le faite d'être damné ou pas,** Lui dis-je en passant doucement ma main dans ces cheveux. **Mais ma vision à moi est plutôt abrupte et peu conventionnel. Tous le monde dit qu'être damnés, ce n'est plus avoir d'âme, aller tous droit en enfer et être réparti dans un des 9 cercles. Je suis d'accord sur certains point, mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur le faite qu'on à perdu notre âme. Le seul moment où ont perd notre âme c'est quand on meurt, mais pour finir on revient toujours sur terre sous une autre enveloppe.**

**-Mais pour toi être damnés c'est quoi ?**

**-Pour moi être damnés c'est être obliger de suivre un chemin tous tracé, je suis d'accord on a chacun un destin pour notre vie mais je n'aime pas qu'on me dicte des règles que je ne suis pas sûr de suivre. Mais le plus gros point pour moi quand on est damnés c'est de ne plus rien ressentir, d'être une enveloppe sans la moindre émotion. On te dit de faire quelque chose, tu le fait sans poser la moindre question car pour toi c'est naturelle de le faire même si c'est mal. Tu n'as plus aucune notion du bien ou du mal, tu agis comme un robot quoi.**

**-Tu pense vraiment qu'être damné c'est cela ?**

**-J'en suis certaine,** Lui assurais-je.

**-Dit Maureen, cela te dit que ce soir on va manger en ville ?**

**-Pas ce soir, j'ai d'autre projet comme préparer à manger pour 12 personnes.**

**-Tu as invité du monde dit donc.**

**-Non, simplement que vous** **venez tous manger chez moi!**

**-Ce soir on mange chez toi ?** Me demanda-t-il surpris

**-Oui Sam m'avais invité à manger chez lui alors à la place je lui ai proposé de venir manger chez moi. Il allait prévenir les autres et moi j'avais pour mission de te prévenir si je te retrouvais.**

**-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?**

**-Disons que Seth et Leah sont venu au boulot la tantôt pour que je mange avec eux, je n'avais pas encore pris ma pause et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de venir me parler d'une chose te concernant.**

**-Et ils ont dit quoi ?**

**-Que a se qu'il parait, depuis qu'on c'est disputer tu as subitement changé de comportement.**

**-J'avoue que je n'ai pas du être de bonne compagnie pour eux, mais je me demandais se que j'avais fait de mal pour que tu réagisses comme cela.**

**-Paul ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi j'ai réagis trop excessivement alors que je n'aurais pas dut.**

**-Maureen, n'en parlons plus c'est passé maintenant.**

**-D'accord, mais je tiens tous de même à m'excuser.**

**-Tu es borner tu sais !**

**-Je sais, j'ai tendance à faire sortir les gens de leur gond.**

**-Aller vient, je vais t'aider à aller faire les courses pour ce soir!** Me dit Paul en se levant tous en me tendant une main. **Mais une chose ne me tue pas avec une boîte de biscuit.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas au programme de la journée,** lui répondis-je en rigolant


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6.**_

* * *

J'étais devant mon dressing en train de me demander se que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre ce soir. Les 5 plats de gratin dauphinois sont occuper de cuire dans le four, j'avais déjà pris ma douche et j'étais enrouler dans une serviette. Je passais en revue ma tonne de vêtements, mais en une fois rien ne me plaisait et cela m'énervais. D'habitude, je ne reste pas aussi longtemps devant mon armoire et j'avoue que là je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me décider. Le reste de mon après-midi avec Paul c'est bien dérouler, j'avais réellement l'impression qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire car en entendant Seth et Leah durant 1 semaine il a eu une tête de 6pieds de long. Comme je n'arrivais pas à me décider, je pris le premier truc qui me passais sous la main et se fut une robe noir moulante qui mettais mes formes en valeur. J'haussais les épaules avant d'enlever ma serviette pour mettre mes sous-vêtements, pour que je sache ensuite enfiler ma robe. Je cherchais aussi dans mon armoire la bonne paire d'escarpins quand je les trouvais au pied de mon lit. Je les enfilais en vitesse, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain sécher mes cheveux et me maquiller.

J'avais à peine fini de me maquiller que j'entendis qu'on sonnait chez moi et je me précipitais en bas pour aller ouvrir. Quand j'ouvris la porte, j'invitais tous le monde à entrée à l'intérieur et j'entendis Kim s'extasier devant la déco. Je les invitais à aller dans le salon et j'allais vite prendre les verres qu'il fallait. Je voulais tellement que tous sois parfait, que j'étais un peu stresser et avec le stress un verre m'échappa des mains mais je ne l'entendis pas se brisé sur le sol. Je tournais la tête et en voyant que c'était Paul je souriais tous en le remerciant. Il me demanda si je n'avais pas besoins d'aide et j'acceptais volontiers qu'il m'aide. Il prit quelque verre en main et on alla à deux dans le salon, je vis Seth et Leah me regardais en souriant tous, comme tous le monde en faite. Je me mise à rougir doucement alors que je servais tous le monde. Quand tous le monde fut servis, je sentie un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et on me força à m'assoir et je fus surprise qu'en m'asseyant j'étais sur les genoux de Paul.

Au lieu de rougir doucement, mes joues s'enflamma d'un seul coup et mon cœur se remis à battre comme jamais dans ma poitrine. Paul embrassa m'as joue avant de murmurer qu'il n'a pas eu droit à mon bisous et comme réponse je lui fis un sourire en coin. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé, Kim et Leah n'ont pas prononcé un seul mot mais je les voyais très bien regarder se qu'il se passait avec Paul. J'avoue qu'en une seule après-midi on c'est vachement rapprocher au point à se que je me pose la question si c'est bien ou pas de la manière d'ont on est occupé. En une fois je frissonnais car je sentis que Paul fis passé ces doigts délicatement sur mon bras et j'entendis Embry demander

**-Alors vous êtes ensemble ?**

**-Hin ?** Demandais-je en même temps que Paul

**-Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?**

**-Non pourquoi on le serait ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Je ne sais pas moi, je pose la question vous paraissez vraiment très proche quoi.**

**-Et alors ? On peut être proche sans forcement sortir ensemble.** Lui fis-je remarquer

**-Maureen à raison, des personnes peuvent être proche l'une de l'autre sans forcement sortir ensemble, Renchéris Paul. Si les deux personnes sont d'accord d'être occuper comme Maureen et moi, je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

**-Je pense que le problème Paul c'est que pour certaine personne cela peut paraitre ambigüe,** Lui dis-je en me mettant un peu mieux sans pour autant me détacher de Paul.

**-Oui d'accord, mais si de mon coter comme du tiens on sait qu'on n'est pas ensemble c'est le principale non et puis même cela le regarde pas.**

**-Oui j'avoue que tu n'as pas tord,** avouais-je

**-Tu sais que j'ai raison ma puce,** Me dit Paul en souriant et j'écarquillais les yeux avec se qu'il venait dire.

-**Maureen ça va ?** Me demanda Emily

**-Heu…oui je vais aller voir la cuisson,** Dis-je en une fois en me levant

J'allais le plus rapidement possible dans la cuisine en vidant mon verre en une fois. Non mais qu'elle cruche de m'être « _enfuie _» comme cela en une fois. Pourquoi à chaque fois que quelqu'un de la gente masculine m'appelle par un petit surnom je dois m'enfuir ? Mais même que je me suis « _enfuie_ » dans ma cuisine, j'étais super heureuse que Paul m'appelle comme cela! Venant de lui c'était tellement doux et délicat que s'il aurait la possibilité de m'appeler comme sa jour et nuit je ne m'en lasserait pas. Je souriais doucement, mais mon sourire s'effaça directement quand l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je dois faire un choix et vite, je n'ai pas envie de crée une catastrophe au point à se que je doive fuir à nouveau par après. Je serrais les poings alors que je sentais une larme couler le long de ma joue. J'entendis des pas dans la cuisine, j'essuyais en vitesse ma larme et regarda la cuisson des plats. Une fois cela fait, je me retournais et je vis qu'Emily étais dans la cuisine. Je lui souriais timidement mais elle s'approcha de moi car je n'ai pu empêcher une autre larme de couler le long de ma joue.

En une semaine! Comme Micah dirais, je me suis amouracher en une semaine. Je deviens vraiment pitoyable pour un succube, je me fais avoir par des sentiments que normalement je ne devrais pas ressentir. Et cela va poser problème à présent car ressentir la moindre émotion est une faiblesse, si cela continue je vais directement courir à ma perte et mes semblables ont besoins de moi.

**-Maureen qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Me demanda doucement Emily

**-Rien Emily, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va passer.**

**-Tu as envie d'en parler ?**

**-Je ne sais pas trop, c'est assez confus dans ma tête, je ne sais pas quoi en pensée.**

**-Tu sais se que moi j'ai remarqué**, Me dit Emily

**-Tu as remarqué quoi ?**

**-Que tu es tombé amoureuse de Paul!**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?**

**-Plusieurs points, mais je ne pense pas que je dois développer. Et je pense que tu t'en sois rendu compte toute seule.**

**-Emily qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Lui demandais-je en une fois

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?**

**-Me rapprocher de Paul, mais c'est impossible de mon coter c'est bien trop compliquer pour que cela fonctionne.**

**-Maureen, si tu lui dis se que tu désire il t'écoutera et il ferra de son mieux.**

**-Emily c'est beaucoup plus compliquer qu'il n'y parait.**

**-Il saura peut-être t'aider à surmonter cette complication Maureen.**

**-Je n'en sais rien, c'est tellement nouveau pour moi!**

_Enfin pas vraiment, mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort en si peu de temps._

**-Maureen, moi le conseil que je te donne c'est voie comment se déroule la soirée et tous si tous se passe bien va parler à Paul après.**

**-Et si cela ne se passe pas bien ?**

**-Fait moi confiance cette soirée se passera bien !** M'assura Emily

J'hochais la tête doucement et on retourna toute les deux rejoindre tous le monde au salon. En voyant Paul, je tournais la tête vers Emily et c'est à peine si elle ne me poussait pas vers lui. J'allais à nouveau m'assoir sur les genoux de Paul, et lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que j'allais bien. Il me souriait en guise de réponse et je me surprise de prendre une des mains de Paul et de nouer mes doigts au siens. Comme Emily me l'avait dit, la soirée c'est super bien dérouler, j'avais aussi remarqué qu'au plus la soirée avançais au plus je me rapprochais encore plus de Paul. Quand tous le monde avais finis de manger, Leah m'avais aidé à débarrasser la table et quand nous étions dans la cuisine elle m'avait dit que depuis la tantôt elle n'a jamais vu Paul comme il était durant toute la soirée. Quand tous le monde fut parti, Paul avait demandé si il pouvait rester et j'avais accepté. Nous étions tous les deux assis dans le fauteuil et j'étais mise de sorte à avoir mes deux jambes qui passaient au dessus d'une des siennes et j'avais ma tête sur son épaule.

Cela doit faire facilement 30 minutes qu'on est comme cela sans se parler mais je vais avouer que je n'ai pas besoins de parler pour le moment. Je vis le moment présent et j'en profite un maximum, je savourais aussi les moments ou Paul embrassa tendrement mon front avant qu'il dépose son nez dans mes cheveux.

**-Tu ne trouve pas cela étrange en une fois ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-De maintenant et de comment on c'est comporter l'un envers l'autre durant la soirée ?**

**-Je n'en sais trop rien en faite,** avouais-je

**-En une après-midi de temps, on c'est rapprocher de l'autre d'une manière fulgurante c'est un peu irréelle.**

**-Tous es réel Paul, il n'a aucune illusion ni magie dans se qu'il se passe.**

**-Oui je sais, mais avoue qu'avec se qu'il sait passer la semaine passé c'est irréel.**

**-Paul je t'ai dit qu'on allait plus en parler,** Lui dis-je en redressant la tête

**-Désoler,** s'excusa celui-ci.

**-Paul j'ai quelque chose à te dire**, déclarais-je en une fois

**-Par apport à quoi ?**

**-A moi, enfin je pense que c'est par apport à moi enfin non c'est plus par apport à toi. Quoi que non, c'est par apport à nous deux peut-être.**

**-Tu parles de nouveau en codé Maureen et tu fais sa à chaque fois que tu es stresser.**

**-Désolé je ne m'en rends pas compte,** m'excusais-je alors que je plaçais mes jambes sous mes fesses

**-Aller je t'écoute.** Me dit doucement Paul en passant ces doigts dans mes cheveux qui étaient sur mon épaule

**-Je…je…Paul je pense que…**Bégayais-je

Tous d'un coup, la porte de chez moi s'ouvris à la volé et Paul se leva directement tous comme moi. On se regarda directement, puis on alla voir se qui aurais bien pu ouvrir ma porte comme ça. Paul me demanda de rester derrière lui, quand une fois arrivé dans le Hall d'entrée il n'y avait personne. Je lançais un regard inquiet à Paul quand je sentie quelque chose d'invisible s'enrouler autour de mon cou et je tombais directement sur le sol en mettant mes mains sur ce truc. En une fois je fus tiré hors de chez moi, Paul courra pour essayer de m'attraper quand je m'arrêtais en une fois. Paul m'aida à me relever alors que je toussais tous en frottant mon cou.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer,** Me demanda-t-il

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai sentie quelque chose s'enrouler autour de mon cou puis j'ai été trainé hors de la maison.**

**- Viens on va chez …**Commença Paul et en une fois je fus envoyé contre un arbre que je percutais dans mon dos

Je me redressais le plus doucement possible quand je commençais à ressentir mon dos chatouiller au plus à se que cela devienne douloureux. Je retournais près de Paul puis je me mise à regarder autour de moi quand je vis la personne que j'évite depuis plusieurs centaines d'année. Sébastian atterrissais sur le sol et il étira ces ailes pour qu'elles soient tendu dans son dos. En une fois je sentie mes propres ailes se déployer et je me détachais directement de Paul. Je vis Sébastian sourire quand il fit un geste du bras et je ressentais à nouveau ce truc s'enrouler autour de mon cou. J'essayais par tous les moyens de m'enlever se truc mais au plus je tirais au plus cela se resserrais et je fus tiré en avant pour être juste devant Sébastian.

**-Bonsoir Maureen !** Me dit-il mielleusement

**-Je t'en prie Sébastian arrête.**

**-Comment vas-tu maman !**

**-Lâche moi tous de suite !** Criais-je

**-Maureen mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Me demanda Paul

**-Tu ne lui a rien dit a se que je vois.**

**-Je m'apprêtais à le lui dire quand tu as ouvert la porte de chez moi.**

**-Tu mens Maureen, je le sens.** Me dit-il. **Le mensonge coule sur ton corps, délicieux je dois dire, mais ce n'est pas cela que tu allais lui dire.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir Sébastian ?**

**-Je te connais Maureen, plus que tu ne le pense tu m'as peut-être crée mais n'oublie pas se qu'il sait passer il y a plusieurs milliers d'année.**

**-Ne lui fait pas de mal Sébastian, je tiens à lui !**

**-Moi je ne lui ferrais pas de mal, mais toi tu lui en ferras.**

**-Je n'irais jamais jusque là ! Il n'est pas humain, c'est impossible et tu le sais.**

**-Tu va la lâcher tous de suite !** Menaça Paul

**-Et tu va me faire quoi le toutou ?**

**-Retire tous de suite se que tu viens de me dire.**

**-Pourquoi depuis le nombre d'année que je te connais tu dois soit choisir un colérique ou un mec qui est toujours trop gentil avec toi.**

**-Sébastian arrête je t'en supplie.**

**-Très bien,** me dit-il et je fus envoyé près de Paul mais je tombais sur le sol

**-Maureen ça va ?** Me demanda Paul et en une fois il fit attention à mes ailes.** C'est quoi ces ailes ?**

**-Je t'expliquerais après, je te le promets.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ?** Demanda Paul

**-Moi rien, Maureen est tous simplement comme cela a ta place je ferrais attention car je suis prêt à parier que tu la retrouveras avec un autre dans son lit.**

**-Arrête Sébastian, ce n'est pas se que tu crois ! La folie t'es monté à la tête combien des miens tu n'as pas tué ? Combien de temps comptes-tu encore me faire souffrir comme cela ?**

**-L'éternité ma jolie, et se même quand ton petit copain sera mort alors que toi tu erreras toujours sur terre dans cette très jolies enveloppe corporelle.**

**-Je resterais près d'elle aussi longtemps que je vivrais et se n'est surement pas un mec comme toi qui va m'éloigner d'elle.** Lui dit Paul en se levant pour s'approcher de Sébastian

**-Paul non ne l'approche pas !** Le prévenais-je et en une fois j'hurlais de douleur

**-La ferme Maureen pour le moment c'est entre ton petit copain et moi.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?** Lui demandais-je en larme

**-Oh un petit tour que j'ai appris avec les années, il est génial mon pouvoir tu ne trouve pas ?** Me demanda Sébastian et j'hurlais une nouvelle fois de douleur

**-Paul qu'est-ce qu'il…**commença Sam

Je levais la tête pour regarder et je vis de la surprise dans ces yeux alors qu'il me regardait aussi. Je baissais la tête, pour éviter son regard et je me redressais du mieux que je pouvais. Je me remise sur mes deux jambes, mais celles-ci tremblaient en dessous de moi. Je me demande combien de temps je vais pouvoir rester sur mes pieds.

**-Micah !** Criais-je

**-Il ne viendra pas Maureen, je l'ai assommé alors qu'il se nourrissait à Seattle.**

**-Tu n'as pas fait cela Sébastian ?**

**-Fait quoi Maureen ?**

**-Tu ne lui a tous de même pas enlevé sa force vitale ?**

**-Non quand même pas, je ne joue pas su ce tableau moi la force vital qui m'intéresse par-dessus tous c'est celle de ma créatrice.**

**-Tu n'auras jamais ma force vital Sébastian.**

**-Ta quoi ?** Me demanda Seth

**-Tu as raison Maureen ils ne sont pas humain mais toi tu ne l'es pas non plus je te ferrais remarquer.**

**-Je le sais Sébastian, je sais très bien se que je suis.**

**-Alors Maureen que vas-tu faire à présent ?**

**-Rien, pourquoi tu voudrais te battre avec moi ? Je te ferais signaler que je suis ton créateur, je pourrais ordonner à mes semblables de suivre ta trace pour te tuer.**

**-Tu ne le ferras pas, allons Maureen tu as perdu près d'un millier des tiens pour me tuer tu n'es pas aussi bête pour en envoyer d'autre.**

**-Non tu as raison, car ce n'est pas eu qui te tueront.**

**-Ha oui et c'est qui ?**

**-Moi !**

En une fois je tendis mes ailes à leur maximum alors que j'attendais sa réaction

**-Aller Maureen montre toi sur ton véritable jour.**

**-Tu l'auras voulu Sébastian !**

Je fermais les yeux pour savoir me concentrée le plus possible. J'espère que j'ai assez d'énergie pour savoir changer d'apparence! En une fois je sentie quelque chose en plus dans mon dos enfin c'était plutôt en dessous de mes reins. Je sentie aussi mes ailes changer de forme et quand je ne sentie plus rien j'ouvrais les yeux en une fois. Sébastian se mis à rire et je tournais doucement la tête et souriais en voyant que j'avais réussis à changer entièrement d'apparence.

**-Petite question, c'est un montage vidéo là ?** Demanda Embry

**- Non je ne crois pas, car si c'est une queue que tu vois je la vois aussi.** Renchéris Quil

**-Part d'ici Sébastian aussi non tu ne sais pas se qu'il va t'arrivé.**

**-J'attend simplement que tu fasses le premier pas Maureen.**

**-Va crever dans les flammes de l'enfer !** Criais-je

**-Cela me va droit au cœur se que tu viens de me dire Maureen.**

J'étais prête à lui sauté dessus que Sébastian fonça droit sur moi. Je sautais en l'air et lui donna un coup avec ma queue et celui-ci tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Il se redressa avec l'aide de ces ailes, et en me fonçant dessus il enroula c'est bras autour de ma taille et monta en flèche dans le ciel. Je me débattais le plus possible quand en une fois, je sentie que mes ailes se refermais dans mon dos. J'essayais par tous les moyens de les ouvrir mais impossible c'est comme si quelque chose les retenais fermer dans mon dos. Une fois que Sébastian trouvais qu'on était assez haut, il me lança en l'air et attrapa ma queue au dernier moment. Il fit un geste du bras et m'envoya contre le sol. Je me rapprochais à une vitesse incroyable du sol, je continuais d'essayer d'ouvrir mes ailes mais rien y faisait elles restaient fermer et je me pris le sol en pleine fasse. Tellement que la chute fut puissante, un cratère c'est former autour de moi quand j'ai touché le sol.

D'un effort surhumain, je me mise sur mon ventre et commença à ramper pour s'avoir me sortir de se trou. Je m'agrippais à se que je pouvais, je remontais le cratère le plus rapidement possible quand je fus sortie de se cratère tous le monde me regarda choqué. Bon j'avoue qu'un humain normal n'aurait pas survécus à une chute pareille! Je regardais Paul qui tremblait étrangement. Il vint directement près de moi, et me coucha sur le sol et il m'ordonna de ne pas bouger. Bien sûr tête de mule que j'étais, je ne l'écoutais pas et je me remise assisse sur le sol mais j'ai du me soutenir avec une main. J'essayais de rester consciente mais c'était difficile, je respirais doucement quand j'ouvris la bouche de stupeur en voyant se qu'il se passa devant moi. Paul étais méconnaissable, je me levais avec difficulté quand Sébastian se déposa à nouveau sur le sol et là se qui se déroula ensuit était stupéfiant. Paul se mis à courir vers Sébastien et en une fois je l'ai vu se changer en loup énorme.

Je regardais mieux sa fourrure quand j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant que c'était le loup qui m'avait aidé il y a 1 semaine. Je n'y crois pas, Paul est un de ces loups géant ? Maintenant tous concorde, je comprends pourquoi j'ai ressentie une telle bestialité, pourquoi Paul ne paraissait pas faible après que je m'étais nourris de son énergie. Donc se qui veux dire que…Je tournais directement la tête pour regarder Sam et les autres, je comptais en vitesse et ils étaient 8 plus Paul cela faisait9. Donc les loups qui m'ont couru après c'était eux, ceux que j'ai vu se battre contre les Sbires de Sébastian c'était eux aussi! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi, ils étaient tous disons distant envers moi, ils m'avaient vu déployer mes ailes pour aller chez les Cullen, ils m'ont vu parler à Carlisle. J'abaissais la tête pour essayer de me convaincre que tous cela n'est qu'un rêve et rien de plus. Mais la douleur que je ressentais me prouvais que c'était bien la réalité. Je commençais à avoir ma vu qui se troublais, je tombais à genoux quand j'entendis Leah appeler Paul et je vis le loup gris argent tourner la tête vers moi et il courra vers moi.

**-Je reviendrais Maureen tu en a m'as parole,** Me dit en une fois Sébastian

Je m'écroulais littéralement sur le sol, j'avais la respiration difficile je sentais quelque chose de froid se posé sur ma joue et je tournais doucement la tête. Je levais mon bras et je plaçais ma main dans le cou de Paul.

**-Tu as découvert mon secret comme j'ai découvert le tiens.**

**-Maureen on doit t'emmener voir un médecin.** Me dit Seth en se mettant à côter de moi

**-Paul s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas à présent même avec se que je suis.** Murmurais-je

**-Maureen ont doit t'emmener voir un médecin tous de suite !** Me pressa Seth

**-Carlisle !** Entendis-je en une fois Embry dire. **Emmenons là à Carlisle, ils se connaissent tous les deux il doit surement savoir quel soin Maureen à besoins.**

**-Paul tu serrais la conduire à Carlisle on te rejoint après !**

Seth m'aida à me lever, j'avais réellement mal partout et c'était bien la première fois. Il m'aida à monter sur le dos de Paul, Seth essaya de replier mes ailes du mieux qu'il pouvait et je m'agrippais au pelage de Paul avant qu'il se mette à courir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on à pris pour aller à la Villa des Cullen, je sombrais petit à petit dans l'inconscience quand plusieurs lumières me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je tournais un peu la tête quand je vis qu'on venait d'arriver à la Villa, je vis Edward et Carlisle sortir de celle-ci et Carlisle me pris directement dans ces bras. Le dernier truc que je vis, c'était Paul sous sa forme de loup avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard, avant de tombé dans le noir de l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7.**_

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, je tournais la tête pour regarder où je me trouvais quand je remarquais que j'étais dans une chambre énorme. Je me redressais doucement, mais je perdis l'équilibre et tomba littéralement hors du lit. J'essayais de me relever, mais mes jambes ne me portaient pas. Je plaçais bien mes mains pour savoir me redresser mais j'hurlais de douleur et je tournais directement la tête pour voir où je m'étais fait mal. Je vis que mes ailes étais toujours déployer, se qui veux dire que j'ai besoins d'énergie vital et au plus vite. Je me trainais jusqu'à la porte et je l'ouvris tant bien que mal. Je continuais mon parcours du combattant jusqu'aux escaliers et j'attrapais la rampe et me releva le plus doucement possible. C'est vraiment horrible, manquer d'énergie vitale comme cela. Je sentais mes ailes pendre dans mon dos comme si rien ne les retenais, je descendais les escaliers tous doucement tous en me tenant la rampe quand je n'eus plus aucune sensation dans mes bras et je tombais dans les escaliers. Une fois en bas des escaliers, je me mise sur mon ventre et regarda autour de moi. Tiens je suis chez les Cullen, je ne me rappelle pas d'être venu ici surtout que je manque d'énergie.

J'entendis plusieurs pas dans la Villa et en une fois je fus dans les bras de quelqu'un, je tournais doucement la tête quand je vis que c'était Carlisle. Je déposais doucement ma tête sur son épaule, quand en regardant par la fenêtre je vis un loup gris argent qui attendait patiemment dehors. Je demandais à Carlisle d'aller me mettre dehors alors il alla m'assoir sur les marches du perron. En m'asseyant, il mit bien mes ailes pour que personne ne marche dessus. Je le remerciais, alors que je continuais à regarder Paul, je vis totalement de l'interrogation dans son regard ainsi que de l'inquiétude. Je tendis doucement le bras alors que j'étais appuyé contre un mur et il s'approcha doucement de moi. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche de moi, je me redressais doucement et plaça ma main sur le sommet de sa tête et je la fis passé pour que son chemin se finissent dans son cou. Je souriais doucement car je ne m'attendais pas du tous à se qu'il se laisse toucher par moi.

**-N'ai pas peur de moi Paul, je suis touj****ours la même,** Lui dit doucement.**Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te le dire**, dis-je et Paul hocha la tête. **Tu ne m'aurais pas cru si tu n'avais pas eu de preuve**, Murmurais-je et je laissais tomber mon bras à coter de moi tous en tombant en arrière.

Paul tendis le cou et hurla et Carlisle vint directement. Il regarda si mes pupilles réagissaient à la lumière, si ma tension était bonne et c'est là qu'il me demanda.

**-Maureen tu as besoins de quoi ?**

**-Je dois me nourrir Carlisle, j'ai besoins d'énergie vitale dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps**, lui dis-je sérieusement

**-Tu dois te nourrir maintenant ?**

**-Il le faut Carlisle!**

**-Personne de la famille voudra que tu te nourrisses Mauree**n, me fit remarquer Carlisle

**-Moi je veux bien**, entendis-je Paul dire

**-Tu ne sais pas se que tu risque Paul.**

**-Carlisle j'ai cru la perdre il y a deux jours quand elle à toucher le sol, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour elle c'est de l'aider même si je ne sais pas comment je pourrais la faire aller mieux.**

**-Vient avec moi**, lui dit Carlisle qui m'avait repris dans ces bras et il rentra à l'intérieur

**-Carlisle comment elle va ?** Demanda Alice

**-Elle doit se nourrir, Paul c'est porter volontaire.**

**-Mais il ne sait pas vraiment se qu'elle est!**

**-Je le sais, mais elle le lui expliquera une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé des forces**. Lui dit Carlisle alors qu'il me monta à l'étage

**- Sa risque de prendre longtemps Maureen?** Me questionna Alice

**-Je ne crois pas non, Paul n'est pas humain donc son énergie vitale est plus puissante qu'un simple mortel.**

**-Tu as mon approbation pour le vidé jusqu'à l'os**, Me dit Emmett en rigolant

**-La ferme Emmett !** Soupirais-je alors que Carlisle m'asseyais sur un lit

**-Paul va près de Maureen, Maureen tu y arriveras ?** Me demanda Carlisle

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas**, lui assurais-je

**-On vous laisse alors, s'il y a le moindre souci je sais à qui je doit téléphoner pour t'aider.**

**-Merci Carlisle**, le remerciais-je

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?** Me demanda Paul en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de sorte à se qu'il sache me regarder

**-Laisse toi faire tu n'auras pas mal je te le promets, mais cela risque d'être enivrant pour toi, trop enivrant au point à se que tu en redemande aprè**s. L'avertis-je

**-Tu es quoi au juste ?**

**-Je t'expliquerais tous après, mais je t'en prie Paul laisse moi me nourrir** ! Le suppliais-je

Paul se rapprocha de moi au point à se que son corps soit à quelque centimètre du mien. Je pris une grosse bouffé d'air et je sentie le loup intérieur de Paul se débattre mais je le maitrisais assez rapidement. Je commençais à ressentir la peur de Paul, car il se demandait se que j'allais faire. J'ouvris les yeux pour planter mon regard dans le siens, j'approchais doucement mon visage du sien et je m'arrêtais quand nos lèvres n'étais séparer que par quelque centimètre. J'avalais ma salive, frotta le bout de mon nez sur le sien.

**-Fait moi confiance tu ne ressentiras rien**, Le rassurais-je

Je venais à peine de finir ma phrase, que je ne laissais pas le temps à Paul de répondre que je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentie que Paul passa un bras dans mon dos et de l'autre il plaça sa main dans mes cheveux et il accentua directement se baiser. Pendant que nos langues dansaient langoureusement, je repris petit à petit des forces au point à se que je sache mettre une main dans ces cheveux. Tous d'un coup j'avais l'impression de totalement perdre les pédales, car Paul agrippa mes cheveux en une fois et tira dessus pour que ma tête sois en arrière et il commença à embrasser mon cou. J'eus un hoquet de surprise car j'avais réellement la sensation que mon propre démon s'étira dans tous mon corps, c'était…c'était une sensation étrange! Comme si quelque chose se passais en moi et je sentis mes ailes se tendre en une fois et aller de sorte à se qu'elles me prouvent qu'elles étaient en parfaite santé. Je soupirais de soulagement en sentant que mes ailes allaient parfaitement bien, je plaçais mes mains sur les épaules de Paul et je remarquais que j'avais retrouvé une santé d'aplomb. Je le poussais doucement, mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

**-Paul c'est bon**, Lui dis-je mais il remonta alors jusqu'à l'arrière de mon oreille en parsemant mon cou de baiser. **Paul arrête !** M'exclamais-je en commençant à me débattre.** Je t'ai dit que c'était fini !** Criais-je en le poussant en une fois et il fut éjecter du lit ou on se trouvait

**-Purée…c'était un truc de dingue** ! S'exclama Paul en secouant la tête

**-Je t'avais dit que c'était enivrant**, lui fis-je remarquer

**-Oui d'accord mais là c'était encore plus fort que la première fois.** Me dit-il en se levant doucement et il passa à travers ces jambes. **Ouah**

-**Oh mon dieu Paul, je suis désoler d'avoir fait ça.** Lui dis-je en me précipitant vers lui.** Normalement tu ne devrais pas avoir une perte d'énergie**, dis-je en l'aidant à se relever

**-C'est bizarre tes ailes sont différente que la tantôt !**

**-Je me suis nourris c'est pour cela, quand je suis sous ma vrai forme j'ai une queue et des ailes noirs. Quand je suis sous ma forme passe partout j'ai les ailes blanches et pas de queue.**

**-C'était qui se type Maureen ?**

**-On devrait retourner à la réserve, je l'expliquerais à tous le monde en même temps cela serais plus simple.**

**-Mais je veux te l'entendre dire une fois Maureen, qu'est-ce que tu es ?** Me demanda-t-il en mettant ces mains sur mes bras

**-Je…je suis un succube Paul.**

-**Un succube ?** Me demanda-t-il en souriant puis il rigola.** C'est une blague j'espère ?**

**-Tu crois que j'ai envie de rire avec cela ? Et se que tu as ressentie durant qu'on s'embrassait tu pense que c'est quoi ? Mes ailes et ma queue c'est quoi pour toi ?**

**-Arrête j'avoue que je fais des blague foireuse mais tu me surpasse Maureen.**

A se que Paul venais de me dire, je me vexais directement. Je lui administrai une claque puis sortie en courant de la chambre. J'entendis Paul m'appeler en me courant après mais j'avais à peine passé le pas de la porte, que je déployais mes ailes et m'envola vers la réserve. J'entendis un drôle de bruit en dessous de moi et en baissant la tête je vis Paul sous sa forme de loup, la tête levé occupé à me suivre. J'accélérais la cadence et me faufila entre les arbres en toutes souplesse. Une fois arriver à la réserve, je passais la lisière en une fois et je me dirigeais directement vers chez Sam. Pourquoi chez Sam, car je me doute qu'ils doivent tous être là-bas! Une fois devant la maison de Sam et Emily, je me déposais sur le sol plia mes ailes dans mon dos et toqua à la porte. J'entendis à nouveau Paul m'appeler et a cet instant Sam ouvris la porte et j'entrais à l'intérieur sans qu'il me donne l'autorisation d'entrée et avant d'arriver au salon on agrippa mon poignet et je me retournais directement.

**- Lâche-moi Paul, je savais que je devais attendre d'être ici pour vous l'expliquer en même temps!**

**-Attend mais comprend moi bordel, tu as des ailes qui te sort du dos. Une fois elles sont noires, une autre fois elles sont blanches et quand elles sont noires tu as une queue !** Cria Paul et je fis disparaitre mes ailes. **T'imagine une queue !**

**-C'est pas pour cassé le truc Paul, mais n'oublie pas que toi tu n'es pas mieux !** Crachais-je en dégageant mon poignet. **Je te ferrais remarquer que tu as aussi une queue, que tu fais passé 2 mètre et que tu es poilu de la tête au pied ! Je préfère avoir simplement une queue et des ailes que ressembler a un animal !** Hurlais-je

**-Ce n'est pas pour vous distraire durant votre échange fort intéressant mais on aimerait bien que Maureen nous explique quelque chose,** intervins Sam

**-Justement c'est pour cela que je suis là Sam,** lui répondis-je. **Juste une chose, tu n'aurais pas un livre ou n'importe quoi sur des créatures mystiques ou légendaires ?**

**-Oui je pense, je dois regarder dans les livres d'Emily.**

**-Tu pourrais aller me le chercher s'il te plait, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas.**

**-Non pas du tous, en attendant aller dans le salon tous le monde est là.**

**-Merci Sam,** le remerciais-je

**-Non mais Maureen c'est une histoire de dingue tu es bien d'accord,** Revient Paul à la charge

**-Paul dans ma très longue vie j'ai vu des histoires de dingue, et pourtant tu es la première personne que se change en loup-garou ! T'imagine un enfant de la lune, tu allais me le dire quand ? Quand tu aurais eu la bonne idée de m'éventrer durant une période de non lucidité ?**

**-Tu mélange fiction et réalité Maureen, nous ne sommes pas des loups-garous mais des modificateurs.**

**-Où est la différence ?**

**-La différence entre des modificateurs et des vrais loups-garous c'est que nous on peut se changer quand on le veut !** Intervins Sam en me tendant un livre

**-Vous n'avez jamais vu de véritable loup-garou à se que je vois, concluais-je**

**-Je savais que quand ils s'engueulaient cela allais être la foire ici !** Entendis-je Embry dire

**-Oh boucle la Call !** Dis-je en même temps que Paul

**-Bon Maureen si tu veux bien, on va parler de nous après parle nous plutôt de toi**.

**-Ouais car il y a deux jours j'ai cru voir des ailes et une queue, dit moi seulement que je ne suis pas devenu fou et que j'ai mal vu ?** Me demanda Seth

**-Tu n'es pas fou Seth, mais malheureusement tu as bien vu une queue et des ailes,** Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise. **Pour faire en très court, je suis une créature qui a été crée il y a des milliers d'année, vous connaissez tous votre histoire de la création de la terre et tous se qui suis ?** Demandais-je

**-Oui Dieu à crée la terre en 6 jours et le 7 ème il a crée l'homme.** Répondis Leah et tous le monde la regarda bizarrement. **Quoi ? Je vous ferrais signaler que j'écoutais quand j'allais en cours !**

**-Donc tu dois aussi savoir que le Créateur ou Dieu si tu préfère à scinder l'esprit d'Adam en deux pour crée Lilith !**

**-Oui, il a fait cela pour qu'il y a une reproduction humaine, mais Lilith n'as jamais voulu être soumise à Adam et on la considérer comme première femme vampire et par après son statut de « vampire » à changer et on a commencé à dire que Lilith était un succube.**

**-Bordel Leah, je ne savais pas que tu étais si intelligente !** S'exclama Embry

**-La ferme Embry !** Rétorqua celle-ci

-**Pour le moment tu as tous juste, maintenant essayer de vous rappeler a quoi je ressemblais il y a deux jours,** dis-je à tous le monde alors que je chercher une illustration qui me représentais quand je la trouvais le tournais le livre et le montra à tous le monde. **Est-ce que je ressemblais à cela ?**

**-Oui tu étais le portais cracher de cette femme,** Me dit Jared

**-C'est parce que je suis cette femme, la femme sur cette illustration c'est moi!**

**-Mais Maureen, sur cette illustration c'est…**Commença Leah

**-Lilith, oui je sais !** Acquiesçais-je

**-Maureen au lieu de nous parler en codé fait nous directement la traduction,** Me demanda Jacob

**- Non ce n'est pas possible !** Lâcha Leah en se levant

**-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible?** Demanda Quil

**-Tu ne peux pas être se que tu prêtant être ?**

**-Pourtant Leah, je te dis la vérité.**

**-Donc sa veut dire que tu le manipule ?** Hurla Leah

**-Non pas du tous, cela ne fonctionne que sur les humains. Les vrais humains qui n'ont rien de surnaturel en eux.**

**-Heu les filles ont peux se joindre à vous pour la conversation ?** Nous demanda Paul

**-C'est Lilith !** Déclara Leah en me pointant du doigt. **C'est Lilith, la première femme vampire mais par-dessus tout le premier succube qui a été crée sur cette terre.**

**-Un quoi ?** Demanda Embry

**-Un succube,** lui répondis-je.

**-C'est quoi ça ?** me demanda Jacob

Je soupirais et commença à raconter mon histoire, je passais par ma création, par le faite ça la base je ne pouvais pas ressentir de sentiments humain, de comment je devais faire pour me nourrir, de se qu'il se passait quand je me nourrissais d'humain. J'ai même déployé mes ailes pour leur montré que c'était des vrais ailes ! Enfin j'ai tous raconté de A à Z, j'avais remarqué de tous le monde m'avaient écouté attentivement et ils posèrent leur questions quand ils en avaient. Ils me posèrent aussi la question d'où je connaissais Carlisle et je fus bien obliger de leur raconter toute la vérité enfin pas toute la vérité non plus. Tous le monde fut choqué quand je leur racontais cette histoire, mais si ils ne voulaient pas être choqué ils n'avaient cas pas me demander d'où je le connaissais. Pendant que j'expliquais qui était l'homme qu'ils avaient vu il y a deux jours, j'entendis la porte de chez Sam s'ouvrir et on entendit Emily prévenir qu'elle était rentrée. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, j'étais occuper à regarder par la fenêtre et j'entendis un sac tomber sur le sol et je tournais directement la tête. En une fois je vis Emily tourner de l'œil et elle s'évanouissait alors je me précipitais vers elle. Je m'accroupissais près d'elle, et fit bouger une de mes ailes qui étais replier dans mon dos et la déposa sur elle. Je plaçais mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage et ferma les yeux.

**-Maureen tu fais quoi ?** Me demanda Sam inquiet

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais la faire revenir de son évanouissement,** Lui dis-je calmement

**-Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ?** Me demanda Jacob

J'ouvris en une fois les yeux, et je sentie mes ailes changer de forme. Je vis mon aile que j'avais déposée sur Emily changer de couleur pour devenir aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

**-Enlevez tous les bibelots qui sont derrière moi,** demandais-je

**-Pourquoi?** Me demanda Leah

**-Faite le,** insistais-je

**-Maureen tes yeux sont entièrement noirs,** Me dit Seth

**-Oui je sais, je change de forme.** Lui dis-je

**-Maureen c'est bon,** m'avertis Leah et moins d'une seconde après je sentais que ma queue apparaissait.

**-Toujours aussi désagréable se truc,** soulignais-je avec une sourire

**-Putain Paul ta meuf est flippante,** Intervins Embry

Je portais mon regard sur Emily qui avait toujours les yeux fermé. J'approchais doucement mon visage pour qu'il soit juste au dessus du sien, j'entendis Sam demander se que je faisais et Paul lui répondis qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Je pris une grosse bouffé d'aire et juste après je soufflais doucement sur le visage d'Emily, je vis Emily ouvrir tous doucement les yeux et quand je vis qu'elle me regarda normalement j'arrêtais directement et je me remise droite et je repliais mes ailes dans mon dos. En une fois j'hurlais de douleur et tourna directement la tête.

**- Désoler Maureen, je n'ai pas fait exprès !** S'excusa Collin. **Mais avoue qu'elle prend de la place.**

**-Est-ce que je t'ai dit quelque chose Collin ?** Lui demandais-je et il secoua la tête. **Moi je ne t'ai pas dit que tu prenais de la place quand tu fais passer 2 mètres.**

**-Encore désoler, je ne voulais pas marcher sur ta queue.**

**-Quoi ? Une queue ? Maureen c'est quoi ces trucs dans ton dos ?** Me bombarda Emily

**-Aller deuxième round,** S'esclaffa Embry

Je réexpliquais pour la deuxième fois tous se que j'avais raconté tous le monde avant qu'Emily arrive mais au moins j'ai eu l'aide de tous le monde pour le lui expliquer. Au début quand on avait finis de le lui expliquer sa seule réaction fut :** _Ha…Heu…Oui d'accord…c'est incroyable…Oh mon dieu ! _** J'avoue je comprends sa réaction, et ensuite la grosse question qu'elle ma posé fut : _Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit_ ? Que répondre a cette question ? Lui avouer que je suis en fuite, que des mecs que je ne connais pas me courrais après pour me faire je ne sais pas trop quoi et qu'en plus j'ai un incube que j'ai crée qui me suis aussi ? Si je lui réponds cela, tous le monde va s'inquiéter pour moi alors que je ne veux qu'aucun d'eux souffre par ma faute. En une fois je sentie quelque chose d'étrange dans mon dos et je me redressais sur la chaise sur laquelle j'étais. Je vis tous le monde se raidir et on tourna tous la tête vers la porte. Je me levais doucement sans prononcer le moindre mot et alla ouvrir la porte, je regardais dehors et quand je vis qu'il n'y avait personne je la refermais.

Au moment ou j'allais vraiment fermer la porte, je vis une main passé par l'espace et essayer de forcer l'ouverture de la porte. Je poussais de tous mes forces, mais la personne derrière s'obstinait à vouloir ouvrir la porte. J'entendis des pas de course et Paul se plaça à coter de moi pour m'aider à fermer cette porte mais même à deux on n'y arrivait pas. En une fois, ma respiration fut couper et je savais directement c'était quoi comme créature.

**-Bordel mais c'est quoi ?** Me demanda Paul

**-Recule, je sais se que je dois faire !** Lui dis-je

Je me remise face à la porte de sorte a avoir mes deux mains à plat sur celle-ci, une jambe en arrière pour avoir un appui et Paul recula doucement. Je luttais le plus possible, quand je décidais d'utiliser mes ailes, je les fis aller pour me donner encore plus de puissance et en une fois la main disparaissait et j'ai réussis à fermer la porte.

**-Sam va fermer toutes les autres portes, ne le laisse surtout pas entrée ici !** M'exclamais-je et Sam alla fermer les autres portes

**-Maureen c'était quoi ?** Me demanda Jared

**-Un incube.** Lui répondis-je. **C'est pour cela que Paul et moi on n'a pas sut fermer la porte à deux, il utilisait ces ailes, comme moi je l'ai fait, pour forcer l'ouverture de la porte.**

**-Attend un incube doit être invité à entrée pour savoir entrée à l'intérieur d'une maison ?** Me demanda Embry

**-Non justement, on peut entrer n' importe où quand on veut.** Expliquais-je alors que je retournais dans le salon

J'allais regarder par la fenêtre quand je vis une silhouette passé devant et je sursautais car cela m'avais fait peur, je m'approchais une nouvelle fois de cette fenêtre quand la silhouette s'arrêta juste devant la fenêtre ou j'étais et en une fois celle-ci se précipita vers moi et s'arrêter de l'autre coter de la vitre et j'hurlais en une fois de peur et je tombais sur le sol. Je continuais à regarder la fenêtre quand je vis qui était exactement la silhouette. Putain le con il m'a fait peur ! Je soupirais en me levant, lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire d'aller devant la maison et j'allais lui ouvrir la porte. Quelque seconde plus tard Micah étais devant moi, pour le premier incube que j'ai crée il se portait comme un charme et je trouve que son statut d'incube la rendu plus beau que quand il était humain. Micah devais environs faire dans les passé 1m80, il avait des cheveux brun et des yeux noisette.

Quand il me vit, il se mit à sourire comme un con puis il éclata littéralement de rire, je croisais les bras en le regardant et il a du s'appuyer contre le chambrant de la porte tellement qu'il rigolait.

**-Entre et ne fait pas le con Micah !** L'avertis-je en le laissant passé

**-Oh mon dieu Maureen, tu étais à mourir de rire.**

**-Je te ferrais remarquer que si j'aurais eu la possibilité de mourir d'une crise cardiaque tu m'aurais tué sur le coup Micah !** M'exclamais-je en fermant la porte

**-Désoler ce n'étais pas mon intention tu as ma parole.**

**-Maureen tu fais les présentations ?** Me demanda Emily

**-Heu oui bien sûr, tout le monde je vous présente Micah. Micah je te présente Sam, Emily sa fiancé, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jared, Quil, Embry et Paul**

**-Des loups-garous mais tu es totalement dingue !** Hurla en une fois Micah

**-Mais comment tu le sais ?** Lui demandais-je surprise

**-Je le sais depuis que je suis arrivé ici Maureen, dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourré !**

**-Ce ne sont pas des loups-garous Micah mais des modificateurs !**

**-Où est la différence ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- Les loups-garous c'est que durant la période de la pleine lune et ils perdent toute notion de moralité, des modificateur se change quand bon leur semble en loup et ils ont leur moralité,** Expliquais-je

**- Maureen se n'est pas des humains !**

**-Merci je l'avais remarqué mais on n'est pas plus humains qu'eux !** Lui fis-je remarquer

**-On est des démons bordel !**

**-Oui et alors ?**

**-Tu te rends compte dans quoi tu t'embarque ?**

**-Se dont je me rends compte c'est que Sébastian à bien failli me tuer une seconde fois il y a deux jours !** Hurlais-je.

**-Justement c'est pour te parler de cela que je te cherchais, je l'ai croisée à Seattle alors que je chercher quelqu'un pour me nourrir, Maureen il est devenu plus puissant que la dernière fois.**

**-Je le sais Micah.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?** Me demanda-t-il et je réfléchissais a plusieurs solution.

**-Nous allons vous aider à le combattre,** Déclara Paul et je tournais directement la tête pour le regarder

**-Non surement pas, Paul c'est un incube. Contre lui vous ne pouvez rien, tu as bien vu par toi-même il y a deux jours.**

**-Se que j'ai vu il y a deux jours, c'est toi fonçant tête la première vers le sol et t'enfoncer dedans quand tu l'as touché,** Cria Paul en s'approchant de moi.

**-Qui es-tu pour oser lui parler de la sorte ?** Questionna Micah

**-Quelqu'un qui étais là pour la soutenir quand elle en avait besoins, quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter n'importe quand et surtout quelqu'un de qui elle sait nourris pour survivre.**

**-Tu es peut-être là pour elle maintenant, mais elle a bien réussi à vivre sans toi des milliers d'années.**

**-On les laisse s'engueuler ou on intervient ?** Me demanda Jacob

**-On les laisse s'engueuler, ils ont besoins de montré qu'ils existent.** Lui répondis-je

**-Je la connais mieux que toi je te ferrais remarquer, elle m'a crée sa vie coule en moi !** Lui dit Micah

**-Et alors ? Dans la vie on apprend à connaitre de nouvelle personne laisse moi la connaitre.**

**-Juste une question, tu sais pourquoi depuis qu'elle a été crée elle n'a jamais eu de copain ?** Lui demanda Micah

**-Non Micah ne t'aventure pas sur se chemin !** L'avertis-je

**-Il doit savoir Maureen, il doit savoir pourquoi tu rejette toute notion de l'amour comme tu le fait.**

**-Je t'ordonne de te taire !** Criais-je.

**-Tous cela c'est parce que tu traine de trop avec les humains Maureen, normalement tu as été crée et tu nous a crée pour ne ressentir aucune émotions humaine**, Me dit Micah et j'écarquillais les yeux de surprise fasse à son audace. **Tu nous as crée de sorte a se qu'aucun de nous ne tombe amoureux d'un humain et tu as été la première a brisé ta propre règle ! Rappelle-toi de Matthew, Thomas, Richard, Carlisle et j'en passe.**

**-Carlisle ?** Me demanda tous le monde

**-Tous ces hommes étaient des humains quand tu les à connu, tu les as tous rejeter parce que tu étais tombé amoureuse d'eux et eux de toi mais tu avais tellement peur d'aller plus loin avec eux et de les perdre pendant que tu ne nourrissais que tu as tous fait pour te faire rejeter et tu en paye le prix maintenant !**

**-Tu ne comprends jamais rien Micah !** Lui dis-je alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue

**- Alors explique-moi.**

**-Nous sommes peut-être des créatures de l'enfer qui ne peut ressentir aucunes émotions humaines, lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Mais est-ce que tu as au moins connu une seule fois l'amour ? Est-ce que tu as une fois dans ta vie ressentie se qu'être amoureux de quelqu'un au point à tous faire pour ne pas le blesser ? Le protéger quoi qu'il en coute même si cela doit te rendre malheureux ? J'avoue oui j'ai aimé bon nombre d'homme, mais ce sentiments est le plus merveilleux du monde Micah.**

**-Tu es aveuglé par tes propres sentiments Maureen.**

**-Non je ne suis pas aveugler Micah, j'ai simplement peur,** Lui avouais-je. **Cela me fait toujours peur de ressentir des émotions humaines, car je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. Lui dis-je et je vis de la surprise dans ces yeux.**

**-Après tu t'étonne que Sébastian a eu le pouvoir sur toi ! A réussi à te soumettre à lui comme un vulgaire pantin.**

**-Avec Sébastian ce n'étais pas pareil Micah !**

**-Il a bien failli te tuer !** Hurla celui-ci et je lui donnais une gifle phénoménal.

**-Maintenant sort d'ici tous de suite, je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment.**

**-Si je ne reste pas je pari que dans moins d'1 semaine tu seras morte.**

**-Alors je mourrais Micah, mais je ne peux pas te laissé me faire la moral alors que je suis ta créatrice et que tu me dois le respect.**

**-Tu as trop changé avec les années Maureen !**

**-Tu n'as peut-être pas changé toi ?** Lui demandais-je et il secoua la tête. **Qui étaient près à vendre son âme pour rester avec moi si je ne te faisais pas incube ?**

**-Et maintenant je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de te supplier de faire de moi un incube si c'est pour voir ma créatrice faiblir au moindre problème.**

**-Je te l'ordonne Micah, sort de cette maison le plus rapidement possible,** Lui redemandais-je et j'étendais directement mes ailes pour lui montré que je suis supérieur à lui

**-D'accord, mais n'oublie pas Maureen tes faiblesse vont en grandissant et n'oublie pas que l'amour que tu porte à l'un d'entre eux**, Me dit-il en montrant les garçons. **Te nuira au point a se que vous enchainerez querelle sur querelle.**

**-C'est mon problème à présent Micah, je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur les actes que tu as fait alors ne juge pas les miens.**

**-Bonne continuation Maureen, j'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra tu seras encore vivante.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,** Lui assurais-je

Je suivais Micah du regard et en sortant de la maison il claqua la porte derrière lui. Depuis que je l'ai crée c'est réellement la première dispute que l'ont à a deux. Et j'avoue cela me faisait mal, j'essuyais en vitesse une larme et je sentie deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi et je m'agrippais directement à la personne. Plusieurs longue minutes plus tard, je relevais la tête et je vis que c'était Paul, je lui souriais timidement et lui demanda de me suivre. On sortie de chez Sam et je l'emmenais à la falaise pour que l'ont soit tranquille. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord et il fit de même, on resta en silence de longue seconde et je le brisais en une fois.

**-Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose de personnelle Paul.**

**-M'expliquer quoi ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet

**-Les histoires que j'ai eu avec les hommes de mon passé.**

* * *

**Hello, Hello  
**

**Alors comment Paul va réagir face aux révélations de Maureen?  
**

**Est-ce que cela va changer quelque chose entre eux ou pas?  
**

**Donnez vos avis sur la suite de leur aventures!  
**

**Gros bisou  
**

**MissVampire3401  
**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8.**_

Je ne savais pas décrire l'expression de Paul fasse a se que je venais de dire. Il paraissait étonné, choqué, en colère, inquiet de se que je pourrais lui dire. J'avoue je ne sais vraiment pas pour où commencer ! Si Micah n'aurait pas mis sur le tapis mes nombreux ancien prétendant, jamais je n'aurais du expliquer à Paul ces histoires le jour même où je lui apprenais que j'étais un succube. Je tournais la tête pour regarder mes mains car j'avais commencé à jouer avec mes doigts. Je trouvais que la situation devenais de plus en plus insupportable, alors je me levais en une fois et commença à retourner chez moi quand je sentie deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. J'étouffais un sanglot avec ma main, mais je ne retenais pas mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues, telle une cascade de douleur. Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais trop à Paul pour lui expliquer tous cela, il a peut-être bien pris le faite que je sois un succube mais je sais qu'il prendra mal cette histoire ? Quelque chose c'est former entre nous deux, je ne sais pas c'est quoi mais je le ressens au fond de moi. Pourtant, je veux être près de lui mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de peur de le tuer.

Paul pris ma main libre et me tourna doucement pour que je sache lui faire fasse. Il essuya doucement mes larmes et m'emmena plus loin. Il s'asseyait de sorte à être appuyer contre un arbre et il m'invita à m'assoir entre ces jambes. Je m'asseyais doucement, il enroula encore une fois ces bras autour de moi et m'attira contre lui. Je ne comprends pas comment Paul peut être si proche de moi alors qu'il ne me connait pas ? Comment peut-il se comporter d'une telle manière alors que je suis un démon ? Je laissais plusieurs longue minutes s'écouler sans dire un seul mot, je me posais cette question sans-cesse et cette question c'était : **_Par quoi je vais bien pouvoir commencer _?**

**-Maureen ça va ?**

**-Si on veut !** Avouais-je doucement

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas par où commencer Paul, il a tellement de truc à expliquer qu'une soirée ne suffira pas.**

**-Commence par se que tu as envie,** me dit calmement celui-ci

**-Est-ce qu'il y a une chose qui ta le plus marqué dans se que Micah à dit la tantôt ?**

**-Je vais t'avouer que oui,** m'avoua Paul

**-Tu te pose la question par apport aux prénoms qu'il a énoncé pas vrai !**

**-Oui effectivement.**

**-Le Carlisle dont Micah à parler c'est bien le Carlisle auquel tu pense,** lui dis-je en une fois. **C'était il y a bien des années mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. C'était dans les environs de 1659, Carlisle devais avoir environs 19 ans si je calcule bien. A l'époque, je travaillais en tant qu'assistante dans une librairie et un jour Carlisle est venu regarder a l'intérieur car c'était une toute nouvelle librairie. Je me rappelle que je triais les livres de la commande pour avoir plus facile pour les ranger et sans le faire expert il m'a bousculé. J'étais déjà un succube à l'époque, donc se qui veux dire qu'instinctivement mon pouvoir de séduction c'est mis en action. Au début je n'avais rien dit à Carlisle, mais il revenait tous les jours pour me voir mais je ne me suis jamais nourris de lui. J'avais beau lui dire de ne pas m'approcher, il revenait quand même me voir. Un jour son père a eu vent de cette histoire qu'il venait me voir tous les jours alors un jour son père à décider d'aller voir qui étais la nouvelle obsession de son fils.**

**-Son père à réagis comment ?** Me demanda Paul qui passait ces doigts dans mes cheveux

**-Les premières fois, il a bien réagis car il était content que son fils sorte de chez lui,** Lui expliquais-je. **Un jour quand je faisais la fermeture de la librairie Carlisle m'attendais comme tous les soirs car pour lui ce n'étais pas sur qu'une jeune femme comme moi traverse Londres en soirée. Nous avons commencé à parler ensemble, a mieux se connaitre jusqu'au jour où Carlisle m'as vu me nourrie. Il n'est pas partis en courant, il m'a laissé lui expliquer se que j'étais et tous. Je suis resté 4 ans à Londres, Carlisle à toujours tenu mon secret pour lui jusqu'au jour où son père m'as invité à diner chez eux. Tous se déroulaient bien, Carlisle et moi on rigolait bien avec son père alors qu'on était dans le petit salon près du feu. Mais il a fallu qu'une bonne arrive, qu'elle lâche son plateau en argent avec nos verres dessous pour que tous bascule.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer au juste ? Car franchement physiquement comme sa on ne pourrait pas croire que tu es un succube.**

**-C'était une nécromancienne, elle a sentie la mort sur moi et c'est cela qui a fait tous basculer. Durant plusieurs semaines, j'ai réussi à me cacher du père de Carlisle qui voulait me brûler vive sur le bucher pour sorcellerie. Carlisle savais où il pouvait me trouvé, et c'est lui qui m'apportais à manger et à boire. Carlisle me disait l'avancement des recherches de sont père et à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait d'où j'étais, Carlisle me cachais autre part. Il a disons dans un sens, sauvé la vie. Un jour, pour éviter que Carlisle ai des problèmes j'ai décidé de partir de Londres et j'ai fait promettre Carlisle de ne rien dire à personne sur se que j'étais.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que Micah voulais dire alors ?**

**-Micah a cru et crois toujours que je suis tombé amoureuse de Carlisle par le passé alors que c'est faux. J'ai toujours considérer Carlisle comme un égale, je n'avais pas besoins de me caché, je pouvais lui parler librement, il ne me jugeait pas.**

**-Et pour les autres alors ?**

**-La c'est une tous autre histoire Paul !**

**- Raconte-moi, on a tous notre temps.**

**-Alors allons chez moi cela sera plus simple,** Lui dis-je en me levant

**-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas peur que…**commença Paul

**-Non je n'ai pas peur, étrangement quand tu es près de moi mes peurs et mes crainte s'envole pour laissé place à de la sérénité et du calme.**

**-Je te fais cet effet là ?** Me demanda-t-il alors qu'on se dirigeait vers chez moi

Que voulez-vous que je réponde à cela ? Je secouais la tête en souriant et je ne pipais mot jusque quand on arrivait chez moi. On alla s'installer dans le salon et en passant devant la cuisine j'allais prendre deux verres ainsi que quelque chose à boire. Dans le salon, je déposais tous sur la table basse, puis j'allais allumer ma chaine hi-fi et alla m'installer dans le fauteuil près de Paul. Je commençais à lui raconter se qu'il voulait savoir, durant mon récit je vis Paul passé par plusieurs émotions. Mais celle qui me surpris à chaque fois, c'est quand j'expliquais que quand j'aimais un des hommes que j'avais rencontrée et qu'il découvrait se que j'étais. Il se mettait anormalement à trembler. Comme si le faite qu'on me rejette, le mette hors de lui. Durant la nuit, je m'étais surprise à avoir mise ma tête sur les jambes de Paul mais il ne me demanda pas de bouger pour autant. Quand j'avais fait un énorme résumer de ma vie sentimental, Paul et moi on resta dans un silence qu'aucun de nous deux aurais voulu brisé.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je me suis endormi, mais je sais que je me suis endormi de sorte à avoir ma tête sur les jambes de Paul avec le visage tourné vers lui et j'avais son t-shirt en main et je le tenais fermement. Je me réveillais à l'aube, en tournant la tête je remarquais que j'étais dans mon lit. Le coter du lit ou je ne dormais pas étais défais, je passais ma main sur les draps et remarqua qu'il était encore tiède. Je me levais à mon aise tous en m'étirant puis je descendis en bas et j'entendais du bruit venant de la cuisine. J'allais voir qui pouvait bien chipoter dans ma cuisine quand je vis Paul occuper aux fourneaux. Je souriais en le regardant et je m'appuyais contre le chambrant de la porte. Paul tourna la tête et quand il me vit il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement la joue avant de m'enlacer. Je trouve que cela deviens étrange entre Paul et moi, enfin bref il « **_m'ordonna_** » d'aller me mettre à table et juste après il m'apporta mon petit déjeuner. Purée c'est l'homme idéal! Houlà, Maureen enlève cette idée de la tête. Même avec se que tu peux ressentir, tu ne peux pas! Paul et moi on déjeuna tranquillement et je lui posais des questions sur on statut de modificateur et il y répondit en toute franchise. Par contre je remarquais qu'il y avait un sujet qui le mettais mal à l'aise et le sujet c'était l'imprégnation.

**-Paul pourquoi tu parais mal à l'aise ?** Lui demandais-je en une fois

-**Pour rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que pour un de la meute qui ne sait pas imprégner c'est difficile d'expliquer c'est quoi l'imprégnation,** Me dit-il et je sentais le mensonge émaner de lui

**-Paul tu mens, je le sens.**

**-Comment tu pourrais le sentir ?**

**-Particularité d'un succube, quand certaine émotions ou certains sentiments sont trop fort on le sens,** Lui répondis-je en haussant des épaules.** Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour en parler.**

**-Ne dit pas sa Maureen, j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi.**

**-Ne dit pas des trucs insensée Paul, tu as vu le secret que j'avais et tu as encore confiance en moi ?**

**-Et tu as vu mon secret à moi !** Me fit remarquer Paul. **J'aurais voulu te le dire Maureen, mais je ne pouvais pas.**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas ou tu ne voulais pas ?**

**-Je ne pouvais pas, on ne peut dire se que l'ont est normalement quand on trouve notre imprégné.**

**-Mais en t'entendant c'est comme si tu l'avais trouvé Paul, alors où est le problème ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Le problème c'est que c'est toi mon imprégné, Maureen !** Cria Paul en une fois et j'écarquillais les yeux

Moi ! Une imprégnée ! C'est impossible, comme Paul m'as dit l'imprégnée en question doit être humain ! Je continuais à regarder Paul, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était moi l'élu ! Je me repassais tous les moments que j'avais eus avec Paul et une explication me sauta aux yeux. Paul m'avais dit ceci : _L**'imprégnation ressemble plutôt à la gravité. Lorsque qu'on voit notre âme sœur, c'est comme si, tout à coup, on ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur nous. Plus rien ne compte, sauf elle. On ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, on deviendrait n'importe qui. On se transforme en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère.**_ Je me rappelais le jour ou Paul a sauté sur un des Sbires de Sébastian pour me protéger, le jour ou il est venu m'aider quand Sébastian lui-même m'a attaqué. Le jour ou Paul m'as dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et qu'il serait là si j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un.

Bordel mais comment je n'ai rien vu venir c'est incroyable, toutes ces attentions envers moi et je n'ai rien vu. Mais suis-je si idiote que cela pour n'avoir rien vu ou je pense trop à moi pour ne pas faire attention à Paul. Avec tous cela, cela me rappelle une chanson! Si je me rappelle c'est une chanson de Bruno Mars. Cela va encore comment cette chanson, enfin plutôt le refrain.

_J'intercepterais une grenade pour toi_

_J'enfoncerais ma main sur une lame pour toi_

_Je me jetterais sous un train pour toi_

_Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi_

_Oh, oh j'endurerais toute cette douleur_

_Me prendrais une balle en pleine tête_

_Oui, je suis prêt à mourir pour toi, ma belle_

Je pense que le refrain représente bien se que Paul doit ressentir. Je pris ma tête ente mes mains alors que j'avais mes coude appuyer sur la table de la salle à manger. J'entendis qu'on déplaçait une chaise, puis je vis Paul s'agenouiller coter de moi et il retira mes mains de ma tête pour que je sache le regarder.

**-Maureen c'est toi mon âme sœur, c'est pour toi que mon cœur bat.**

**-Mais on ne peut pas Paul! A la base, je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse, je risquerais de te tuer !**

**-Petite question, tes baisers ne sont pas sensée m'enlever mes forces ?**

**-Si tu aurais été 100% humain oui, mais Paul on ne sait pas comment cela se déroulera par après.**

**-Si on n'essaye pas on ne saura pas Maureen.**

**-On ne peut pas risquer Paul.**

**-Maureen, dit moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et je deviendrais la personne que tu voudras.**

**-Paul…s'il te plait.**

**-Si tu veux savoir quel est l'étendu de se que je ressens pour toi écouter la chanson Comatose de Skillet et viens me voir après.**

**-Paul écoute…**commençais-je

**-Ne dit rien Maureen, juste écoute la chanson et fait ton choix par apport à cela. Mais n'oublie pas, tu es mon imprégné donc je prendrais le rôle qui te conviendra pour rester près de toi.**

Paul pris mon visage entre ces mains, déposa délicatement ces lèvres sur les miennes avant de se lever et de partir de chez moi. Je restais dans ma salle à manger, aussi inerte qu'un mort. Mon cerveau ne voulais pas croire tous se que Paul venais de me dire, mais mon cœur me prouvais le contraire, me prouvais que je pouvais essayer une relation avec Paul car mon pouvoir de séduction ne fonctionne pas sur lui et quand je me nourris il ne perd pas ces forces. Mais non je ne pouvais pas, bien que quand il était près de moi je n'avais plus aucun doute, il peut suffire d'un moment ou je repense au faite que je sois un succube que toutes mes questions réapparaisse. Je me levais de ma chaise tel un zombie, alla à mon pc et alla directement voir la chanson que Paul m'avait demandé d'écouter.

**_Je déteste me sentir ainsi_**

**_Je suis épuisé d'essayer de combattre cela_**

**_Je suis endormi et tout ce dont je rêve_**

**_C'est de me réveiller à Toi_**

**_Dis-moi ce que Tu entendras_**

**_Ton toucher est ce qui me manque_**

**_Et plus je me cache plus je réalise_**

**_Que je Te perds lentement_**

Je suis fatiguer de lutter contre se que je ressens, tellement fatiguer qu'un jour ou l'autre je serais capable d'en devenir folle! Quand Paul me touche, j'ai l'impression d'exister pour de bon. De ne plus errer dans se monde ou je ne trouvais pas ma place. Pourquoi dans un sens, je devrais lui cacher se que je ressens, si lui m'as avoué que j'étais son imprégné ?

_J**e ne veux pas vivre, je ne veux pas respirer**_

**_Tant que je ne te sens pas à mes côtés_**

**_Tu enlève la douleur qui m'assaille_**

**_Me réveiller à Toi n'a jamais semblé aussi réel_**

**_Je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas rêver_**

**_Parce que mes rêves ne me consolent pas_**

**_À la manière que Tu me fais sentir_**

**_Me réveiller à Toi n'a jamais semblé aussi réel_**

Est-ce que pour Paul c'est réellement la réalité ou simplement une illusion que je fabrique toujours de toutes pièces ? Comment pourrais-je comprendre l'imprégnation comme lui ressent cela? Se qui est vrai c'est que depuis que j'ai été parlé avec Paul, quand Leah et Seth sont venu me parler à mon boulot, Emily m'avais dit quand ils sont venu manger chez moi qu'elle voyait Paul revivre.

**_Je déteste vivre sans toi_**

**_Dans le plus faux en doutant de Toi_**

**_Mais mes démons s'étendent en attendant_**

**_Ils me tentent_**

**_Oh comme je T'adore_**

**_Oh comme j'ai soif de Toi_**

**_Oh comme j'ai besoin de Toi_**

Comment pourrait-il avoir besoin de moi alors que je ne suis cas la réserve depuis peu ? Comment peut-il vivre sans moi en une fois ? Comment ce phénomène peut-il m'atteindre, enfin plutôt me choisir comme imprégné ? Comme j'ai compris, il ne le demande pas. Un jour il peu me détester et quand l'imprégnation surgis de nulle part il ferra tous pour se rapprocher de moi. Je sursautais quand j'entendis mon portable sonner et je me précipitais vers celui-ci et décrocha rapidement

**-Oui c'est qui ?** Demandais-je directement

**-Coucou Maureen ça va ?** Me demanda Emily joyeusement

**-Salut Emily, si je te dis que je suis un peu perturbé, tu me dis quoi ?**

**-J'arrive dans 5 minutes**

**-Non je suis sérieuse Emily, je suis vraiment perturbé pour le moment enfin non je suis plutôt étonner ou choqué.**

**-Moi aussi je suis sérieuse, je préviens Sam et je suis chez toi dans 5 minutes.**

**-D'accord je t'attends, je préparerais du café.**

**-En faite Paul est chez toi ?** Me demanda-t-elle-en une fois

**-Non justement sa fait 1h qu'il est partit de chez moi et le faite que je sois perturbé c'est avec une chose qu'il m'a dit.**

**-Alors compte que dans 2minutes30 je suis chez toi !**

**-Emily tu ne seras jamais chez moi en 2minutes30 !** Lui fis-je remarquer et en une fois je l'entendais courir. **Emily ne me dit pas que tu es occupé de courir ?** Lui demandais-je alors que je préparais une tasse de café

**-Si, donc je serais bien chez toi dans pas très longtemps.**

**-Emily ce n'est pas très important tu sais !**

**-Si cela à de l'importance Maureen, car à présent l'état de Paul sera en fonction de se que tu décideras.**

**-Attend, tu sais que Paul c'est imprégné de moi ?** Lui demandais-je surprise et on sonna chez moi j'allais en vitesse ouvrir la porte

**-Oui je le sais depuis le jour même où Paul t'a croisé !** S'empressa de rajouter Emily en entrant chez moi et je fermais mon portable

**-Mais pourquoi moi, Emily ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Maureen personne ne peux vraiment expliquer pourquoi Jared c'est imprégné de Kim, Sam de moi, Jacob de Renesmée, Quil de Clair et Paul de toi. Il suffit d'un regard pour que tous change.**

**-Je ne suis pas humaine Emily !**

**-J'avoue que cela n'est pas conventionnel, mais Maureen pourquoi tu panique autant si on sait toutes les deux que tu es amoureuse de lui ?** Me demanda Emily

**-J'ai tous simplement peur de le tuer! Emily, durant des milliers d'années je me suis fait rejeter par ceux que j'aimais justement pour ne pas les tuer.**

**-Il est où Paul maintenant ?** me demanda celle-ci

**-Je ne sais pas cela fait une heure qu'il est parti d'ici et avant de partir il m'a demandé d'écouter ça,** Lui dis-je en mettant la musique en route.

**-Maureen pourquoi doutes-tu encore après avoir écouté cette chanson, il est imprégné donc il te dira toujours la vérité car il sera incapable de te mentir car il t'aime de trop et tiens trop à toi.**

**-Mais imagine un seul instant que Sébastian arrive à ces fin et me tue que se passera-t-il ?**

**-Il sera disons mort, quand une imprégnée meurt le chagrin sera tellement fort que cela se répercutera sur toute la meute,** m'expliqua Emily

J'allais répondre à Emily, quand un hurlement de loup me fit directement tourner la tête vers la porte de chez moi. J'allais directement voir dehors, quand en tournant la tête je vis Sam et les autres courir vers la forêt. Je demandais à Emily de rentrer chez elle, je me mise moi aussi à courir vers la forêt tous en déployant mes ailes et en une fois je m'envolais. Je suivais le loin la trace de magie que laissait Sam et les autres derrière eux, quand je m'arrêtais en une fois. Je vis tous les Quileutes essayer d'anéantir cet intrus, mais chacun d'eux fut envoyer quelque part. En une fois je vis Paul sauté sur cet homme et l'homme se débattait et en une fois il se trouva dans le dos de Paul. J'écarquillais les yeux, ensuite je me précipitais vers Paul et cet intrus.

**-Paul abaisse la tête !**

Paul me regarda, il baissa ensuite la tête et j'attrapais l'adversaire de sorte à se qu'il lâche Paul et je le fis percuter un arbre derrière lui. Je reculais en vitesse et changeais en une fois de forme, je vis l'individu écarquiller les yeux en me voyant. Il reprit en vitesse un masque impassible sur son visage avant de foncer droit sur moi, avant qu'il sache me donner un coup je tournais et lui donna un énorme coup avec ma queue mais cela ne le fis que reculer. En une fois, je vis un loup se mettre à coter de moi tous en étant occuper de grogner et quand je tournais simplement le regard je remarquais que c'était Paul. Je remis mon regard sur notre adversaire, il fit un pas en avant et Paul en fit un lui aussi. Il s'arrêta tous de suite, surpris sur le faite qu'un loup me protège.

**-Va dire à Sébastian, que je renonce à lui appartenir quoi qu'il en coute.**

**-Il sera fou de rage Maureen !** Me dit-il

**_C'est bizarre qu'il me connaisse car moi je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie._**

**-Je le sais, mais c'est mon choix je ne lui appartiens plus j'appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre !** Déclarais-je et tous les Quileutes tournèrent la tête vers moi

**-Et tu appartiens à qui ?** Me demanda-t-il et je m'approchais de Paul avant de déposer ma main dans son cou

**-A un modificateur,** lui dis-je et je sentie que Paul appuya sa tête contre mon ventre

**-Tu appartiens à un de ces clebs ?** Me questionna l'homme et je tendis mes ailes a leur maximum

**-Je t'interdis de les appeler comme tel, ils sont bien plus intelligents qu'un enfant de la lune!**

**-Personne ne me croira si je leur dit que tu es avec un chien !**

**-Alors si le petit fan club de Sébastian est près de lui quand tu le lui diras, dit leur ceci : _dit leur que c'est Lilith qui la dit de sa propre bouche_. Là ils te croiront !**

**-Et tous les enfers seront à ta poursuite.**

**-Alors j'attendrais que les enfers viennent à moi, mais n'oublie pas ceci je pourrais facilement t'ôter la vie.**

**-Tu n'oserais pas ?**

**-Hum, si j'oserais car je suis le premier succube.**

**-Tu fais honte à ta race!**

**-Je fais se que je veux, maintenant part prévenir Sébastian.**

Je vis le mec s'envoler, je soufflais de soulagement car avec se que je venais de faire je venais de renier ma propre race, la race que j'ai crée! Je me remis sous mon autre forme, je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je n'avais plus Paul à coter de moi. Je me retournais précipitamment quand je le vis sortir de derrière un arbre. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, quand une fois devant cet homme qui inconsciemment m'as fait faire le choix que je rêvais toujours de faire. C'est-à-dire, renier se que je suis pour être heureuse, trouver l'amour, faire ma vie comme je l'entendais. J'enroulais directement mes bras autour de son cou et plaça mon visage dans son cou. Il passa un bras dans mon dos, tandis que l'autre il le fit remonter pour savoir placer une main dans mes cheveux. On resta de longue seconde comme cela, j'enlevais ensuite mon visage de son cou doucement pour savoir placer ma tête devant la sienne. Je fis glisser mes mains pour savoir les placer sur ces joues, j'avais mon regard perdu dans le siens. Même si c'est yeux étais marrons, j'avais l'impression de m'y noyer. J'approchais mon visage du sien mais Paul brisa les quelques centimètres qui nous séparais pour unir nos lèvres.

Il avait à peine posé ces lèvres sur les miennes, que je sentais que je me nourrissais de lui sans le vouloir. Mais quelque chose me frappa, c'est que quand je prends l'énergie de Paul c'est comme si chez lui cela se changeais en désire démesure. Car en une fois, je sentie sa prise se resserrer autour de ma taille et il agrippa mes cheveux avec force et accentua ce baiser. Je replaçais mes mais dans ces cheveux tous en cambrant un peu le dos pour être encore plus coller à lui. Je retirais mes lèvres des siennes quand j'entendis quelqu'un se raclé la gorge. Paul poussa un grognement de frustration et on tourna la tête d'où provenais le raclement de gorge.

**-Vous savez, il y a des chambres pour faire cela !** Nous dit Embry pour brisé le silence

**-Désolé cela n'était pas voulu,** m'excusais-je

**-Maureen, tu peux nous expliquer ?** Me demanda Leah

**-En très cours, j'ai renié les miens.**

**-Comment ça ?** Me questionna Seth qui ne comprenait pas

**-Je viens de renier mon statut de Succube pour rester ici,** dis-je à Seth avant de me tourner Paul. **J'ai renié les miens, pour toi Paul.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-Car j'ai fait mon choix ! Est-ce que…est-ce que tu m'accepte dans ta vie ?** Lui demandais-je hésitante

**-Je t'accepterais de n'importe quelle manière.** Me dit-il en souriant avant de me prendre dans ces bras

Je me blottissais dans les bras de Paul, j'avais un bras qui passait dans son cou et de ma main libre je la plaçais sur sa joue avant d'unir nos lèvres. Maintenant, ma vie à pris un tous autre chemin, je sais qu'elle sera semer d'embuche mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je ne perds pas l'espoir de croire qu'un jour où l'autre, la mère des ténèbres accepte que je redevienne humaine! Je sais que cela sera dur de la faire changer d'avis, mais au fond de moi je sais qu'elle acceptera mais malheureusement je sais qu'avant cela je devrais d'abord faire un petit voyage là ou je ne veux pas mettre les pieds. Enfin je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas vouloir mettre les pieds là-bas, mais je le jure que si on doit m'emmener en Enfer, je n'irais pas de mon plein grès, on devra m'arracher d'ici de force pour que j'y aille. Car jamais au grand jamais, je partirais de la Push pour laisser Paul seul.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9.**_

Le temps est passé à une vitesse incroyable, cela fait déjà 1 mois que je suis à la Push. Ma relation avec chacun des Quileutes étais génial, mais celle qui surpasse toute mes espérance c'est se qu'il se passe avec Paul. Bien cas chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, je me nourrissais de lui et lui devenais totalement fou, c'était magique. Pour le moment nous étions tous à la plage, j'étais entre les jambes de Paul tandis que lui avais ces bras enrouler autour de moi. Ma tête était appuyée sur son épaule et son menton sur mon épaule à moi. Je travail toujours chez Mme Harris, pour rien au monde je voudrais quitter se boulot que j'adore. Au fils des siècles j'ai toujours travaillé dans une librairie mais je ne sais pas avec Mme Harris ce n'étais pas pareil. Comme si Mme Harris me connaissait par cœur, je ne serais vraiment pas l'expliquer. Depuis le jour où j'ai dit à Paul que j'ai renié les miens pour lui, Sam m'avais demandé de les entrainer pour savoir combattre des succubes et des incubes. Quand il me l'avait demandé, je ne sais pas se qui m'as prise mais j'ai éclaté de rire face à çà sa demande. Puis j'avais ensuite accepter, les entrainement pour moi étais pas fatiguant du tous mais pour les autres ils étaient éreintant. Comme on était sur la plage, j'avais ramené une nouvelle chaine hi-fi qui fonctionna avec la lumière du jour et j'avais mon iPod branché dessus. Paul et moi on bougea doucement sur la chanson qui passait, car il savait que je l'adorais. Le titre c'est Foolish de Shayne Ward, je trouve cette chanson magnifique jusqu'au moment ou Seth décida de changer de chanson.

**-Putain Seth pourquoi tu as changé !** M'exclamais-je

**-Et pense un peu a ceux qui n'ont personne, pour moi cette chanson est déprimante.** Plaida Seth et je lui tirais la langue

**-Aller Maureen j'ai envie d'un peu bouger moi !** Me dit Embry en se levant

**-Tu ne tiendras jamais 5 minutes Embry.**

**-Et le dernier entrainement, j'étais le dernier à rester debout !**

**-Oui jusqu'au moment ou Maureen ta pris en traitre et ta fait tomber avec un coup de queue**, lui fit remarquer Jared

**-Ouais mais elle m'a prise en traitre aussi,** lui répondis Embry alors que je m'étais lever

**-N'oublie jamais Embry, un incube et un succube sa vole donc on prend toujours en traitre nos adversaire.**

**-Ouais mais ce n'est pas cool!** Renchéris celui-ci qui n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais derrière lui

Je déployais en une fois mes ailes, m'approcha un peu plus d'Embry qui était dos à moi et tous d'un coup j'en fis aller une de sorte à pousser Embry et sans le faire exprès je l'envoyais dans l'eau. Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y compris, Embry sortais en trombe de l'eau et il muta en une fois et fonça droit sur moi. Je l'attendais patiemment et quand il fut assez près de moi, je sautais et fit aller mes ailes de sorte à s'avoir m'en voler. Je me retournais pour être face à lui, je vis Embry sauter en l'air pour essayer de m'attraper mais j'étais trop haut pour qu'il sache m'avoir. Je décidais alors de faire quelque chose, je descendais en piquer vers Embry et pendant qu'il sautait je passais juste en-dessous de lui tous en étant dos au sol et avant de me relever je tirais sur sa queue et tant bien que mal je montais de plus en plus haut vers le ciel. Je m'approchais doucement de l'eau pendant qu'Embry se tortillais dans tous les sens. Je m'arrêtais une fois que j'étais au-dessus de l'eau et je vis Embry tourner la tête pour me regarder.

**-Aller Embry va dire bonjour au poisson !** Lui dis-je en rigolant

En une fois je vis celui-ci me faire les yeux de chien battu, l'enfoirer il sait que je n'arrive pas à résister quand un de la meute me fait les yeux de chien battu. Je soupirais et retourna à la plage, je déposais Embry sur le sol et je croisais directement les bras sur ma poitrine. Embry trottina jusqu'à la forêt, et revint vers tous le monde quelque instant après. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il me dit.

**-Dit Maureen qui a été le plus fort cette fois-ci ?**

**-Surement pas toi vieux, tu aurais du voir le vol planer que tu as fait !** Rigola Paul

**-On aurait dit Superman !** Renchéris Quil mort de rire

**-Je ne serais même pas décrire le cri que tu as poussé avant d'aller dans l'eau !** Dit Leah pour en remettre une couche

**-Faut toujours se méfier d'un succube surtout quand celui-ci est dans ces connaissances,** Lui dis-je en retournant m'assoir près de Paul

**-Tiens,** me dit Paul en me présentant une fraise et je mordis dedans

**-Merci,** Lui dis-je après avoir avalé et je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes

**-Sam tu as prévu des lances d'incendie ?** Questionna Jared

**-Non, pourquoi ?**

**-Bin on va les laisser continuer, tu comprendras,** répondis Jared

**-On vous entend, je vous signale !** Leur dit Paul après avoir retirer ces lèvres des miennes

**-Ouah pour une fois que Paul ne c'est pas laissé emporter !** S'exclama Embry

**-La ferme Call !** Dis-je en même temps que Paul

**-Dites vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'on à pas eu d'intrus appart des vampires sur le territoire depuis que Maureen à renier son statut de succube !** Nous fit remarquer Brady

-**Non moi je ne trouve pas cela étrange,** dis-je nonchalamment

**-Pourquoi ?** Me demanda Collin

**-Un Succube ou un incube, ne viendra jamais seule vous devez vous mettre cela en tête. Si on est bien entrainer avec plusieurs milliers d'année derrière nous on peut risquer de venir seule. Mais quand on ne connait pas le terrain ou l'ont va, on y va toujours par plusieurs. La plus part du temps ceux qui viennent seul sont des pacifistes. Ils veulent plutôt parler au lieu d'agir, et le plus gros point ceux qui viennent seul sont ceux qui se considèrent réellement comme un démon,** Lui expliquais-je

**-Donc vous préférer un tir groupé, qu'un tir solitaire et mourir de toute façon ?**

**-Oui exactement, c'est peut-être bas et lâche pour certain mais dans mon monde c'est plutôt une marque de supériorité. Au plus d'incube et de succubes attaques au même endroit, au plus ils ont des chances de gagner.**

**-C'est comme une armé quoi !** Fit remarquer Paul

**-Oui exactement, et des guerres j'en ai beaucoup mené. J'ai un esprit tactique, donc c'est pour cela que je vous enseigne le plus de truc pour que vous éviter nos attaques et pour que vous sachiez plus blesser. Quand vous vous battrez contre un succube ou un incube pensée toujours a cela : Tué ou se faire tué.**

**-Et toi tu es de quelle catégorie ma puce ?**

**-Moi je suis dans la catégorie Tué et ne pas se faire tué,** Lui répondis-je en souriant. **C'est tous simplement l'esprit de survis.**

**-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu parle comme si tu étais bien plus âgé que moi !** Me dit Paul en sautant sur moi

Je me retrouvais en une fois sur mon dos avec Paul qui me surplombait. J'avais mon cœur qui battait à tous rompre dans ma poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il me surplombait de la sorte et cela me rendais toute chose.

**-C'est parce que je le suis, bien plus âgé que toi !** Lui fis-je remarquer

**-Heu… les loulous, pas que l'ont ne veux pas un mini Paul et Maureen mais avouez que cela ferrais un sacré mélange !** Nous dit Embry et on tourna la tête vers lui

**-Avec quoi tu viens ?** Demanda Leah

**-J'ai vraiment dit se que je viens de dire ?** Demanda Embry choqué par se qui venais de dire

**-Que si je devrais tomber enceinte, le petit ou la petite serra un sacré mélange ?** Lui demandais-je et il hocha la tête. Oui tu as vraiment dit cela !

**-Merde dans ma tête cela sonnais bien, mais je me rends compte que ce n'étais pas du tous le cas.**

En une fois je me sentie raidir et je regardais autour de moi. Je demandais à Paul de me laisser me redresser et il m'aida à me remettre droite. Je continuais à faire aller mon regard partout autour de moi quand je sentie la présence d'un incube.

**-Je sens une présence !**

**-Quoi comme présence ?** Me demanda Paul inquiet

**-Un incube,** lui répondis-je et il se leva directement. **Paul arrête, pour le moment je ne ressens aucune menace venant de lui.**

**-Mon cœur la plus part des incubes qui ramène leur ailes chez nous, vienne pour toi alors excuse moi d'être sur la défensive.**

**-Je ne le connais pas cet incube, pourtant avec se que je ressens il n'est pas du coter de Sébastian.**

**-Il est de quel coter alors ?** Me demanda Paul en regardant autour de lui

**-Du mien, c'est un de mes fils !**

**-Bordel Paul, tu as vu combien de fois tu es déjà beau-père! Micah, Sébastian et j'en passe.** Intervins Embry et Paul grogna

**-Là on se serais passé de ton commentaire Embry !** Soupira Sam

**-Non attend, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai crée. Normalement, quand je crée un incube ou un succube je sens une partie de mon pouvoir en lui mais là c'est beaucoup plus noir que se que moi je donne pour qu'il survive.**

**-Mlle Maureen !** Entendis-je derrière moi et je tournais la tête

Sur le sable derrière moi, il n'y avait personne alors je relevais doucement la tête. Je vis un homme dans les aires, en train de faire aller ces ailes de façon à rester immobile. Je continuais à relever le visage quand j'écarquillais les yeux! Cet homme se déposa sur le sol délicatement, il n'avait pas changé il était toujours le même. Pas trop grand ni trop petit, des cheveux blond comme le blé coiffé en arrière et des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Il m'avait promit à l'époque qu'il espérait que nos chemin se croiserais, mais je ne me serais jamais douter que quand nos chemin allaient à nouveau se croiser qu'il serait devenu un incube. Pourtant je me rappelle se que Carlisle m'as dit il y a 1 mois, il avait vendu son âme à Lucifer pour devenir un incube. Une colère immense s'empara de moi car jamais je n'aurais voulu cette vie pour lui, je m'approchais doucement de lui et une fois devant cet homme qui a été dans mon passé je lui administrais une gifle phénoménal.

Il porta sa main à sa joue et vit de la surprise dans son regard. Envers lui je n'ai jamais été violente ou quoi mais là il a fait la pire des conneries de sa vie. Il me scruta du regard, se demandant se que j'allais faire alors je reculais doucement et sans le vouloir mes ailes se tendirent et il s'agenouilla directement. A se que je vois, il connait le protocole quand un incube ou un succube est en fasse de moi.

**-Je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide que de vendre ton âme à Lucifer pour devenir un incube!**

**-Je l'ai fait pour vous Mlle Maureen !** Me dit-il et Paul grogna.** J'ai pensée que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que nous soyons ensemble !**

**-Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !** Cria Paul

**-Paul calme toi !** Ordonna Sam

**-Depuis que je t'ai demandé de partir on ne sait jamais revu, c'est Carlisle qui m'a dit que tu étais toujours vivant.**

**-Oui je l'ai croisée quand il était chez les Denali, un homme bien je dois dire je l'ai reconnu par apport a se que vous m'aviez dit sur lui.**

**-C'est qui ?** Demanda Leah

**-La vie change Matthew, je n'ai pas oublié notre dernière conversation mais j'ai renié les incubes et les succubes pour rester près de quelqu'un.**

**-Pourquoi l'avoir fait maintenant et pas dans le passé ?** Me demanda-t-il en se levant

**-Car j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de qui je peux me nourrir sans le tuer ou lui privé de ces forces.**

**-Mlle Maureen, vous savez aussi que Sébastian en à après vous ?** Me demanda-t-il et j'hochais la tête. I**l est venu me parler il y a plusieurs années pour me joindre à lui, mais je lui ai dit que jamais je n'allais vous trahir.**

**-Si tu te serais joint lui, il t'aurait laissé la vie sauf Matthew maintenant tu es en répit.**

**-Je le sais Mlle Maureen, mais c'est pour vous que je le fait.**

**-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?**

**-Carlisle m'as téléphoné, le jour même ou votre modificateur vous à ramener chez lui pour vous soignez. J'étais en Europe, normalement j'aurais du être là assez rapidement mais je me suis fait pister par plusieurs humains car je suis une personne recherché et j'ai aussi été pisté par des incubes de Sébastian.**

**-Tu es une personne recherché ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Je ne suis pas fort discret quand je me nourris, à chaque fois que je me nourrissais c'est comme si j'attirais la police ou autre chose. Mais je suis seulement rechercher en Europe.**

**-Personne ne t'a entrainé pour te nourrir sans te faire voir ?** Lui demandais-je choqué

**-Je n'ai jamais eu de mentor Mlle Maureen,** m'avoua celui-ci et je passais une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant

Je lui tournais le dos et m'approcha de Paul et alla me blottir dans ces bras. Quand je m'étais approché de lui je l'avais vu trembler mais il a fallu simplement que j'aille dans ces bras que ces tremblements cessèrent. Il m'enlaça directement, embrassa ma tempe et je regardais Matthew du coin de l'œil. Je le vis surpris par se qu'il se passait, il avalait doucement sa salive quand tout d'un coup je vis quelque chose se matérialiser dans sa main. Il se mit à courir vers moi et je poussais Paul sur le coter et j'évitais son coup en penchant mon corps sur le coter opposé ou il voulait me donner un coup. Il essaya par tous les moyens de m'attaquer mais chaque coup qu'il essayait de me porter se soldais par un échec.

Franchement maintenant, je ne le comprends pas il m'a dit qu'il n'a pas rejoint Sébastian pour moi et maintenant il m'attaque. C'est moi, où durant les siècles les hommes sont toujours aussi compliqués. Je regardais mieux se qu'il avait en main et failli éclater de rire en voyant un pieu. Paul m'as dit que je mélangeais fiction et réalité quand on à découvert l'un l'autre se que l'ont étais, bin maintenant c'est Matthew qui mélange fiction et réalité. Tous d'un coup je sentais quelque chose se loger dans ma main et j'abaissais directement la tête. Oh mon dieu sa fait bien des années que je ne l'ai plus eu en main ! Je levais mon bras tous en souriant et j'entendis Jared dire :**_ Bin merde alors_ !** Je fis tourner se que j'avais en main et me mise en position d'attaque.

**-Je te donne 5 secondes pour te rendre Matthew!**

**-Mlle Maureen ce n'est pas moi je vous jure !**

**-Personne ne peut nous manipuler Matthew même mentalement,** lui dis-je

En une fois Matthew courra vers moi et je fis aller mon bras et je le désarmais directement. Je fis aller mon aile et le plaqua sur le sol et je me mise au-dessus de lui avec la pointe de mon épée (qui a plus de 1000 ans) à sa gorge. Je vis dans son regard une peur énorme, moi de mon coter mon visage restais impassible mais je crois que dans mon regard plusieurs émotions se reflétaient dans celui-ci. Je levais mon bras au-dessus de ma tête et je fis aller mon bras de sorte à savoir planter mon épée dans une des ailes de Matthew et il hurla de douleur.

**-Matthew je dois voir se qu'il se passe !** Le prévenais-je

**-Qu'allez-vous faire Mlle Maureen ?**

**-Cela sera douloureux je te préviens.**

En une fois je fis aller ma queue et je l'enfonçais dans le ventre de Matthew. C'est le seule moyen qui existe pour que je sache voir si Matthew est manipulé mentalement ou pas. Je laissais ces souvenir m'envahir et comme je pouvais voir il remontait au moment je lui avais demandé de partir. Je vis toute sa vie défiler dans ma tête et en une fois je fis plus attention a une certaine partie de sa vie. Et le moment qui m'interpella c'est quand il avait vendu son âme à Lucifer. Hé merde, je savais que cela pouvais avoir des conséquences mais pas à se point là. En une fois, je sentie Matthew se relever et il mit directement une main à mon cou. Je me débattais le plus possible quand je sortais quelque chose de derrière mon dos.

**-Paul attrape, enfonce lui ça juste entre les cervicales !** Lui dis-je difficilement alors que je lui envoyais un vieux poignard qui enlevait la manipulation de Lucifer

**-Où ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-Putain donne moi ça !** Intervins Leah en prenant le poignard des mains de Paul

**-Entre les cervicales Leah, vise bien aussi non il est perdu !**

**-Bonjour petite succube.**

**-Tu ne l'aurais plus longtemps sous ton emprise Lucifer,** Lui dis-je avant de lui cracher a la figure

**-Tu ferras bientôt un voyage chez moi, je peux t'assurer que tu auras un service privilégié.**

**-Tant mieux pour ta face de rat mais cela sera sans moi !**

Je vis Leah s'approcher doucement de Matthew, je commençais à manquer d'air et je lui fis un léger signe de la tête et en une fois elle enfonça mon poignard dans la nuque de Matthew et il me lâcha directement. Je vis Matthew se contorsionner pour enlever le poignard et je me relevais directement. Je vis Matthew agripper le poignard et il se l'enleva en une fois et il le lâcha sur le sable. Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas menaçant alors moi je reculais doucement et Paul vint directement se mettre devant moi. Tous d'un coup Matthew tomba à genoux, je lançais un regard un Paul et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait me laisser passé. Je m'approchais doucement de Matthew qui avait la tête baiser et je m'accroupis juste devant lui. Je pris son visage dans une de mes main pour la relever et en une fois il retira ma main et enroula ces bras autour de ma taille en me répétant sans cesse :** _excusez-moi Mlle Maureen!_**

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je me mise doucement à frotter les cheveux de Matthew en essayant de le calmer. J'avoue cela me fait mal de voir un de mes incubes se faire manipuler comme cela, mais le seule moyen pour qu'il ne soit plus manipuler par Lucifer c'est transférer une partie infime de ma force vital pour qu'il n'y a plus cette partie de noirceur en lui. Je demandais à Matthew de se redresser et il le fit doucement alors je plaçais mes deux mains sur ces joues. Il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux et je lui demandais d'entre-ouvrir la bouche et il le fit gentillement. J'approchais mon visage du sien mais en aucun cas il y avait un contacte. Je soufflais dans l'ouverture de sa bouche et je vis Matthew écarquiller les yeux avec se que je faisais.

Je me concentrais le plus possible, je sentie une partie de mon pouvoir ainsi que de ma vie partir du fond de mes entrailles pour aller chez Matthew. Il se débattait mais je resserrais la prise sur son visage pour l'inciter à rester calme et quand je sentais émaner de Matthew mon pouvoir et ma vie je le lâchais directement et j'avais la respiration saccadé.

**-Qu'avez-vous fait ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-Je t'ai donné une partie de mon pouvoir ainsi qu'une partie de ma vie pour que tu ne sois plus manipuler Matthew,** lui répondis-je. **Maintenant tu vois les conséquences d'avoir été crée par Lucifer, tu as failli me tuer ou du moins tu as essayé.**

**-Maureen je peux te parler ?** Me demanda Paul sèchement

**-Oui j'arrive,** Dis-je à Paul. **En attendant va te reposer. Ce soir on part en chasse !**

**-Pourquoi Mlle Maureen ?** Me demanda Matthew désarçonner

**-Car je vais t'apprendre à te nourrir sans te faire voir.**

Je suivais Paul qui allais un peu plus loin pour qu'on sache parler rien cas nous deux. Quand il s'arrêta, il se retournait et je pouvais y voir de la colère. Mais de la colère par apport à quoi ou à qui ? En tous cas le faite qu'il me demande qu'on parle a l'écart des autres ne présage rien de bon.

**-Paul qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Lui demandais-je inquiète

**-C'était quoi ça ?**

**-Quoi ça ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Se que tu viens de faire ?**

**-Je viens d'enlever se que Matthew avais de plus noir en lui en lui insufflant une partie de ma vie et de mon pouvoir,** Lui expliquais-je. **En gros, je le recrée.**

**-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**-Car normalement un incube ou un succube ne peux pas être crée par Lucifer aussi non celui-ci est manipuler.**

**-Pourquoi lui ?**

**-Attend mais qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer de me dire ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Tu te rappelle se que tu m'as expliqué sur ton passé il y a 3 semaines ?**

**-Oui car je trouvais que tu devais le savoir pour que tu sache faire fasse à certaine situation.**

**-Putain Maureen, tu viens de foutre ton pouvoir et une partie de ta vie dans un incube que tu as aimé,** s'emporta Paul. **Un type que tu as connu dans le passé, que tu as aimé refait surface au bout de 450 ans. Dit moi comment je dois le prendre ?**

**-C'était soit sa, soit il essayait de me tuer Paul ! Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Que je me fasse embrocher ?** Criais-je

**-Tu aurais pu le tuer !** Cria Paul

**-Je ne tue pas un des miens sauf si j'ai une très bonne raison de le faire, je le savais qu'il a été crée par Lucifer et je sais comment sauver un incube ou un succube crée par celui-ci donc pourquoi le tuer si je…**Commençais-je et en une fois je compris le problème de sa colère. **Tu es jaloux !**

**-Non pas du tous,** me dit celui-ci et j'humais l'air

**-Tu empeste la jalousie Paul.**

**-Arrête de flairée l'air comme si tu avais sentie une bonne odeur Maureen.**

**-Que veux-tu que je fasse alors ? J'ai déjà renié les miens pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu me demande de plus ?**

**-Que tu coupe tous les liens que tu as avec les succubes et les incubes pour ne plus avoir affaire à eux. Tu veux avoir une nouvelle vie, alors oublie ton ancienne vie!**

**-C'est pas aussi simple Paul.**

**-Avec toi rien n'est simple Maureen, quand vas-tu une fois envisager que quelqu'un est réellement là pour toi !**

**-Car tu ne comprendrais pas qu'un jour ou l'autre c'est possible que je fasse un petit voyage dans les 9 cercles de l'enfer pour prouver que je peux redevenir humaine !** Hurlais-je alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue.

**-Quoi ?** Me demanda Paul surpris

**-Je ne t'ai rien dit pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas, mais un jour où l'autre, cela peut-être dans 1 semaines, dans 1 mois, 6 mois, 1 ans ou peut-être jamais. On viendra me chercher pour que je parle avec la mère des ténèbres. Elle acceptera m'as demande de redevenir humain, si elle reçoit quelque chose en échange. Et se qu'elle voudra, c'est que je passe les 9 cercles de l'enfer pour prouver que je peux redevenir humaine mais si j'échoue je resterais bloquer dans le 9ème.**

**-Et le 9ème c'est lequel ?** Me demanda Paul

**-Le 9ème cercle de l'enfer, c'est le cercle des traitres Paul,** Lui dis-je sérieusement tous en essuyant une larme. **Les enfers c'est se qu'il y a de pire à voire dans cette dimension, on dit que le purgatoire c'est un endroit horrible mais les Enfers c'est bien plus que cela. Une fois dans les enfers quand on te juge, tu es perdu à jamais et on te fait subir des tortures que tu n'oserais jamais imaginer. Bien que je sois déjà aller pour conduire des traitres, je ne me suis jamais attarder là-bas. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te montrer mes souvenirs de mon voyage en enfer aussi non je te l'aurais montré, mais quand on va en Enfer on en ressort pas indemnes.**

**-A quoi cela ressemble ?** Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sous le poids de se que je venais de lui avouer

**-Il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire les Enfers, chaque cercle à une atmosphère différente. Les limbes, c'est le cercle pour ceux qui n'ont pas été baptisé. La Luxure, celui pour ceux qui on été infidèle. Les gourmands, celui qui est pour ceux qui ont toujours voulu plus au lieu de se contenter de se qu'ils ont. L'avarie, pour ceux qui on toujours refuser de partager leurs biens. Le 5ème cercle la colère, pour ceux qui on vécu avec de la haine toute leur vie. Le cercle des hérétique, pour ceux qui on blasphémé contre le Créateur. Le 7ème cercle les violent, ceux qui on fait violence sur les autres. L'avant dernier cercle la Fraude, réservé à tous ceux qui ont commis des péchés sur ceux qui avaient confiance en eux. Et le dernier les traitres, pour ceux qui ont trahis tous ceux qui avaient une confiance inimaginable.**

**-Ils existent vraiment ? Tous ces cercles ?**

**-Malheureusement oui, se ne sont pas des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants.** Lui répondis-je. **N'oublie pas que toi tu as la vie sauve, tandis que moi je risque de perdre gros. Alors maintenant cherche tous seul la réponse sur le faite que dans ma vie rien n'est aussi simple,** crachais-je folle de rage. **Je suis une créature damnés depuis que j'ai été crée, tous se que je fais maintenant c'est pour avoir la rédemption de mes péchés.**

**-Maureen, je suis désoler je ne savais pas !** S'excusa Paul en s'approchant de moi et je reculais.

**- Non me touche pas, toute façon tu ne serais jamais en mesure de comprendre tous se que je peux ressentir et surtout tous se par quoi je suis passé dans ma vie,** Lui dis-je en me retenant de fondre en larme. **Toi tu n'as que 20 ans et 9 mois, si on compte les 9 mois de grossesse de ta mère. Moi Paul j'ai passé des milliers d'année, je n'ai plus rien apprendre de la vie sauf me faire pardonner de mes péchés.**

**-Maureen qu'est-ce que tu es occupé de me dire ?** Me questionna Paul de plus en plus inquiet

**-Se que je suis occuper de te dire c'est que pour un mec qui n'as que 20ans, tu ne serais pas en mesure de supporter tous se que moi j'ai vécu, vu, ressenti. Tous mon passé me hante au point à en avoir des cauchemars, au point à avoir des absences en pleine journée. J'ai vu un bon nombre d'hommes tuer par jalousie, tous se que je désire c'est être épauler et ne pas douter de moi, ni même de se que je ressens.**

**-Maureen mais…**Commença Paul et je levais la main pour le faire taire

**-Tant que tu ne sais pas te mettre en tête que mon passé est derrière moi, que le présent je le vis maintenant et que j'essaye de me projeter dans le futur avec toi et personne d'autre, cela ne sert à rien. J'essaye de te faire comprendre que même si il fait partie de moi, j'essaye d'oublie mon passé pour mieux avancer alors toi ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie en parlant de mon passé. Je suis désoler de le dire comme ça Paul, mais pour le moment tu agis comme un gamin. Montre que tu es un homme, ne laisse pas ta jalousie prendre le dessus comme ça, car un jour ou l'autre tu me perdras a cause de ta jalousie.**

Je regrettais amèrement se que je venais de dire à Paul. Mais je devais lui dire se qui risquais d'arrivé, même si cela ne se produira peut-être jamais. Je vis que Paul étais totalement choqué par se que je venais de lui dire, alors je secouais la tête et je parti en courant vers chez moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, je claquais la porte d'entrée derrière moi et me laissa glissé le long de celle-ci. Je n'ai pu refouler plus longtemps ma tristesse que je fondis en larme. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré mais j'ai quand même réussi à me mettre dans le fauteuil, recroqueviller sur moi-même. Durant la journée, j'avais entendu un loup hurler et entendant ce hurlement cela me brisais littéralement le cœur. Comme si je ressentais la peine de se loup, je ne cherchais même pas midi à quatorze heure pour savoir qui venais de hurler sa peine comme cela car mon cœur et mon âme le savais pertinemment bien.

J'avais vu le soleil se couché, mais je restais tous de même dans mon fauteuil avec le regard dans le vide. A un certain moment, j'entendis la porte de chez moi s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je ne me redressais même pas pour voir qui c'était, je vis seulement qui c'était quand la personne s'agenouilla devant moi. Je souris timidement à Micah alors qu'il remettait une mèche de cheveux correctement.

**-Tu lui as dit se que tu risques ?**

**-Oui,** fut simplement ma réponse

**-Maureen tu veux toujours rester près de lui ?**

**-Je l'aime Micah, je ne veux pas partir d'ici !** Lui dis-je avec une larme qui coulait

**-Alors maintenant espère qu'il ne te rejette pas avec se que tu lui as annoncé la tantôt.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hello, Hello  
**_

_**Voici le chapitre 10 d'une imprégnée différente.  
**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vais vous laissez lire le chapitre a votre aise.  
**_

_**Bisous**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10.**_

J'errais dans la Push, sans avoir de lieu précis où aller! Cela fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que Paul et moi on ne sait plus parler. Peut-être deux jours, une semaine je ne sais réellement pas. Bien que j'entraine toujours la meute, après l'entrainement je veux toujours parler avec Paul mais il partait directement. A chaque fois que cela se passait Seth et Leah restais mais je me retenais de fondre en larme. Ils l'avaient bien vu tous les deux alors à chaque fois Seth venais vers moi et se blottissais contre moi pour me donner du courage. Quand je vais manger chez Emily, Paul est de l'autre coter de la table mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Et quand c'est tous le monde qui venaient manger chez moi, Paul étais le premier à partir. Pourquoi il agit comme cela avec moi ? Que lui ais-je fais pour qu'il me rejette en une fois ?

Si Micah serais là, il me dirais que je me suis fait rejeter toute seule à cause du faite que j'ai dit à Paul que je devrais passé par les 9 cercles de l'Enfer pour prouver que je peux redevenir humaine. Je dois avouer que cela doit être un enfer pour la meute d'entendre toutes les pensées de Paul, de revoir notre engueulade dans les moindre détails. De me voir anéanti sur le faite que si je n'y arrive pas je serais bloqué dans le dernier cercle. Durant plusieurs jours non stop, j'avais montré à Matthew comment se nourrir sans se faire voir et quand il essayait il se débrouillait pas mal. Je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé à la falaise, je m'asseyais sur le bord avec mes jambes dans le vide et je sortie la feuille que je prenais toujours avec moi depuis ma dispute avec Paul. Je la dépliais, pris mon Bic et fit une nouvelle ligne.

Je comptabilisais le tous et soupira en voyant que c'était déjà la 15ème ligne. 15 jours sans parler à Paul, 15 jours en le regardant de loin sans pouvoir le toucher, 15 jours où je dois me nourrir de mec qui tombe en syncope a cause qu'ils ont perdu de la force. Je déployais mes ailes et m'enroula dedans car j'avais froid. Je ne me sentais réellement pas bien, je sais que je peux en parler à Leah, Seth ou Emily mais je n'ai pas envie de les embêter avec mes problèmes de cœur. J'entendis des battements d'ailes, je relevais la tête et vis Micah accompagner de Matthew. Quand je croisais leur regard, ils se regardèrent tous les deux et je baisais la tête. Je vis à leur ombre qu'ils se déposèrent derrière moi et ils vinrent s'assoir de part et d'autre de moi. Ils savaient tous les deux que si je m'entourais de mes ailes c'est que je n'allais pas bien.

Micah et Matthew essayais de me parler mais je ne leur répondais pas. Tous se que je voulais c'est que Paul revienne, qu'il revienne près de moi, sentir ces bras protecteur autour de moi, ces phrases qui me disait qu'il adorait quand je parlais de sorte à se que je montre que j'étais plus vieilles que lui, son regard pénétrant sur moi, même si j'étais en simple short et top. Chaque soir, quand je vais me coucher mon lit est vide et froid et pas du tous rassurant. Chaque matin, j'espère que Paul est dans ma cuisine occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner mais tous les matins c'est un silence de mort qui me réveille. Aucuns bruits, aucune odeur de pancake, de bacon et d'œufs brouillés.

**-Il n'est toujours pas revenu ?** Me demanda Micah et je secouais la tête

**-Maureen, vous auriez dû vous attendre à sa réaction !** Me dit Matthew. **Quel homme saint d'esprit accepterait que sa fiancée parcours les enfers pour prouver qu'elle peut redevenir humaine ?**

**-Aucun, mais j'aurais espérer qu'il me comprenne que je veux redevenir humaine**, murmurais-je

**-Il le comprend très bien car Emily est venu me parler, mais il n'accepterait jamais que tu reste dans le 9ème cercle car tu as échoué**, Me dit Micah. **Maureen, si tu échoue c'est comme si Paul avait échoué aussi.**

**-Même si je le connais un peu, Paul est le genre d'homme à vouloir venir avec vous pour cette quête Maureen**, Me dit Matthew

**-Mais il ne pourra pas venir sauf si je suis tirer en Enfer quand il est avec moi et qu'il m'attrape de justesse.**

**-Et puis faut voir si il supportera le chemin à travers les cercles, le chemin est assez éprouvant, faut voir si il va en ressortir indemne**, plaida Micah

**-Micah, dit moi franchement qui est ressortie indemnes des Enfers ?** Lui demanda Matthew

**-Personne à ma connaissance, mais déjà Maureen à fortement été toucher alors qu'elle n'y allait seulement pour mettre des traites.**

**-Maureen !** Entendis-je Leah m'appeler. **Salut les garçons !**

**-Bonjour Leah**, dirent Micah et Matthew en même temps

**-Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de ma vie**, lui avouais-je. **Et Paul ?**

**-6ème sous-sol, il est occuper à réfléchir a se qu'il peut faire pour que tu ne fasses pas se voyage en Enfer.**

**-Leah, Paul ne pourra rien faire !** Lui dit Micah. **Si la mère des ténèbres à décider que Maureen devra passer par les cercles, elle sera obligé de le faire.**

**-Il ne supporte plus cette situation Micah, en 15 jours on le voit se dégrader petit à petit. Il a envie que Maureen soit près de lui et tous, mais il le prendrait mal si on l'emmène dans les Enfers devant lui.**

**-Alors pourquoi me rejeter comme cela ?** Demandais-je en une fois

**-Il ne te rejette pas Maureen, c'est juste que pour lui comme je viens de le dire. Il le supporterait très mal de te voir aller en Enfer alors que tu es avec lui. Se qui le tracasse le plus c'est de ne pas savoir combien de temps cela prendra se voyage.**

**-Des jours !** Répondis Micah à ma place. **Un voyage en Enfer ne dure pas 1 journée mais si je me rappelle cela prendre 3 à 4 jours même plus.**

**-Pourquoi même plus ?** Demanda Matthew

**-3 à 4 jours c'est le temps normal pour un voyage en Enfer si psychologiquement on tien le coup. Mais si psychologiquement, on ne tiens pas le coup cela peut prendre plus de temps car cela deviendra de plus en plus éprouvant, Expliquais-je alors que je m'étais mise à trembler de froid**

**-Maureen rentre chez toi s'il te plait, tu es frigorifier tu va tomber malade.**

**-Non je ne veux pas rester chez moi, la maison me parait vide.**

**-Tu as envie que j'aille parler à Paul ?** Me demanda en une fois Leah et je relevais la tête

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Si je lui dis que tu es dans un état pire que le sien, il viendra peut-être te parler. Te parler de ces craintes qu'il a.**

**-Il ne viendra pas Leah**, murmurais-je. **Il a encore trop de fierté pour venir m'avouer qu'il a peur de me perdre.**

**-Je suis désoler de dire sa Maureen, mais c'est un homme**, Me fit remarquer Matthew

**-Merci Matthew tu m'as vachement éclairé**, lui dis-je sarcastique

**-Non se que je voulais dire Maureen, c'est que même si il c'est imprégné de vous cela ne reste pas moins un homme. Il aura toujours peur de se montrer ridicule si il devrait venir vous dire se qu'il ressent vraiment.**

**-Vous savez les garçons, vous vous compliquez toujours la vie pour rien**. Dis-je à Micah et Matthew et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

**-On est pas plus compliquer qu'une femme, Maureen.** Me dit Micah

**-Dite sa à d'autres les garçons**, s'esclaffa Leah. **Quand un homme est amoureux d'une femme, il perd totalement les pédales il ne sait pas aligner deux mots.**

**-1 point pour Leah**, souri Matthew

**-Merci Matthew**, remercia doucement Leah en rougissant en une fois

**-Et moi dans tout ça ?** Demandais-je. **Je fais quoi ?**

**-Alice organise une petite fête ce soir, rien de bien méchant je vais m'arranger avec Alice pour que tu sache parler tranquillement avec Paul.**

**-Mais je te demanderais Maureen, n'utilise pas tes poings pour lui parler.** Me demanda Micah

**-Je ne compte pas lui taper dessus, Micah**

**-Sa veut dire qu'on devra prévoir des sceaux d'eau alors pour les refroidir !** Demanda en une fois Matthew et Micah ainsi que Leah éclata de rire

**-Matthew voyons, je ne t'ai jamais connu comme ça !** M'exclamais-je

**-Désoler Maureen, mais comme la meute a bien voulu m'expliquer c'est assez « hot » entre vous.**

**-De quoi tu te mêle en une fois ?**

**-Du bonheur de ma créatrice tous simplement.**

**-Heu…je rectifie, Maureen ta recrée Matthew.**

**-Et alors ? Elle m'a peut-être recrée mais pour moi elle ma crée tous court.**

**-Il a toujours été têtu ?** Me demanda Micah

**-Oui**, répondis-je simplement et je me levais. **Je vais aller faire un tour avant d'aller voir se que je vais mettre.**

**-Tu compte allez où ?** Me demanda Leah inquiète

**-Un endroit ou aucun mortel ne peut mettre les pieds, sauf si il est mort bien sûr.**

**-Tu fais l'avocat du diable Maureen, St Pierre ne voudra jamais que tu lui parles.** Me dit Micah

**-Qui ne tente rien à rien, mon cher Micah.** Lui dis-je avant de m'envoler

Je montais en flèche dans le ciel, je passais à travers les nuages pour m'enfoncer au plus profond du ciel. En une fois, j'arrivais dans un endroit magnifique remplie de lumière céleste, remplie d'amour. Je me déposais sur la première marche, et je vis en une fois mes habilles changer pour devenir une longue robe blanche en velours avec des dessins en or broder dessus. Je pris les coter de la robe que je portais et je montais les marches à mon aise, le chemin fut disons long mais les chants angélique m'accompagnèrent dans mon ascension. En une fois, j'arrivais devant de grande porte d'orée et je toquais à celle-ci. Je regardais autour de moi quand j'entendis celle-ci s'ouvrir et je me glissais entre l'ouverture.

Je regardais devant moi et souffla en voyant qu'il n'avait pas changé leurs putain de nuages pour foutre un chemin tous à fait normal. Je marchais de nuage en nuage avant d'arriver à une plateforme circulaire. J'entendis plusieurs battements d'aile et je vis 7 personnes se déposer autour de moi avec leur épée en main.

**-Bien le bonjour Archange !** Dis-je en faisant une révérence

**-Maureen mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Me demanda l'un d'entre eux surpris

**-Visite de courtoisie, je viens voir comment se porte les 7 archanges.**

**-Maureen s'il te plait…**soupira Gabriel

**-Bon d'accord, je suis venu te parler Gabriel.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-J'aurais besoins de ta lumière céleste pour m'éclairer dans certaine décision.**

**-Par apport à Paul Lahote ?** Me demanda-t-il et j'écarquillais les yeux

**-Comment ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Maureen, on est Archange on sait tous se qu'il se passe.**

**-Oui c'est par apport à Paul, mais aussi certain truc par apport à moi.**

**-Lilith que me vaut ta visite ?** Me demanda quelqu'un derrière Gabriel et je m'agenouillais directement.

**-Je suis désolé de me présenter ici sans votre permission Créateur.**

**-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Lilith !** Me dit-il

**-Je suis venu parler avec Gabriel, Créateur.** Lui dis-je en le regardant. **Je suis perdu dans mes propres sentiments ainsi que dans mes propres décisions.**

**-Relève toi**, Me dit-il et je fis se qu'il me dit. **Je serais peut-être mieux t'aider que Gabriel.**

**-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Créateur, j'aime cet homme plus que ma propre vie. J'ai renié ma race pour rester près de lui mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne suffit pas ! Que dois-je faire pour ne plus avoir peur de se que je ressens ?**

**-C'est tous simple Lilith, avoue lui se que tu ressens.** Me dit-il. **Dit lui se que tu ressens au fond de ton cœur, parle lui sans crainte, parle juste avec ton cœur,** Me dit le créateur en me faisant signe qu'on allait marcher

**-Mais vous m'avez crée pour ne ressentir aucune émotions !** Lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'on marchait l'un à coter de l'autre

-**Je le sais Lilith, mais tu évolue selon le temps.** Me dit-il calmement. **A ton avis pourquoi, tu ressens des émotions humaines cas la base je t'avais interdite de ressentir.**

**-Je ne sais pas Créateur**, Lui avouais-je

**-Car tu es une femme avant tous, une femme quel qu'elle soit à le droit d'être heureuse comme n'importe qui. Je t'ai vu changer Lilith, ta vie de Succube commence à te peser plus que tu ne le voudrais, tu rêves de construire quelque chose de durable avec un homme que tu aime, de fonder un foyer, de procréer et de ne plus avoir peur de se que tu ressens.**

**-Vous avez peut-être raison, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal depuis notre dispute. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen qu'il m'accompagne dans ma quête dans les Enfers ?**

**-Oui il y a un moyen, mais est-ce qu'il aura le courage de le faire et surtout est-ce que toi tu auras le courage de le lui demander.**

**-Quel est se moyen Créateur ?**

**-Au moment où on t'emmène dans les Enfers, il devra sauter de sa propre volonté dans le trou qui mène à ceux-ci pour te rejoindre.**

**-Serons-nous séparer ?**

**-Non, si avant de touché le vestibule des Enfers tu arrive à le rattraper vous ne serez pas séparer, mais Lilith cette quête sera éprouvant pour vous deux.**

**-Il n'est pas humain créateur !**

**-C'est un modificateur je le sais ! Les émotions de Paul serons décupler donc cela sera plus dur pour lui que pour toi, est-ce que cet homme en vaux la peine Lilith ?**

**-Oui il en vaut la peine, Créateur c'est le seul homme qui ne m'as jamais rejeté quand il à su que j'étais un succube.**

**-Alors pourquoi depuis 15 jours tu ne lui parle plus ?**

**-Il s'inquiète pour moi, de se qu'il peut m'arriver durant ma quête.**

**-Lui as-tu dit que si tu échouais tu resterais bloquer dans le 9ème cercle ?**

**-Oui je lui ai dit.**

**-Tu as ta réponse Lilith, que deviendra-t-il si tu devrais rester bloquer dans le 9ème cercle ? Si lui arrive à survivre à cette quête, il ne pourra pas revenir te chercher.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire Créateur ?**

**-Se que je veux dire c'est que cet homme ne vois plus sa vie sans toi, si il te perd il se perd tous simplement. Imagine un simple instant que cet homme c'est un immeuble et que toi tu es le pilier porteur de toute la structure. Que se passe-t-il si on retire le pilier porteur ?**

**-L'immeuble s'écroule**, lui répondis-je

**-Exactement, tu es le pilier central de cet homme Lilith. Si il te perd, il s'écroule tous simplement**, Me dit le créateur et je m'arrêtais de marcher

**-Vous voulez dire qu'il serait capable de se laisser mourir ou de vendre son âme à Lucifer pour venir me rejoindre ?**

**-Je ne te dirais rien de plus Lilith, tu as eu la réponse à toute tes questions.**

**-Mais Créateur…**Commençais-je

**-Retourne sur terre Lilith et ai le courage de lui dire se que tu ressens pour lui, même si cela te fait peur !**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Créateur !** Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux

**-Tu me remercieras quand tu auras terminé ta quête dans les Enfers, Lilith. Je demanderais à Gabriel de venir te chercher si tu nous reviens encore plus forte que tu ne l'as été en y allant.**

**-Vous voulez dire que si je réussi vous allez faire de moi un ange ?** Lui demandais-je surprise mais avec une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue

**-Interprète se que je viens de dire comme tu l'entends Lilith, mais tu verras au moment voulu.**

Je réfléchissais à se qu'il venait de me dire, quand l'évidence me sauta aux yeux je tombais à genoux devant le créateur. Mes larmes ruisselet sur mes joues, pour tomber sur les nuages. J'ai toujours été seule dans ma vie, maintenant je me rends compte que je ne serais plus jamais seule. Un homme, un seul homme à changer la donne. Je pouvais me reposer sur l'épaule d'un homme et cet homme je l'aime plus que n'importe qui. Le Créateur s'agenouilla devant moi et releva mon visage pour que je le regarde. Il essuya mes larmes et me souriais doucement. Il m'aida ensuite à me relever

**-Je vais y aller, j'ai déjà abusé trop longtemps de votre hospitalité.**

**-Surtout que tu dois te préparer pour une soirée que la fille d'un vieil ami a organisé.**

**-Oui je sais.**

**-Tu trouveras le courage qu'il faut Lilith.**

**-Je le sais Créateur et grâce à vous**, Lui dis-je en dépliant mes ailes

Je me retournais et battis des ailes pour m'envoler. Je survolais le Paradis et une fois que j'avais passé les portes, j'accélérais ma cadence de vole pour passé les escaliers et une fois que je les avais passé, je passais à travers les nuages pour revenir sur terre. Je descendais le plus rapidement possible, pour arriver tous aussi rapidement chez moi. Une fois que je fus devant chez moi, je fis disparaitre mes ailes et m'arrêtais juste devant la porte. Je m'abaissais et ramassa la rose qui étais sur le pas de ma porte. Je la portais à mon nez, et je souriais doucement car au fond de moi je savais qui était venu déposer cette rose. J'entrais en vitesse chez moi, alla dans ma chambre et trouva directement la bonne robe. Je regardais l'heure qu'il était et me dépêcha d'aller prendre ma douche. J'étais prête 1heure après, je terminais de boucler mes cheveux quand quelqu'un sonna chez moi.

Je descendais en vitesse sans me prendre les pieds dans ma robe et en ouvrant la porte je vis Matthew et Micah sur le pas de celle-ci et ils me demandèrent si j'étais prête. J'hochais la tête, alla éteindre toute les lumières et j'allais les rejoindre dehors. Une fois que je fus dehors, on déploya tous les trois nos ailes et on s'envola pour la Villa les Cullen. Je volais en regardant droit devant moi, tandis que Matthew lui s'amusait à voler comme si il faisait des figure acrobatique et cela l'amusais. Durant le chemin, j'avais entendu Micah soupirer car pour lui Matthew n'est encore qu'un enfant en tant qu'incube. Quand on passait la lisière de la forêt on se déposa tous les trois sur le sol et ont fit disparaitre nos ailes.

Je plaçais bien ma robe avant de m'avancer vers la Villa. J'allais ouvrir la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule et une fois que je fus à l'intérieur je vis que c'était Emmett qui l'avait ouverte. Il me présenta son bras tel un gentleman et il m'emmena dans le salon qu'Alice avais changé en véritable petite discothèque. Il s'éclipsa et revins quelque seconde plus tard avec un verre en main et il me le tendit. Je regardais qui il y avait déjà, et je vis que tous les Quileutes étais là mais je ne vis pas Paul. Durant le temps où je fis voyager mon regard, il tomba sur Alice et quand elle me vit, elle écarquilla les yeux puis elle vint directement vers moi.

**-Mon dieu Maureen, tu es magnifique !**

**-Merci Alice**, la remerciais-je alors que j'allais m'assoir sur une chaise et elle s'asseyait sur celle à coter de la mienne

**-Mais où tu as trouvé cette robe ?**

**-Le jour où on est allé faire du shopping à deux.**

**-Dit petite question, j'ai eu une vision de toi occuper à parler avec un homme la tantôt c'était qui ?**

**-Le Créateur !**

**-Quoi tu veux dire Dieu ?** Me demanda-t-elle et j'hochais la tête. **Pourquoi tu es allé lui parler ?**

**-Je voulais avoir certaine réponse à mes questions, et il a gentiment répondu.**

**-En fait si c'est Paul que tu cherche, il est dans la salle de bain en train de se laver les mains car Embry à renverser son verre et il a essayé de le rattraper pour éviter que tous sois sur le sol.**

**-Je ne cherche pas Paul !** M'exclamais-je

**-Ha oui, alors pourquoi depuis que tu es arrivé tu regarde partout ?**

**-Ouais c'est bon tu m'as démasqué.**

**-Il ne va pas…**Commença Alice et elle se mit à sourire encore plus que d'habitude. **Quand on parle du loup, il montre sa queue !** Lâcha en une fois Alice et je tournais instantanément la tête pour regarder du coter ou elle-même regardais

J'ouvrais la bouche d'émerveillement, même si il portait un jeans, avec un t-shirt noir et un veste courte en similicuir, il était tous simplement à couper le souffle. Par contre moi je me rends compte que je suis trop bien habiller, j'aurais du opter pour une robe un peu plu courte et plus décontracter. Je vis Carlisle arriver et je demandais à Alice pour tenir mon verre et je me levais et j'allais près de Carlisle.

**-Comment tu te sens Maureen ?** Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait Jake danser avec Nessie

**-Pas très bien je dois avouer.**

**-Je suis au courant, Jacob nous as expliqué.**

**-Est-ce que Jacob sait se que cela veux dire vie privé ?**

**-Oui mais dit sa à Paul, de ne pas pensé à vos dispute quand il patrouille.**

**-Et comment je fais pour le lui dire s'il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis 15 jours ?** Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

**-En allant tous simplement le voir !** Entendis-je derrière moi et je sursautais en me retournant

**-Putain c'est une habitude de vouloir me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?** Lui demandais-je et il souriait

**-Non pas a se que je sache**, Me dit-il en fusillant Jake du regard

**-Ah Edward, c'est dur de résister la tentation d'aller voir Jake et lui dire de s'éloigner de ta tendre fille.**

**-Je te ferais remarquer Maureen, qu'un de la meute c'est imprégné de toi.**

**-Je sais, sauf que moi je n'ai pas de père pour aller lui dire de se barrer et de ne plus m'approcher.**

**-Hey Maureen tu viens t'éclater ?** Me dit Jake en faisant un signe du bras

-Aller Edward tiens le coup, Lui dis-je en tapant gentillement l'épaule

J'allais reprendre mon verre des mains d'Alice et au passage je la tirais par le bras pour venir avec moi. Quand j'arrivais près de Jake, je lui tapais dans la main et je me mise à danser sur le rythme de la musique. Je tournais le regard pour regarder Paul et je vis que son regard allait de haut en bas en me regardant. En une fois son regard se planta dans le miens et je vis comme une étincelle s'allumer dans celui-ci. Je tournais mon regard, et je vis Seth occuper de bouger comme un con avec un verre en main et je lui fis signe de venir nous rejoindre et il arriva directement. Il se plaça derrière moi, mis une main à mon ventre et on se mit à danser tous les deux en rythme.

**-T'inquiète pas j'ai prévenu Paul que c'est en toute amitié**, me murmura Seth

**-J'espère bien**, lui dis-je en rigolant

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois !** S'exclama celui-ci et on éclata tous le deux de rire

Durant toute la soirée, Alice avais eu la brillante idée de changer de style de musique. On est vraiment passé par les musiques de toute les époques, a un certain moment durant une musique Carlisle était venu m'inviter à danser, j'avais beau refuser gentiment mais Alice m'avais poussé à y aller. Quand j'avais dansé avec Carlisle, j'avais l'impression de remonter au temps où l'ont c'est connu. Quand j'avais finis de passé pars toute les mains des Cullen et de pratiquement tous les Quileutes je suis retourné m'assoir car j'avais un peu mal aux chevilles. En une fois la musique changea alors que j'étais occupé de discuter avec Seth.

**-Mon dieu, Alice veux des suicides sur sa conscience ?** Se questionna Seth en soupirant

**-Oh arrête Seth, tu trouveras un jour la femme de ta vie** !

**-Ouais d'accord mais la musique franchement, elle est pire que celle que tu as écouté avec Paul sur la plage !**

**-Maureen !** Entendis-je et je tournais la tête

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que se soit que Seth me pris mon verre et Paul pris une de mes mains et je me levais. Il m'entraina entre tous le monde pour ensuite se tourner vers moi. Il fit passer un bras dans mon dos et de son autre il prit une de mes mains et me colla à lui. Je fis passer un bras pour mettre ma main dans son cou et on se mit à bouger doucement sur le rythme de la musique. Je plaçais mon front contre celui de Paul et je n'ai pu empêcher des larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Je retirais ma main de la sienne et je la plaçais dans son cou avec mon autre main. Le refrain de cette chanson était magnifique.

_Tu me laisses sans souffle  
_

_Tu es toutes les bonnes choses dans ma vie_

_Tu me laisses sans souffle  
_

_Je ne peu toujours pas croire que tu m'appartiennes_

_Tu as juste quittée l'un de mes rêves_

_Très belle tu me laisses_

_Sans souffle  
_

Je sentie les doigts de Paul aller doucement dans mon dos alors je nichais mon visage dans son cou. Ces bras si protecteur m'avais manqué d'une façon inimaginable. Sa chaleur a passé 40°c aussi. Ces sourires, son regard tous de lui m'avais manqué. Un partie de la chanson n'interpella.

_Tu dois être envoyée du ciel à la terre pour me changer_

_Tu es comme un ange_

_Ce que je sen est plus fort que l'amour, crois moi_

_Tu es quel que chose de spéciale_

_J'espère seulement qu'un jour je mériterai ce que tu m'as donnée_

_Mais tout ce que je peu faire c'est essayer_

_Chaque jour de ma vie_

Je retirais doucement mon visage de son cou pour placer mon visage en fasse du sien. On se regarda de longue seconde. Je fis glisser mes mains pour qu'elles soient sur ces joues et ensuite j'unissais mes lèvres aux siennes. Paul mi une main dans mon cou et il accentua directement se baiser. Pendant qu'on s'embrassait j'entendis en une fois

**-Carlisle, vous auriez un sceau d'eau froide pour Maureen et Paul ?**

**-Bordel Matthew laisse les se retrouvé putain!** Jura Leah

**-Je le savais qu'il allait le demander !** Soupira Micah

**-Bouclé là !** Dis-je après avoir retirer mes lèvres de celle de Paul

**-Hey on vous aide tous les deux !** Plaida Matthew

**-Tu viens je dois te parler**, murmurais-je à Paul

**-Je te suis**, Me dit-il et j'entrainais Paul à l'extérieur de la villa

A peine j'avais passé le pas de la porte de la Villa que je frissonnais et Paul me pris directement dans ces bras. Je soupirais de bien être et je me laissais aller contre lui. Pendant que j'étais blottie dans les bras de Paul, je sentie celui-ci embrasser tendrement mon cou et je relevais la tête pour le regarder. Je passais doucement une main dans ces cheveux et il embrassa en vitesse mon nez et je souriais.

**-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?**

**-J'ai rendu une petite visite à un vieil ami la tantôt**, commençais-je et je vis Paul se raidir. **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été voir l'homme qui m'as crée car je voulais avoir quelque réponses à des questions que je me posais.**

**-Des questions à propos de quoi ?**

**-D'un peu de tous en faite mais principalement sur deux chose**s, Lui répondis-je.

Mon cœur s'emballa en une fois, je savais que c'était maintenant que je devais le lui dire. Si je ne le fait pas maintenant, les autres fois cela ne sera pas le bon moment. Je pris une grosse bouffé d'aire et me jeta à l'eau.

**-Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, car tu es la première personne à qui je vais le dire Paul. Quand je suis avec toi, je suis sereine, je me sens en sécurité et je vais t'avouer ces 15 dernier jours on été les plus dur de ma vie. Je me demandais tous le temps se que j'avais bien pu dire ou faire qu'il ne fallait pas.**

**-Maureen tu n'as rien dit de mal, c'est juste qu'avec tous se que tu as dit ce jour là je m'imaginais toujours le pire par apport à toi.**

**-Je t'aime !** Déclarais-je en une fois et il écarquilla les yeux.

Je plaçais mes mains sur ces joues et plongea mon regard dans le siens.

**-Je t'aime Paul, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi avant que tu me connaisses**. Lui avouais-je. **Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que durant les 15 jours ou l'ont ne se parlais pas, ne pas être près de toi durant 15 jours c'est une torture beaucoup plus pire de se qu'on pourrait faire en Enfer.**

**-Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me dises cela**, Me dit Paul avant de m'embrasser fougueusement

Je plaçais directement mes mains dans ces cheveux alors qu'il me colla encore plus à lui. Je l'avais fait ! Je venais de dire à Paul se que je ressentais pour lui, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi légère que maintenant. Comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids de mes épaules ! Je retirais doucement mes lèvres de Paul, maintenant je dois avoir le courage de lui dire pour mon voyage en Enfer.

**-Et l'autre chose est beaucoup moins joyeuse**, lui dis-je avec la respiration difficile.

**-C'est par apport à quoi, ma puce.**

**-Mon voyage en Enfer.**

**-Ne me dit pas qu'on vient te chercher demain ?** S'écria Paul

**-Non, je ne sais pas du tous quand on viendra me chercher**, le rassurais-je. **Mais juste une question avant, qu'est-ce que tu ferrais si on m'emmène en Enfer devant toi ?**

**-Je fais tous pour venir avec toi, je ne veux pas te laissé y aller seul.**

**-Alors je connais le moyen pour que tu sache venir avec moi.**

* * *

**_Hello, Hello_  
**

**_Alors ce petit chapitre 10 vous l'avez trouvez comment?  
_**

**_Maureen qui avoue à Paul qu'elle l'aime!  
_**

**_Comment Paul va réagir a l'annonce du moyen pour savoir aller en Enfer avec Maureen?  
_**

**_Laissez des Reviews pour donnez vos avis!  
_**

**_Gros bisous et un énorme merci de me suivre dans cette aventure!  
_**

**_MissVampire3401  
_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11.**_

**- Explique-toi**, me dit-il sceptique

**-Le seul moyen pour que tu viennes avec moi, c'est que toi tu saute dans le trou qui se sera ouvert avant qu'il se referme. Durant la chute, je serais obliger de te rattraper pour ne pas être séparer car si je n'y arrive pas on sera séparer et je ne sais pas dans quel cercles tu tomberas.**

**-Je dois me jeter de moi-même dans la fosse aux lions ?**

**-C'est le seul moyen Paul, je ne sais pas combien de temps peux prendre mon voyage en Enfer. Cela peut prendre des jours comme des semaines.**

**-Il y a mangé là-bas ?** Me demanda-t-il-en une fois

**-Mais tu pense cas ton estomac !** M'exclamais-je

**- Maureen, je rigole j'ai dit sa pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

**-Mais je suis sérieuse Paul, car si tu ne saute pas par toi-même le jour où on m'emmènera en Enfer si psychologiquement je ne suis pas forte cela sera la dernière fois que tu me verras.**

**-J'aurais le courage de sauté Maureen, je te le promets.**

**-Paul si on réussi se voyage, je redeviendrais humaine ! Imagine-toi la vie qu'on pourrait avoir après cela !**

**-Faut déjà qu'on réussisse Maureen !**

**-On y arrivera Paul, toi et moi ensemble on y arrivera. Toi-même tu m'as dit que se qui nous unis est puissant. Tu viens avec moi en Enfer je serais me nourrir.**

**-Et moi dans tout ça ! Tu as pensée une foi à moi ?**

**-Le créateur m'as dit que cela sera plus dur pour toi que pour moi.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Car tu es un modificateur, tu es plus en proie que moi à être submerger par le cercle.**

**-Alors je te demanderais une chose !**

**-Tous se que tu veux**, lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

**-Continue à entrainer la meute, mais si je dois aller en enfer avec toi. Je veux que tu me fasses des entrainements en plus de ceux que j'ai avec la meute et pour que je n'aie pas de surprise une fois six pieds sous terre, je veux tous savoir de toi dans les moindres détails.**

**-Je suis d'accord pour les entrainements, mais pour la deuxième partie se qu'on verra là-bas cela ne sera pas que pour moi mais on verra des trucs de ton coter aussi. Paul tu es un mortel, a la première seconde on les Enfers sentiront qu'un mortel est là je ne préfère pas m'imaginer se qui risque d'arriver.**

**-On fait comment alors ma puce ?**

**-On devra demander de l'aide aux Cullen, mes souvenirs des Enfers sont intacts donc je vais devoir pousser le don de Renesmée à son paroxysme. Donc au lieu qu'elle nous montre ces souvenir, je vais le poussé au point à se qu'elle sache te montré mes souvenirs.**

**-Tu sais faire ça toi ?** Me demanda-t-il en souriant

**-N'oublie pas Lahote, on a décidé pour toi que tu remettrais ta vie entre mes mains**, Lui dis-je en faisant aller un doigt sur son torse

**-Techniquement non, c'est mon loup intérieur qui en a décidé ainsi et il fait partie entièrement de moi**

**-Dit seulement que se que je viens de te dire n'est pas vrai !** Lui murmurais-je avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la Villa

Je retournais dans le salon quand je vis Micah et Matthew me regarder bizarrement. Je leur expliquais se que je voulais faire par apport à Renesmée et le pourquoi je voulais le faire. Ils m'ont tous les deux dis que j'aurais leur soutiens et ensuite je tournais la tête vers Edward. Je le vis discuter tranquillement avec Alice quand il tourna la tête vers moi. Comme il est télépathe et que je n'ai pas envie d'inquiéter quelqu'un et bien on va en discuter par la pensée. Cela inquiétais Edward que je le fasse mais je lui assurais que Renesmée ne risquais rien et que j'allais seulement développer son don pour qu'elle sache transmettre ces souvenirs et recevoir les souvenirs des autres. Quand je lui avais demandé s'il était d'accord, il avait hoché la tête et juste après il allait prévenir tous les Cullen.

Je tournais le regard pour regarder Renesmée et en la voyant elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. Purée mais comment lui expliquer un truc pareil ! Je sais qu'elle me comprendra mais est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord pour que je fasse évoluer son don et surtout est-ce qu'elle sera d'accord pour voir cela ? En une fois, je sentie une main agripper mon bras et je fus tiré dans une pièce appart. On me plaqua contre un mur, et je regardais Carlisle faire les cents pas devant moi.

**-Carlisle qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord Maureen !**

**-Carlisle cela ne la tuera pas !**

**-Tous le monde est d'accord, car on sait tous a quel point tu tiens à Paul. Mais t'imagine se que tu va faire ? Tu va faire évoluer le don de Renesmée !**

**-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ferais évoluer son don pour qu'elle sache le garder**, Lui dis-je.** C'est juste pour montrer à Paul se qui nous attend et quand elle aura finis de transmettre mes souvenirs à Paul et bien cela partira.**

**-Cela ne fonctionnera pas !** Cria en une fois Carlisle et j'écarquillais les yeux

C'est la première fois que je vois Carlisle se mettre en colère ! Lui qui a toujours été si calme et si compréhensible. Qui m'as toujours soutenu dans mes décisions ! Je dois trouver des arguments pour qu'il accepte que je le fasse. En une fois j'entendis la porte de la pièce ou l'ont se trouvai s'ouvrir et je regardais qui venais d'entrée. Je fus étonné de voir que c'était Jake avec la petite. Elle s'approcha doucement de Carlisle et moi avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

**-Moi je suis d'accord pour que Maureen, fasse évoluer mon don le temps que je montre à Paul ces souvenirs**, déclara en une fois Renesmée

**-Renesmée on ne sait pas les effets que cela pourrais avoir sur toi !** Plaida Carlisle

**-Mais grand-père, imagine que Maureen ne réussisse pas sa mission dans les Enfers, tu as une fois pensé à Paul ?**

**-Carlisle, Nessie à raison**, Intervins Jake. **Si Maureen devrais rester bloquer la bas, Paul s'en voudra à vie! Tu sais se qu'il en coute quand un modificateur perd son imprégné.**

**-Je le sais Jacob, mais je ne veux pas courir de risque.**

**-Mais la décision, ne te reviens pas grand-père c'est à moi de décider si Maureen peux faire évoluer mon don ou pas. Moi personnellement, je ne veux pas que Paul se laisse mourir car il à perdu Maureen ! Pense à leur futur, a se qu'il pourrait se passé si Maureen redevienne humaine.**

**-Je deviendrais un ange**, avouais-je-en une fois

**-Quoi ?** Me demanda Jake abasourdie

**-Si Paul et moi on réussi à traverser les enfers, le créateur me changera en Ange. Il me l'a dit cette après-midi quand j'ai été le voir.**

**-Tu en es sûr Maureen ?** Me demanda Carlisle

**-Pas vraiment, dans se qu'il à dit il laissait assez bien planer le doute mais si il le fait vraiment je ne ferrais plus jamais de mal à personne.**

**-Et tu n'aura plus de queue et d'aile noir !** Me fit remarquer Jake. **Ma puce désoler de dire sa mais… Maureen et aussi tu ne seras plus aussi désirable sauf pour Paul bien sûr**

**-Jacob !** S'exclama Renesmée

**-J'ai dit que j'étais désoler, mais avoue Nessie que je n'ai pas tord.**

**-Maureen on fait sa quand ?** Me demanda Renesmée

**-Quand tu veux, Micah et Matthew devront m'aider car moi seul je ne peux pas le faire il faut un Succube et 2 incubes pour cela !**

**-Très bien je veux que ce soit fait maintenant !**

**-Renesmée je te l'interdis**, rétorqua Carlisle

**-Je suis désoler grand-père mais mon choix est fait, au plus vite je serais montré les souvenir de Maureen à Paul, au plus vite il sera a quoi s'attendre. On ne sait pas quand Maureen va être emmené en Enfer, imagine un seul instant que on vient la chercher cette nuit. Paul ne sera pas préparer !**

**-Surtout que j'ai promis à Paul des entrainements en plus que ceux que je donne déjà à la meute**, expliquais-je

Je vis Carlisle soupirer, il était réellement occuper à peser le pour et le contre dans cette histoire. Je sais qu'il est entre deux, mais c'est mon avenir et l'avenir de Paul qui se joue à présent ! Carlisle hocha la tête, alors j'agrippais le poignet de Renesmée et je nous fis sortir de la pièce. Tous le monde se demanda se qu'il se passait et je fis signe à Micah et Matthew de s'approcher.

**-J'ai besoins de vous les garçons, vous voulez m'aider alors c'est le moment.**

**-On doit faire quoi Maureen ?** Me demanda Micah

**-Déployer vos ailes, maintenant !** Dis-je et ont le firent directement. **Changement de forme !** Leur dis-je et on changea de forme.

**-Maureen je dois faire quoi ?** Me demanda doucement Renesmée

**-Blottie toi contre moi, cela ne te ferra pas mal tu en a ma promesse.** Lui dis-je et elle vint se blottir contre moi. **Les garçons, vous savez se qu'il vous reste à faire** **?** Leur demandais-je alors que mes ailes se refermaient dans le dos de Renesmée

**-Hey, moi je n'ai pas envie de crée des problèmes Mlle Maureen !**

**-Pas de problème tu n'ai pas obligé de le faire, sauf que pour faire évoluer son don que quelque minutes il faut le pouvoir d'un succube et de 2 incubes. Si tu veux, je peux aller gentillement négocier l'aide de Sébastian si tu ne veux pas m'aider.**

**-Non ça va aller, rien que d'entendre le nom de Sébastian m'as fait changer d'avis !**

**-Je me disais aussi !**

Je vis Matthew mettre ces deux mains sur les omoplates de Renesmée, elle était occupé d'angoisser alors je frottais doucement ces cheveux. Je sentais qu'elle se calmait petit à petit mais elle avait toujours aussi peur. Je sentie ensuite deux bras passé sur mes coter et les deux mains vinrent se placer sur mon ventre. Je me laissais aller contre Micah et je demandais à Renesmée de relever doucement la tête et de me regarder dans les yeux. Elle le fit, mais son regard même si il était déterminé je voyais de la peur à travers celui-ci. Je plaçais mes deux mains sur ces joues, j'hochais la tête alors je sentais le pouvoir de Micah passé à travers moi pour se mélanger à mon propre pouvoir et je le fis circuler jusqu'à Nessie. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant la puissance qui s'insinuait en elle, je lui demandais si c'était douloureux et elle secoua la tête en souriant. Matthew quand à lui fit remonter une de ces mains pour la placer à l'arrière de la tête de la petite et il hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il faisait circuler son pouvoir.

Je sentais que maintenant c'était le moment de lui montré mes souvenirs, mes cheveux se mirent à voleter dans tous les sens. Je vis dans le regard de Matthew que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**-Ma puce, maintenant sa va être la partie la plus désagréable. Je vais te faire parvenir mes souvenirs, mais une fois que tu les auras transmis à Paul tu ne les aura plus d'accord.** Lui dis-je et elle hocha la tête. **Mais promet moi, que quand tu verras quelque chose qui ne te plait pas que tu continueras à recevoir mes souvenirs !**

**-Comment je fais ?**

**-Pense que c'est pour me sauvé ainsi que sauvé Paul et ton esprit s'ouvrira encore plus.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Vous pouvez nous lâcher les garçons.** Dis-je et je vi Micah et Matthew se retirer.** Tu es prête ?** Demandais-je à Renesmée

**-Je suis prête Maureen**, Me dit-elle avec détermination

**-Alors c'est parti !**

Je fis travailler mes souvenirs, j'embrumais les souvenirs qui n'étaient pas important mais une fois que j'arrivais à mes souvenirs de mon voyage en Enfer je les fis traverser doucement la barrière mentale de Renesmée. Je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue a cause de se qu'elle voyait et je sentais qu'elle resserra sa prise autour de moi. Les 8 premiers cercles que je lui montrais elle restait forte mais en une fois, j'avais l'impression de la sentir défaillir.

**-Plus qu'un cercle ma puce et après c'est finis.**

**-C'est trop dur Maureen, Oh mon dieu tous ces gens ! C'est horrible, comment peut-on faire cela à des âmes ?**

**-Plus qu'un cercle**, lui assurais-je et elle passa à travers de ces jambe et on tomba à genoux sur le sol

**-Toute cette haine, cette envie, cette trahison, oh mon dieu c'est affreux!**

**-Maureen arrête, elle ne le supportera pas !** Me dit Jasper

**-Plus que quelque seconde et c'est finis.**

En une fois je tendis mes ailes de tous leurs longs et je fus projeté loin de Renesmée et je me pris directement un mur. Paul vint directement près de moi, tous comme Jake allais près de son imprégné. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, tandis que Jake aidais Renesmée à se relever. Elle fondit littéralement en larme dans les bras de Jake, il me regarda d'un regard assassin et je fus prise d'une énorme culpabilité d'avoir laissé la petite accepter cela. Je n'aurais même pas dû pensée à cette idée! Je m'approchais doucement de Renesmée et Jake commença à me grogner dessus et j'haussais un sourcil.

**-Paul viens**, Dis-je simplement. **Nessie, ma puce cela va partir maintenant tu va faire comme d'habitude d'accord !**

**-Tu me promets que je n'aurais plus rien après !**

**-Oui je te le promets, une fois que tu auras tous montré à Paul ton don tu le retrouveras comme avant.**

**-Maureen tu es sûr que cela va marcher** **?** Me demanda Paul inquiet

**-Elle a réussi à prendre mon souvenir donc sa a marcher. Maintenant tous ce qu'elle aura à faire c'est utiliser son don de base pour te faire parvenir mon souvenir.**

**-J'espère que cela fonctionnera**, Me dit-il en m'embrassant la tempe

**-Je te laisse faire ma puce**, Dis-je à Renesmée et après j'allais près de Micah et Matthew.

**-Tu as réussi Maureen, je n'aurai jamais cru que cela fonctionnerais**, murmura Micah alors que Renesmée transférais mon souvenir à Paul

**-Je n'en avais pas la certitude en faite, soit cela fonctionnais soit cela ne fonctionnais pas.**

**-Par contre, Paul va voir maintenant le vrai visage des Enfers**, Me dit Matthew

**-En espérant qu'après cela, il ne change pas d'avis sur le faite de m'accompagner là-bas.**

**-Il ne changera pas d'avis**, intervins Edward en venant près de nous. **Avec se que Renesmée lui montre, il est encore plus déterminer à t'accompagner car il ne veut pas que tu y aille seule.**

En une fois j'entendis la vitre de derrière moi se brisé et Micah se mis directement de sorte à me protéger les éclats de verres. Je tournais directement la tête et écarquilla les yeux devant la personne que j'avais devant moi.

**-Matthew va protéger Renesmée et Paul, la petite doit absolument tous lui montré ! Jake fait pareil s'il te plait !** Dis-je à celui-ci et je déchirais ma robe pour en faire une fente

**-Je ne laisserais personne touché Nessie**, Me dit-il en allant près d'elle

**-A nous deux Sébastian**, murmurais-je

Je me mise à courir et avec mes mains je pris appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre cassé. Je sentais de morceau de verre s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Une fois que je fus sur le sol, je vis Micah se mettre à coter de moi et je sentie directement mon épée se loger dans ma mains.

**-Attraper le vampire et le modificateur** ! Cria Sébastian

**-Matthew, Jake a vous de jouer ! Je m'occupe de Sébastian.**

**-Maureen non, tu n'y arriveras pas,** me fit remarquer Micah en me retenant par le bras

**-Je dois le faire Micah**, Lui dis-je en retirant mon bras

Je déployais mes ailes et m'envolai vers Sébastian, il avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres. A une époque j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'il me toujours manipuler. En une fois il fonça sur moi et je l'évitais et à cause qu'il à pris trop de vitesse il c'est pris une branche en pleine face. Je me précipitais vers lui et avant que j'ai pu l'attraper il se retourna et m'administra une claque magistral et je tombais directement sur le sol. Je me relevais doucement, et en une fois je sentie une prise sur une de mes ailes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit que Sébastian cassa mon aile et j'hurlais de douleur. J'essayais par tous les moyens de lui enlever mon aile de ces mains mais tous en tenant mon aile, il me donna un coup de pied au visage et je fus éjecté contre la façade de la villa des Cullen.

**-Jake aide moi !** Cria Nessie et je tournais directement la tête

Je me relevais précipitamment, et entra dans la Villa par la porte car je ne savais plus voler. Arrivé au salon, je vis Nessie se débattre alors que Jake essayais de tenir éloigner des Sbires de Sébastian loin de tous le monde. Je courrais vers le mec qui tenait Nessie et en arrivant près de lui je ne réfléchissais même pas que je lui coupais la tête et Edward vint directement prendre sa fille dans ces bras. En une fois j'entendis deux craquements et en tournant la tête je vis Paul et Jake sous leur forme de loup et je ne préfère pas savoir se a quoi Esmée doit pensée. Je m'approchais doucement de la vitre quand je n'ai pas eu le temps de rouler sur le coter que Micah me percuta directement et on tomba directement le sol.

**-Maureen, Sébastian est trop fort on y arrivera pas**. Me dit Micah en se relevant doucement

**-Merci je suis au courant car se connard à brisé une de mes ailes.**

**-Quoi ? Mais comment ?**

**-Bin en prenant mon aile dans ces mains et en la cassant tous simplement**. Lui dis-je alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever

**-J'ai entendu ton petit message Maureen**, Me dit Sébastian

**-Justement j'ai laissé en vie ton Sbire pour qu'il vienne te le dire.**

**-Tu sais cela me brise le cœur que tu refuse de m'appartenir.**

**-Je ne t'appartiendrais plus jamais Sébastian**, crachais-je

**-Alors tu n'appartiendras à personne, ma tendre**. Me dit-il-en une fois

Tous d'un coup ma respiration fut couper, j'entendis plusieurs voix crier après moi et je tombais directement à genoux. J'abaissais la tête doucement quand je vis quelque chose me transpercer et on retirait directement cette chose du ventre et j'y portais directement ma main. Je me remise à regarder Sébastian et une rage immense s'empara de moi et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me relever. J'appuyais le plus possible sur ma blessure, en une fois je me retournais en faisant aller mon bras et je décapitais un deuxième Sbire de Sébastian. Bon prenons le temps de calculer le nombre de blessure que j'ai, de 1 j'ai déjà une aile cassé, de 2 je me suis fait transpercer par quelque chose. Cela ne sait pas être pire surtout qu'une épée ou un poignard ne savent pas me tuer.

Encore une chance qu'en dessous de ma robe j'ai mis quelque chose de plus confortable à porter. Je pris ma robe dans une main et je l'arrachais pour me trouver un petit top et en mini short. J'essayais de me remettre sous ma forme passe partout mais c'était super douloureux au point à se que j'hurle mais j'y arrivais. Je vis Sébastian se déposer doucement sur le sol et il se mit à rire. Je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prise mais je me remise à courir et je sautais par la fenêtre et attaqua directement Sébastian. Sous ma forme passe partout, je suis moins puissante que sous ma vrai forme, mais au moins je n'ai plus mon aile qui me gênait.

Sébastian contra toutes mes attaques et moi je me ramassais à chaque fois les siennes. J'étais épuiser, mon ventre me faisait horriblement mal et a cause de certain coup qu'il m'avait donné j'avais du sang qui coulais du coin de ma bouche. J'étais à présent coucher sur le sol, j'avais ma respiration qui étais très difficile et tous se que je désirais pour le moment c'est me nourrir. Je tournais doucement la tête quand je vis que mon épée était loin de moi. Je me mise sur mon ventre et commença à ramper pour aller la prendre. En une fois, je reçu un coup tellement puissant que j'allais me fracasser contre un rocher et je ressentais une douleur assez vive à l'arrière de ma tête. Sébastian s'approcha de moi car je ne savais plus bouger, il me mise mieux sur le sol et il vint se poster au dessus de moi.

**-Tu n'es plus aussi forte qu'avant Maureen.**

**-Va crever Sébastian**, arrivais-je à dire

**-Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux de toi et ce soir je l'aurais.**

**-Tu ne l'aura jamais Sébastian.**

Sébastian mis une main sur mon visage de sorte à se que je ne sache pas le bouger. Je vis qu'il approchait dangereusement son visage du mien quand en une fois il resserrait sa prise sur mon visage et il écrasa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Je me débattais le plus possible, mais je sentais mes forces partir petit à petit. Je me débattais tellement, que je sentie qu'un de mes pieds étais bien placer que je le repliais contre moi et je donnais un coup de pied bien placer chez Sébastian et il me lâcha directement.

**-Micah !** Criais-je et il vint directement près de moi

**-Maureen tiens le coup, tes blessures ne sont pas trop graves**. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras

**-Micah attention Sébastian**, lui dis-je et il prit mon épée et tendis le bras

**-C'est finis pour ce soir Sébastian, part d'ici ! Maureen n'est plus en état de se battre.**

**-Justement j'aurais eu plus facile pour lui enlever ces forces**, lui répondis Sébastian en s'approchant.

**-Je te le répète Sébastian, part d'ici c'est finis pour ce soir. Se que tu as fait à Maureen c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Tu as osé t'en prendre à ta créatrice, la mère des ténèbres aura vent de cela.**

**-A bientôt ma tendre**, Entendis-je Sébastian dire et il s'envola.

Je sentie Micah bouger et il rentrait à l'intérieur de la Villa. Il me déposa délicatement sur le sol et j'hurlais de douleur. Carlisle s'activa à soigner se qui étais soignable et je changeais directement de forme et mes ailes reposais sur le sol tel des pantins sans plus aucune ficelle pour les maintenir. J'entendis Paul m'appeler mais je ne me sentais réellement pas bien, je me mise à tousser alors Micah me fit doucement tourner la tête et il plaça une main devant la bouche. J'avais cet horrible goût du sang dans la bouche et quand Micah montrais sa main à Carlisle et bien je venais de toussé du sang.

**-J'ai…J'ai faim**. Murmurais-je

**-Maureen, on doit d'abord te soigner avant.**

**-Micah, je sais me soigner en me nourrissant.**

**-Paul ne le supportera pas !** Cria Micah

**-Est-ce qu'il supporte déjà tous se qu'il se passe ? Je…Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici tous cela ne se serais jamais passé !**

**-Putain mais qui êtes-vous ?** Entendis Matthew demander

Je tournais doucement la tête et Carlisle s'écarta pour que je sache regarder qui c'était. Je me redressais tant bien que mal et je me mise de sorte à être agenouiller devant cette femme.

**-Debout Lilith !** Me dit-elle-en une fois.

Micah m'aida à me relever mais une fois debout, c'est Paul qui prit le relais pour que je sache tenir sur mes jambes.

**-Que…que faite vous ici ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Voir l'étendu des dégâts qu'un de tes fils fait !**

**-A se que je sache, vous avez toujours approuvé se que Sébastian fessait.**

**-Mais c'est inacceptable qu'il s'en est pris à sa créatrice.**

**-Et c'est seulement maintenant, que vous faite votre devoir ?** Crachais-je. **Combien de fois je ne suis pas venu vous voire pour que vous accepter que j'exécute Sébastian ? Combien de fois je suis venu vous voir quand il abusait de son pouvoir sur moi ? Combien de fois avez-vous regardé se que Sébastian me faisait sans bouger le petit doigt ?**

**-N'ose pas le ton avec moi Lilith, n'oublie pas tous se que je t'ai donné pour que tu as la vie que tu désire.**

**-Mais ma vie ne me plait plus comme avant !** Criais-je

**-Maureen calme toi s'il te plait, tu te fais plus de mal que de bien**, me dit calmement Paul

**-Quand comprendrez-vous mère des ténèbres que dans mes incubes et mes succubes une partie d'eux se considère comme des monstres et aimerais redevenir humain.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu si agressive Lilith ? Ne t'ais-je pas donner tous se que tu désirer ?**

**-Vous m'avez peut-être donné tous se que je désirais mais en aucun cas vous savez se que je peux ressentir. Vous rester toujours enfermer dans le fin fond du trou du cul du monde que vous ne voyer même pas votre premier succube tombé amoureuse !**

**-Cela est impossible et tu le sais !**

**-Ha oui ? Matthew qui est ici présent je l'ai connu en 1790 et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Richard, en 1850 et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui aussi et le dernier en date c'est l'homme ici présent qui me soutiens. Appart cela un succube ne peux pas tomber amoureux !**

**-Maureen tu oublie Carlisle**, me dit Micah

**-Micah la ferme**, rétorquais-je. **Et tant que vous êtes ici mère des Ténèbres, je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une faveur, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé d'extraordinaire.**

**-Et c'est quoi cette faveur Lilith ?**

**-Je voudrais redevenir humaine !**

**-Redevenir humaine ?**

**-Oui, même si j'ai trouvé un homme de qui je peux me nourrir sans lui privé de ces forces de mon coter cela ne suffit pas.**

**-Intéressant que tu ne prive pas la force vitale de cet homme. Laisse-moi réfléchir à ta demande Lilith, mais tu as déjà mon accord pour tout faire pour anéantir Sébastian.**

**-Merci mère des ténèbres, mais je voudrais vous posé une question.**

**-Pose ta question.**

**-Si cela risque d'aller plus loin est-ce que je le tuerais ?**

**-Vous parlez de qui ?** Me demanda Matthew

**-Personne**, lui répondis-je directement

**-Non cela ne le tuera pas.**

**-J'ai votre promesse ?**

**-Oui tu as ma promesse Lilith, bien que je me demande se que tu lui trouve.**

**-Je vous en prie respecter mon choix !**

**-Je le respecte mais à contre cœur Lilith.**

**-Cela m'aurais pas étonné**, murmurais-je

**-Je vais y aller à présent et soumettre ta requête au conseil.**

En une fois la mère des ténèbres disparaissaient et je commençais à partir dans l'inconscience. Je luttais le plus possible, et quand Paul me demanda si je savais rester debout j'hochais la tête et il me lâcha doucement. Malheureusement, je sentie que mes jambes ne me portais plus et avant que je touche le sol je perdis connaissance. J'entendais un bruit incessant à coter de mon oreille, j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que j'étais dans une des chambres chez les Cullen, je me redressais doucement quand je vis que Paul dormais de sorte a avoir sa tête sur le lit. Je passais doucement le dos de ma main sur son visage et il se réveilla en sursaut.

Quand il porta son regard sur moi, je vis son regard s'illuminer et ils vont directement me rejoindre dans le lit et je me blottissais contre lui. Il frotta doucement mes cheveux et je relevais doucement la tête et il me prit de cours en se jetant sur mes lèvres. On s'embrassa langoureusement durant plusieurs longue minutes, mais à chaque fois que je voulais me dégager Paul resserrais sa prise autour de moi. Il le sait que je devais me nourrir, mais je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'il le ferrait de lui-même. En une fois, je sentie une main de Paul descendre le long de mon dos, puis continuer son chemin sur ma cuisse. Là j'avoue, je ne sais pas se que je dois faire. Et mon cerveau est tellement embrouiller que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre se qu'il se passe. Sans que je me rende compte de quoi que se soit, Paul me surplombais et il retira ces lèvres des miennes.

Il y avait tellement d'amour dans son regard que cela me désarçonnais, je fis passé délicatement une main sur son visage pour ensuite la placer dans son cou. Se qui est bizarre c'est qu'en me redressant j'avais mon ventre qui me tirais mais maintenant je ne ressentais plus rien. Paul fis descendre une main sur un de mes coter et la déposa sur ma hanche. Je frissonnais a se contacte alors je fis approcher le visage de Paul pour que je sache l'embrasser. Bon j'avoue ce n'est pas trop l'endroit mais c'est comme si tous se qu'il c'était passé avec Sébastian a fait tous changer entre nous. Pour le moment tous est parfait quand j'entendis en une fois la porte s'ouvrir alors Paul et moi on tourna la tête.

**-La prochaine fois, commencer cela soit chez toi Paul ou chez toi Maureen !** Nous dit Alice et je sentie mes joues s'enflammer en une fois

**-Il m'a nourri**, plaidais-je. **Et sa fait à chaque fois cet effet là, pas vrai Paul !**

**-Oui Maureen à raison**, se précipita de répondre Paul

**-Je vais dire que je vous crois**, nous dit Alice en souriant.** Paul tu veux bien laissé Maureen se lever s'il te plait, elle va aller prendre une douche et aller s'habiller.**

**-J'ai été inconsciente pendant combien de temps ?** Demandais-je

**-3 jours seulement, quand on ta entendu te réveiller Carlisle n'y croyais pas.**

**-D'accord, j'arrive.** Dis-je à Paul avant de lui voler un baiser

Maintenant je sais qu'entre Paul et moi cela va changer radicalement. Déjà je lui donnerais certain entrainement pour quand on ira en Enfer, ensuite avec se qu'il sait passer il y a 3 jours quelque chose en plus se passe entre lui et moi. Une partie de moi dont j'ignorais encore l'étendu a une soif incessante de Paul. J'avais sentie le loup de Paul le long de mon corps quand celui-ci me surplombais et franchement je ne serais réellement pas mettre de mot dessus. Mais maintenant le plus dure va arriver, entre l'exécution de Sébastian et mon voyage en Enfer qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me tombé sur la tête ?

* * *

_Hello, Hello_

_Voici le chapitre 11 D'une imprégnée différente!  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous à plus, si c'est le cas laissez des Reviews  
_

_Gros bisous  
_

_MissVampire3401  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12.**_

Paul et moi étions tous les deux a la falaise, cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que je lui fais ces petits entrainements perso et aujourd'hui l'entrainement c'est essayer de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche l'eau. Autant utiliser tous l'espace que l'ont dispose, comme il devra sauter de lui-même dans le trou qui nous amènera en Enfers autant s'entrainer à se que je le rattrape. Cela fait exactement 3 heures que Paul saute de la falaise pour que je le rattrape mais à chaque fois je le rate. Les blessures que Sébastian m'a infliger ne me font plus mal et tous cela grâce à Paul. Paul était sur le rebord de la falaise en train de regarder l'eau taper sur celle-ci. J'étais juste derrière lui et je vis des gouttes d'eau glissé le long de son dos mais avant que celles-ci ne touche ces reins, elles avaient disparu a cause de la chaleur de son corps. J'entendis Paul soupirer et j'allais me mettre près de lui avec mes ailes replier contre mon dos.

**- On n'y arrivera jamais Maureen !** Me dit-il-en une fois

**-Paul, la chute que tu ferras d'où tu sauteras pour arrivé en Enfer est plus long que celle que tu fais de la falaise.**

**-Tu n'y arrive déjà pas quand je saute de la falaise pourquoi tu y arriveras une fois que je saute en Enfer ?**

**-Car si je n'y arrive pas, ni toi ni moi savons où tu va atterrir !** Lui fis-je remarquer

**-J'arrête pas de pensé au souvenir que Nessie m'a transmis, mais comment peut-on faire cela à des âmes Maureen ? Comment peut-on les torturer ainsi ?**

**- Tout le monde se pose la question**, lui répondis-je. **Mais la torture que les âmes subissent en Enfer et bien c'est qu'on leur retire tous simplement la raison de leurs péchés. Tous se que j'espère c'est qu'on ne croisera pas Samaël !** Soupirais-je en m'asseyant

**-Ce n'est pas Lucifer le roi des Enfer ?**

**-Samaël c'est le véritable prénom de Lucifer**, lui dis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait aussi.** En réalité Lucifer c'est un ange déchu, il a crée une rébellion contre le créateur et quand Gabriel lui a coupé les ailes pour être déchu le créateur la envoyer en enfer.**

**-Et il ressemble à quoi ?** Me demanda-t-il et je le regardais directement. **Je pose la question, car si il ressemble au tableau qu'on se fait de Lucifer au moins je n'aurais pas l'air con si je sursaute**, se précipita d'ajouter Paul et je rigolais.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'as pas de cornes, sa peau n'est pas rouge et il n'as pas des sabots de bélier à la place des pieds. Il ressemble à n'importe quel humain, bien qu'il ait la beauté céleste d'un ange. Pour ce qu'il est c'est un bel homme, mais beaucoup trop prétentieux, imbu de sa personne. Faut se méfier de lui, il peut être très sympa mais c'est le pire des traitre qui peux exister c'est pour cela qu'il a construit son domicile dans le 9 ème cercle.**

**-Tu parle de lui comme si tu le connaissais !**

**-Il a essayé de faire de moi sa reine des enfers !** Lui avouais-je et je vis Paul trembler. **Paul écoute, maintenant que tu me connais tu crois franchement que je vais me risquer de devenir la reine des enfers surtout avec tous se que je t'ai raconté ?**

**-Non mais cela me rend toujours malade de voir tous des cinglés tourner autour de toi.**

**-Et toi tu n'es peut-être pas cinglé de t'être imprégné d'un succube ?** Lui demandais-je

-Ce n'est pas pareil Maureen, toi tu veux te repentir.

**-Micah et Matthew te sont reconnaissant**, déclarais-je-en une fois

**-Par apport à quoi ?**

**-A moi, ils te sont reconnaissant que tu es passé outre tes préjuger pour continuer à essayer de me protéger, d'avoir pris la décision de venir avec moi en Enfer et surtout d'aimer quelqu'un comme moi.**

**-J'avoue que j'avais mal jugé Matthew quand je l'ai vu la première fois surtout qu'il a essayé de te tuer. Mais il a un bon fond tous compte fait, Micah m'as dit qu'en réalité Matthew c'est rendu compte que c'était plus de l'amour fraternel qu'il ressentait envers toi.**

**-Avec le recule on se rend compte de beaucoup de chose**, lui dis-je en me levant.** Aller debout on réessaye**.

**-Encore ? Bordel Maureen cela va faire là 50ème fois que je saute !**

**-Au moins tu te seras entrainé à sauté !** Lui dis-je avant de le poussé en une fois

Je dépliais en vitesse mes ailes et je sautais moi aussi de la falaise. Je vis l'eau se rapprocher assez rapidement et je bâtie des ailes pour avoir de la vitesse. Je vis Paul lever la tête et tendre son bras en même temps et juste avant qu'il touche l'eau j'agrippais son poignet et Paul contorsionna sa main pour agripper mon avant bras.

**-Alors qu'en dis-tu ?** Lui demandais-je alors que je continuais à faire aller mes ailes

**-La prochaine fois, prévient que tu va me poussé.**

**-Petite question tu n'as pas pris du poids par hasard ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Non pourquoi ?**

**-T'es lourd !** Lui dis-je tous d'un coup

**-Je te ferrais remarquer que la plus part du temps c'est toi qui fait à manger.**

**-Normal car tu passe la plus part du temps chez moi !**

**-Dit seulement que cela ne te plait pas !** Me dit-il en souriant

**-Tu ne trouve pas que la situation est mal choisie pour parler de cela ?** Lui demandais-je

**-D'accord je vais te faire descendre**, Me dit-il avec un sourire qui voulait tous dire

J'écarquillais les yeux et avec sa main libre, il tira en une fois sur ma queue et je fus tiré brusquement vers le bas au point à se que je lâche. On tomba tous les deux dans l'eau, je remontais assez rapidement à la surface. Je nageais le plus rapidement possible vers la plage et je sortais tous aussi vite de l'eau. Je m'enroulais dans mes ailes car j'étais frigorifier, bin quoi on est en plein mois d'Automne et l'eau étais glacial. Je vis Paul sortir de l'eau mais au lieu de marcher, je le vis courir vers moi alors je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courra jusque chez moi. Paul essaya de m'attraper plusieurs fois sur le chemin mais j'utilisais mes ailes pour l'empêcher de m'attraper et je l'entendais à chaque fois grogner de frustration. On arrivait devant chez moi, je voulais ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais je fus en une fois plaquer contre ma porte.

Je tournais doucement la tête quand je vis du coin de l'œil Paul me regarder intensément. J'arrivais enfin à ouvrir la porte de chez moi et Paul m'entraina à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte avec son pied. Je fis disparaitre mes ailes alors que j'entendis des gouttes d'eau tombé sur le parquet de chez moi. Je m'approchais doucement de Paul, passa une main dans son cou et approcha mes lèvres de son oreille.

**-Si tu me veux comme moi je te veux, attrape moi ! **Lui susurais-je

Je le lâchais directement et alla en direction de ma chambre. Paul me suivis de très près au point a se qu'une fois qu'on fut dans celle-ci il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Paul faisait passé dans son baiser tous se qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi, malheureusement je me nourrissais de lui mais en sentant sa prise autour de ma taille je savais qu'on allait passer un cap que je m'étais toujours refuser de passé avec un homme. Je reculais doucement pour arriver à mon lit et on tomba dessus. Paul commença à embrasser mon cou et je cambrais légèrement le dos pour rester encore plus coller à lui. Se que je ressentais à ce moment étais indescriptible, je n'ai jamais ressentie cela de ma vie. Toutes ces caresses, ces mots, ces regards étaient que pour moi. Il me voyait comme une femme et non comme un monstre. Un lien magique nous unis lui et moi pourtant les sentiments ne sont pas magiques eux. Ils sont bien réel, tellement réel que je commençais à avoir peur de se qui allais se dérouler à présent. Même si la mère des ténèbres m'as dit que je ne le tuerais pas cela me fait tous de même peur.

Que va ressentir Paul à ce moment ? Que vais-je ressentir ? Est-ce que cela sera tellement enivrant pour lui qu'il en redemande plus que je sache lui donné ? Je me rendis compte qu'on était près a passé proprement à l'acte quand Paul passa le dos d'un doigt sur ma joue et plongea son regard dans le miens.

**-Tu a confiance en moi ?**

**-Oui mais est-ce que toi tu as confiance en moi ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Je remettrais ma vie entre tes mains alors oui j'ai confiance en toi.**

**-Alors vas-y !**

J'avais à peine terminé ma phrase que je ressentais quelque chose d'incroyable et je laissais ma tête aller en arrière. Ces émotions, ces sensations étaient réellement incroyables! Ressentir la force vital d'un humain s'insinuer au plus profond de moi étais quelque chose d'indescriptible mais cette fois-ci je ne savais même pas exprimer se que je ressentais. J'ai réellement passé la plus belle nuit de ma très longue vie. J'étais blottie dans les bras de Paul, il me serrait contre lui de sorte à se qu'il avait peur que je parte quelque part sans lui. Je sentais que le sommeil me gagna et je soupirais de bien être. Étrangement, je me sens différente à présent comme si quelque chose avais changé en moi. Je relevais doucement la tête et déposa délicatement mes lèvres sur celle de Paul. Paul mi fin à notre baiser avant de placer son nez dans mes cheveux.

**-Je t'aime Maureen**, Me dit Paul et je m'endormis directement après

Mon réveil fut doux et délicat, je sentie les doigts de Paul passé délicatement sur mon dos et j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je tournais doucement la tête et souriais à l'homme le plus beau sur cette terre. Il m'embrassa doucement et j'allais me blottir contre lui.

**-Bien dormi ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-J'ai jamais dormis aussi bien de ma vie**, Lui avouais-je.

**-Maureen je peux te dire quelque chose ?**

**-Oui vas-y**, lui dis-je en levant la tête pour le regarder

**-Cette nuit, c'était incroyable j'avais l'impression de sentir mon loup intérieur fusionner avec ton pouvoir de séduction.**

**-C'était le cas Paul, nous n'avons fait qu'un a corps et âme.**

**-Et cela veux dire quoi pour toi enfin par apport au faite que tu es un succube ?** Me demanda-t-il et je me redressais en mettant le drap devant ma poitrine

**-J'ai entendu quelque chose la dessus il y a très longtemps, j'ai entendu cela durant un conseil ou j'ai été convié par la mère des ténèbres mais je ne savais pas si c'était vrai ou pas jusqu'à cette nuit.**

**-Et c'était quoi ?**

**-Que si un succube ou un incube avais un rapport avec un humain et que l'ont sentais que l'ont fusionnais avec l'autre c'est que déjà l'humain n'est pas réellement humain et la deuxième chose c'est…**Lui dis-je mais je ne savais pas terminer le reste de mon explication.

**-La deuxième chose c'est quoi Maureen ?** Me demanda Paul en e redressant aussi

**-Que cet humain, ferra changer la balance dans certaine chose. Comme par exemple, prenons mon exemple, je puisse tomber enceinte alors que normalement je ne sais pas. Que cet humain si on décide de redevenir humain nous accompagne coute que coute en Enfer. Et que cet humain arrivera à raviver l'amour dans un démon qui ne peut rien ressentir.**

**-Et c'est bien non ?**

**-Pour un démon comme moi qui veux redevenir humaine oui, mais le petit hic dans l'histoire c'est que il y certaines ombres au tableau comme le faite que je puisse tomber enceinte. Jamais dans mes succubes et mes incubes cela ne sait produit, ou je ne suis pas au courant. A ma connaissance, je suis la seul à qui c'est arrivé. Se qui veux dire que si je n'aurais pas fait le choix de redevenir humaine pour toi Paul, on aurait fait de grande chose.**

**-Et ces grande chose c'est quoi ?**

**-J'ai entendu vaguement la mère des ténèbres en parler mais elle-même n'en est pas sûr.**

**-Et c'est quoi ? Maureen si cela peut nous aider à vaincre Sébastian tu dois me le dire.**

**-Justement cela à avoir avec Sébastian, a se que j'ai entendu le conseil avais vu la création de Sébastian et normalement on arrivera vaincre Sébastian. Toi et moi et personne d'autre.**

**-Et pourquoi que toi et moi ?**

**-Non je ne peux pas te dire ça !** Lui dis-je en me levant tous en m'enroulant dans le drap

**-Maureen dit moi ! Qu'est-ce qui est pire que d'aller en Enfer ?**

**-Te perdre**, lui dis-je simplement.** Pour savoir tuer Sébastian, je n'en suis pas sûr Paul se ne sont que des racontars du conseil. Je devrais aller parler avec la mère des ténèbres ou le créateur pour voir si c'est vrai.**

**-Habille toi, on va aller parler à Sam toi de ton coter appelle Micah et Matthew**, Me dit précipitamment Paul en commençant à s'habiller

**-Paul, je ne crois pas que Micah et Matthew savent quelque chose sur cette histoire.**

**-Maureen, on doit envisager toute les possibilités. Regarde déjà dans quel état tu étais après avoir combattue Sébastian.**

**-Paul, si c'est vrai cette histoire tu tiendras moins longtemps que moi contre Sébastian.**

**-Qui ne tente rien à rien**, Me dit-il et je soupirais

**-Si cette histoire est vrai Paul, je suis désoler mais je ne veux pas te perdre.**

**-Tu crois que moi j'ai envie de te voir massacré par Sébastian ?** Cria Paul

**-J'ai eu l'autorisation de la mère des ténèbres pour tuer Sébastian, mais il n'y a jamais eu question que toi tu m'aide !** Lui fis-je remarquer

**-Et tu oserais me laissé de coter pour que je reste en vie ?**

**-Si cela doit me couter la vie, oui je te laisserais sur le coter.** Lui dis-je en serrant le drap autour de moi. **Laisse nous au moins survivre a se voyage en Enfer Paul et après on en discutera.**

**-On ne sait même pas quand on ira en Enfer, Sébastian peut bien venir avant.**

**-Je connais Sébastian, il viendra quand on s'y attendra le moins. Pour le moment on fait tous attention a quand il va arriver. Il attendra le bon moment pour nous prendre en revers.**

**-Comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne l'as plus vu depuis plus de 1000 ans ?**

**-Car j'ai tué bon nombre de personne à ces coter et je sais comment il fonctionne.**

**-Et voilà c'est reparti**, soupira Paul. **Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore Maureen ?**

**-Rien je te jure**, lui dis-je stupéfaite

**-Maureen, s'il te plait a chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous tu dois me bombarder d'un truc du style soit on risque d'avoir affaire a une apocalypse crée par un de tes incubes ou soit tu m'explique quelque chose de ton passé que tu me cachais.**

**-Paul je te jure, je ne te cache rien.**

**-Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance en toi si tu me cache des trucs pareils ?**

**-Paul je ne te cache rien mais comprend moi aussi que tous cela est nouveau pour moi ! C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai été crée que je vis réellement une relation avec quelqu'un. Que je peux embrasser quelqu'un sans le faire tombé en syncope et coucher avec quelqu'un sans que celui-ci meure.**

**-Je ne suis qu'un cobaye si je t'écouter ?**

**-Quoi ? Mais non Paul, tous se que je t'ai dit la semaine passé c'est vrai !**

**-Alors pourquoi tu me dis tous cela ?**

**-Attend c'est toi qui m'as demandé se que représentais le faite que ton loup intérieur a fusionner avec mon pouvoir de séduction !** Criais-je. **Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta putain de question !**

**-Par moment je me demande si à chaque fois qu'on avance, tu ne recule pas pour qu'on fonce droit dans le mur.**

**-Ne pense pas sa Paul, tous se que je ressens pour toi est sincère !**

**-Alors ai un peu confiance en moi et confie toi une bonne fois pour toute. Arrête de vivre avec ton passé Maureen c'est cela qui te fait reculer à chaque fois.**

**-Si je vis avec mon passé pourquoi je me suis donné à toi comme je l'ai fait cette nuit ? Je te l'ai déjà dit Paul, si tu n'arrive pas à comprendre mon passé on ne sera jamais vivre le moment présent et on ne saura jamais se projeter dans l'avenir.**

**-Je veux bien comprendre ton passé Maureen, mais c'est toi qui revient avec lui constammen**t, Me dit-il avant d'aller vers la porte de ma chambre.

**-Tu va où ?**

**-Aller parler à Sam de se que tu viens de m'annoncer. Essayer de trouver une solution pour ne pas me faire buter par l'ex de ma copine. Sa fait 2 mois que tu es arrivé Maureen, je croyais que tu allais être sincère avec moi.**

**-Mais je le suis Paul**, lui assurais-je

**-Alors arrête de me cacher des trucs pour que je m'inquiète et pour pas me perdre. Tu ne sais pas se que je suis capable de faire par amour pour toi.**

Après cette phrase Paul sorti de ma chambre. Je m'approchais de mon lit et m'asseyais sur le sol et je sursautais quand j'entendis la porte de chez moi se fermer dans un bruit sourd. Je venais à nouveau d'éloigner Paul de moi, a nouveau jamais crée une dispute involontairement. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux alors je décidais d'aller me doucher et de m'habiller. Durant tous le temps que j'étais dans ma douche, mon engueulade avec Paul n'arrêtait pas de me revenir en tête. Même quand je m'habillais elle me revint en tête, pendant que je faisais le lit je pris l'oreiller sur lequel Paul avais dormis et je le portais à mon nez. Je pris une énorme bouffé d'aire pour envahir mes narine de son parfum quand la porte de chez moi s'ouvrit et j'entendis Micah m'appeler. Je redéposais l'oreiller et alla à sa rencontre et quand je vis l'expression de son visage je compris directement qu'un truc n'allais pas.

**-Micah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-C'est Matthew**, me dit-il simplement

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ?**

**-Hier soir on est allé se nourrir, je l'ai accompagné comme cela je te laissais seul avec Paul.**

**-Puis**, l'incitais-je à continuer.

**-Nous avons été pris en embuscade par des mecs sortie de nulle part. A moi ils m'ont rien fait car je n'avais pas mes ailes mais ils se sont pris à Matthew.**

**-Il est où ?** Lui demandais-je alors que je prenais déjà ma veste

**-Je ne sais pas, on m'a assommé et quand j'ai repris mes esprits il y a 15 min ils n'étaient plus là.**

**-Partons à sa recherche, amène moi directement où tous c'est dérouler**, Lui dis-je en sortant de chez moi

**-Tu ne va pas prévenir Paul ?** Me demanda-t-il alors qu'on montait dans ma voiture

**-Non on c'est engueuler**, lui dis-je alors qu'on attachait notre ceinture

**-Encore ! Purée Maureen mais tu adore t'engueuler avec lui ou quoi ?**

**-Non mais là, je lui ai expliqué se que j'avais entendu sur les histoires sur le faite qu'un succube ou un incube sens son pouvoir de séduction fusionner avec l'âme de l'humain.**

**-Attend tu lui as raconté les histoires qui te concernait mais qui ne sons pas sûr à 100% ?**

**-En gros ouais c'est sa !** Acquiesçais-je alors que je m'engageais sur la grande route.

**-Désoler de dire cela Maureen, mais t'es une grosse conne !** Me fit remarquer Micah

**-Merci tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué la tantôt avant que tu n'arrive ?**

**-A chaque fois que Paul et toi vous arrivez à avancez, toi tu le bombarde de truc qui vous fait à chaque fois reculer. Après viens pas te plaindre qu'il te rejette**, Me dit Micah. **Prend la deuxième sur ta droite.**

**-Tu crois que je m'en rends pas compte Micah ?** Lui demandais-je en prenant la deuxième sur la droite. **Mais je suis désoler, de mon coter il a le droit de savoir !**

**-Mais de savoir à quel prix Maureen ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Micah**, lui avouais-je

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, Micah m'indiquais la route à prendre et je fus surprise de voire qu'on arrivait à Seattle. Il me montra ensuite le chemin pour arriver à la ruelle et une fois qu'on fut près de celle-ci, on sortit tous le deux de ma voiture et j'allais directement voir. Sur le sol je vis un plume d'une des ailes de Matthew et j'essayais de percevoir son pouvoir de séduction. Je sondais tous les environs autour de moi mais je ne ressentais rien alors il ne me restait qu'une seule solution. Je me relevais et prévenais Micah qu'on retournait à la Push. Le chemin jusqu'à celle-ci se fit toujours en silence mais je fus à peine sortie de ma voiture que je montais sur le toit de celle-ci, déploya mes ailes et changea de forme.

**-Maureen ne fait pas cela, si Sébastian t'entend il va en profiter !**

**-Il ne viendra pas, je le sais**. Lui assurais-je

**-Sébastian n'est plus le même cas l'époque bordel !** Cria celui-ci

Je fermais les yeux et essaya de capter toute l'attention des incubes et des succubes que j'ai crée par delà le monde.

**-Micah elle fait quoi ?** Demanda Sam

**-Elle va contacter par la pensée, les incubes et les succubes qu'elle à crée pour nous aider retrouver Matthew. On a été pris en embuscade hier soir et on l'a kidnappé.**

**-C'est sans risque pour elle ?** Demanda Paul

**-Oui c'est sans risque, mais elle ne pense pas que Sébastian pourrais ramener ces fesses maintenant.**

**-Fermez là !** Rétorquais-je et j'ouvris en une fois les yeux.

**-Bordel elle fout toujours autant les pétoches sous cette forme !** Intervins Embry

**-Maureen à toujours fait peur sous sa véritable forme.**

-**_Succubes et incubes que j'ai crée, écoutez moi ! Un de vos frères est porté disparus, nous ne savons pas grand-chose de la manière dont il a été kidnappé mais je vais vous donner quelque renseignement. Il se prénomme Matthew, il est de taille moyenne, il a les cheveux blond coiffé en arrière avec des yeux bleu ! Si vous avez le moindre signe de son pouvoir de séduction ou même un seul indice ou nous pourrons le trouvé contacter moi._**

**_-Mais Maureen, Matthew a été crée par Lucifer ! _**Me dit un de mes incubes

**_-Non je l'ai recrée, il a une partie de ma vie en lui ainsi qu'une partie de mon pouvoir de séduction. _**

**_-Les filles vous avez entendu ? _**Demanda un de mes incubes à mes succubes

**_-Oui, nous le trouverons Maureen. _**Me dit Nikki le premier succube que j'ai crée

**_-Merci Nikki, mais faite attention à vous car Sébastian est réapparu._**

**_-On devrait se rassembler Maureen ! _**Me dit Nikki

_**-Oui mais pas maintenant, je vous tiendrais au courant pour cela en attendant trouvé moi Matthew et rapidement s'il vous plait**. _Dis-je à tous le monde avant de couper la communication.

Je levais la tête pour regarder le ciel et je souriais en voyant se que je voyais. Je fis signe à Micah de regarder le ciel et on vit tous les incubes et les succubes se diviser a travers le globe. J'entendis un ouah d'exclamation et je vis Seth avec la bouche grande ouverte.

**-Tu croyais quoi Seth ? Qu'on était que 4 sur la planète ?**

**-Non mais là c'est** **hallucinant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y en a autant.**

**-Vive le camouflage**, intervins Micah en rigolant alors qu'il m'aidait à descendre du toit de ma voiture.

**-Merci Micah**, le remerciais-je en souriant

**-De rien Maureen c'est avec plaisir.**

**-Maureen nous devons parler !** Me dit Sam

**-Pas aujourd'hui Sam, je compte parcourir Seattle de fond en comble pour trouvé Matthew.**

**-Non on va d'abord parler**, me dit celui-ci avec une voix menaçante

**-Bonne chance Maureen**, Me dit Micah avant de s'envoler et j'attrapais in extremis son aile

**-Oh que non tu reste aussi toi, c'est facile de laissé sa si gentille créatrice la dedans.**

**-Là c'est de ta faute Maureen pas la mienne.**

**-Fait moi plaisir s'il te plait, reste !** Le suppliais-je. **Si tu m'aide à leur expliquer ils comprendront peut-être.**

**-Non tu espère que Paul te comprenne.**

**- Vas-y casse toi!** Crachais-je en lâchant son aile

**-Maureen ne le…**Commença celui-ci et je levais la main

**-Comme tu m'as dit Micah, je dois être habitué à être rejeter.**

**-Maureen écoute je…**

**-Trouve moi la trace de Sébastian, et viens me trouvé après.**

**-Là je ne suis pas d'accord**, me dit-il en se déposant sur le sol

**-Tu ne sais même pas se que je compte faire !**

**-Tu es ma créatrice et je te connais très bien du faite que je suis ton premier incube et si tu fais cela tu cours à ta perte.**

**- Laisse-moi faire, j'ai ma petite idée de comment le faire faiblir.**

**-D'accord, mais après ne viens pas te plaindre chez moi.**

**-Je te dirais tous une fois que tu auras trouvé sa trace.**

**-J'ai déjà peur du pire**, soupira Micah. **Je fais au plus vite je te le promets.**

**-Merci Micah**, le remerciais-je et je me tournais vers les Quileutes. **Ha nous maintenant !**

Pendant que j'expliquais tous à tous le monde j'avais été m'assoir sur le capot de ma voiture. Se qui me fit bizarre c'est que pratiquement tous le monde me comprenais sur le faite que tous se que je ressentais maintenant étais nouveau pour moi sauf Paul bien sûr. Je leur expliquais aussi que se que j'avais raconté à Paul ce n'étais que des racontars du conseil et qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude la dessus, que cela pouvais être vrai comme cela pouvais être totalement faux. Quand j'avais expliqué la partie ou je pourrais tomber enceinte Embry n'as pas su se taire en disant : **_J'imagine déjà le petit plus tard, imaginez- vous un loup de notre taille avec des ailes comme celle de Maureen_ !**

Lui qui avais essayé d'être marrant sur se coup et bien il c'est ramasser une claque derrière la tête de la part de Jake. J'expliquais aussi plus en détails de comment étais le fonctionnement de Sébastian. On mettait en place plusieurs plan si Sébastian devais se ramener à la réserve mais pour ne pas interférer avec le statut de Sam je les écoutais attentivement et j'intervenais seulement quand Sam me demandais mon avis. Une fois que Sam trouvais qu'on avait tous les plan en tête il me demanda si j'étais d'attaque pour un entrainement et je hochais simplement la tête mais j'avoue physiquement j'étais là, mais mentalement pas du tous. Car quand durant l'entrainement j'étais contre Paul, n'importe quel geste me refit pensée à cette nuit et j'étais tellement dans la lune qu'il a même réussis à me battre.

Tous le monde nous regarda stupéfait enfin on me regarda plutôt stupéfait. Depuis qu'on a commencé les entrainements, même Sam n'as jamais réussi à me battre et là je me fais avoir par un loup moins gradé que lui. J'entendis des pas qui venais vers moi alors que j'étais assisse sur le sol en train de regarder les feuilles morte. Morte c'est se que je serais si je ne trouve pas une solution rapidement pour tuer Sébastian. Je sentie deux truc fois sur mes joues et en relevant la tête je vis que c'était Seth et Leah et sans que je me rende compte Seth essuya une larme que je n'avais pas même sentie couler. Je m'agrippais doucement au pelage de Seth et me leva.

**-L'entrainement est terminé !** Décrétais-je

Je passais à coter de Paul sans le regarder et cela me faisais mal d'agir comme cela, quand je m'enfonçais dans les bois j'entendis en une fois plusieurs grognement et en tournant simplement la tête je vis Seth et Leah occuper à grogner contre Paul. Ils ont surement vu ma dispute avec Paul et ils sont aussi surement en train de réglés leur compte alors que je n'avais besoins de l'aide de personne. Mais bon, c'est bientôt les fête de fin d'année, espérons que Paul mette ces jugements sur le coter pour les passé avec moi !

* * *

_Hello, Hello_

_Comment allez-vous?  
_

_Voici le chapitre 12 d'une imprégnée différente!  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous à plus si c'est le cas, laissez des Reviews.  
_

_Gros bisous  
_

_MissVampire3401  
_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13.**_

Les semaines qui ont suivis la disparition de Matthew, furent assez dures. Je n'arrêtais pas d'entrainer les Quileutes, entre Paul et moi c'est compliquer et j'attendais des nouvelles de Micah pour voir où se trouvais Sébastian. Je voulais que Paul arrête de faire sa tête de mule et qu'il vienne me parler mais Seth et Leah m'ont demandé d'être patiente. La patience je devrais la connaitre surtout quand on à plus de 2 milliers d'années, mais quand on aime quelqu'un comme moi j'aime Paul, c'est beaucoup plus compliquer que cela ! Je me repassais en boucle la nuit avec lui, et je n'ai jamais connu un bonheur comme cette nuit là.

Pourtant cela fait maintenant 3 semaines que l'on ne se parle pas en dehors des entrainements. Aujourd'hui nous somme le réveillon de Noël et j'avais été apporté mes cadeaux à Emily en disant que le nom de chaque personne étais sur le paquet. Elle m'avait promis que tous le monde allais les recevoir et elle m'avait aussi demandé si je ne voulais pas fêter le réveillon avec eux et je lui avais assuré que pour l'ambiance fallait mieux pas. Donc je passe le réveillon seul comme chaque année depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors que je me faisais à manger et j'allais directement ouvrir.

**-Seth, Leah mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?**

**-On passe noël avec toi**, me répondis Leah

A se qu'elle venait de dire je n'ai put empêcher des larmes de couler. Pourquoi se priver d'un réveillon avec une ambiance génial pour le passé avec moi ? Je sais qu'ils m'apprécient tous les deux mais je n'aurais jamais pensée à se qu'ils le passent avec moi ! Quand Seth vis mes larmes, il me prit directement dans ces bras et je laissais libre court à mes émotions. Seth et Leah ne m'ont jamais rejeté au contraires ils m'ont toujours soutenue et je ne sais pas comment les remercier. Je les considère tous les deux comme mes frères et sœurs et ils le savent très bien ! Une fois que Seth arriva à me faire arrêter de pleurer, je les invitais à entrée à l'intérieur.

**-Dites moi franchement pourquoi vous êtes ici ?** Leur demandais-je en leur servant à boire.

**-J'ai entendu Emily parler avec Sam et j'en ai discuté avec Leah et nous voilà !** Me résuma Seth

**-Maureen cela nous fait tous mal de te voir comme sa ! Les autres ont finis par comprendre se que tu as dit à Paul mais Paul lui…**

**-N'as toujours pas compris que je ne voulais pas le perdre et que c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit.**

**-Oui exactement**, me dit Leah

**-Aller Maureen, retrouve le sourire si tu veux après on va chez les Cullen !** Me proposa Seth

**-J'avais pensée aller un peu me promener cette nuit.**

**-Et te promener comment ?** Me demanda Leah

**-Me promener près de la lune**, lui répondis-je en regardant celle-ci par la fenêtre

**-Franchement cela doit être cool de voler !** S'exclama Seth

**-Oh que oui, quand tu es dans les aires tu ne pense plus a rien sauf au moment présent. Tu le savoure chaque seconde avant de retourner sur terre**, Lui dis-je en souriant doucement.

**-Maureen j'ai …**Commença Micah en déboulant chez moi

**-De 1 on toque à la porte, de 2 on attend qu'on nous invite à entrée et de 3 on dit bonjour**, rétorquais-je

**-Désoler mais j'ai une piste pour savoir ou se trouve Sébastian.**

**-On vient avec**, décréta Leah alors que je sortais hors de chez moi avec Micah

**-Non retourner chez Sam et Emily, Seth si tu veux bien va éteindre toutes les lumières chez moi. Si on vous demande ou je suis, vous n'avez cas dire que je dormais déjà.**

**-Paul nous ne croira jamais Maureen !** Me fit remarquer Seth

**-Maureen, Seth à raison. Paul ne nous croira pas, laisse nous venir avec toi comme sa il ne se doute de rien.**

**-Quand on reviendra on à cas dire qu'on a passé le réveillon dans le centre**, lâcha Seth

**-Vous voulez vraiment votre mort c'est incroyable**, lâcha Micah

**-Paul fait la gueule à Maureen, quelqu'un doit bien veiller sur elle quand il n'est pas là**. Lui dit Leah

**-Bon d'accord, en tous cas Joyeux Noël !** Céda Micah

**-On y va comment ?** Demanda en une fois Seth

**-C'est à Seattle, j'ai trouvé son pouvoir près d'un immeuble désinfecter.**

**-On y va en voiture alors**, décrétais-je alors qu'on monta tous les 3 dans ma voiture

**-Micah mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?** Demanda Leah

**- Allez-y d'abord, Maureen tu sauras reconnaitre d'où proviens le pouvoir j'arrive par les aires.**

**-Heu oui d'accord, fait attention à toi**. Lui dis-je avant de démarrer en trombe

Je pris directement la route jusqu'à Seattle, Leah et Seth regardèrent assez bien derrière nous et j'entendis en une fois Seth jurer et je regardais par la fenêtre. Je vis 4 incubes nous suivre, je mis le pied au plancher et j'esquivais du mieux que je pouvais leurs attaques avec ma voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à Seattle, ne fut pas tranquille quand je m'arrêtais devant l'immeuble ou je sentais le pouvoir de Sébastian. Je levais la tête pour regarder le ciel et je soupirais en voyant Sébastian avec quelqu'un d'indésirable pour l'instant. Je changeai directement de forme et mon épée se logea dans ma main et j'entrais dans le bâtiment par une fenêtre qui était cassé. Je vis deux incubes dos à moi et je m'approchais directement d'eux et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte je leur coupais la tête et celle-ci tomba sur le sol pour roulé quelque mètre en contre-bas. En une fois un hurlement strident me parvint aux oreilles et je plaçais mes mains sur celle-ci. Je vis Micah, Leah, Seth et Paul se mettre à coter de moi et j'arrivais à leur dire.

**-Ils savent qu'on est là !**

**-Normal tu as tranché la tête de deux incubes de Sébastian**, rétorqua Micah

**-C'était soit sa, soit je leur cassais les jambes et les bras.**

**-La tête c'est mieux**, me dit Seth en hochant la tête. **N'empêche t'es une sadique Maureen**

**-Merci du compliment Seth**, lui dis-je en souriant. **Toi, tu la boucle et tu nous suis**. Dis-je à Paul

**-Pourquoi tu as pris Seth et Leah avec toi ?** Me demanda-t-il

J'agissais avant de réfléchir et sans réfléchir je donnais une droite à Paul.

**-Je t'ai dit la ferme, si tu ne ferais pas ta grande gueule Leah et Seth n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de vouloir passé le réveillon avec moi et de venir avec moi quand Micah à débouler chez moi.**

**-Justement c'est moi qui ai insisté au près d'Emily pour qu'elle te demande de passé le réveillon avec nous !** Me dit-il en se relevant

**-Emily n'est pas notre pigeons voyageur Paul, on est deux adultes nos problème on les règles seule bordel.**

**-Mais tu parle de quel problème ?**

**-Laisse tombé aussi non cela sera encore moi la mauvaise.**

**-Non maintenant dit moi se que tu pense !**

**-Se que je pense c'est que tu n'es pas foutu de soutenir ta copine, voilà se que j'en pense. 3 semaines Paul, sa fait 3 semaines que tu m'évites franchement maintenant je suis occuper de me dire que tu ma juste sauté et que tu t'es barré après.**

**-Maureen a toujours été comme ça ?** Demanda Seth

**-Et là elle est encore calme, tu aurais du la voir à l'époque ou elle était avec Sébastian. Pendant qu'ils s'engueulaient, ils se battaient en même temps. Un jour on a du intervenir car tellement que Sébastian l'avais mise en colère elle était prête à lui couper la tête.** Lui répondis Micah

**-Franchement Micah, en voyant se que Sébastian fait. Si tu devrais remonter le temps, tu laisserais Maureen lui couper la tête ?** Demanda Leah

**-Sans hésiter !**

**-Attend mais comment tu aurais voulu que je prenne se que tu m'as dis ?**

**-Maintenant je veux une réponse sincère Paul, est-ce que tu m'aime pour la fille que je suis ou tu m'aime simplement pour le corps que j'ai ?**

**-Je t'aime pour se que tu es intérieurement et extérieurement.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais près de moi quand cela ne va pas ? T'imagine que ces 3 dernières semaines Micah est presque resté 24 heures sur 24 avec moi pour pas que je m'effondre. Le seul moment où il me laissait seul c'est quand il allait voir ou se trouvais Sébastian.**

**-Paul, sa fait 3 semaines que Maureen ne sait pas nourris**, Lui avoua Micah. **Le seul moment où elle se nourrissait c'est quand elle piochait chez moi un peu de force vital en utilisant son pouvoir de séduction sur moi. Elle devient anorexique Paul, elle se meurt petit à petit. C'est même étonnant qu'elle a réussi à changer de forme maintenant.**

**-Toute façon à quoi bon le lui dire Micah, je vais bientôt mourir je le sais.**

**-Quoi ?** Me demanda Seth

**-Rien ne t'inquiète pas**, lui dis-je en tournant les talons. **Micah tu as ton arc ?**

**-A ton avis je m'en sépare jamais**, me dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

**-Dit pour le réveillon cela te dit du Sébastian sauce archiduc aux petits légumes ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Saignant ou à point ?**

**-Saignant !** Lui dis-je en rigolant et j'entendis un craquement puis un loup passé à coter de moi en courant.** Paul non !** Criais-je en le suivant

Je suivais Paul dans les couloirs du bâtiment et je n'ai pas su bouger le petit doigt qu'il tua tous les incubes sur son passage. Paul s'arrêta car on était arrivé dans une énorme pièce et je vis Sébastian assis sur une chaise et il avait les jambes croisé sur un accoudoir de la chaise. En une fois ma respiration fut couper, je fermais les yeux pour respirer doucement et quand je les ouvris je tombais à genoux en regardant Sébastian. Il était magnifique, ces cheveux blond coupé court lui allaient super bien avec son teint de surfeur de la Californie.

Ces yeux bleu azure, me transpercèrent de sorte a se qu'il lise chaque partie de moi et son sourie il n'y en a jamais eu de plus beau. Je me relevais doucement, avec la respiration difficile et je m'avançais vers Sébastian tel un zombie. Il tendit sn bras avec la paume de sa main vers le haut et je tendis mon bras libre. Tous en continuant à m'approcher de lui je me rendis compte que tous se que je venais de pensée et tous se que je fais pour le moment ce n'était pas moi qui le faisait volontairement. Sébastian me manipule avec son pouvoir de séduction. Je le sais et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me battre là dessus.

Une fois que je fus devant lui, je déposais ma main dans le sienne et son pouvoir me submergea au point à faire voleter mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Je laissais tombé mon épée sur le sol alors Sébastian m'invita à m'assoir sur ces genoux et je le fis sans protester. J'entendis un grognement, pourtant ce grognement me dit quelque chose mais se qui m'importais pour le moment c'est Sébastian et personne d'autre. Je fis passer une main dans ces cheveux avant de placer ma tête sur son épaule.

**-Micah quelle bonne surprise surtout le soir du réveillon.**

**-Sébastian, arrête de manipuler Maureen avec ton pouvoir de séduction. Tu ne tireras rien d'elle.**

**-Ha bon et pourquoi cela ?** Lui demanda Sébastian en me faisant relever la tête

**-Cela fait 3 semaines qu'elle ne sait pas nourris.**

**-A-t-il raison ma douce ?** Me demanda Sébastian

**-Oui, 3 semaines sans avoir touché personne Sébastian**. Lui dis-je doucement.

**-Tu savais qu'on allait ce voir ce soir ?**

**-Non je ne le savais pas, si je l'aurais su je me serais nourris pour que toi tu te nourrisses.**

**-Toujours occuper à s'inquiéter des autres n'est-ce pas Maureen ?**

**-A quoi bon s'inquiéter pour moi ? Qui est capable de m'accepter telle que je suis avec le passé que j'ai ?**

**-Il y a une personne Maureen !** Entendis Leah me dire

**-Et qui ?** Lui demandais-je en tournant la tête

**-Le loup qui est juste devant nous**, Me dit-elle.** Rappelle toi de tous vos moments ensemble, de votre nuit ensemble. Est-ce que a tes yeux cette nuit ne représentais rien pour toi ?**

**-Tu as couché avec cela ?** Me demanda Sébastian en agrippant mes poignets et je repris directement mes esprits

**-Tu croyais que j'allais te laissé me touché comme tu l'as déjà fait ?** Crachais-je et il me poussa tellement fort que je tombais devant Paul.

**-Tu n'es qu'une trainer Maureen, j'espère qu'il te la fait de la manière dont tu as toujours adorer !**

**-Bien mieux que toi en tous cas !**

**-Paf dans les dents !** Entendis-je Seth dire

**-J'ai eu l'ordre de la mère des ténèbres de t'exécuter, l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis il y a plusieurs semaines ne lui ont pas plus.**

**-Dit moi Maureen, tu as entendus cette histoire qui te concernait sur le faite que tu trouveras quelqu'un ou ton pouvoir de séduction fusionnera avec l'humain avec lequel tu es ?**

**-C'est qu'une histoire Sébastian.**

**-Oui et non.**

**-Paul !** Criais-je et il se jeta directement sur Sébastian

Je me relevais précipitamment, courra pour aller prendre mon épée et j'allais aider Paul. Le combat entre Sébastian, Paul et moi fut éreintant. J'arrivais à toucher Sébastian quand Paul le distrayais. A un certain moment, Sébastian donna un énorme coup d'aile à Paul et il alla se fracasser contre le mur derrière lui et j'allais directement près de mon loup.

**-Paul je t'en prie reste avec moi**, Murmurais-je alors que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues

**-N'oublie pas Maureen, pour arrivé à me vaincre tu dois perdre la personne qui t'ai le plus cher sur cette terre.**

**-Paul s'il te plait répond moi !** Le suppliais-je en le secouant doucement.

Je me penchais pour être juste au dessus de sa tête et je vis Paul ouvrir les yeux, il me fit un clin d'œil et juste après il referma les yeux. En écoutant les bruits de chaussure de Sébastian, je savais qu'il était juste derrière moi. Le plus rapidement possible, je pris mon épée autrement et je fis aller mes bras et j'enfonçais mon épée dans le ventre de Sébastian. Je l'entendis suffoquer et je tournais la tête pour le regarder.

**-Sébastian éclaire-moi, je dois vraiment perdre la personne qui m'est le plus cher ou la personne doit faire semblant d'être morte ?**

**-Pourquoi cette question sale catin ?**

**-Pour sa !** Lui dis-je simplement en me roulant en boule et Paul sauta directement sur Sébastian

Pendant que Paul avait sauté sur Sébastian, j'avais retiré mon épée et je me relevais en m'appuyant sur celle-ci. J'entendis un énorme déchirement, et quelque seconde plus tard je vis la tête de Sébastian rouler jusque devant mes pieds. Je pris la tête de Sébastian par les cheveux et la montra à Micah.

**-Alors Saignant ou à point ?**

**-Tu me donne envie de vomir en une fois**, me dit-il alors que je vis Micah pâlir à vu d'œil

-Je rigole Micah, tu crois franchement que j'ai envie de bouffé un mec pareil, rigolais-je en lançant la tête de Sébastian près du reste de son corps

Je sursautais quand je sentie deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Je me tournais directement et en voyant que c'était Paul, j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Paul me laissait le temps de me nourrir comme il fallait et juste au moment où j'enlevais mes lèvres des siennes la terre commença à trembler et il m'emmena directement près de Micah, Leah et Seth. On se précipita tous dans les escaliers pour sortir du bâtiment quand arrivé au rez-de-chaussée le sol s'ouvrit et je m'arrêtais de justesse alors que Seth, Leah et Micah étais de l'autre coter.

Je regardais le trou qui se formait et j'entendis directement les cris des âmes qui provenaient des Enfers. Je relevais la tête pour regarder Micah et je vis de l'horreur dans son regard.

**-C'est l'heure !** Lui dis-je simplement

**-Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-La mère des ténèbres veut peut-être que je commence la nouvelle année en étant humaine.**

**-Alors c'est donc cela les enfers ?** Me demanda Paul

**-Oui, c'est donc cela les Enfers.** Lui répondis-je simplement.** J'ai peur en une fois**, lui avouais-je

**-Maureen tu arriveras à me rattraper, j'ai confiance en toi.**

**-Bordel mais c'est quoi se trou ?** Demanda Leah

**-Micah, ramène Leah et Seth à la réserve. Ramène les directement chez Sam tu as compris et explique se qu'il se passe.**

**-Je le ferrais Maureen, par contre faite attention à vous d'accord ?**

**-On veillera sur l'autre Micah.** Lui promis-je alors que j'ouvrais mes ailes

**-Tu es prête ?** Me demanda Paul en me prenant la main

**-Oui je suis…**Commençais-je et je sentais quelque chose me trainer de force dans le trou

J'essayais de ma rattraper a se que je savais. Mais la puissance qui me tirais était énorme, avant de lâcher la prise que j'avais sur une tige en métal, je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Paul. Il hocha la tête et je lâchais la tige pour tomber dans le trou des Enfers. Durant une bonne partie de ma chute mon regard fut sur Paul et en une fois je le vis sauté dans le trou après avoir dit quelque chose. Tous d'un coup, Paul passa précipitamment à coter de moi et je n'avais plus cette sensation qu'on me retenait.

Je fis un looping arrière et je suivais Paul en battant le plus rapidement des ailes pour savoir le rattraper le plus vite. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud, les hurlements devenaient infernaux. Comme durant l'entrainement, Paul releva la tête pour me regarder tous en tendant un bras. Je tendis moi aussi le bras et tous d'un coup une bourrasque de vent inimaginable ma fit aller sur le coter et je priais intérieurement pour tenir le coup. Je continuais à luter contre se vent quand j'attrapais le poignet de Paul à la dernière seconde avant qu'on l'envoie je ne sais où.

Je fis aller mes ailes pour que je sache nous déposer. Je repris ma respiration doucement tous en allant me blottir dans les bras de Paul. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'y étais arrivé, durant 1 instant j'avais perdu l'espoir de le rattraper a cause de cette bourrasque de vent. Je me détachais doucement de Paul et je regardais autour de moi. Paul fit de même et le regard qu'il avait ne présageait rien de bon. Je lui pris la main, noua mes doigts au sien quand on entendit un rire venant de nulle part.

**-Bonsoir Lilith, j'espère que tu vas bien ?**

**-J'ai connu mieux Lucifer, mais tu sais pourquoi je suis ici avec un mortel !**

**-Oui je suis au courant, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps**. Me dit-il et je regardais Paul. **Juste une chose Lilith, tu t'es nourris j'espère ?**

**-Évidemment, je sais se que tu me prépare pour le cercle de la gourmandise.**

**-Oh il n'y aura pas que pour toi dans ce cercle, faite bon voyage.**

**-Maureen où on est ?** Me demanda Paul alors qu'on avait commencé à marcher

**-Dans le vestibule des Enfers**, lui répondis-je. **Ici il n'y aura rien de spécial, mais pour arriver dans certain cercles on devra payer notre droit de passage.**

**-Et la première étape c'est ?**

**-Survivre à un essaim de guêpe et de mouche pour arriver devant Charon et lui nous emmènera dans les Limbes.**

**-Tu rigoles j'espère ?**

**-Non pas du tous.**

**-Je suis allergique aux piqûres de guêpes !** Me dit Paul

**-Bin tu vois Paul, si tu m'aurais pas fait autant la gueule durant plus de 6 semaines au total depuis que je suis arrivé, je t'aurais expliqué se qu'on trouve dans le vestibule des Enfers et dans les autres cercles**, crachais-je alors que j'accélérais le pas

**-C'est peut-être con se que je vais dire, mais j'ai lu divine comédie et j'ai vu l'animé de Dante inferno.**

**-Tu t'es fait ta propre idée des enfers ?**

**-Oui si on veut, bien que divine comédie était un peu barbant j'ai préférer regarder l'animé.**

**- Les créateurs du jeu Dante Inferno se sont basés de la divine comédie de Dante. Ils ont juste embellie certaine chose mais aussi non c'est la vérité.**

**-Comment tu le sais ?** Me demanda-t-il

**-J'ai collaboré sur le jeu !** Lui dis-je en souriant. **Je les ai guidés pas à pas dans la confection des cercles.**

**-J'entends quelque chose de bizarre !** Me dit en une fois Paul et je le regardais

**-Tu entends quoi ?** Lui demandais-je et il tourna simplement la tête.** Paul n'oublie pas je suis un démon, certain bruit que toi tu pourrais entendre moi je ne les entendrais pas donc pour certaine chose c'est toi qui devra me guider.**

**-J'entends comme un style de ronronnement beaucoup plus menaçant.**

**-Quoi comme ronronnement ?** Lui demandais-je et je regardais dans la même direction que lui

**-Tu es assez en forme pour courir ?**

**-Assez pour arriver jusqu'à Charon en tous cas.**

**-Alors cours !** Me dit-il en agrippant mon poignet

**-Oh putain de merde !** Dis-je en voyant se qui nous suivais

Paul et moi on courra le plus rapidement possible pour éviter l'essaim de guêpe et de mouche. En voyant que l'essaim se rapprochait de nous et nous ralentir la cadence. Je me mise à voler, je passais mes bras en dessous des épaules de Paul et je lui demandais de m'aidant et donnant de l'élan. Paul me disait d'accélérer la cadence quand il le fallait et quand je remarquai qu'on n'allait pas y arriver normalement je lui demandais.

**-Paul tu es déjà allé dans un parc d'attraction ?**

**-Ces dernières année non pourquoi ?**

**-J'espère que tu aime les attractions a sensation fort alors !**

Je ne laissais pas le temps à Paul de répondre que j'accélérais ma cadence de vol. J'ai déjà été plusieurs fois dans des parcs d'attraction à travers le monde mais là je fais bien pire rien que pour semer cet essaim de merde ! Paul me demanda d'y aller doucement, mais au contraire j'y allais toujours plus fort. A un certain moment, je vis Charon devant moi et je pris autrement Paul pour que je sache le lâcher une fois qu'on sera au dessus de celui-ci.

Je soufflais de soulagement quand je passais la berge et je lâchais Paul sur Charon tandis que moi j'allais me fracasser contre une des parois du bateau avec une tête diabolique. Je sentie deux mains m'aider à me relever et je m'appuyais contre Paul en soufflant de soulagement. Paul regarda autour de lui et je le vis frissonner en voyant toute les âmes qui vont être conduite chez le juge des cercles. Je l'emmenais plus loin et on s'asseyait tous les deux sur une caisse en bois.

J'appuyais ma tête sur son épaule alors que Charon se mis en route. Nous venons à peine de passé le vestibule des Enfers, à présent le plus éprouvant pour Paul et pour moi reste encore à venir et j'espère sincèrement que se que l'ont ressent pour l'autre arrivera à nous sauvé tous les deux.

* * *

_Hello, Hello_

_Voici le chapitre 13 de cette fiction.  
_

_Le voyage en Enfer de Maureen et Paul à commencer.  
_

_Comment va se dérouler celui-ci?  
_

_Est-ce que leur amour sera plus que tous?  
_

_Tous cela vous aller le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres.  
_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hello, Hello  
_

_Voici le chapitre 14 pour votre plus grand plaisir!  
_

_Je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs qui me laisse des Reviews:  
_

_cela me fait plaisir de voir que des personnes apprécient ce que j'écris.  
_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous !  
_

_MissVampire3401_

* * *

___**Chapitre 14.**_

" _Le désespoir est la charité de l'enfer. Il sait tout, il veut tout, il peut tout_." (G. Bernanos)

Cela faisait je ne sais combien de temps que Charon arpentait l'Achéron. J'avais arrêté de regarder ma montre en voyant qu'une seule heure s'était écoulée et je m'étais mise de sorte à avoir la tête sur les genoux de Paul. Paul avait le dos appuyé contre un côté d'une rambarde et il dormait paisiblement. Soudain, je vis une âme s'approcher de Paul et je me levai directement tout en changeant de forme.

**-Ose l'approcher, âme infâme et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'on te fera dans ton cercle !** l'avertis-je.

**-Pourquoi un humain est-il ici ?** me demanda-t-elle et prêtant plus d'attention à sa taille je constatai que c'était une jeune fille.

**-Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as fait pour arriver ici ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Je me suis donnée la mort après avoir perdu ma famille**, me répondit-elle en regardant Paul. **Mais pourquoi lui est ici ?**

**-Il va m'aider pour mon voyage... j'ai demandé à redevenir humaine.**

**-Il doit beaucoup t'aimer pour oser venir s'aventurer en ces lieux !**

**-Je vais t'avouer que je ne sais pas. Ces dernières semaines, on les a passées à s'engueuler et à ne pas se parler.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne t'aime pas**, me fit-elle remarquer.

**-Tu as sûrement raison, **lui répondis-je et je sentais Charon s'arrêter**. Paul réveille-toi, on vient d'arriver.**

**-Bordel ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ?** me demanda-t-il en s'étirant et je regardai ma montre.

**-Six heures**, lui avouais-je.

**-Lilith !** entendis-je derrière moi; je vis que c'était Charon qui m'avait appelée.

**-Quoi, Charon ?**

**-Courage !**

**-Dis, juste un conseil, la prochaine fois navigue plus rapidement; je croyais que j'allais prendre racines**. raillai-je alors que j'agrippais le poignet de Paul pour nous déposer sur la berge.

**-Prochaine étape ?** s'enquit Paul.

**-La prochaine étape ? Et bien on doit passer à travers ces falaises pour arriver devant Minos. Là, je devrais faire un marché avec lui pour qu'il accepte de nous indiquer le chemin jusqu'au deuxième cercle.**

**-Et le deuxième cercle, c'est la luxure !  
**

**-Malheureusement pour nous.**

**-Viens, Maureen, on y va**, m'encouragea Paul en me prenant la main.

**-Attends je dois d'abord faire quelque chose**, lui dis-je et je m'avançai vers l'âme avec qui j'avais parlé.** Dis-moi juste une chose, regrettes-tu ce que tu t'es fait ?**

**-Oui, je le regrette**, me dit-elle.

**-Lilith... n'ose surtout pas faire cela !** m'avertis Charon.

**-C'est quoi ton nom ?** demandais-je à celle-ci.

-**Tatiana.**

**-Très bien, Tatiana, je t'absous de tous les péchés que tu as commis. Laisse la paix du Créateur t'envahir et laisse Son amour s'insinuer en toi**, lui dis-je et j'enlevai le collier que j'avais autour de mon cou.

**-Depuis quand portes-tu une croix ?** Me demanda Paul.

**-Depuis ce matin seulement**, lui répondis-je et je plaçai la croix sur la poitrine de Tatiana avec ma paume à plat. **Va maintenant et repose en paix.**

Je regardai cette âme lever la tête et en une fois une lumière céleste la submergea. Elle reporta son regard sur moi. Avant de s'évaporer, elle me murmura un merci. Je soufflai en remettant ma chaîne autour du cou avant que Paul et moi ne nous remettions en route. Le chemin pour arriver devant Minos fut difficile. Nous dûmes escalader des montages, ensuite les descendre de l'autre côté, éviter des rochers qui nous tombaient dessus et courir quand certaines parois se refermaient derrière nous pour ne pas être écrasés. Une fois arrivés au cercle même, je regardai Paul et je lus de l'horreur dans son regard. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai avec moi pour qu'on ne tarde pas trop longtemps ici. Le premier cercle fut assez facile à traverser car le danger n'était pas extrême. Les âmes du premier cercle ne sont pas dangereuses pour un sou donc on a réussi à passer tranquillement. Dès que nous eûmes franchi la porte pour sortir des limbes, on entendit la voix de Minos prononcer chaque nom de chaque cercle. Quand j'entendis certains noms des cercles, je cessai d'avancer alors que Paul, lui, avait continué encore un peu.

Quand il remarqua que je n'étais pas à côté de lui, il revint sur ses pas. Il me passa un bras dans le dos et je fis pareil pour pouvoir me blottir contre lui. On avança à notre aise: plus on approchait de Minos, je m'étais surprise à ralentir. Arrivés devant lui, tout en jugeant des âmes, il me scruta et regarda par la même occasion Paul.

**-Bonjour Lilith !**

**-Bonjour Minos ! Toujours en forme à ce que je vois !**

**-Comme toujours! Alors pourquoi es-tu ici, aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas pour mettre un de tes succubes ou incubes dans le dernier cercle à ce que je vois !**

**-Non pas du tout: la mère des ténèbres me fait accomplir ce voyage pour lui prouver que je peux redevenir humaine.**

**-Avec un mortel ?**

**-J'ai trouvé le moyen pour qu'il m'accompagne.**

**-Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, celui-là !** me chuchota Paul.

**-Attends de voir Cerbère, alors !** lui murmurai-je à mon tour.

**-Très bien ! Tu connais le chemin jusqu'au cercle de la luxure, Lilith, mais tu sais que tu dois payer ton passage !**

**-Je le sais, Minos ! Que veux-tu en échange de notre passage ?**

**-La mère des ténèbres ne t'a pas expliqué le prix de ton passage ?**

**-Je vais t'avouer que non. Je lui ai fait ma requête et i peu près**** 6 heures, les Enfers se sont ouvert devant moi**, Lui répondis-je

**-Bon je ferai en très court ! Alors, pour payer votre droit de passage à tous deux, on doit, à chaque fois, t'enlever une des particularités qui font de toi un succube.**

**-Comme quoi ?**

**-Ta queue, tes ailes, ton pouvoir de séduction et en dernier ton épée.**

**-Mais comment ?**

**-Ton pouvoir de séduction et ton épée cela ne sera pas douloureux mais pour ta queue et tes ailes, là, oui.**

**-Attends, mais le seul moyen de m'enlever les ailes et ma queue, c'est de me les arracher !** lui fis-je remarquer.

**-Effectivement, c'est le seul moyen...**

**-Mais pour sortir des Enfers, j'aurai besoin de mes ailes !**

**-C'est là que tu te trompes !  
**

**-Attends ! On va devoir t'arracher la queue et tes ailes ?** me questionna Paul.

**-On dirait bien que oui, j'avoue que pour ce truc je n'en savais rien du tout.**

**-Maureen, mais tu ne supporteras pas la douleur !  
**

**-C'est là que tu te trompes modificateur !** lui dit Minos. **Quand on lui enlèvera ses ailes et sa queue, elle aura mal sur le moment même mais elle cicatrisera quelques instants après. Son corps ne gardera aucun stigmate de cela.**

**-Je dois te payer avec quoi ?** lui demandais-je.

**-Ta queue pour passer dans le cercle de la luxure.**

Je soupirai et changeai directement de forme. Je me tournai pour être dos à Minos et je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Paul. Cela ne lui plaisait pas ce qui allait se dérouler maintenant mais je voulais à tout prix redevenir humaine; pour moi mais par-dessus tout pour lui.

**- Tiens-la en place modificateur**, ordonna Minos à Paul.

Paul s'avança vers moi, enroula ses bras autour de moi et je passai les miens pour que je sache agripper à son t-shirt. Je plaçais aussi mon visage contre son torse et je respirai doucement pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant. En une fois, je sentis une prise sur ma queue et Paul me serra encore plus contre lui alors que moi, si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais enfoncé mes ongles dans sa peau au travers de son t-shirt. J'entendis Minos me parler et comme seule réponse, je hochai simplement la tête. Tout à coup, on tira d'une traite sur ma queue et je hurlai de douleur tout en entendant un déchirement. Je ne pus refouler mes larmes et éclatai en sanglot. Pas de tristesse mais de douleur, une douleur insupportable: elle était bien pire que celle que j'avais ressentie quand Sébastian m'avait cassé une aile et quand un de ces sbires m'avait planté une épée dans le ventre. Je relevai doucement la tête, Paul essuya mes larmes et je vis qu'il était blanc comme un linge alors je tournais faiblement la tête.

Je souris doucement en voyant ma queue qui gisait sur le sol; je m'abaissai tant bien que mal car ma queue était comme un point d'ancrage. C'est elle qui m'aidait à tenir mon équilibre quand je volais,et maintenant je ne l'avais plus. Je commençai doucement à me rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus qu' à m'enlever quatre particularités pour que je je redevienne humaine à part entière. Je relevai la tête pour regarder Minos et la hochai en signe de soulagement. Je me relevai doucement et cherchai aussitôt la direction que Paul et moi devions emprunter. Je commençais à avancer quand je remarquai que Paul ne me suivait pas. Regardant derrière moi, je vis que Minos lui disait quelque chose.

Je relevai un sourcil car c'était bizarre que Minos parle avec un humain. Instantanément, je me sentis nauséeuse: j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je la secouai pour reprendre mes esprits mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je vis Paul serrer la main de Minos avant de venir vers moi.

**-Maureen, ça va ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**-Non pas vraiment, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je me sens nauséeuse**, lui avouais-je.

**-Viens, je vais te porter**, me dit-il.

Paul passa un bras dans mon dos et un derrière mes genoux ! Durant tout le chemin, jusqu'au cercle de la luxure, Paul et moi, on parla posément de ce que nous avions vécu. Je lui fis part de mes pensées depuis qu'on c'était engueulé après la nuit qu'on avait passée. Je lus dans le regard de Paul des excuses pour avoir agi de la sorte et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, Paul écrasa ces lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux car il m'avait réellement pris de cours. Je regardais autour de moi. Quand je me rendis compte où l'on se trouvait, je me débattis pour que Paul me lâche mais sa force surhumaine, il me plaqua contre le mur qui se dressait derrière moi.

**-Paul arrête !** arrivais-je à lui dire alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué!**

**-Paul arrête !... sinon on restera bloqué ici !** l'avertis-je.

**-Au moins on n'aura plus de problèmes !** rétorqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

**-Mais on est au cercle de la luxure, Paul !** insistai-je en tirant sur ses cheveux pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. **Je n'accepterai jamais que tu me fasses l'amour ici !** lui avouais-je rougissante.

Mes paroles avaient dépassé mes pensées. je poussai un soupir et vis Paul esquisser un sourire rempli de sous-entendus. Je fis un signe de négation mais Paul continua sa tendre torture. Je resserrai ma prise sur ses cheveux pour inverser les rôles: je pris l'initiative d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. La situation dégénéra très vite car dans le cercle de la luxure, le désirs ainsi que les envies sont multipliés par je ne sais pas combien et malheureusement Paul et moi avions cédé à notre envie de ne faire plus qu'un. Cette fois-ci, c'était loin d'être doux et délicat ! C'était beaucoup plus bestial et passionné entre nous. Comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune retenue entre nous deux. J'ignore combien de temps s'était écoulé: Paul et moi étions étendus sur le sol et j'étais entièrement couchée sur lui, mon visage dans son cou. Nos respirations s'étaient accordées et il caressait doucement mes cheveux.

**-Cela fait combien de temps que l'on est ici maintenant ?** me demanda doucement Paul.

**-Cela fait très exactement… **commençai-je en regardant ma montre. **Plus de trente-six heures qu'on est en enfer !  
**

**-Trente-six heures déjà ?**

**-Paul, on a fait l'amour durant cinq heures !** lui fis-je remarquer.

**-Wouah, je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si long.**

**-Dis seulement que cela ne t'a pas plus !** Lui murmurais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui.

**-Tu n'as même pas idée, ma puce**, me dit-il en se redressant tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille et je poussai un soupir de plaisir.

**-Prêt pour un deuxième round ?** lui demandai-je malicieusement en jouant avec le lobe de son oreille.

**-On devrait tout de même…**commença Paul et il soupira. **Se remettre en route**, acheva-t-il alors que je faisais doucement onduler mon bassin.

**-Je sais mais…j'ai envie de récupérer le temps qu'on a passé loin l'un de l'autre !** lui dis-je tout en continuant des mouvements sensuels.

**-Bien le bonjour Lilith !** entendis-je.

Je me détachai de Paul en hurlant de peur.

- **Je savais que je faisais peur mais pas à ce point là !**

**-Putain, Lucifer, tu m'as foutu les pétoches !** criai-je en me rhabillant en vitesse.

**-Comment tu vas ?**

**-Très bien si tu veux savoir !**

**-Comme j'ai pu voir, vous avez déjà cédé à l'un des cercles. J'aurais parié que vous tiendriez plus longtemps.**

**-Cela nous regarde Lucifer, ce ne sont pas tes oignons !**

**-C'était très plaisant à regarder: quelle bestialité entre vous ! C'est incroyable.**

**-Viens, Paul, on y va !** dis-je à mon homme alors qu'il me prenait par la taille de son bras protecteur.

**-Lilith, attend ! J'aurais quelque chose à te dire... de toi à moi seulement**, me dit Lucifer.

**-Je ne lui cache rien, Lucifer. Il peut être au courant de ce que tu vas me dire.**

**-D'accord ! Je voulais juste te dire : attends toi à ce que ton corps change dans les mois à venir**, me dit Lucifer et je regardai Paul.

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda Paul. **Pourquoi Maureen doit s'attendre à voir son corps changer dans les mois à venir ?**

**-Lilith, pourquoi tu ne dis pas que, depuis plusieurs heures, tu ne te sens pas bien.**

**-Car il le sait Lucifer**, lui répondis-je en soupirant.

**-Ha oui et pourquoi tu n'as pas eu ta semaine la plus indésirable chez une femme depuis un certain temps ?**

**-Mais c'est impossible !** m'exclamais-je

**-Maureen, de quoi il parle ?** me demanda Paul alors que moi-même, je n'y croyais pas.

**-Je suis un démon, je ne peux pas encore !** continuais-je de hurler à Lucifer avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. **Je ne peux pas te croire, n'oublie pas que tu es le premier traître, pourquoi je te croirais ?**

**-Je suis peut-être le roi des Enfers, Lilith, mais sur quelque chose de cette ampleur, je ne peux pas mentir. Tu sens le changement en toi et ne dis pas le contraire, tu as faim, tu à l'impression que tu vas tomber dans les pommes à chaque pas que tu fais et tes nausées ne vont pas en diminuant.**

**-Non, non ! Je ne peux pas te croie !** m'obstinais-je en secouant la tête pour finir par la poser entre mes mains.

**-Tu portes la vie en toi depuis trois semaines!** cria Lucifer en me faisant relever la tête. **Il vous a fallu une seule fois pour que tu commences à porter la vie !** continua celui-ci tandis que je portai une main à mon ventre. **Je te tiens à l'œil depuis un petit temps Lilith, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu mangeais autant ces derniers temps ?**

**-Pourquoi maintenant ?** lui demandais-je en tombant à genoux. **Pourquoi me dire tout cela maintenant ?**

**-Car tu te posais la question face à tout cela: je ne fais que répondre à tes propres interrogations.**

**-Casse-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies retiré ma dernière particularité de succube.**

**-Lilith je suis…**commença Lucifer.

**- BARRE-TOI !** hurlai-je en larmes.

**-Tu devais savoir**, acheva-t-il simplement

Après ces mots, je ne l'entendis plus.

**-Maureen, je suis … **initia Paul.

**-On en parlera après, on continue**, lui dis-je en me levant pour commencer à marcher.

Durant la traversée de la plupart des cercles, Paul et moi, on resta en silence. Le seul moment où l'on se parla, ce fut quand je négociai notre passage dans chaque cercles. Bien qu'il me soutînt quand on m'enlevait une de mes particularités de succube, je n'avais pas le cran de parler de ce qui se passait réellement; enfin, je n'avais plutôt pas le cran de parler de ce que Lucifer nous avait dit. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas le croire, mais ma faim de nourriture me rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il m'avait révélé. Mes nausées ne s'améliorèrent pas. Presque toutes les demi-heures, je devais m'arrêter pour vomir. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais réellement épuisée. A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de craquer, que se soit physiquement ou mentalement, Paul me prenait directement dans ses bras et me disait que tout allait bien se passer,qu'on allait y arriver.

J'étais étonnée que d'entre nous deux, c'était Paul qui tenait le coup mentalement et non moi. Comme si toute la volonté que j'avais au début, avait diminué et que c'était Paul qui me maintenait à la surface pour que je ne me noie pas. Même, par moments, Paul muta pour que je puisse monter sur son dos afin de me reposer un peu. Cela fonctionna mis à part que, quand je me réveillais, j'avais réellement l'impression d'être sur un bateau qui tanguait de gauche à droite. Nous arrivâmes tout doucement aux derniers cercles et tout ce qu'il me restait, c'était mon pouvoir de séduction. Deux cercles avant d'arriver chez les traîtres, la condition pour que je passe avec Paul, c'était que je butte un certain nombre d'ennemis rien qu'avec mon épée.

Et j'avoue, j'y ai presque laissé ma peau mais Paul m'a sauvé in extremis. Comme je n'avais plus mes ailes, ni ma queue, je ne pouvais pas me déplacer comme je le voulais et je me suis ramassé assez bien de coup. Soudain, une rafale de vent glacial me transperça et je commençai à frissonner. Je me blottis du mieux que je pouvais contre Paul pour protéger tant bien que mal avec sa fourrure. On arrivait au dernier cercle et j'étais impatiente de sortir de là. Je vais vous avouer que je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions en Enfer, je n'avais plus regardé ma montre depuis un bon bout de temps. J'entendis un rire devant moi et je me redressai directement. Je descendis doucement du dos de Paul mais je dus courir derrière un coin pour vomir car ma nausée était trop grande.

Une fois que je me sentis un peu mieux, j'allai directement près de mon loup qui avait repris forme humaine. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Bizarrement, il porta une main à mon ventre et commença à le frotter doucement comme s'il essayait de faire passer mes nausées.

**-Ça va aller ?**

**-Franchement, si cela était possible de mourir en dégueulant je suis la prochaine sur la liste.**

**-Je suis content d'enfin vous voir !** nous dit Lucifer.

Lucifer ou si vous préférez Samaël, était assez grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noisette; en fait, il ressemblait assez bien au mec qui a joué dans Matrix et dans Constantine. Il s'avançait vers nous et quand il fut devant Paul et moi, il prit ma main et embrassa le dos de celle-ci. Je la retirais immédiatement.

**-Il vous en a fallu du temps depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai parlé !**

**-Combien de temps ?** demanda Paul.

**-Dans mon monde, quatre jours, mais dans le vôtre, quinze**, lui répondit Lucifer.

**-Quoi on est déjà en 2011 ?** demanda Paul.

**-Hé oui, le temps passe vite, que veux-tu.**

**- On n'est pas là pour débattre du temps qui vient de passer mais pour quelque chose de plus important**, le coupais-je.

**-Oui effectivement, tu dois, être affamée, Lilith ! Je me trompe ?  
**

**-J'ai juste envie de te dégueuler dessus, Lucifer !** lui rétorquais-je.

**-Tu sais que cela fait déjà un mois et demi !**

**-Je ne veux pas parler de cela, Lucifer**, lui dis-je en serrant les poings.

**-Mais il le faut !** insista ce dernier.

**-Cela ne regarde que Paul et moi !** criais-je. **À ce que je sache ce n'est pas toi qui est le père !**

**-Bon très bien ! Si c'est comme ça…**commença Lucifer et je fronçais les sourcils.

**-Si c'est comme ça, quoi ?** lui demandais-je.

Lucifer ne répondit pas. Il plaça une main sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je baissai la tête et la relevais aussitôt; j'écarquillai les yeux et je sentis une sensation de brûlure là où Lucifer avait déposé sa main. J'expirai doucement pour ne pas hurler de douleur, je sentis que Paul mettait ses deux mains sur mes épaules et les massait doucement pour que je sache supporter la douleur. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Lucifer retira sa main et je respirai longuement. Je pris conscience de ce que venais de m'enlever Lucifer.

**-Bienvenue parmi les plus communs des mortel, Lilith, ou devrais-****je ** plutôt dire Maureen.

**-C'est tout ?** Lui demandais-je.** On a passé quinze jours en enfer pourquoi ? Même pas deux minutes de torture pour m'enlever mon pouvoir de séduction ?**

**-C'était une épreuve Maureen ! On devait avoir la preuve que tu pouvais redevenir humaine**, me dit Lucifer en faisant les cent pas devant Paul et moi.

**-Mais quoi comme preuve !**

**-L'amour que tu portes à ton modificateur**, me dit-il simplement. **Maureen, imagine ce que tu viens de faire par amour pour lui ! Pour rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive ! De plus, tu portes la vie en toi et c'est ton modificateur qui est le père !**

**-Tout cela, c'était pour mettre ****à l'épreuve** mon amour pour lui ? lui demandai-je.

**-Oui. Moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre à l'épreuve par apport à cela ! C'est la mère des ténèbres qui est venue me voir.**

**-Et c'était quoi la condition si tu refusais de me mettre à l'épreuve ?**

**-Elle m'aurait coupé la tête et tu sais ce que cela signifie.**

**-Et cela signifie quoi ?** cracha Paul.** Est-ce que tu sais tout ce que Maureen à endurer depuis quinze jours ? Elle est affamée, épuisée, elle ne se sent pas bien et ces deux semaines, c'était pour mettre à l'épreuve son amour pour moi ?  
**

**-Cela signifie que Mammon serait devenu roi des Enfers**, lui dis-je en regardant Paul tandis qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue. **Tout ce que Mammon désire, c'est le K.O. dans notre dimension ainsi qu'au paradis ! Cela aurait été la destruction simple et nette ou en termes brefs, la fin du monde tel qu'on le connaît.**

**- Ramène-nous sur terre tous de suite !** ordonna Paul.** Maureen à besoin de soins et surtout de voir un médecin.**

**-Et voir un médecin pour lui diagnostiquer quoi ?** demanda Lucifer. **Ces quelques égratignures ainsi que sa grossesse ?**

D'un seul coup, mes jambes ne me portèrent plus et je tombai sur le sol, Paul s'agenouilla immédiatement et me demanda de le regarder. Je plongeai mon regard lentement dans le sien. Mon sourire n'était loin d'être lumineux, un sourire plutôt faible alors Paul releva la tête et s'adressa au démon.

**-Je ne suis pas le style de mec à supplier quelqu'un** m**ais je vous en prie, ramenez-nous à la Push. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.**

**-Es-tu bien sûr ?** demanda Lucifer.

**-Oh que oui ! Maureen est tout pour moi alors je vous le demande d'homme à homme, ramenez-nous à la Push,** insista Paul.

**-Très bien ! Comme je ne peux pas partir d'ici, je vais devoir vous ouvrir un portail**., nous dit Lucifer alors que Paul me prenait dans ces bras. **Maureen, je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, il y a si longtemps. J'espère que je ne te reverrai plus ici**. ajouta-t-il en ouvrant le portail.

**-Je te le promets**, lui murmurai-je alors que Paul s'avançait déjà vers la sortie.

**-Nous rentrons chez nous mon cœur**, me dit Paul avant de passer franchir la porte miraculeuse.

Une lumière éclatante me percuta de plein fouet et quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes devant chez Sam. Paul se précipita à l'intérieur et cria à Emily d'appeler directement Carlisle.

**-Bon Dieu Paul, on n'espérait plus que vous alliez revenir !** s'exclama Leah avant de me regarder. **Oh non, Maureen ! Ça va ?** me demanda-t-elle pendant que Paul me couchait dans le fauteuil.

**-J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai réussi Leah ! J'ai réussi l'épreuve !**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es vraiment devenue humaine ?** me demanda Embry, choqué et je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**-Mais pourquoi faut-il prévenir Carlisle, alors ?** demanda Jared.

**-Paul ne dit rien s'il te plaît, je veux avoir la confirmation de Carlisle !** dis-je à celui-ci en le suppliant du regard.

**-Cela fait un mois et demi, Maureen, ils doivent savoir !** rétorqua Paul en caressant mes cheveux.

**-Mais savoir quoi ?** interrogea Sam.

**-Paul, je t'en prie non**, insistais-je.

**-Maureen est enceinte d'un mois et demi !**

* * *

_Hello, H_ello**  
**

Voici la fin du chapitre 14!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu?

Laissez des Reviews pour me donner vos avis.

Gros bisous

MissVampire3401


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15.**_

**-Mais comment vous le savez ?** Nous demanda Emily qui c'était assise dans à mes pieds dans le fauteuil

**-C'est Lucifer qui nous la-dis quand on était dans le cercle de la Luxure, mais Maureen ne se sentais déjà pas bien avant mais cela à empirer et regarde simplement son ventre**. Lui dit Paul en relevant doucement mon t-shirt

**-On ne peut pas croire se que dit Lucifer**, Intervins-je. **C'est un traitre Paul, on ne peut pas croire sa paroles car elle ne vaux pas un sous.**

**-Mon ange s'il te plait, tu dois te faire une raison que se qu'il a dit est vrai !**

**-Et que sera se bébé?** Criais-je en une fois en me redressant. **As-tu pensé à cela ? J'étais encore un succube il y a moins de 10 minutes ! Nous ne savons pas si se bébé sera humain ! Je ne veux pas engendré un monstre !**

**-Maureen calme toi s'il te plait !** Me dit calmement Emily. **Nous allons attendre Carlisle, et on va voir se qu'il va dire.**

**-Je ne…je ne…je ne veux pas que la mère des ténèbres me l'enlève !** Déclarais-je en fondant en larme dans les bras d'Emily. **Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre car j'ai engendré une nouvelle race !**

**-Elle ne viendra pas Maureen, je te le promets**, Me calma Emily

**-Je pensais que cela serais plus simple, mais c'est tous le contraire !**

**-Maureen écoute, la vie humaine n'est pas toujours se qu'elle semble être**, Intervins Sam en s'asseyant à côter de moi et il frotta doucement mon dos. **Il y a des hauts comme des bas, mais nous serons tous là pour t'apprendre à vivre dans ce monde ! N'oublie pas déjà que tu as Paul, cela va s'arranger entre vous.**

**-Depuis que je suis arrivé, il n'as pas arrêté de me faire la gueule !**

**-Maureen mon cœur, cela va changer. Tu es devenu humaine !**

**-Une humaine avec un passé de 2 milliers d'années !** Lui fis-je remarquer

**-Sam ils sont…**entendis-je la voix de Micah dire et je me redressais directement. **Oh non ce n'est pas vrai Maureen**, me dit Micah et je me levais en reculant

**-Ne m'approche pas**, l'avertis-je

**-Mais Maureen c'est moi !**

**-Je sais Micah, s'il te plait écoute moi une fois.**

**-Mais pourquoi tu es autant paniqué ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle commence à se rendre petit à petit compte qu'elle est devenu humaine**, Lui expliqua doucement Emily. **Elle craque littéralement**. précisa celle-ci

**-Oui Emy d'accord mais il n'y a pas que cela !** lui dit Leah

**-Il y a quoi d'autre ?** Demanda Micah inquiet

**-Maureen…**insista Paul et je relevais doucement mon t-shirt et je me retenais de fondre en larme une fois de plus.

**- Non ce n'est pas vrai ?** Me questionna Micah et j'hochais la tête

**-On est arrivé il doit y avoir 20 minutes et Emily à appeler Carlisle il ne devrait pas tarder**, Lui expliqua Paul et Micah fit un pas et je reculais

**-S'il te plait Micah tiens toi éloigner de moi pour le moment.**

**-De quoi as-tu peux Maureen ?** Me questionna Seth

**-De…de…son pouvoir de Séduction.**

**-Ha ouais merde, Maureen est 100% humaine comme Emily à présent**, s'exclama Embry

**-Je vais t'avouer Micah que tu me fais ni chaud, ni froid**. Lâcha Emily innocemment et quelqu'un toqua à la porte

**-J'y vais, Maureen toi assied toi**. Me dit Sam et je fis se qu'il me dit

**-Cela va bien se passé mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas**, me dit Paul calmement

**-Bonsoir Sam.**

**-Bonsoir Carlisle**, lui dit Sam

**-Je suis venu avec Edward cela ne dérange pas j'espère ?**

**-Non je pense que tu as bien fait !**

**-Bonsoir Mau…**Commença Carlisle et je le vis qu'il me souriait timidement

**-Carlisle j'entends un battement un peu plus rapide que celui d'un adulte**, Intervins Edward

**-Je l'entends aussi**, Répondis simplement Carlisle. **Je vais te faire une prise de sang Maureen.**

**-D'accord Carlisle**, Lui dis-je doucement

Carlisle enleva tous de sa mallette et rien qu'en voyant l'aiguille, je me levais précipitamment du fauteuil avec une main à la bouche et je montais directement à l'étage pour aller au toilette. J'entendis d'autres pas me suivre et quelque seconde plus tard, on tenait mes cheveux en arrière. 10 minutes après je me relevais en tirant la chasse et j'allais me passé de l'eau sur le visage. Je regardais qui me tenait compagnie dans le miroir et quand je vis que c'était Emily je lui souris timidement.

**-Maureen, tu ne dois plus avoir de doute là dessus. En plus Edward et Carlisle ont dit qu'ils avaient entendu un battement de cœur plus rapide que celui d'un adulte.**

**-Emily je t'en prie si c'est vrai, j'aimerais que tu m'aide à savoir gérer cela.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je serais mais viens Carlisle va te faire cette prise de sang**, me dit-elle en mettant bien mes cheveux sur mes épaules

**-Je devrais prendre une douche après, j'ai l'impression d'empester le goudron**, lui dis-je en souriant alors qu'on descendait les escaliers

**-Je vous jure, je n'ai jamais vu Maureen autant de fois en larme que quand on lui a retiré ces particularité de Succube**, entendis-je Paul dire

**-Emily attend**, chuchotais-je et on s'arrêta dans les escaliers

**-Mais on les lui a retirés comment ?** Demanda Carlisle

**-Pour se qui étaient de ces ailes et de sa queue elles ont été arraché et je ne parle pas dans le sens figurer du terme.**

**-Quoi ? Arraché, arraché ?** Demanda Embry. **Comme quand on arrache une feuille ?**

**-Oui comme quand on arrache une feuille**, lui dit Paul et je terminais de descendre les escaliers.

**-Mais cela en valais la peine, quoi que si je vois la mère des ténèbres devant moi je lui fou mon poing dans la gueule.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Me demanda Seth alors que Carlisle s'activa à faire ma prise de sang

**-Et bien Paul et moi on a appris que mon voyage en enfer c'était pour avoir la preuve de mon amour pour Paul.**

**-Quoi ? Tu rigole j'espère ?** Demanda Jared

**-Non pas du tous**, Lui dis Paul

**-Tu parais sous alimenter Maureen, tu as mangé quelque chose ?** Me demanda Carlisle

**-Depuis 15 jours ?** Lui demandais-je et il hocha la tête. **Je me suis nourris de l'énergie vitale de Paul dans plusieurs cercles et assez furtivement mais aussi non j'ai rien mangé.**

**-En faite Maureen vous avez succombé dans le cercle de la Luxure ?** Nous demanda Micah et je regardais directement Paul

**-Non pas du tous**, s'empressa de répondre Paul

**-Un peu mais c'était seulement pour que je me nourrisse**, dis-je à mon tour

**-Vous mentez tous les deux !** Nous fis remarquer Micah en haussant un sourcil

**-Ouais bon d'accord, oui nous avons succombé**, cédais-je en soupirant

**-Combien de temps ?**

**-Cinq heures**, lui avouais-je en rougissant

**-Et Maureen voulais…**Commença Paul

**-Tu te tais c'est notre vie privé Paul !** Dis-je à mon loup puis je me tournais vers Micah. **Et puis tu n'as pas besoins de savoir se qu'il sait passer là-bas Micah!**

**-Toute façon, nous on le saura bien !** Renchéris Embry en s'esclaffant

**-Tu leur montre quelque chose, je te trucide à petit feu**, avertis-je Paul

**-J'essayerais je te le promets**, me promis Paul

**-Ouais bin la parole d'un homme ne vaux pas grand-chose alors a quoi bon te le dire !** Soupirais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux

**-Maureen s'il te plait ne commence pas**, soupira celui-ci

**-Calmez-vous tous les deux**, nous intima Carlisle. **Maintenant profiter que vous êtes revenu tous les deux c'est le principal.**

**-Avec un passager clandestin !** Crachais-je

**-Cela ne t'enchante pas on dirait !** Me dit Edward

**-Tu as vraiment envie que je te dis tous haut se que je pense ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Pas besoins Maureen, j'ai très bien lu tes pensées et je comprends que tu as peur mais ce petit n'a rien demandé. N'oublie pas il est le fruit d'un amour !**

**-Carlisle je peux rentrée chez moi ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Oui tu peux y aller, mais avant d'aller te reposer mange un petit bout d'accord ?**

**-Oui Carlisle, par contre je peux t'emprunter Edward un petit instant je dois lui parler ?**

**-Oui mais faite vite**, me dit-il en rangeant tous

**-Merci**, lui dis-je en me levant pour sortir de chez Sam

Edward m'avais suivis quand je suis sortie de chez Sam, on s'éloigna un peu et je m'asseyais sur un tronc. Malheureusement comme j'étais redevenue humaine j'étais frigorifier, le froid étais insupportable. J'entendis un bruit et quelque seconde plus tard, je sentie qu'Edward déposais quelque chose sur mes épaules. Je regardais se que c'était et vis que c'était sa veste et je la serrais contre moi pour essayer de me réchauffé.

**-Tu voulais me parler de quoi Maureen ?**

**-Comment tu as réagis quand Bella est tombé enceinte ?** Lui demandais-je

**-Au premier abord très mal car on voyait Bella dépérir petite à petit jusque quand j'ai entendu les pensées de la petite.**

**-Mais aussi car tu ne savais pas se qu'allait être Nessie !**

**-Oui exactement, mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Tu peux me le dire franchement même si je l'entends.**

**-J'ai peur de se que sera le petit ou la petite**, lui avouais-je en sentant une larme couler le long de ma joue. **Comprend moi Edward, c'est la première fois qu'un ancien Succube arrive à tomber enceinte alors que je n'étais pas encore humaine. Je ne sais pas comment réagir fasse à cela, est-ce qu'il sera humain ? Est-ce qu'il sera modificateur ? Est-ce qu'il sera Incube ou succube ? Ou est-ce qu'il sera tous simplement hybride ? Si la mère des ténèbres apprend que je suis enceinte, elle viendra chercher mon bébé car j'ai engendré une nouvelle race qui pourrait être puissante, plus puissante que Sébastian lui-même.**

**-Tu crois que Micah dira quelque chose ?**

**-Non il ne dira rien, je le connais mais le problème c'est que j'ai peur qu'il m'approche maintenant.**

**-Tu as peur qu'il utilise son pouvoir de séduction sur toi ?** me demanda-t-il et j'hochais la tête. J**e ne crois pas qu'il le ferra, même si tu es redevenue humaine pour lui tu reste sa créatrice**, Me dit calmement Edward en s'asseyant à côté de moi. **Tu as des nouvelles de Matthew ?**

**-Non rien du tous, j'aurais espérer que Micah le retrouve le temps que je sois en Enfer avec Paul mais on dirait que non.**

**-Edward, tu viens on rentre comme sa je sais faire l'analyse du sang de Maureen !**

**-J'arrive Carlisle**, lui dit Edward en se levant et je lui rendis sa veste. **Rentre chez toi Maureen et repose-toi.**

**-Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien**, Lui dis-je en souriant doucement. **Remet le bonjour à tous le monde de ma part s'il te plait, je sais que tous le monde s'inquiète pour moi.**

**-Oh que oui surtout Esmée.**

**-Dit lui que je vais bien et que je passerais bientôt.**

**-Je lui transmettrais Maureen, à bientôt**, Me dit-il avant d'aller vers la Mercedes Noir de Carlisle

Une fois que la voiture à quitté la Push, je me mise à marcher le long de la plage qui étais recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. J'avais froid, mais en moi-même je ne voulais pas rentrée chez moi pour rester seule une fois de plus mais instinctivement mes pieds me conduisirent chez moi. Une fois devant la porte, je vis que celle-ci étais ouverte et j'essayais de changer de forme me je n'y arrivais pas. Je me mise tous doucement à paniqué et je me rendis compte que je ne peux plus changer de forme car je ne suis plus un succube. Je poussais la porte de chez moi doucement et entra tous aussi doucement à l'intérieur. Un silence de mort régnait chez moi, le seul bruit qu'on entendit c'est celui de ma respiration.

J'avais mon cœur qui battait à tous rompre dans ma poitrine et j'étais morte de trouille. J'entendis un bruit venant de l'étage, alors j'allais en vitesse dans la cuisine et pris un couteau de cuisine. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et monta tous doucement à l'étage. Je regardais dans toutes les pièces mais il n'y avait personne, la seule pièce ou je n'avais pas encore été voir c'est ma propre chambre. J'avalais doucement ma salive quand un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter et je mis directement une main à ma bouche pour ne pas hurler pour rien.

Je continuais mon chemin en reculant quand je percutais quelqu'un et je lui fis directement fasse. La personne devant moi était à peine plus grande que moi et étrangement la silhouette me disait étrangement quelque chose. Je tendis le bras pour allumer la lumière et j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant qui j'avais devant moi. Je laissais tomber le couteau que j'avais en main et je sautais dans les bras de Matthew et il resserra ces bras autour de moi. Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas ! Matthew est revenu !

Tous d'un coup quelque chose d'étrange se passa, j'enlevais mon visage du cou de Matthew et je remarquai que j'approchais mon visage un peu trop prés du sien. Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, il n'ose tous de même pas ! Je me débattais le plus possible et je fis attention aux yeux de Matthew et je vis quelque chose de pas normal. D'habitude lui qui avais ces yeux bleu, il y avait comme un style de petite ampoule orange dans son iris et cela foutais énormément les boules. Je donnais un coup de genoux ou je pensais à Matthew, m'abaissa directement et repris le couteau en main. Je reculais doucement, mais Matthew lui avançais et je sentie son pouvoir de séduction couler le long de mon corps mais je luttais le plus possible pour ne pas succombé a cela.

Je senti que j'arrivais en haut des escaliers, alors je pris un vase qui étais sur un petit meuble et le jeta sur Matthew et déboula les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Au lieu de rester à l'intérieur, je sortais de chez moi et je me précipitais chez Sam mais avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la porte je fus tiré en arrière et je tombais plusieurs mettre plus loin avec mon couteau de cuisine loin de ma main. Je me mise sur mon dos, recula précipitamment quand Matthew attrapa ma cheville et me tira pour que je sois en dessous de lui.

Matthew fis passé une de ces mains de ma joue jusqu'à ma cuisse et je fondis littéralement en larme.

**-Matthew arrête s'il te plait !**

**-Que t'as ton fait Maureen ?** Me demanda-t-il doucement

**-Je…Je suis redevenue humaine, laisse moi s'il te plait !**

**-Je vais t'engendrer comme toi tu m'as engendré comme sa on pourra rester ensemble.**

**-Matthew arrête mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** Lui demandais-je en me débattant et il bloqua mes bras au dessus de ma tête. **C'est quoi cette lueur dans tes yeux ?**

**-Je ne te dirais rien jusque quand tu seras à moi**, Me dit-il puis il se pencha à mon oreille. **Mlle Maureen, je sais qui vous poursuivaient quand vous êtes arrivé ici. Se sont des personne du gouvernement, ils voulaient vous capturer pour faire des tests sur vous mais ils en on fait sur moi.**

**-Pourquoi tu me fais cela alors ?**

**-Je dois le faire Mlle Maureen, ils me tiennent d'une façon que vous ne pouvez pas imaginez.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Lui demandais-je en secouant la tête.** Je t'en prie Matthew laisse moi partir !**

**-Je suis désoler Mlle Maureen !** Me dit-il et en une fois il mit une main à mon ventre

**-Arrête Matthew, je suis enceinte me fait pas de mal !** Le suppliais-je

**-Matthew arrête tous de suite !** Entendis Micah dire

Je tournais la tête et je vis Micah foncé droit sur Matthew. Micah essaya d'attraper Matthew mais celui-ci donna un coup d'aile et Micah valsa directement dans l'eau. Je criais après Micah et je vis la porte de chez Sam s'ouvrir et Matthew tourna directement la tête. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur moi, plongea son regard dans le mien et j'écarquillais les yeux. Matthew pris mon visage dans une de ces mains et me força à le maintenir en place et j'entendis Micah dire.

**-Faite tous pour arrêter Matthew, si on le laisse faire il marquera Maureen !**

**-La marquer comme un animal ?** Questionna Embry

**-Mais non abruti, si on laisse Matthew marqué Maureen elle deviendra dépendante de lui**, Précisa Micah. **Elle est redevenue humaine, Matthew utilise son pouvoir de séduction sur elle mais elle lutte contre cela.**

**-On fait quoi alors ?** Demanda Jake alors que je vis Micah sauté sur Matthew

**-Le tuer, c'est le seul moyen**, lui dit Micah

Je me débattais le plus possible mais Matthew resserrais sa prise autour de mes bras et en une fois il écrasa c'est lèvres sur les miennes et j'arquais directement le dos. Se que Matthew ne sais pas c'est qu'il ne saura pas m'engendré car quelqu'un qui est redevenu humain ne sais plus redevenir un démon sauf si on vend son âme à Lucifer. Mais se qu'il se passait maintenant dépassais tous se qu'on avait déjà vu maintenant, le faite qu'un Incube marque une de ces proies est beaucoup plus spécial que de se nourrir de la force vitale. Car le faite d'être marquer cela devient comme une dépendance, on veut toujours rester près de la personne qui nous à marqué, la nuit on ne sait pas si l'objet de nos rêves c'est réel ou irréelle. Enfin c'est assez compliquer à expliquer comme ça, tous d'un coup on retira Matthew de force de mes lèvres et mon dos retomba directement sur le sol et j'avais la respiration difficile.

Je me redressais difficilement, secoua la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et je me levais avec difficulté. J'avais mon regard perdu dans le vide alors je décidais de rentrée chez moi, on avait beau m'appeler, je ne répondais pas comme si c'est voix étais étouffer par quelque chose tellement qu'elles me venaient de loin. Une fois chez moi, je montais directement à l'étage et alla prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher. Une fois que j'avais finis de prendre ma douche, je me mise en nuisette et alla directement me coucher. Une fois sous les draps, je n'ai pas su lutter longtemps que je tombais littéralement de sommeil. Mon rêve était étrange car je me retrouvais dans une clairière magnifique avec des arches de pierre blanche et au sol il y avait des centaines peut-être des milliers de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Je marchais tranquillement quand je vis une silhouette plus loin.

Je m'arrêtais directement de marcher et quand je vis que c'était Matthew, je me mise courir vers lui et je lui sautais dans les bras. Il m'embrassa tendrement la joue avant de me redéposer sur le sol.

**-Je suis désoler Maureen, mais j'ai du le faire pour que je sache te parler tranquillement.**

**-Mais pourquoi m'avoir marqué Matthew, tu sais les conséquences de cela ?**

**-Oui je le sais, je voulais trouver un autre moyen mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé pour te donner les informations dont je dispose.**

**-Tu me tutoie à présent ?** Lui demandais-je surprise

**-Cela te ne plait pas ?**

**-Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude mais continue, qu'elles sont les informations que tu as ?** Lui demandais-je et il m'invita à m'assoir sur le sol

**-Voilà, tu te rappelle le premier jour ou tu es arrivé à la Push ?**

**-Oui un Chevrolet Captiva noir me suivais ainsi que deux mecs.**

**-Comme je t'ai dit avant de te marqué se sont des personnes du gouvernement**, Me dit-il. **C'est une section spécialisé sur les créateurs surnaturels et ils m'ont capturé quand je me nourrissais.**

**-Que t'on-t-il fait ?**

**-Ils m'ont fait passé énormément de test pour ma condition et tous. Ils ont la preuve que je suis un incube car dans leur équipe il y a une femme et mon pouvoir de séduction a fonctionné des que je l'ai vu.**

**-Mais pourquoi te retenir ?**

**-Car ils te veulent toi !** Me dit-il-en une fois

**-Mais Matthew, je suis redevenu humain que veulent-t-ils de moi ?**

**-Que tu les aides à répertorier tous les incubes et les succubes a travers le monde, quand ils trouvent un incube ou un succube il le capture et leur foute un style de puce ou de nano technologie dans le corps pour voir les courbes de quand on utilise notre pouvoir de séduction ou pas.**

**-Oh mon dieu Matthew je suis désoler**, m'excusais-je en me mettant à genoux en prenant son visage entre mes mains. **Je ne savais pas se qu'on te faisait endurer.**

**-Ils m'ont demandé plusieurs fois ou tu te trouvais car ils savent que tu es le premier succube, mais je n'ai rien dit et je ne dirais rien. Je tiens trop à toi pour te trahir Maureen, et c'est pour cela que je t'ai marqué comme sa je savais te prévenir de leur évolution dans cet histoire.**

**-Je suis d'accord Matthew mais…**Commençais-je et je passais une main dans ces cheveux. **Je pourrais te désirer plus qu'il ne le faudrait, la marque que tu m'as faite est mal vue et tu le sais.**

**-Je le sais Maureen, mais fait moi confiance je viendrais dans tes rêves seulement pour te dire comment cela se passe.**

**-Cela ne fonctionne pas que dans ton sens Matthew, si je ressens le besoin de t'avoir près de moi dans mes rêves instinctivement on sera réunis.**

**-Je le sais mais s'il te plait accepte mes excuses.**

**- Où sommes-nous ?** Lui demandais-je en une fois en regardant autour de moi

**-Tu ne te rappelle pas ?** Me demanda-t-il en se levant

**-Non pas du tous**, lui dis-je et il m'aida à me lever

**- Rappelle-toi, la première fois où l'ont c'est vu en Europe.**

**-Oui se style de petite prairie avec dans le fond cette rivière qui coulait entre les arbres.**

**-Oui exactement, c'est le même endroit sauf que je l'ai embellie et rétréci.**

**-Mais les arches de pierre n'étaient pas là !**

**-J'ai rajouté**, m'avoua Matthew

**-Matthew promet moi que tu ne viendras pas quand bon te semblera, promet moi que tu viendras dans mes rêves seulement quand c'est important.**

**-Maureen tu sais que…**Commença Matthew

**-Promet le moi !**

**-Je te le promets Maureen**, me dit-il sérieusement. **Tu devrais y retourner, aussi non tu serais capable de dormir des jours entier pour rester discuter.**

**-Matthew attend**, lui dis-je alors qu'il partait.

**-Oui.**

**-Tu as entendu se que je t'ai dit la tantôt ?**

**-Par apport à quoi ?** Me demanda-t-il et je portais une main à mon ventre

**-Oui j'ai entendu, je suis content pour vous deux.**

**-J'ai peur Matthew.**

**-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Maureen, tout le monde sera près de toi.**

**-Mais toi non !**

**-Je serais bientôt là ne t'inquiète pas, mais en attendant tu devras te contenter de me voir que dans tes rêves.**

**-Ne me quitte pas s'il te plait !** Le suppliais-je et tous commença à devenir flou autour de moi. **Matthew s'il te plait !**

**-N'oublie pas Maureen, je serais toujours prés de toi ! Je tiens à toi d'une manière dont tu ne comprends pas.**

En une fois tous se qui se trouvais autour de moi devint noir et a cet instant je me réveillais en sursaut et je me redressais directement dans mon lit. Je regardais autour de moi, j'allumais ma lampe de chevet et quand je sentie un poids en plus dans mon lit je me retournais vivement. Je soufflais de soulagement en voyant que c'était Paul, j'éteignis à nouveau ma lampe de chevet et j'allais me blottir dans les bras de Paul. Il embrassa tendrement mon front, je plaçais une main sur sa joue et j'unissais mes lèvres au siennes et notre baiser devint en une fois plus fougueux. Je me retrouvais très vite sur mon dos avec Paul qui me surplombait et je lui souriais timidement.

Je frottais doucement mon nez contre le sien avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

**-Je t'aime !** Lui dis-je

**-Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.**

**-Je t'en prie Paul aide moi à avancer maintenant, ne…ne me rejette plus comme quand on s'engueulait.**

**-Je resterais près de toi et du petit, je te le promets Maureen.**

J'allais directement nicher mon visage dans son coup en mettant une main dans ces cheveux. Paul se recoucha à côté de moi mais je restais accrocher à lui comme si j'avais peur d'être à nouveau seul. Je me suis endormie dos à Paul, mais j'avais bien fait attention d'être coller à lui. J'avais nouer mes doigts d'une de me mains au sien et je l'avais placer sur mon ventre comme si je disait à Paul que j'étais prête a accepter ce changement dans notre vie même si je suis humaine que depuis quelque heures à présent.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16.**_

___**POV Paul.**_

Cela fait déjà 1 mois que je suis revenu des enfers avec mon imprégné. Les présentations sont de rigueur car pour le moment c'est mon imprégné qui raconte l'histoire ! Hé oui c'est bien une femme, c'est réellement une vrai babelutte ! Mais même qu'elle est babelutte je l'aime énormément. Enfin bon je m'appelle Paul Lahote, j'ai 20 ans et je vis dans une petite réserve qui se prénomme la Push dans l'état du Washington. Vous savez déjà que je suis un modificateur mais laissé moi expliquer comment ont le deviens. Tous est dans les gênes, si on n'as pas le gêne lupin on ne se change pas en modificateur. Mais on ne sait pas qu'on a les gênes tant que des sangsues ne sont pas dans les parages et quand je dis sangsue je parle des Cullen.

Parlons d'autre chose que d'eux vous voulez bien. Je vous ai dit que je suis revenu i mois des Enfers avec mon imprégné, mon imprégné se prénomme Maureen et c'était un succube. Oui je sais vous aller me dire que je disjoncte réellement mais je vous dis la vérité ! Mon imprégné c'était un démon avant qu'on aille en enfer. Cela fait qu'un tous petit mois qu'elle est devenu humaine et en plus de redevenir humain on a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Pendant une semaine elle ne voulait pas le croire mais quand Carlisle lui a dit le résultat de sa prise de sang elle a du se faire à l'idée qu'elle portait la vie en elle.

J'avoue moi sa ma quelque peu surpris au moment même, mais si elle est tombé enceinte je ne peux qu'être le plus heureux. Bon j'avoue on est même pas 6 mois ensemble mais on va savoir surmonté cela. Mais je pense que Maureen, ne supportera pas une journée shopping en plus avec Alice car une de ces chambres d'ami a été changé en chambre pour enfant avec l'aide d'Esmée. Et c'est à peine si Leah et Seth ne m'ont pas embarqué de force pour que j'aille habiter chez Maureen. Seth et Leah sont comme les deux protecteur de Maureen, depuis le début ils se sont toujours bien entendu alors imaginez vous quand Maureen et moi on s'engueule j'ai à chaque fois droit a une engueulade carabiné.

_-Bon Paul tu n'as pas bientôt finis de re parler des 4 mois qu'ils viennent de passé ? _Me demanda Embry

_-Hey pour une fois que j'ai la parole avec les lecteurs j'en profite vieux! _

_-Mouais, toujours occuper a pensé à Maureen !_

_- Lâche-moi les basques!_

_-En faite comment va Maureen ? _Me demanda Jared

_-Elle va mieux, ces nausées commencent à diminuer mais elle est assez inquiète pour Matthew._

_-Cela se comprend, à chaque fois qu'elle le voit ces dans ces rêves et c'est pour lui dire l'avancement de ce que les mecs du gouvernement font. _Me dit Sam_. Paul finis ta patrouille et retourne près d'elle._

_-Tu crois que j'allais attendre encore 2 heures avant d'aller la rejoindre !?_

_-En faite ce soir on mange toujours chez elle ou pas ? _Demanda Jake

_-C'est se qui étais prévu, mais je vais quand même lui redemander pour être sûr. _Leur dis-je alors que je courrais vers chez Maureen

_-Oui car on ne veut pas vous déranger durant un petit diner So romantique ! _Intervins Collin

Je me remis à pensée a il y a deux jours ! Après que je sois rentrée de ma patrouille, Maureen avais tous prévu et c'était réellement…enfin bon vous m'avez surement compris. Je secouais la tête alors que je passais la lisière de la forêt, je me remis sou forme humain et m'habilla en vitesse. Je me dirigeais vers chez Maureen quand quelque chose m'inquiétai, la porte de chez elle était ouverte alors je me précipitais et entra à trombe l'intérieur.

-Maureen ?

-Dans la cuisine Paul !

-Comment sa se fait que la porte étais…Commençais-je

Je n'ai pas su finir ma phrase que je vis que Maureen étais assise sur le sol avais une main sur son ventre. Je me précipitais vers elle et l'aida à se redresser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ?

-Encore une chance que j'avais acheté cette épée chez un antiquaire et que je l'aiguisée.

-Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je en allant l'assoir dans le fauteuil

-Un des Sbires de Sébastian est venu ici, j'étais à l'étage occupé de lire et il a essayé de m'emmener. J'avais beau lui dire que Sébastian étais mort mais il me croyait pas, il ma fait débouler les escaliers et j'ai eu le temps d'aller prendre l'épée et j'ai un cadavre sous les bras maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appeler ? Lui demandais-je en allant lui prendre un verre d'eau

-C'est se que j'ai fait je te signale!

-J'ai rien entendu pourtant, lui dis-je en lui donnant on verre et je la vis grimacer en mettant une main sur son ventre. Tu as appelé Carlisle ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer, c'est juste un après coup rien de grave.

-Si tu le dis, lui dis-je sceptique. Les garçons ont demandé s'ils venaient toujours manger ici ce soir ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi ils posent aussi la question cette bande con, soupira Maureen

-Car j'ai un peu oublié de bloqué mes pensées sur il y a deux jours, lui avouais-je

-Bon dieu Paul, je te le demande en plus de ne pas pensée a se qu'il se passe ici ! Ils doivent me prendre pour la première pute de service !

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je avant de m'installer dans le fauteuil et elle vint se blottir contre moi. Des nouvelles de Matthew ?

-Non pas depuis plusieurs jours et cela m'inquiète, me dit-elle doucement. D'habitude il me contacte tous les deux jours mais là rien depuis 1 semaine.

-Il ne se passe peut-être rien de spécial aussi.

-Je ne parierais pas là-dessus mon cœur ! Avec le gouvernement il faut se méfier de tous, qui sait on est peut-être sous écoute à l' instant où il nous observe avec un de leur nombreux satellites.

-Si tu me redis cela, je fouille la maison de font en comble Maureen.

-Paul, c'est possible se que je viens de dire.

-Oui mais quand même, arrête de pensée à cela pour le moment s'il te plait. Profitons des quelque heures qu'on a ensemble avant que les autres arrivent.

-Je te ferrais remarquer que maintenant tu habite ici, donc on est presque tous le temps ensemble, Me fit-elle remarquer. En faite tu ne devais pas être seulement ici dans 2 heures ?

-Sam m'as obligé a rentrée pour rester près de toi.

-Dit j'ai remarqué un truc après que Matthew m'as marqué, depuis ce moment là j'ai l'impression que Leah est plus renfermer sur elle-même.

-Oui je l'ai remarqué aussi, mais je sais pourquoi.

-Me dit pas que…Commença Maureen en se redressant

-Que Leah c'est imprégné de Matthew oui, Lui confirmais-je

-Cela te dérange que je fasse une petite sieste, je vais essayer de contacter Matthew.

-Et tu va lui dire quoi? Lui demandais-je alors que je chipotais dans ces cheveux

-Je vais essayer de voir si il ne sait pas s'enfuir d'où il est, qui ne tente rien à rien.

-D'accord, si tu veux je commence à préparer le diner.

-Merci mon cœur

Maureen plaça une main sur ma joue avant de déposer ces lèvres sur les miennes. Depuis que je la connais, bien que j'aie mes moments ou je pète littéralement un câble. Je me suis surpris me calmer depuis qu'on ait qu'elle est enceinte. Je sais que Maureen à peur de sa condition d'humaine maintenant, mais elle n'oublie pas que je suis là ainsi que mes frères de meute et cela la soulage toujours de voir qu'elle est épaulé. Je retirais doucement mes lèvres des siennes avant d'embrasser tendrement son front et Maureen se coucha de sorte à avoir sa tête sur mes jambes. Je plaçais directement une main sur son ventre alors elle plaça une des siennes sur la mienne. Quand je remarquai que Maureen étais parfaitement endormis, je me levais doucement du fauteuil et alla ensuite dans la cuisine pour commencer faire manger. Par moment je l'entendais soupirer ou même rigoler dans son sommeil.

Je secouais la tête en souriant moi aussi bien que dans un sens je me sens toujours autant menacé par Matthew. Est-ce légitime de ma part d'être jaloux d'un des anciens amours de son imprégné ? Être jaloux d'un homme qu'elle a connu bien avant moi ? Est-ce légitime de ma part de vouloir que Matthew reste où il est pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de Maureen ? Par moment, je me demande même si le sacrifice de Maureen pour moi en vaut la peine ? Oui c'est vrai, bien que je me sois imprégné d'elle est-ce que pour elle j'en vaux vraiment la peine ? Quand elle est arrivée on a passé notre vie à s'engueuler, à ne pas se parler et à ne pas s'approcher.

Mais je me pose la question si maintenant cela va changer ou si on continuera sur se chemin ! A chaque fois que Maureen n'est pas près de moi, cela laisse un trou béant dans ma poitrine. En m'écoutant j'ai l'impression d'être un ado pré-pubère qui a son premier coup de foudre. Mais c'est vrai se que Maureen à dit, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de la vie alors qu'elle n'a plus rien à apprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois encore apprendre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est d'être père ? Oui sa je suis d'accord, mais appart cela qu'est-ce que je dois apprendre en plus que se que je sais déjà ?

A première vu moi de mon côter je ne doit rien apprendre, mais on dirait que ce n'est pas de l'avis de Maureen. Je sais qu'elle a vécu et vu beaucoup de chose qu'un simple humain ne peut pas s'imaginer. Mais je sens qu'il y a certaine chose qu'elle ne me dit pas, on a chacun son petit jardin secret je suis d'accord – bien que de mon côter mon petit jardin secret est mis à jours constamment- mais au fond de moi je le sens. Je deviens peut-être parano mais regardez simplement la façon d'ont elle regarde Micah! Il y a quelque chose dans son regard que je ne saurais pas décrire. Et le regard qu'elle lançait à Matthew alors là je ne veux même plus me l'imaginer.

Oui je suis jaloux et ma peur de perdre Maureen est tellement immense que cela me fait devenir parano. Je me fais plein de scénario que normalement je ne devrais pas me faire, et si mes frères de meute – surtout Seth et Leah- devraient l'apprendre je me fais tuer directement. Bien que je suis un homme comblé à 200%, par moment je me demande si je suis bien fait pour être en couple et exclusivement à quelqu'un ! Faut me comprendre avant d'être avec Maureen j'étais un coureur de jupon invétérer et je m'en ventais même. Je ne suis peut-être pas un homme assez bien pour elle qui sait!

Pour moi elle est vraiment un ange descendu du ciel, elle m'a fait changer comme personne n'as su faire jusqu'a présent. Je me rappelle cas à un certain moment, j'avais cru que je m'étais imprégné d'une des sœurs ainées de Jake. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'étais qu'un béguin parmi tant d'autre. Bordel sa prouve bien que je suis un homme vu la manière dont je pense. Encore une chance qu'Edward la balance n'est pas dans les parages aussi non je serais cuit. Surtout qu'Edward la balance ne cache rien à Maureen, pour lui elle a le droit de savoir se qu'il se dit par la pensée. Bon j'avoue je suis d'accord avec lui mais il y a certaine chose qui ne sont pas bonne à dire.

Moi perso, quand j'ai quelque chose à dire à Maureen je le dit, elle le prend bien tant mieux elle le prend mal tant pis au moins je l'aurais dit. Maureen et moi on se ressemble sur beaucoup de point mais on a aussi certain défaut qui nous sépare. Quelqu'un toqua la porte de chez Maureen et j'allais directement ouvrir et haussa directement un sourcil en voyant que c'étais se très cher Micah.

-Entre mais ne fait pas de bruit Maureen est occuper avec Matthew, lui dis-je en le faisant entrée

-Pourquoi je ne doit pas faire de bruit si Matthew est là ?

-Elle dort abruti, lui précisais-je

-Fallait le dire directement alors, je pensais que Matthew étais revenu!

-C'est se qu'elle essaye de lui faire faire, lui avouais-je alors qu'on allait dans la cuisine. Maureen viens de se rendre compte que Leah c'est imprégné de Matthew et elle est occuper à tous faire pour qu'il s'échappe d'où il est !

-Cela ne t'enchante pas vraiment, je me trompe ?

-Petite question, comment tu réagirais si tu sais que ta copine rêve d'un de ces nombreux ancien copain, que se même type lui a roulé un patin alors que tu essayais de tous faire pour que cela se produise pas ?

-Paul moi la jalousie je ne connais pas, j'ai vu beaucoup d'homme et surtout beaucoup de femme faire des trucs dingue par jalousie, me dit Micah alors que je lui servis une bière. Mais en connaissant Maureen, elle a surement du te dire de ne pas succomber a ta jalousie aussi non tu la perdras.

-J'y peux rien je suis comme sa Micah, je sais que de toi je n'ai rien à craindre car je sais qu'il ne sait jamais rien passé entre vous mais même si Leah c'est imprégné de Matthew sa m'inquiète si il revient.

-Matthew est trop sur ces positions, même si il se rend compte qu'il aime Maureen d'une manière fraternelle, certaine chose entre eux deux me dépasse.

-Se que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas cette même complicité avec elle.

-Car moi je l'ai toujours considérer comme ma créatrice et rien de plus, entre Maureen et moi il n'y a pas eu tous se qu'elle avait construit avec Matthew. Donc sa laisse une certaine distance entre nous deux.

-Hey Paul tu dors ? Entendis-je Embry demander

-Non je suis dans la cuisine! C'est Maureen qui se repose, Lui répondis-je. Et puis n'hurle pas tu va la réveiller.

-Oh désoler d'avoir blessé le précieux sommeil de ta chérie.

-Boucle là Call.

-Les autres ne vont pas tarder, vous parliez de quoi avant que je n'arrive ?

-Je te le fait en très cours ou en très long ? Lui demandais-je

-Comme Maureen en très cours, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise de bar à côter de Micah

-Matthew, lui dis-je simplement

-Arrête on va croire que tu en es amoureux ! S'exclama celui-ci

-Si c'est de moi que vous parlez, oui il est déjà amoureux! Nous dit Maureen et rien qu'en voyant mon imprégné je souriais comme un con

-Comment tu vas Maureen ? demanda Embry

-J'ai connu mieux surtout aujourd'hui, lui répondis mon imprégné. Micah tu devras bazarder un cadavre quelque part pour moi.

-Pour ?

-Un sbire de Sébastian m'a attaqué, je lui ai coupé la tête. J'ai foutu son corps dans le garage enfin non je l'ai tué dans mon garage.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Paul alors, Cria Micah

-C'est se que j'ai fait connard, hurlais-je en une fois. Et arrête de gueuler comme une merde j'ai déjà assez mal de tête comme sa.

-Ma puce calme toi, il est inquiet c'est tous ! Lui dis-je calmement

-Ouais bin ce n'est pas une raison pour gueuler comme sa dans ma maison.

-Tu as réussis à contacter Matthew ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle se prit un verre de thé glacé

-Heu…oui j'ai réussi à le contacter, me dit-elle hésitante

Sa y est je sens encore qu'elle va me cacher quelque chose.

-Il va bien, je lui ai dit se que tu m'as confirmé la tantôt et étrangement il a un plan pour essayer de sortir d'ou il est. Je lui ai quand même demandé si on ne lui avait pas implanté un style de puce GPS et il m'assure que non.

-C'est incroyable le temps que Matthew passe à dormir, soupira Micah et je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Mais bon, tu crois que c'est un bon plan se qu'il t'as dit ?

-Si utiliser son pouvoir de séduction sur une des emploie ou il se trouve est un bon plan pour toi oui je pense qu'il serra sortir facilement, lui dit Maureen et je commençais voir rouge

-Paul calme toi, chuchota Micah en me regardant. On ne sait pas se qui sait réellement passer dans son rêve

-Justement c'est sa qui me dérange, lui dis-je un peu trop fort

-De quoi vous parlez ? Nous demanda Embry et je regardais directement Maureen qui paraissait mal à l'aise

-Rien de spéciale c'est sur un truc que Micah m'as dit avant que tu arrives.

-Je…je vais aller prendre une douche et me change, Nous dit Maureen avant de monter en vitesse.

Je regardai Maureen monté en vitesse à l'étage puis je reportais directement mon regard sur Micah et je le fusillais littéralement. Je vis Embry faire voyager son regard sur moi puis sur Micah. Je secouais la tête et décida de monté aussi à l'étage pour voir si Maureen n'avait besoins de rien. Une fois arriver dans notre chambre à Maureen et moi, je toquais à la porte de la salle de bain mais je n'eu aucune réponse. Alors je décidais d'ouvrir doucement la porte de la salle de bain et je vis Maureen assisse sur le bord de la baignoire, elle jouait avec ces doigts signe qu'elle était nerveuse. A première vue, elle n'avait même pas entendu que j'ai ouvert la porte donc je décidais de continuer à l'observer. Je la vis soupirer, se lever pour aller se mettre devant le miroir. Elle passa une main dans ces cheveux signe que quelque chose la tracassait.

-Putain fait chier!

C'est étonnant que Maureen réagisse comme cela sans raison valable. J'inspirais profondément et en une fois une odeur particulière me parvint jusqu'aux narines. J'humais l'air une deuxième fois et remarqua que c'était Maureen qui portais cette odeur, les fois ou Maureen portais cette odeur c'étais quand Matthew étais encore ici. Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'elle porte son odeur sur elle maintenant ? C'est impossible qu'elle porte son odeur si physiquement il n'est pas ici! Je reculais doucement, puis refis le chemin arrière pour retourner en bas et je vis que tous le monde étaient là. Je pris Micah à part et osa lui demander

-C'est possible que Maureen porte l'odeur de Matthew ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que après un rêve c'est possible que Maureen porte l'odeur de Matthew ?

-Traduis Paul !

-J'ai sentie l'odeur de Matthew sur elle, enfin je sentais plutôt l'odeur de Matthew émaner d'elle.

-Franchement Paul, je n'en ai aucune idée si c'est possible ou pas, Me dit Micah et je le vis réfléchir. Maureen se comportais bizarrement ?

-Si je te dis qu'en une fois elle a juré alors qu'elle ne disait rien quelque seconde avant sa t'éclaire ?

-Franchement non je ne serais pas te dire, moi perso j'ai jamais marqué quelqu'un donc je ne sais pas les effets que cela fait personnellement. Mais pour se que j'ai entendu normalement c'est impossible.

-Elle me cache quelque Micah, je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper car a chaque fois qu'elle se réveille et que je demande comment Matthew va elle devient stresser en une fois.

-Tu es sûr qu'on parle de la même Maureen ?

-Si je te le dit, attend tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Si tu sais quelque chose Micah tu dois me le dire.

-J'ai vu Maureen très rarement stresser mais quand elle stresse c'est pour ne blesser personne par se qu'elle pourrait dire.

-Ouais j'ai compris c'est bon, Lui dis-je en allant dans le salon et tous le monde me regarda bizarrement. Quoi qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ?

-T'es bizarre vieux ! Me dit Jacob

-Je devrais juste parler avec Maureen après rien de grave.

-La manière dont tu nous as agressé je n'en suit pas sûr, Me dit Seth et je le fusillais du regard. Putain qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore dit ?

-Demande moi plutôt se que Maureen ne me dit pas.

-De quoi tu parles Paul ? Me demanda Leah

-Rien laisse tomber !

-Je te jure Lahote si ce soir on doit ramasser Maureen à la petite cuillère par quelque chose que tu lui as dit se que je t'ai dit durant un entrainement je le fait réellement, me prévenais Leah

-Tu crois franchement que cela me ferra peur ? Lui demandais-je en me redressant. Leah continue à pensée a toi et à personne d'autre tu arrêteras de me pomper l'air.

-Putain Paul mais je ne t'ai rien fait ! Je te rappelle que Maureen est encore plus fragile qu'avant, elle ne supporterait pas une engueulade entre vous.

-Ha oui et pourquoi elle porte l'odeur de ton imprégné sur elle alors ? La questionnais-je

-Paul c'est impossible je te l'ai dit ! Me dit Micah

-Comment tu veux qu'elle porte son odeur si physiquement il n'est pas ici ? Me questionna Leah. Réfléchis un peu au lieu de dire des conneries, si tu continue avec ta jalousie tu perdras Maureen et elle te l'a dit en plus.

-Tu ne t'as jamais posée des questions tu va me dire ?

-Le passé de Maureen reste le passé de Maureen, se qu'il sait passer entre eux reste entre eux. Oui je veux savoir certaine chose mais moi je ne forcerais jamais Maureen ou Matthew à en parler s'ils n'en ont pas envie, me cracha Leah et je me levais directement

-Ne dit pas le contraire Leah, tu te pose autant de question que moi sur leur complicité, Lui dis-je et elle se leva a mon hauteur avec un regard noir. Dit seulement que cela ne t'as rien fait quand ton imprégné a embrasser la mienne.

-Tu cherche la merde ou il n'y en a pas Paul.

-Paul mais…entendis-je derrière moi et je me retournais

J'ouvrais la bouche en voyant Maureen qui avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Hé merde, moi et ma grande gueule j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer une fois. En voyant mon imprégné comme cela, cela me brisais royalement le cœur. Micah allais directement près d'elle, il lui demanda quelque chose dans une autre langue et elle hocha la tête. Micah me fusilla du regard avant d'aller vers l'entrée et il revenait avec la veste de mon imprégné puis il monta à l'étage. J'entendis deux grognement du côter de mes frères de meute et je tournais la tête et je vis que Seth et Leah étais sur le point de me sauté dessus. Je m'approchais doucement de Maureen mais elle recula à chaque pas que je faisais.

-Maureen excuse moi

-Comment tu peux pensée cela de moi ? Tu me donne vraiment l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

-Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, mais avoue que je n'ai pas tord sur un point à chaque fois que tu te réveille après un rêve avec Matthew tu te comporte étrangement.

-Car se qu'il se passe même moi cela me dépasse car je ne savais pas que c'était possible, me dit Maureen en me poussant en une fois.

-Maureen on y va quand tu veux ! lui dit Micah qui avait un sac en main

-Tu te pose la question si je te cache quelque chose et bien la seule chose que je te cache depuis que Matthew m'as marqué c'est qu'il réussi à se nourrir via mes rêves, M'avoua Maureen. Voila pourquoi j'étais bizarre car comment tu aurais voulu que je te le dise ? Depuis qu'il a été kidnappé Matthew ne sais pas nourris alors je l'autorise à se nourrir sur moi. Je pensais que se qu'il se passait dans mes rêves ne restais que des rêves mais je me suis rendu compte que cela se répercutais quand j'étais éveillé.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit aussi ? Lui demandais-je

-Car Matthew reste un de mes Incubes et comme Leah a dit, elle au moins ne me forcera jamais à dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie, elle me laisse le choix d'en parler moi-même. Tout le contraire de toi qui remue toujours le couteau dans la plaie. Je t'ai dit que tu me perdras a cause de ta jalousie et pour le moment tu es occuper me perdre.

-Maureen attend, lui dis-je alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle avec Micah derrière elle

-Tu veux aller où ? Entendis-je Micah lui demander

-N'importe où, le temps de le laissé mijoter se que je lui ai dit.

-D'accord j'ai mon idée alors.

Je soufflais pour me calmer car pour le moment je me déteste moi-même. Pris d'un excès de colère, je pris un vase qui était à côter de moi et je le lançais sur le mur devant moi et il se brisa en mille morceaux. Je me mis à courir vers la sortie et une fois dehors je mutais sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je courrais vers la falaise et une fois arrivé en haut, je laissais libre cours à mes émotions, je tendis le coup et poussa un hurlement tel que si des personne l'entendrais ils se diraient que c'est un loup malheureux qui le pousse et cela étais le cas. Car pour le moment je suis occupé de perdre la femme de ma vie ainsi que la mère de mon enfant.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17.**_

-Maureen, ma puce ton diner est près ! Entendis-je une voix crier du rez-de-chaussée

-J'arrive Esmée, lui dis-je normalement en sachant très bien qu'elle m'avait entendu

Je terminais en vitesse de finir la page que je lisais et après je me précipitais en bas pour aller mangé. Cela fait exactement 5 jours que je suis chez les Cullen, depuis se que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Paul, Micah avais eu l'idée de me déposer chez les Cullen pour laissé le temps à Paul d'assimiler se que je lui avais dit. Bon d'accord, j'ai aussi ma part de tord j'aurais du dire directement Paul que Matthew se nourrissais de ma force vital par mes rêves. Mais de mon côter j'ai tellement peur de perdre Paul d'une manière ou d'une autre que je me suis surprise à lui mentir par omission. En plus Carlisle doit bientôt me faire une écographie, vous vous imaginez sa ! Je sui un ancien Succube mais j'ai réussi à tombé enceinte quand j'était encore Succube faut le faire vous ne trouvez pas ! Par moment je me demande si je ne suis pas occuper de perdre Paul d'une façon incontrôlable ?

Quoi c'est vrai ! A chaque fois qu'on a tous pour être heureux, je fou la merde par un truc que je dis ou je fais. Comme si maintenant le fait que je sois devenu humaine me fou grave des bâtons dans les roues. Je mangeais tranquillement quand j'entendis les cris d'exclamation d'Emmett.

-Alors Em' c'est qui qui gagne ? Lui demandais-je

-Les Ravens !

-Je pensais que tu étais pour les 49eres ?

-Mais non j'ai toujours été pour les Ravens.

-Si tu le dis, soupirais-je en secouant la tête

-En faite pas de nouvelle de ton loup ? Me demanda celui-ci

-Après se que je lui ai dit et la scène de jalousie a laquelle j'ai assisté non toujours pas.

-Putain mais sérieux Maureen, Lahote fait le con avec toi.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'étais moi qui faisait la conne avec lui ?

-En faite tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu as ramené ton joli petit cul ici i jours, Me dit Emmett en rentrant dans la cuisine

-J'ai entendu Paul faire une scène de jalousie concernant Matthew et je lui ai balancé dans la gueule que Matthew se nourrissais de ma force vitale via mes rêves.

-Question jalousie je le comprends c'est un homme, mais pour l'autre point là tu as déconné.

-Tu pense que Paul est moi on est vraiment fait pour être ensemble ? Lui demandais-je en une fois

-Je vous connais assez bien tous les deux pour te répondre : Oh que oui, vous avez trouvez chaussures a votre pied.

-Mais imagine si Paul ne se serais pas imprégné de moi, il n'aurait jamais été avec moi je me trompe ?

-Franchement Maureen, je ne serais vraiment pas te le dire, m'avoua Emmett. En faite comment va se petit bout qui sera très spécial en son genre ? Me demanda Emmett pour changer de conversation

-Pour le moment bien, j'attends de voir ma première écographie pour voir se que ton père va dire.

-C'est moi ou tu commence à ingurgiter la même quantité de nourriture que ces loups ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux j'ai faim moi ! M'exclamais-je

A ma réponse Emmett et moi on éclata de rire et en une fois je vis Emmett tourner la tête vers la porte de la cuisine. Il me demanda de rester là, puis il sorte de celle-ci en me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je me remise à pensée a se qu'il c'était passé, et j'avoue j'ai réellement agis comme la première des idiotes. J'ai toujours voulu que Paul soit franc envers moi alors pourquoi moi je ne l'étais pas avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchais d'être franche avec l'homme que j'aimais ? Je finissais mon assiette, je me vautrais sur la chaise sur laquelle j'étais et je pris directement mon verre de thé glacé. En buvant tranquillement je déposais délicatement une main sur mon ventre qui commence bien s'arrondir même si ce n'étais que doucement. Se qui est étrange c'est que depuis que j'ai quitté la maison, je ressentais assez bien de douleur à celui-ci. Je me dis que c'est cause de mes émotions ou de mon mal-être d'être loin de Paul qui travail.

J'aimerais tellement qu'entre Paul et moi il n'y a pas toute cette histoire avec les Succubes et les Incubes. Si j'aurais été humaine depuis le débout, toutes nos engueulade n'aurais jamais eu lieu. Oui on se serrait engueuler mais pour des choses futile comme n'importe quel couple. En une fois j'entendis Emmett non crier mais hurler après moi et je sortie de la cuisine à mon aise. Une fois dans le salon je n'ai pu m'empêcher de dire.

-Emmett je veux bien que je sois humaine, mais à force d'hurler comme sa tu risques de me percer les tympans.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, me dit-il puis il se retira puis il monta l'étage

J'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la seule chose que j'ai su faire c'est laissé une larme couler le long de ma joue. Paul se leva du fauteuil et vint directement près de moi, je plaçais directement mon front contre le siens et je fondis en larme tous en allant me blottir dans ces bras. Je me rends encore plus compte en le voyant maintenant que même si durant mes 5 jours chez les Cullen je ne faisais rien paraitre. Le faite de voir Paul devant moi, me fit ouvrir les yeux sur se que je ressentais pour lui. Enfin je le savais déjà mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne voyais plus ma vie sans lui à présent.

Paul étais mon point d'encrage sur cette terre, quand je voulais parler d'un truc même insignifiant il m'écoutait attentivement. On pouvait débattre des heures sur un truc qu'on avait vu la télé plus tôt, je me sentais bien avec lui, je me suis surprise plusieurs fois à le regarder dormir quand moi je ne savais pas fermer l'œil. Je me détachais doucement de Paul avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il enroula directement ces bras autour de moi et je passais la barrière de ces dents pour que nos langues se rencontrent pour danser langoureusement.

Paul retira doucement ces lèvres des miennes, avant de mettre son nez dans mes cheveux. Je m'agrippais à lui comme je pouvais, je ne voulais réellement plus qu'on s'engueule pour mon ancien statut de Succube. Je voulais qu'on mène une vie normale comme n'importe qui. Qu'on fonde notre famille, même si elle est déjà en route ! Je voulais tous simplement qu'on soit heureux.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

-Tu n'as même pas idée de mon côter ! Lui dis-je de la même manière et Paul planta son regard dans le mien. Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

-Les pensées de Leah et de Seth, me dit-il simplement alors qu'on allait s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Micah leur a dit il y a deux jours ou tu te trouvais, mais quand je l'ai su je n'ai pas voulu venir directement.

-Paul je suis sincèrement désoler de ne rien t'avoir dit, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on s'engueule pour un truc que a la base je savais impossible. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même quand cela se passait.

-Maureen écoute, Me dit-il en prenant une de mes mains dans les siennes. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal avec se que j'ai dit i jours. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, comprend moi bien on est passé par les 9 cercles de l'enfer se que je ressens pour toi c'est renforcer.

-Mais j'aurais du te le dire Paul, mais je t'ai rien dit ! M'obstinais-je. T'imagine que je t'ai caché que Matthew se nourrissais de mon énergie vitale par mes rêves !

-Mais toi-même tu m'as dit que pour toi c'étais impossible.

-Mais même, même si je croyais que c'étais pas possible j'aurais du venir t'en parler la première fois que cela sait passer, lui dis-je avec une larme qui coulais le long de ma joue

En une fois je ressentais une douleur à mon ventre et je grimaçais en mettant une main à celui-ci. La douleur a disparu aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue mais c'était douloureux. Paul me regarda inquiet et je soufflais doucement car la douleur avais été telle que cela avais tiré dans mon dos.

-Maureen tu es enceinte de combien de mois maintenant exactement ? Me demanda Paul

-Presque trois mois, mais sa fait 5 jours que je ressens des temps en temps des douleurs mais sa passe assez vite.

-Alors dit moi pourquoi la taille de ton ventre n'est pas celui d'une femme enceinte de presque 3 mois ? Me demanda-t-il et je regardais directement mon ventre

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant la taille de mon ventre. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose et en une fois je ressentais une douleur beaucoup plus forte que la précédente et je plaçais ma deuxième main sur celui-ci. Je relevais la tête pour regarder Paul et il était aussi stupéfait que moi. Il n'y a même pas 20 minutes j'avais un petit ventre qui prenais forme maintenant il était énorme.

-Mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionnais-je Paul et en même temps je me questionnais moi-même.

-Je ne sais pas du tous ma puce, me dit Paul et il se leva en une fois

-Paul tu fais quoi ? Lui demandais-je paniqué par la situation

-Sam est en patrouille et je sais que Micah est avec lui je vais contacter Sam et lui demander que Micah vienne ici ! Me dit-il avant de sortir de la villa et je le suivais

-Non j'ai un meilleur moyen, lui dis-je en le retenant

-Et ton meilleur moyen c'est ? Me demanda-t-il sceptique

-Micah ! Criais-je

-Et tu appelle cela un meilleur moyen ? Me demanda Paul

-Même si je suis humaine, je reste malgré tous la créatrice de Micah il viendra.

-Ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda Esmée et je me retournais simplement avec une main à mon ventre. Mais…comment ? Carlisle vient directement ! Dit Esmée en appelant son mari

-Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda Carlisle qui se mit à côter de sa femme

-Carlisle fait moi une écographie tous de suite !

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il surpris

-Pour ça ! Lui dis-je et je me mise de profil et je relevais mon t-shirt

-C'est incroyable, mais Maureen tu es enceinte que de presque 3 mois ! Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi

-Carlisle il y a un problème, Maureen…Commença Alice et elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant

-Je vais aller chercher Micah, car j'ai l'impression qu'il ne vient pas Me dit Paul

-Tu as crié après moi Maureen ? Me demanda Micah

-Ha bin il t'en a fallu du temps ! Soupira Paul

-Oui, va directement voir la mère des ténèbres et demande lui combien de temps dure une grossesse chez un ancien succube, Lui dis-je apeurer

-Tu me fais peur Maureen, me dit-il inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Si je te dis que je pense que je suis déjà presque à terme tu me crois ? Lui demandais-je

-C'est impossible, tu n'es enceinte que de presque trois mois ! me dit-il

-Oui et bien je pense que cela sera pour plus tôt, lui dis-je en montrant mon ventre.

-Venez tous on va rentrée et Maureen tu va nous expliquer comment cela se fait que tu as le ventre d'une femme enceinte de presque 9 mois, nous dit Carlisle

Paul passa un bras sur mes épaules avant qu'on rentre à l'intérieur de la Villa. Une fois dans le salon, je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil et j'expliquer à Carlisle se qu'il sait passé et j'expliquais aussi que depuis que je sui arrivé je ressentais quelque douleur mais celle-ci partais assez vite Après que j'avais finis de tous expliquer, Micah partis directement trouver la mère des ténèbres tandis que Carlisle lui m'obligea a le suivre pour qu'il sache faire une écographie. Durant l'écographie, je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre Carlisle dire : _c'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu cela, c'est réellement fascinant_. Durant l'écographie Carlisle m'annonça qu'effectivement j'étais déjà à terme et que je pouvais accoucher à tous moment.

Se que Carlisle venais de me dire me fit peur car comme lui je n'avais jamais vu cela de ma vie. Quand Carlisle m'avais dit que j'étais à terme, j'avais directement regardé Paul et il était devenu aussi blanc que les Cullen. Pour le moment, je trouvais que tous se déroulais beaucoup trop vite, j'entendis Carlisle juré en une fois et j'écarquillais les yeux fasse à cela car c'est la première fois que je l'entends jurer.

-Alice, viens directement ! Cria Carlisle et en une fois je ressentais une douleur insupportable à mon ventre.

-Oh putain ! Carlisle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandais-je paniqué

-Tu as des vêtements pour la petite avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il-en une fois

-Quoi c'est une fille ? Demanda Paul

-Non j'ai rien, tous est à la maison car a la base je suis enceinte de 3 mois! Lui rétorquais-je et en une fois j'hurlais de douleur.

-Carlisle…Commença Alice

-Alice va directement chez Maureen, va prendre des vêtements pour la petite le plus rapidement possible. Lui dit précipitamment celui-ci alors qu'il abaissait le haut du lit pour que je sois couché

-Mais Sam ne me laissera jamais passé ! Lui fis-je remarquer celle-ci

-Va avec Edward alors, lui dit Carlisle mais Alice ne bougeai pas. Va-s-y tous de suite elle est en train d'accoucher !

-Heu, oui j'y vais !

-Carlisle sa fait mal ! Lui dis-je en pleur

-Carlisle j'ai des nouvelles ! Dis subitement Micah qui revenait

-Alors ? Lui demanda celui-ci

-C'est normal que Maureen a une taille pareil à son ventre, quand le créateur la crée il a mis pour condition que si un succube réussis la quête à travers les Enfers pour redevenir humaine ou le devenir comme Maureen que certaine chose se passe en accélérer.

-Quoi comme chose ? Lui demanda Paul

-La grossesse, l'évolution de l'enfant qui sera hybride…énuméra Micah et j'hurlais de douleur. Comme Maureen à a la basse passé 2000 ans, elle a une grossesse ultra rapide pour rattraper le temps qu'elle a perdu en étant un Succube.

-Maureen redresse toi, Paul serais-tu te mettre derrière elle pour qu'elle a un appuie dans son dos.

-Oui bien sûr, lui dit celui-ci. Ma puce redresse-toi un peu.

-Je veux que sa s'arrête c'est insupportable ! Lui dis-je en larme alors qu'il se plaçait derrière moi

Carlisle s'activa pour que tous se passe bien, mais a chaque fois que Carlisle me demandais de poussé, je faisais se qu'il disait mais c'étais douloureux a un point qu'on ne peut pas imaginer. Tous se que je voulais c'est que ces douleurs s'arrête et que je puisse dormir car j'étais épuiser. Carlisle me demanda de poussé une autre fois et a un certain moment j'entendis des pleure Je vis Carlisle se lever avec un petit être dans ces bras et il alla l'envelopper dans un drap et ensuite il vint le mettre sur moi. Je tournais la tête pour regarder Paul, une lueur de bonheur complet illumina son regard. Je remis mon regard sur ce petit être, qui n'était rien d'autre que ma fille. Ma chaire, mon sang, ma fierté. Je lui embrassais tendrement le front quand en une fois je vis tous les hommes Cullen débarquer dans la chambre comme des dingues. Hoho, je pense que ma princesse a un pouvoir de séduction beaucoup plus élever qu'étais le miens.

-Maureen je peux la prendre ? Me demanda Emmett

-Non Maureen laisse moi la prendre ! Me dit en une fois Edward

-Laisse les deux autres sur le côter avec moi la petite sera plus calmes ! Me dit Jasper

-Maureen je peux ? Me demanda doucement Carlisle et j'haussais un sourcil. Je vais seulement l'ausculter et je te la rends après.

Je lançais un regard inquiet à Paul et il hocha simplement la tête. Je souriais doucement et je donnais délicatement ma fille à Carlisle et effectivement il s'activa pour ausculter la petite. Paul enroula ces bras autour de mes épaules et je me blottie un peu plus contre lui et je soupirais. Il embrassa tendrement ma tempes et moins de 5 minutes après Carlisle me remis la petite dans mes bras. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quelque seconde plu tard, Alice arriva dans la chambre et elle obligea tous ces frères, Carlisle ainsi que Micah à sortir.

-Aller passe moi ta princesse, je vais vite la laver et l'habiller.

-Merci d'avoir fait sortir tes frères de la chambre, La remerciais-je. J'ai la preuve que le pouvoir de séduction de la petite est beaucoup plus puissant que le mien.

-Oui je l'ai vu, même si Paul étais avec vous et bien j'ai eu une vision de la petite.

-Mais normalement c'est impossible ! Lui dis-je étonné

-Je le sais, je ne comprends pas moi-même. M'avoua Alice

-Comment tu te sens, Me demanda Paul

-Fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir.

-Faudrait trouver un nom pour la petite, Me fit remarquer Paul

-Oui je viens de m'en rendre compte, lui dis-je doucement. Que penses-tu d'Helena ?

-J'adore ce prénom Maureen ! S'exclama Alice qui m'apportais la petite

-J'aime bien aussi, me dit Paul en souriant

-Alors cela sera Helena !

-Je vais vous laissez en famille, profiter du moment où vous êtes rien cas trois car une fois a la réserve attendez-vous a se que tous les garçons passent presque tous leur temps chez vous, nous dit Alice

Je tournais la tête pour regarder Paul, je vis qu'il desserra son étreinte autour de moi et il fit passer le dos de sa main sur la joue de la petite. J'entendis Paul nous dire, a moi et a la petite, je vous aime que directement après je m'endormie comme une masse. Les jours qui on suivit l'accouchement de la petite, Paul à demander pour qu'on sache être tranquille, si on ne pouvait pas rester encore quelque jours et Esmée a gentillement accepter. Mais cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Rosalie ni a Emmett. Paul resta le plus possible avec moi et la petite sauf que j'insistais pour qu'il aille patrouiller.

Pour le moment, entre Paul et moi c'est le bonheur parfait. Malheureusement, même le faite que Paul et moi on était chez les Cullen, on a eu la visite de la meute et le phénomène étais le même qu'avec les hommes de la famille Cullen. Ils n'avaient tous d'yeux que pour Helena et cela énervais vachement Paul. Par contre, dans le regard de Collin je remarquais quelque chose mais je ne préférai rien dire pour ne pas plus énerver Paul.

1 semaine après je suis retourné à la réserve avec Paul et quand j'avais passé le pas de la porte je soufflais en me disant que j'étais enfin chez moi. Durant le chemin de la Villa jusque chez moi la petite c'est endormi alors j'allais la coucher dans sa chambre et je mis en route son Baby-phone en route. Je sortais à peine de sa chambre, que j'entendis des pas de course dans les escaliers et je vis Collin débouler dans le couloir et j'ouvrais directement la porte de la chambre d'Helena.

-Tu es au courant alors ? Me demanda-t-il nerveusement

-Depuis que tu es venu me voir chez les Cullen.

-Maureen s'il te plait, essaye de calmer Paul car…Commença Collin

-Vien ici Collin ! Hurla Paul. Ma fille, pourquoi il a fallu que tu t'imprègne de ma fille putain !? Continua Paul et Collin entra en trombe dans la chambre de la petite et je retenais Paul

-Mon ange viens, la petite est garder par quelqu'un occupons nous de nous deux à présent.

-Laisse-moi réglé son compte à Littlesea !

-Non tu viens avec moi, insistais-je en l'entrainant en bas

-Non mais t'imagine, la petite n'as même pas 15 jours !

-Jake c'est bien imprégné de Nessie alors qu'elle venait de naître.

-Oui tu n'a pas tord, soupira celui-ci

-Aller voit le bon côter des choses, au moins la petite est déjà aimée !

-Et désirer ! Me fit remarquer celui-ci

-Sa tu voix je me passerais bien de se commentaire, râlais-je en allant dans la cuisine

-Pourquoi ?

-Car regarde déjà la guerre que sa crée entre Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Bella et Edward, Nessie et Jake, Kim et Jared, Emily et Sam et Claire et Quil.

-Son pouvoir de séduction est vachement plus puissant que le tiens.

-Le mien ne fonctionnait pas sur les être qui n'étaient pas humain à 100%, celui de la petite fonctionne sur les être surnaturel mais j'ai remarqué qu'il ne fonctionnait pas sur Micah.

-Au moins, maintenant tu ne devras pas te plaindre que tu as pris du poids.

-Je vais t'avouer que je suis toujours étonné que j'aie eu une grossesse méga rapide.

Je m'approchais de Paul avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il embrassa furtivement mon nez et je lui souriais. Maintenant, je suis un ancien succube et maman. Mais le pire c'est pour ma fille, elle est en partie succube mais est-ce que son autre moitié sera humaine ou modificateur ? Seul le temps nous le dira, mais j'avoue j'ai peur que la mère des ténèbres vienne me la prendre.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**Je vous annonce que le chapitre 18 c'est le dernier chapitre du tome 1.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous allez continuer à suivre le tome 2.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18.**_

Micah m'avais dit que la petite aura une évolution rapide, mais se qu'il ne m'avait pas dit c'est qu'elle sera encore plus rapide que celle de Nessie ! Pour le moment Alice est pratiquement occuper à s'arracher les cheveux car presque tous les 15 jours il faut changer entièrement la garde de robe d'Helena. Bon en gros il y a déjà 6 mois de passé depuis mon accouchement et la petite à la taille d'une enfant de 5 ans. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'arrêter de grandir comme Nessie mais en tous cas pour la taille qu'elle a, c'est une magnifique petite fille. Mais le gros inconvénient c'est que même si physiquement elle a 5ans et qu'elle est née i mois, elle sait déjà très bien parler, et elle assimile très bien se qu'on lui dit.

Pour le moment je suis dans la cuisine avec la petite et elle m'aide à préparer à manger. Moi je finissais de mettre les épices sur LES poulets tandis que la petite s'activait avec la salade. Paul est devenu ultra protecteur envers la petite et moi, mais quand c'est envers la petite c'est au point a se qu'il refuse que Collin vois la petite. Alors quand Paul part en patrouille et que Collin est chez lui, je l'appelle et il vient directement pour qu'il passe du temps avec la petite. Quand je vois Collin avec Helena, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de me dire que l'amour que porte Collin envers elle est le même que celui de Paul envers moi.

Cela fait plusieurs fois, que j'essaye de convaincre Paul de laissé Collin voir la petite sans les autres gars de la meute mais il ne veut pas. Aller savoir pourquoi, pourtant il sait très bien que le pouvoir de séduction de la petite est vachement plus puissant que le miens et qu'en plus il fonctionne sur les garçons de la meute. Comme parrain et marraine pour la petite Paul et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord de prendre Leah et Seth.

- **Maman, parrain et marraine seront là ?**

**- Comme toujours ma puce, tu sais très bien que parrain et marraine si ils savent venir habiter ici ils le feront**, lui dis-je et juste après je lui embrassais le sommet du crâne

- **Maman, je peux te poser une question ?** Me demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de mélanger la salade

- **Par apport à quoi Lena ?**

- **Collin !**

_Sa y est elle va commencer à me poser des questions sur Collin et surement sur se qu'il ressent pour elle._

- **Pose moi ta question ma puce.**

-** Pourquoi quand je suis occupé jouer avec les autres garçons de la bande à papa, quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas il commence à grogner ?**

- **Il a peut-être tous simplement peur qu'un des garçons te fasse du mal**, lui mentis-je

- **Tu ne pense pas que cela serais plus de la jalousie ?**

- **Non je ne pense pas ma puce, et puis si cela devrais être cela tu peux être sûr que ton père ne serais pas content.**

Après cela, Helena et moi on se remit en route pour tous préparer. On était occupé à mettre la table quand on entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Je tournais la tête vers la petite et un sourire lumineux s'afficha sur son visage. Elle déposa les couverts qu'elle avait en main et elle courra dans l'entrée. Quelque seconde plus tard je vis Paul avec la petite dans ces bras et juste après il vint m'embrasser. Quand la petite vis Seth et Leah elle se contorsionna dans les bras de Paul et il la déposa sur le sol. Elle allait directement chez Seth et celui-ci la mis directement sur ces épaules. Je la vis tourner la tête et quand elle vit Collin, elle me lança un regard et je lui souriais alors que Paul avais enroulé ces bras autour de ma taille.

-** Coucou Collin !** Lui dit timidement la petite

- **Coucou Lena**, lui dis celui-ci en souriant

- **Viens avec moi dans la cuisine je dois te parler d'un truc**, Murmurais-je à Paul

- **Tu dois me parler de quoi ?** Me demanda Paul une fois dans la cuisine

- **La petite commence à se poser des questions.**

-** Par apport à quoi ?**

- **Par apport à Collin**, lui dis-je et je vis Paul soupirer.** Mon cœur on ne pourra pas cacher éternellement à la petite que Collin c'est imprégné d'elle. Elle a déjà fait ces propres conclusions quand elle regarde Collin quand elle est occupée avec les autres garçons.**

- **Et elle en a conclue quoi ?**

- **Que c'étais de la jalousie tous simplement**, lui répondis-je. **On le sait tous les deux qu'elle a raison, mais comment le lui dire sans qu'elle nous prennent pour des dingues bon a se faire enfermer ?**

- **On laisse encore passé quelque jours, le temps que je vois avec Sam comment on peut faire pour cela et après on en reparlera.**

-** Maureen viens il y a un problème !** Cria Leah

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se…**commençais-je en allant dans le salon et je m'arrêtais directement

-** Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Paul

J'étais réellement choqué par se qu'il se passait, Seth étais coller contre un mur et Collin avais une main au cou de Seth alors que de son autre bras il portait la petite.

- **Collin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Paul

-** Laisse tomber Paul, c'est entre Seth et moi.**

- **Mais a se que je sache vous êtes chez moi alors répondez directement a sa question**, Rétorquais-je

- **J'ai dit un truc par apport au pouvoir de séduction de Lena et Collin ma foutu une droite avant de me plaquer contre le mur**, raconta difficilement Seth

-** Collin lâche le s'il te plait, tu as la petite dans tes bras**. Dis-je calmement

Je vis Collin se détendre, il lâcha doucement Seth avant de mieux prendre la petite dans ces bras. Quand je vis la petite enrouler ces bras autour du cou de Collin en enfuyant son visage dans son cou et lui la serrer dans ces bras, je fondais totalement en voyant cette scène.

-** Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Lena**, s'excusa Collin

- **Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, j'ai juste été surprise c'est tous !**

- **Seth, tu pourrais me dire se que tu as dit pour mettre Collin dans cet état ?** Demanda Paul

- **J'ai simplement dit que quand elle sera plus grande on devra se méfier.**

- **Et se méfier de quoi ?** Lui demandais-je en croisant les bras

- **Bin de son pouvoir de séduction, si on ne la tient pas à l'œil je ne préfère pas savoir qui elle risque d'amener ici pour se nourrir.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà réglé et a se moment là c'est Micah qui se chargera d'elle. Il attend qu'elle soit plus grande pour l'emmener se nourrir**, le rassurais-je

- **Oui d'accord, mais sa me fait peur Maureen. Comprend moi, je suis le parrain de la petite, je n'ai jamais dit cela en mal mais avoue que toi-même tu as peur de son pouvoir de séduction.**

- **Collin tu peux aller avec Lena dans sa chambre ?** Demandais-je à celui-ci

- **Oui bien sûr !**

- **Tu me lis une histoire Collin ?** Lui demanda la petite

- **Tu veux laquelle ?**

- **L'histoire de maman !** Lui dit la petite en souriant

- **Maureen, tu as le livre ?**

- **Tu prends la bible et c'est bon !** Lui dis-je en rigolant

-** Non sérieusement.**

-** Dans la bibliothèque, mon histoire est dans le livre : traité de vampirologie.**

Je vis Collin prendre le livre adéquat ensuite il monta à l'étage. Paul et moi on alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et quand j'entendis Lena rigoler je dit.

-** Se dont j'ai peur Seth c'est que le pouvoir de séduction fonctionne sur tous le monde ici présent, sauf sur Paul et sur Micah.**

- **Oui on le sait, mais imagine toi plus tard elle va faire les magasins avec Alice t'imagine le truc !**

-** Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?** Lui demandais-je amèrement.** Tu propose que je la tienne enfermer à l'intérieure ? Dans peut de temps, elle aura le physique d'une ado et Micah lui apprendra comment se nourrir**. Lui dis-je et il grogna.** On n'a pas le choix Seth, Lena doit nourrir sa partie Succube.**

- **Mais Collin c'est imprégné d'elle !**

- **Attend quand Collin lui expliquera tous, tu pense réellement que Lena voudra se nourrir de lui ?** Lui demanda Paul. **On ne sait même pas si elle sera se nourrir de lui et puis faut voir si Collin sera lui-même d'accord**. Renchéris celui-ci

- **Mais est-ce qu'elle sait seulement qu'on est modificateur ?**

- **Si elle ne le sait pas au pire elle croira qu'on est une sect**e, balança Embry d'un ton neutre

-** Elle se doute de quelque chose car elle fait très attention a se que Collin fait quand elle est occuper avec l'un de vous**, répondis-je

- **J'avoue que Collin est pire que toi Paul, toi tu arrive encore à te maitriser mais Collin c'est incroyable**, Nous dit Leah

-** On fait quoi Maureen ?** Me demanda Sam

-** Il n'y a pas d'autre solution on doit tous lui dire.**

-** Et bien attend toi à demander à Micah de suivre la petite alors**, me dit celui-ci

- **Au pire elle ira s'isoler à la falaise et au mieux elle demandera des preuves et quand elle verra votre taille elle sera capable de vous prendre pour des peluche**s, soupirais-je

- **Autant le faire maintenant Maureen**, insista Paul

- **Oui très bien**, approuvais-je. **Collin, Lena vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait !**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maureen**, Me demanda Collin qui descendais les escaliers

-** On doit tous parler à Lena.**

- **C'est par apport au truc que je sais ?**

- **Pas que pour toi mais pour tout le monde.**

- **Ok**, Me répondis simplement celui-ci en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil avec Lena sur ces genoux

- **Ma puce, nous devons tous te dire quelque chose !** Commençais-je doucement en allant me mettre devant elle

- **Me dire quoi maman ?** Me demanda-t-elle inquiète

- **Voila…**Commençais-je et je tournais la tête vers Paul et il hocha la tête. **Papa, marraine, parrain, Collin et les autres sont des modificateurs !**

-** Des quoi ?** Me demanda-t-elle

- **Des modificateurs !** Répétais-je. **Aidez-moi je ne suis pas née la dedans moi !** Dis-je à tous le monde

- **Des modificateurs ma chérie, sont des personnes qui ont un gêne dans leur sang qui les font se changer en loup**, M'aida Paul

- **Comme des loups-garous ?** Demanda Lena et je sifflais de colère car j'ai toujours eu horreur des ces monstres

- Maureen oublie un peu ton passé quelque minutes! S'exclama Sam

-** Désoler, mais j'ai toujours eu horreur des loups-garous à proprement parler !** Lui dis-je en soupirant. **Non ma chérie, les modificateurs ne sont pas comme des loups-garous. Les loups-garous perdent toute notion de bien et de mal à la pleine lune et le lendemain ils ne se rappellent pas se qu'ils ont fait. Par contre un modificateur, a toujours sa moralité, il peut se changer quand bon lui semble il n'as pas besoins de la pleine lune pour cela.**

- **C'est impossible cela ne peux pas exister !**

- **Pourtant c'st vrai Lena**, lui assurais-je

-** Je veux une preuve maman !** Me dit-elle

-** Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle voulait une preuve !** Dis-je à tous le monde

- **Laisse Maureen je vais y aller moi !** Me dit Collin en me donnant la petite

-** Tu es sûr ?** Lui demandais-je

- **Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, et puis elle adore les loups !**

-** Maman où va Collin ?** Me demanda la petite

- **Viens et tu verras !**

Je déposais la petite sur le sol et je l'entraînais en dehors de la maison. La petite regarda autour d'elle quand elle recula en une fois en voyant un loup de presque 2 mètres, avec un pelage brun-roux ou les pattes et le museau étais de couleur plus foncé sortir de devant la maison. Elle alla directement se cacher derrière moi, et je souriais en la regardant. Je me mise à m'approcher de Collin et je tendis la main pour que Lena vienne près de lui avec moi. Au début elle paraissait hésitante puis elle vint me rejoindre et on alla directement près de Collin. Je caressais directement son cou et en une fois Collin déposa doucement sa truffe sur la joue de Lena avant de donner un coup de langue.

-** Heurk c'est dégueulasse !**

Je vis Collin abaisser les oreilles alors d'un coup de tête je pris Lena dans mes bras et je la déposais sur le dos de celui-ci.

- **Maman c'est vraiment Collin ?** Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle caressait Collin entre les oreilles

-** Oui ma puce c'est Collin.**

-** Mais alors les 9 loups en peluches que j'ai eu il y a quelque semaines c'est tous le monde !**

-** Oui, c'est l'idée de parrain.**

- **C'est bizarre, je dors tous le temps avec un loup de la même couleur que Collin.**

- **Tu as envie d'aller te promener ?**

-** Avec toi ou rien que Collin et moi ?** Me demanda-t-elle timidement

- **Rien que toi et Collin si il est d'accord bien sûr**. Lui dis-je et je vis Collin hocher la tête. **Ne t'éloigne pas de trop d'accord !** Dis-je a Collin et je le vis lever les yeux au ciel. **Hey, un peu de respect pour ta future belle-mère !** Lui chuchotais-je et il soupira

- **Maman !**

- **Oui ma puce !**

-** Merci.**

-** Merci pourquoi ?** Lui demandais-je étonné

- **Je pense que tu as épargné Collin de me dire la vérité !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

-** Je crois que c'est sa qu'il était près à me dire avant que tu nous appelle la tantôt.**

- **Il n'y a pas de quoi ma puce**, lui dis-je en souriant.** Et toi tu t'abstiens pour autre chose tu as compris !** Dis-je à Collin et il se tourna directement et parti se promener avec la petite.

En une fois je me rappelais que j'avais des poulets dans le four et je me précipitais à l'intérieur pour savoir aller dans la cuisine. J'ouvrais le four et je constatai l'étendu des dégâts alors je criais

- **Des Pizza pour ce soir cela vous va ?**

J'entendis tous le monde rigoler alors je téléphonais directement a la Pizzeria. J'étais étonner que la petite le prenne aussi bien, mais étrangement j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Pas par apport à Collin, mais j'avais cette sensation que quelque chose allait se passé. En une fois on entendit tous un loup hurler, et j'étais la première à me précipiter dehors et je vis Collin arrivé en courant avec la petite sur son dos. Je la prise directement dans mes bras et elle hurla de douleur. Je demandais Collin d'aller se changer et j'entrais en trombe à l'intérieur et j'allais coucher Helena dans un des fauteuils mais je l'avais à peine déposé sur son dos qu'elle hurla de douleur alors je la déposais sur son ventre.

- **Ma puce qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demanda Paul inquiet

-** J'ai mal au dos, c'est horrible !** Lui dit-elle en pleure

Je regardais directement Paul alors je relevais son t-shirt et je mis directement une main à ma bouche. Je vis des traces se former sur celui-ci et quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur d'elle.

- **Micah j'ai besoins de toi directement !** Criais-je

Tous d'un coup une lumière aveuglante apparaissait là ou les deux traces c'étais former quelque seconde plutôt et Paul me relevais pour me faire reculer. Collin entra précipitamment et en voyant Lena illuminé il s'arrêta directement. Tout se déroula très vite par après, ma petite fille qui avait la taille d'une enfant de 5 ans, changea en une fois pour avoir la taille d'une ado de 15 ans. Je tournais directement la tête pour regarder Paul et je vis Leah passé devant nous puis elle monta directement à l'étage. J'entendis mon portable sonné et je le sortais de ma poche et décrocha directement.

- Maureen j'ai eu une vision de la petite elle est occuper…Commença Alice paniqué

- Oui je sais, elle vient de grandir en une fois et je pense que ces ailes essayent de sortir. Lui dis-je tous aussi paniqué. J'ai appelé Micah, mais il n'arrive pas !

- Maureen, ces ailes ne sortira pas naturellement ! Me dit-elle-en une fois

- **Elles sortiront comment alors ?** Lui demandais-je en m'approchant de la petite alors qu'elle avait cessé de scintiller

- **On devra provoquer la sortie de ces ailes !** Me dit-elle et je mis le haut parleur avant de déposer mon portable sur la table basse

- **Oui mais comment ?** Hurlais-je

- **On devra couper la ou les deux traces sont apparu !** Entendis-je Micah dire et je tournais directement la tête

- **Quoi ?**

- **Maureen, je l'ai vu viens directement à la Villa. Carlisle le ferra lui**, il anesthésiera la zone pour cela.

- **Il en est hors de question !** S'exclama Collin et Paul en même temps

- **Je l'ai vu, on n'a pas d'autre choix !** Hurla Alice. **Si on laisse ces ailes sortir normalement l'état de Lena sera pire que maintenant.**

Pendant que Paul, Collin gueulais sur Alice et Alice sur Paul et Collin j'entendis un déchirement et la petite hurler en une fois et je tournais directement la tête pour regarder se qu'il se passait. Je vis qu'une de ces ailes étais sortie et du sang coulais le long de son dos. En une fois, une idée me vint en tête. Je me précipitais vers une des fenêtres et je tapais mon coude dans la vitre puis je cassais un morceau de bois. Je pris le coter de mon t-shirt et le déchira pour savoir l'enrouler autour du morceau de bois et je demandais à la petite d'ouvrir la bouche et je plaçais le morceau de bois. Une fois qu'elle avait le morceau de bois en bouche, je la vis mordre de toutes ces forces dessus et je l'aidais à se lever.

-** Maureen mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Me demanda Paul

- **Micah prend la petite, va directement a la Villa des Cullen**. Lui dis-je alors qu'il la prit dans ces bras

-** Non mais tu n'es pas bien !** hurla Collin et je lui foutais directement un claque pour qu'il se taise.

- **Fait se que je te dis, vas-y le plus rapidement possible tu as compris !**

-** D'accord, tu me suis ?** Me demanda-t-il alors que je sortais avec lui de la maison.

-** Je vais essayer !**

- **Maureen, je vais me changer et monte sur mon dos**, Me dit Leah presque en pleure

-** On te suivra Micah, mais dépêche toi !** Le pressai-je et après j'embrassais le front de ma fille. **Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce c'est bientôt finis.**

- **Maman, s'il te plait reste avec moi.**

- **Je te suivrais ma puce, Micah ira chez Carlisle en volant moi je te suivrai avec marraine**.

- **M'abandonne pas maman !** Cria Helena

Quand Micah décolla, je me mise à courir vers la forêt et Leah aussi. En passant la lisière de la forêt Leah se transforma et durant ma course, j'agrippais son cou et je montais sur son dos tous en courant. A un certain moment, je vis plusieurs loups se placer à coter de Leah et moi et je remarquais que c'étais Paul, Seth et Collin. Je levais la tête quand en une fois je vis plusieurs hommes poursuivre Micah. Tous d'un coup un des hommes fonça sur Micah pour le percuter et il lâcha la petite.

-** Collin rattrape Lena !** Lui dis-je

Collin sauta au dessus de Leah et moi. Je vis Paul regarder se qu'il se passait et il se mis à grogner et il suivit Collin car deux autres hommes suivis Lena dans sa chute. Collin sauta pour attraper la petite alors que Paul sauta sur les deux hommes pour laissé Collin prendre de la distance. Le chemin jusqu'à la villa fut semer d'embûche a un certain moment durant que Leah et Collin courrais j'ai réussi à prendre Lena avec moi sur le dos de Leah et celle-ci avais accélérer sa course pour arrivé au plus vite à la Villa.

Quand on est arrivé à la Villa, Carlisle pris directement la petite dans ces bras alors que moi je descendais du dos de Leah. Je suivais Carlisle, mais une fois arrivé devant son bureau il me demanda de rester à l'extérieur. La petite avait perdu connaissance durant sa chute et j'étais plus qu'inquiète pour elle. Je redescendais en bas, Paul me demanda où étais la petite et je lui dis qu'elle était avec Carlisle mais qu'il avait demandé a se que personne n'entre dans son bureau. Seth, Leah, Collin et Micah entrèrent dans la Villa et en voyant le regard de Micah je n'ai pu empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'avais peur pour la petite a un point inimaginable, en une fois j'entendis d'autre battement d'ailes et je tournais directement la tête vers l'entrée. J'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la seule chose que j'ai fait c'est directement aller me blottir dans ces bras.

-** Maureen, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là à présent !**

-** J'ai peur pour la petite, Matthew !**

-** Elle va s'en sortir, Carlisle est un bon médecin.**

- **Tu es sortie depuis quand ?**

- **Quelque heure seulement ! Je suis directement venu ici, j'ai suivis des Sbires de Sébastian se diriger vers la Push.**

- **Mais Sébastian est mort Matthew !**

-** Il n'est pas mort Maureen, par je ne sais quel moyen quelqu'un la ressuscité.**

- **Mais c'est impossible Matthew, je l'ai décapité !**

- **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre**, me dit-il et en une fois je sentie Matthew se raidir.

- **Lilith !** Entendis-je derrière moi et j'écarquillais les yeux

Je tournais doucement la tête et fut stupéfaite de voir la mère des ténèbres devant moi. Je me détachais de Matthew et instinctivement je m'agenouillais devant-elle puis je me relevais.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?** Lui demandais-je directement

-** Tu te porte merveilles à se que je vois.**

- **Répondez à ma question !** Rétorquais-je.

- **Je suis venu voir comment allai ta fille**, me dit-elle-en une fois

- **Pourquoi le sort de ma fille vous intéresse en une fois ?**

- **Car j'ai eu vent de certaine rumeur.**

- **Et la rumeur est ?**

- **Que tu a bien tué Sébastian mais que par je ne sais quel miracle on la ressuscité.**

- **Qu'est-ce que ma fille à avoir la dedans ?**

- **Que comme il n'a pas réussi à t'avoir il ferra tous pour l'avoir elle**.

- **Vous êtes sérieuse ?** Lui demandais-je apeuré

- **Oui, je suis sérieuse**. Me dit-elle la mine grave. **Lilith, je ne viendrais jamais chercher ta fille même si tu pense le contraire, tu vois bien que j'ai respecté ton choix de devenir humaine même si cela m'enchantais pas.**

- **Dite moi directement ou voulez-vous en venir.**

- **Là ou je veux en venir c'est que tu devras partir avec elle. Fuis le plus longtemps possible avec ta fille, va n'importe où ! Je suis même prête a te donné un sauve conduit pour l'endroit que tu voudras.** Me dit-elle dans la langue des enfers

- **Je ne quitterais pas la Push !** Lui répondis-je de la même manière

- **Si tu ne part pas avec elle, Sébastian la captura ! A moins que tu accepte se que je te demande.**

- **Et pour nous sauvé je devrai accepter quoi ?**

-** Reprend ton ancien statut pour vous sauvé tous et part avec elle. Si tu redeviens se que tu étais, je pourrais te conduire dans un endroit ou il y a des succubes et des incubes. C'est un endroit que personnes ne connais pas même Sébastian.**

- **Et que faire de mon compagnon et de l'homme qui aime ma fille** ?

- **Ils ne doivent pas savoir se que tu compte faire!** Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. **Je peux changer leur mémoire si tu en a envie!**

- **Mais je ne veux pas partir !** M'obstinais-je

- **Lilith si tu ne parts pas Sébastian te tuera et il enlèvera ta fille.**

Je me mise à pensée a se qu'elle m'avait dit, je tournais un peu le regard et je vis Edward secouer la tête en me disant que c'étais une très mauvais idée de faire cela. Je reportais mon attention sur la mère des ténèbres, est-ce que je serais réellement capable de redevenir se que j'ai renié pour sauvé la petite ? Est-ce que je serais capable de fuir la Push pour la sauvé de Sébastian ? Est-ce que je serais capable de quitté l'homme que j'aime et de privé Collin de son imprégné ? Énormément de questions se bousculais dans ma tête, pourtant ma décision étais prise et je trouvais que en une fois j'étais bien égoïste.

- **Changer la mémoire de tous ceux de la Push, faite croire à Paul qu'il a simplement rêver de moi. Pour Collin faite pareil par apport à ma fille. Pour les autres faite en sorte que se qu'ils savent de moi c'est par apport au rêve de Paul.** Lui dis-je dans la langue des Enfers

-** Se qui veux dire en claire Lilith ?** Me demanda-t-elle surprise

- **Redonner moi tous se que j'avais avant et conduisez nous à l'endroit que vous connaissez !**

- **Maureen non ne fait pas sa !** Cria Edward

-** _J'ai pas le choix Edward, je t'en prie ne dit rien à personne ! _**Lui demandais-je via la pensée

-** Tu es sûr Lilith ?** Me demanda la mère des ténèbres en préparant une boule sombre dans le creux de sa main et je reculais doucement

- **Maureen qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Me demanda Paul inquiet

- **Oui je suis sûr !** Lui dis-je avec une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue

-** Qu'il en soit ainsi**, dit simplement la mère des ténèbres avant de me lancer cette boule sombre et j'hurlais directement de douleur.


	20. Résumer tome 2

_**Résumer.**_

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que Maureen et Helena on quitté la Push à contre cœur. Tous le monde là-bas croient qu'elles ne sont qu'un rêve pourtant elles ont bien existé. Durant les 5 années qui ont suivis la re-transformassions de Maureen en Succube, elles vivent toues les deux dans un village reclus dans les montages en Alaska. Ce village est un village caché de tous car il n'y vis que des succubes et des incubes qui veulent vivre normalement sans faire du mal à des humains. Mais un jour, une engueulade éclate entre Maureen et sa fille. Helena décidera de retourner à la Push, ne pouvant plus supporter l'éloignement qu'elle à avec son père ainsi que l'éloignement envers Collin. Une fois arrivé à la Push, Collin et Paul croient de nouveau rêver pourtant les deux filles de leur rêve sont bien là en chair et en os. Que va-t-il se passé une fois qu'Helena et Maureen retournerons à la Push ? Que va-t-il se passé quand Sébastian décidera d'attaquer Helena et Maureen ? Est-ce que les Quileutes retrouveront la mémoire ? Mais surtout est-ce que Maureen et Helena ferrons des faut pas quand elles seront avec Paul et Collin ?

* * *

_**Hello, Hello tous le monde.**_

_**Voici le résumer du deuxième tome d'une imprégnée différente.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous à plus et que vous allez suivre ce deuxième tome avec ardeur comme vous avez fait avec le premier.**_

_**Bisous à bientôt.**_


End file.
